True Love
by krazy4ne
Summary: This story follows the love of B'Elanna Torres. She meets her one true love while attending Starfleet Academy. Their love just continues to grow over time. Torres/OFC Femslash. Please Review.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character of B'Elanna Torres or anything affiliated with Star Trek or Star Trek: Voyager. This story is fiction. None of it is real. There are some scenes that people might take offence to but that is their own problem. If you don't agree with anything I am writing then just stop reading and continue on your merry way. I don't want to hear any slander just because I am creating a piece of work that I happen to enjoy making.


	2. Prologue

True Love

Prologue

The First Sighting

* * *

It's my first day at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. I am sitting in the courtyard that separates the Engineering building and the commons building. I am on a bench under a large oak tree eating my lunch and waiting for my next class. I have finished my food and am drinking the last of my juice. I tilt my head back so I can take a big guzzle of the sweet drink. While my head is back I glance to my left. All of a sudden I see this absolutely gorgeous creature walking out of the Engineering Building. She is a Klingon. Her hair is short and straight not the usual long wavy hair that most Klingons have. But she doesn't look like your typical Klingon. She is shorter in stature and her skin tone isn't as dark as most Klingons I've seen. But again she is definitely not typical in any way. She is supreme. I am memorized by the way she walks and the way she tosses her hair out of her face.

I forget my drink for the moment and turn my head to get a better look. My juice spills all over my uniform. I jump up out of my seat and shout "Shit!" I drop the bottle and start to wipe my lap off. I stand up straight, brush my hair out of my face and look to where the woman I was looking at is standing. She is looking in my direction. Our eyes meet. A feel rush of heat through my body, my heart is pounding in my chest and I feel my knees go weak. I blush and smile at her. I think she smiles back at me, but I'm not sure. She turns and continues on her way.

Since our first encounter I've seen her numerous times. I've never tried to talk to her though. She seems too good to be true.

And the name of this beautiful creature that has captivated me is B'Elanna Torres.


	3. Part I

True Love

Part I

Meeting and Falling in Love

I am Cadet 3rd Class Anna Larson. I am 19 years old and attending Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, California, I am majoring in engineering. I live and work on campus. I live in the honors dorms where only the top students of each class get to stay. My job on campus entails of security duty mainly Gamma shift or the ghost shift as we students call it. It is the spring semester of my second year here and I am on call when the fates decide that something needs to be added into my life. This is where my story may begin but it sure does not end.

* * *

It's a Monday night and I am monitoring the main dorm building, when I am informed via my comm. badge that there is a disturbance on the 5th floor. I am currently on the 3rd floor, so I start walking towards the turbolift. I enter and state my destination. A few seconds later I exit the lift on the 5th story. I don't see or hear anything in the hallway so I make my way down to the other end of the building. I stop and check on some rooms that have previously been sources of calls. Since I am security I have the privilege of entering rooms if I need see fit. I check on several rooms along my way down the corridor, when I come to a room labeled, "Cadet 3rd Class Torres, B'Elanna." Seeing her name sends shivers down my spine. I know that she has been a frequent visitor to the Dean's office and constantly the source of complaints. There haven't been any calls about her room since her roommate moved out at the end of the last semester. Her roommate left due to B'Elanna's Klingon temper. As I pass by her room I stop and stare at the door for a moment or two, thinking about what she is doing. Since it is the middle of the night I figure that she is sleeping. After standing and staring at the blank door I start on my way again. I finally find the source of the disturbance at the end of the hall. It is coming from Cadet Tom Paris' and Cadet Harry Kim's dorm room. They have decided to invite the Delaney sisters over for some pizza and beer. They have had a little too much to drink and Tom's 20th century rock music is a little too loud for their neighbors. I tell the girls to return to their quarters and the boys to turn the music off. After I make sure that they have complied with my demands I start back towards the turbolift to return to the 3rd floor and continue my rounds. As I walk my legs stop me in front of B'Elanna's door again.

Before I know it I find myself entering her room. I can't stop myself. When I finally realize what I have done, my 5'9" body is standing over her just staring as she sleeps. She is curled up in a ball, hugging a little purple stuffed targ. I think to myself, 'She is so pretty. She looks like an angel.' While thinking about her I lightly brush a strand of hair out of her face and let out a small sigh. She smiles as I brush the hair out of her face then that tiny sigh is just loud enough to cause the Klingon-Human hybrid to stir and before I can exit she has jumped out of bed. She is standing there with one arm holding her sheet to cover herself and the other arm strangling her targ. She stands there with a look of surprise and anger on her face. I am scared for my life but I try not to show it because I know Klingons have the ability to sense fear in their enemies. As she slowly takes a step for me, I sprint out of the room. I run straight to the lift like I was running the 50m dash. The doors open and I enter. As I get on the lift I look back to see the dark haired woman standing in her doorway, bemused by my behavior. I return to level 3 and continue my duties but I can't concentrate on my job. I just wander around the floor hopelessly lost in thought about how B'Elanna is going to kill me next time she sees me.

* * *

It is now a week after the run-in with B'Elanna; I am covering the Alpha shift of security duty for a friend of mine. I don't bother to ask him where I am to go because I owe him a favor. After he tells me where I am to be stationed I wish I hadn't accepted. I am to go to the 5th floor of the dorms, which of course is where B'Elanna's room just happens to be. I enter the lift on the 1st floor to make my way to the 5th. While in the turbolift I start to have an anxiety attack. I keep thinking, "She is going to kill me." "I won't live even one minute after she finds out I am in her building and on her floor." As the lift makes its way to my destination I try to push the thoughts of her killing me out of my head. I also tell myself to just breathe. "In, out, in, out," that is all I can tell myself. When I finally reach the end of my journey I am a little more subdue than I had been when I first started out. As soon as I stepped out the doors, the thoughts of B'Elanna strangling me to death came flooding back to my mind.

My shift went as smoothly as I could have hoped. I didn't see the half-Klingon the whole time. I have 15 minutes left and consider myself in the clear. As soon as I think that, who should happen to step off the turbolift but the one person I am trying to avoid, B'Elanna. She is dressed in her yellow engineering outfit with her equipment bag on her back and a PADD in her hand. She is looking down at her PADD and not looking up for a moment. She is walking right towards me, and then I notice that I am standing right next to her room. I try to make a run for it but, my legs won't budge. I start to feel my chest tighten with panic as she moves closer to my location. My heart feels as if it will jump out of my chest when she reaches her door. Before she enters, the 5'5" woman stops and looks up at me. She just stands there a moment and stares before entering her domain. I sigh with relief as she hadn't killed me on the spot, but my sigh of relief is a little preemptive as she reaches out and grabs me by the collar, dragging me into the dark room.

Once in her room she seals to door behind me. Then she pushes me farther into the room. I stand staring at her as she starts pacing up and down the length of the room. After doing that for what feels like forever she stops and glares before yelling, "What the HELL were you doing in my room last week in the middle of the night?" I just stare. Not getting a response from me she says, "WELL?"

She startles me; I shout back "I don't know."

She yells, "Why?" and pushes me.

I stare her straight in the eyes shouting. "Because."

"Because why?" her voice has lowered but is still very domineering.

"I...I...I" I stammer then step up to her and grab her and kiss her fiercely. I close my eyes. I feel her move her hands to my neck thinking she is going to start strangling me but instead she wraps them together behind my head and she pulls me closer, kissing me back. I feel her kissing back, it startles me. I let go of her and turn away before our eyes meet again.

I feel her take a step towards me and fearing that she was going to hurt me I blurt out my reply. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean, I mean, I ugh...I don't know why I kissed you...yes I do know." I stop talking.

"Well?" B'Elanna gets impatient.

"I wanted to. I want to every time I see you on campus or sit close to you in class or even when I am walking down the hall and just happened to go by your room. When I see you my heart jumps into my throat and I can't swallow it back down, leaving me trying to catch my breath. I don't know what I was thinking that night. I guess my body acted on its own accord. I was on duty; I stopped and was just staring at your door thinking to myself, 'She's in there sleeping like an angel.' The next thing I know I am in your room gazing at your beauty. That's it, just memorizing the strong and delicate features of you face. I stood over you thinking how pretty you are and how cute you look with your stuffed targ." I stop and turn slightly to look at her. Then I ask, "Yes cute and do you know how peaceful you look when you're sleeping? You are absolutely stunning." I sigh, and look back down at my feet. "I wanted to climb in bed with you and hold you in my arms. I couldn't stop wishing I could just trace your gorgeous ridges with my fingers, and snuggle into your warmth. I wanted to nuzzle my nose into your silky hair breathing in your scent, while slowly and gently kissing your smooth lean neck." While I am describing my deepest fantasies, B'Elanna moves even closer to me. I feel her right up against my back. "I don't know why, but," I turn around to finally look her in the eye, "I want to be near you. I don't even know that much about you but I want to learn everything. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you." I notice B'Elanna look at me. Not meanly but gently. I hear B'Elanna let out a little sigh; I lower my gaze from hers. "I have had a crush on you since my first day here at Starfleet. I hope it can be more than just a crush, but it's up to you." I pause then continue, "I never felt this way about anyone before." I have tears flowing down my cheeks.

I close my eyes, and then I feel her warm palm on my cheek. Her hand is so soft and warm. I had no idea anything could feel that way. She uses her thumb to wipe away a tear. I lean into her touch and open my eyes, I look up and my eyes met hers. Her eyes are the color of dark chocolate. As I gaze into them I get lost in the emotion being emitted from them. They are filled with forgiveness and passion. Her face is soft and gentle, not angry like before. She is just focusing on my own crystal blue eyes. She looks at me with her mouth ajar in a look of shock. Before I can apologize for my actions again, she takes my face in both hands. We just keep staring at each other, searching one another's faces for some sort of sign. She then guides my head down to meet hers. Our lips meet and she kisses me tenderly. There is a spark between our lips. I jump slightly but return to her. Her lips are as soft as velvet. I lean farther into the kiss closing my eyes. I have wanted this for so long. As we kiss I feel her slowly pushing me towards her bed. My knees hit the edge. I slowly sit down onto the bed. She then pulls back out of our kiss as she pushes me gently till I am lying on my back. She climbs up on top of me and slowly leans forward. I can see desire and passion in her. She then presses her lovely, pink, lush lips to mine again. I feel the passion in the way she presses into me. I think I am dreaming by this time but I then realize that this is no dream and press my lips into hers with even more passion. I feel her tongue licking my bottom lip wanting to enter my mouth and explore. I open my mouth to let her slip her tongue in; she gently caresses my tongue with hers. I can feel her warmth all throughout my body. Her caresses are soft and sincere as she strokes my face with her delicate hands. I reach behind her head to pull her closer; I want to feel more of her. After I feel her closeness I start to stroke my fingers through her wavy mahogany tresses. She lets out a moan as I stroke her hair. I then move my hands to her back; I glide my hands across her muscular back. I can feel her ripped muscles pulsate as I grab a hold of them when she bites and sucks on my lips. I let out a small groan at the sensation of her on top of me and kissing with all the passion in the universe. She now has a growl in her throat that is deep and soothing, almost as if she is purring. We are both out of breath so she starts to lean away from our passionate lip lock. As she leans away I let out a little whimper at the loss of her touch. Before she gets too far away I come up to her and latch onto her lips again, but only for a moment. I let go but not before I pull her lower lip back down with me, letting her groan with pleasure at the tug. I then drop my head back to the bed and smile. My new found affection for her and my desire for her is shining through my eyes. She smiles back with just as much intensity as me. She then collapses onto my body, resting her head on my chest just under my chin. I wrap my arms around her and slowly keep stroking her hair as we both catch our breaths and let our heart rates slow.

I hear her whisper, "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted you to kiss me? Or how long I have wanted to kiss you?" Before I can reply she sits up at gazes deeply at me as she continues, "I have wanted to since I first saw you, sitting on that bench under that tree. Then when you spilled your drink on you and you got all flustered. You were so adorable and when our eyes met I felt my hearts jump and my knees go weak. I saw you blush and smile at me. I felt my face blush too but I was too embarrassed to stay there any longer. I smiled, but turned so you couldn't see my face and went on my way. Ever since then when I have seen you on duty or walking on campus, I can't keep from looking at you. You never even seemed to have noticed me before when I was around you. We have been in almost every class together since we started here and I wanted to talk to you SO badly, but I couldn't bring myself to. I thought that you were way too far out of my league. With you being at the top of our class and also with your long curly blond hair, azure eyes, and gorgeous smile I never stood a chance to be with you. Then I always saw you hanging around with all those guys, it made me jealous and think that you never would have considered dating me. But now, here you are in my room holding me in your arms, and I couldn't be happier."

I squeeze her tighter and reply. "I had no idea that you felt this way. I felt the same way when I first saw you and every time I saw you since. Every time you were around I tried not to look at you because I didn't want to give away my feelings. I wanted to talk to you in class but I didn't know how to approach you. I did catch you staring at me once in a while but I figured that I had done something to upset you and you were planning your revenge. I tried to figure out what I had done but I found nothing. I didn't care if you hated me because once I saw you I wanted you and only you. It was you and only you for me. Those guys are only friends I never even considered them as anything more. I have never liked men in that way. I grew up as a tomboy, so I just get along better with guys as friends, but there are some girls that are friends, not girlfriends, but friends. And now I have the perfect girl here in my arms and you won't ever have to worry about finding someone else because I am never leaving you, ever!"

After my revelation she I kiss the top of her head and she let out a sigh of relief. She has a huge grin across her face as she says, "I am glad to hear that I'm your perfect girl. I never want you to leave, and I'm never going to let you go." We just lay there with me holding her in my arms for what feels like an eternity.

After awhile we are disturbed by the chime of her door bell. We jump to our feet and straighten each other out. She is adjusting my jacket while I am fixing her disheveled hair. I then lean forward and place a delicate kiss on each one of her forehead ridges, causing her to close her eyes and smile. No one has ever kissed her ridges before. Usually people try and avoid them. But I love them; they make B'Elanna so unique from others. They are soft yet rigid. They show people that she is Klingon and tough but I also think that they make her beyond gorgeous. They aren't as distinct as most other Klingons but I guess her only being half Klingon has something to do with that. I lay a final kiss on her lips. The door chimes again. As B'Elanna turns to make her way to the door I stop her and turn her back towards me.

"Before you get that can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um, I know we just met and everything but, will you be my girlfriend?" I shyly lower my head.

She gasps, "of course I will." she tilts my head up and kisses me softly. "Did you think I would say no?"

"No I just wanted to make it official." I smile and the door bell goes off again.

She goes to the door; I check my watch and notice that I have been off duty for 30 minutes. I really need to get back to security to drop off my equipment. B'Elanna answers the door with a huge smile on her face. When the door opens she says, "Good afternoon, Professor Janeway. Hi." She nods to Harry Kim. I mentally hit myself in the head I had assumed it was one of her friends that was at the door, not Professor Janeway and Harry Kim, my replacement for Beta shift. I know I am going to be in trouble.

Janeway answered, "Hello Cadet, Is Cadet Larson in here? She was supposed to report back to security over a half hour ago."

B'Elanna replies, "Yes, let me get her for you."

I hear the conversation so I make my way to the door before B'Elanna can come and get me. I say, "Afternoon, Ma'am. Sorry about my delay, Cadet Torres needed a hand with a project. I guess I lost track of the time. It will never happen again. I will return my equipment to security right now."

Janeway looks at me and says, "Well, I glad that you are helping your fellow students, but can you try and do it when you are not on duty. Harry here has been waiting for the equipment so that he can start his shift. You had better not let this happen again," Janeway looks at me giving me one of her famous force 10 glares, "now hand your equipment over to Cadet Kim and go to security and sign out. You will not get paid for this last half hour because you were officially off duty, just not logged off. Come now let's leave Cadet Torres alone to her studies. Have a pleasant evening." and with that I hand over my stuff to Harry and make my way to security.

As I leave B'Elanna's room I glance back at her and say, "I am glad that I was able to help, Lanna, We should get together again...soon." I smile and wink at her. She shyly smiles and nods. Janeway gives me an interesting look as if she's seeing things.

I follow Professor Janeway to the turbolift. As we walk she says, "I am glad to see that you and Cadet Torres are becoming friends, she needs some. You will be good for her. She has been struggling since she got here. I hope you can influence her to try and work harder and get along better with her peers." The turbolift arrives and we enter.

"Thank you," I reply with a huge smile on my face, "I hope we can become good friends."

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. We reach the 1st floor and exit, but before I can leave the building Janeway takes a hold of my arm gently and says, "Be careful, Anna. You are one of my best pupils, and Torres has been known to be a little testy, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you for your concern Professor," I say, "but, I don't think that you'll have to worry." And with that I leave to go and log off duty.

B'Elanna contacts me about an hour later, "_Cadet Torres to Cadet Larson_"

"Hey, what cha need?" I reply.

"_You want to come over?"_ she asks.

Unfortunately I have to answer, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I really want to, but I have to study for my lab test tomorrow."

She says disappointedly, "_OK, I understand."_

"Go out with me next Friday and I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She answers my question with enthusiasm, "_Yes, I would love go out with you, but why next Friday?"_

"I have to work every night until next Friday. And this weekend I have to do research for a paper in my Klingon Physiology class. So I can't take you out then."

_"Well, why not have your very own Klingon to help you with Klingon Physiology."_ she says very flirtatiously.

"I would love that. I could defiantly use some hands on experience." You can definitely hear the smile on my face through my voice.

_"Oh I can pretty much guarantee that."_ She suggestively says.

I have got to end this conversation before it gets out of hand. I take a deep breath and clear me head. "Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"_I'll let you go so you get your studying done. Save a seat next to you for me in lecture, I want to be as close to you as I possible. Torres out."_ and with that she says good night.

"See you then." I say and before the comm. closes. As I enter my own quarters my thoughts were drawn to her.

I finish studying a little after 0100 hours. It was a fairly simple task I had to do but my mind kept wandering back to the events of the day. After what feels like days I am finally able fall asleep, with my precious Klingon on my mind. I just can't wait to see her later.

* * *

Over the next two weeks we spend as much time as we can together. We walk with each other to class and spend hours talking about ourselves during our free times as well as making out, can't forget the make out sessions. So Hot! Anyways, we have lunch and dinner together every day. She also walks me to work at night. I am really looking forward to our date. I can't wait till then, I am just so excited.

It is now the Thursday morning before our date and I just got out of my lab class. I make my way towards the lecture hall where I share a class with B'Elanna. It is just down the hall. I arrive 15 minutes early as usual. I look around for B'Elanna but don't see her yet. I remember that in the past she usually got to class just as the teacher began the lecture.

There is about 5 minutes until class starts. I wish she would hurry up. I want to talk to her, and she said she has a gift for me. I look down at my watch again, for the hundredth time in a minute. When I look back up there she is, standing just inside the doorway looking for me, she is as cute as a button. I stand up and wave to her as I shout, "Hey B'Elanna, over here!" She hears me then sees me and practically jumps over the chairs to reach me. It takes her all of 5 seconds for her to get to me and when she finally does, she jumps into my arms and lands a very wet, very passionate kiss on my lips. She tastes like cherries. I know that that is my gift, the cherry lip gloss. I told her that I really liked the cherry lip gloss she had tried on at the store yesterday when we went shopping. I had no idea she had bought it I wanted to get it for her as a little gift at a later time. As we kiss I hear my friends Tom Paris, Harry Kim and Celes Tal whooping and hollering from the back of the room. I just ignore them.

She finally let's go of me. I don't want to lower her to the ground but I have to, class is about to start. Slightly winded she says, "How did you like your gift? I dreamed about doing that all day."

"Mmm, it is absolutely wonderful." I reply as I lick my lips and place another small kiss to her lips. As we both sit down holding each other's hand, the whole class, even the professor, is glaring at us. We have no idea what was going on around us, me and B'Elanna are in our own little world. The teacher clears his throat to get everyone's attention so he can start class.

After class we exit the room, me holding her tight to my body with my arm around her tiny waist and her leaning her head onto my shoulder. I place a kiss on the top of her dark tresses as we leave through the door. I don't care who sees us, she is my girlfriend and I want to flaunt her to the world.

After our afternoon class it is now 1600 hours and B'Elanna is done for the day but I have to go to work. My station is at the Astrometrical Sciences building tonight and I won't be able to see her until tomorrow night at our date. I don't have classes on Friday but B'Elanna does.

We eat dinner together then B'Elanna decides to walk me to work. We get there 20 minutes before the beginning of my shift. She is standing with me next to the security office while I wait. We are leaning up against the wall, her head resting on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head; the smell of her hair is intoxicating. I am so in love with her. We are holding hands as we stand there. Her thumb is stroking my thigh. I feel my heart rate increase and sweat start to slowly gather in places. She knows what she is doing. She hears my heart beat increase. She smiles; she knows she is turning me on. I feel her smile on my shoulder I can't take it I have to kiss her. I quickly turn to face her. I place my hands on her cheeks and pull her up to kiss me. The touch of our lips is soft and needy, yet forceful. She grabs my head and pulls me in harder. I then push her flat against the wall. I grab her hands and entwine my fingers with hers then hold them above her head. She presses her nails into my skin. I reply back by pressing my thigh between her legs and up against her core. I can feel her heat radiating outward. She is as turned on as I am. She groans as I press hard that causes me to moan into her mouth. I want to take her then and there. I release her hand from above her. I slide my hand down her body and hold them in place on her hips. She has her fingers in my hair pushing me closer while at the same time pulling at my hair. I leave her lips and start nibbling at her jaw line towards her neck. She tilts her head to give me better access. I suck and lick at the salty tasting pulse point of her neck. She has removed her hands from my hair and as put them on my back. She rubs and scratches at my uniform top and I continue my slow tenuous torture of her neck. I press her harder into the wall I move my hands from her hips to her waist. I move my hands and fingers along the waist band of her pants and then slowly up under her shirt. I grind into her and she pushes back into me. The heat of her skin is amazing. She is so hot, literally and figuratively. I move my mouth further down onto her shoulder and collarbone. I take a deep breath against the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her scent is overwhelming. She has a sweet yet spicy smell. I wallow for a few moments then I kiss along the collar of her shirt. I move around the front of her shirt and stop at the other side of her neck. I repeat the same actions to this side of her neck that I did the other. After I have finished ravishing her neck I move to her collarbone. While I am enamored with her neck she is slowly moving her hands up and down my back and sides. She reaches the hem of my tunic and slides her hands under. I feel her hands on my bare skin. My hot skin is exposed to the coolness of the hallway, I groan as I feel a slight draft go up my shirt, and it causes me to shiver and goose bumps to rise on my skin. At this sensation I can't help myself, I bite down on B'Elanna's shoulder, I bite hard but not hard enough to break the skin. B'Elanna almost screams when I bite her. The sound she lets out is a loud intake of breath and the release of a moan at the same time.

Her voice is raspy, "Anna...oh Kahless...yes!"

My knees start to feel weak at moaning my name. I move my face back up to hers. I look into her eyes. I open my mouth and am about to say something when she takes my lips with hers. We start to cool down a little from our very heated make out session when we are interrupted by the head of Security, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. We part lips and I whimper a little at the loss. I give her a big hug and kiss her ridges. Resting my forehead on hers I whisper so that Tuvok can't hear me, "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie." I close my eyes and breathe her in. "God, you haven't even left yet and already I miss you."

I let go of her and as I am turning to enter the Security room to collect my equipment, she grabs my arm and turns me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I already miss you too, bangwI'. See you tomorrow. Be careful. OK?"

She called me her love. I smile. I placed my hands to her cheeks, "I'll be fine." I give her another little peck on the lips and enter the Security office. I watch her as she slowly walks down the hall and around the corner.

* * *

Nothing happen while I am on duty. I reach my room a half hour before 0800 hours. I am so tired I collapse onto my bed as soon as I enter the room, but I unable able sleep. I know I won't be able to sleep unless I see B'Elanna. I want to go see her, but she is probably already heading to class. I don't care if she is in her room or not I will wait for her. So I get up out of bed and walk over to her dorm.

I am bouncing impatiently on my toes waiting for the turbolift to arrive. I keep looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of her if she has already left her room. I am facing away from the lift when the doors open. Before I can turn around to enter I feel someone jump onto my back. I think somebody has mistaken me for someone else, but then I feel a kiss and a little nibble on my neck. Before I can react she whispers in my ear, "I thought our date was at 1800 hours not 0800 hours?" My love then turns me around and plants a kiss on my lips.

After a few minutes I lean away and say, "I know it is at 1800 hours but I couldn't wait that long to see you. I needed to see you before I can go to sleep and dream about you." She smiles. "I missed you so much last night." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in closer. We melt into each other's forms. I nuzzle my face into her neck and breathe in deep. My lungs and nostrils are full of her scent that is uniquely her. I close my eyes and slowly release all my breath, sighing with relief that I am holding her in my arms. "I wanted to make love to you then and there." I whisper into her ear, then lightly sucking and nibbling on her soft ear lobe. I can feel her smile as I do that. Then I lean back out of her and gaze into her deep chocolate eyes, they are full of something I haven't noticed before. I don't know what it is, but I like that look. B'Elanna takes my chin and pulls me towards her. She places a very chaste kiss on my flushed lips.

"I have to go to class but I will see you tonight." She says as she reluctantly lets go of me. "Go get some rest. I want you to be fully rested for our date." She squeezes me causing me to squeak a little. Then she gives me a smile and a little wink as she turns and runs out the doors to the main campus. I have a smile as big on my face. People stare at me as I stand in the middle of the lobby gazing after my love as she runs, but it looks like she is skipping to me. After I can no longer see her gorgeous locks bounding off of her shoulders, I shake myself out of my daze and make my way back to my own dorm to try and get some rest for tonight.

Before I go to bed I decide to change my plans. I was going to take her to dinner and then a walk along the bay but, I decided that am going to do something extra special for her. After I finish setting up my plans I send a message to tell B'Elanna that I have changed the plans from just an evening date to a weekend getaway. I pack my bags and go to sleep.

It is now 1630 hours and B'Elanna has returned to her room. She enters, drops her things next to her bed and plops down with a sigh of relief that the week is over. As she lay with her eyes closed thinking about the night ahead she hears her computer beep signaling that she has a new message. She groans as she gets up and heads to her desk where her computer is located. The new mail symbol flashes so she selects it and opens it to read her message. The message reads, "_Hey, Sweetie! I miss you terribly. I wish I was with you right now. Anyway I have decided to change our date,"_ she frowns at this and continues reading, "_and since we have a three day weekend, instead of a night on the town, I am taking you on a weekend getaway."_ She leaps with joy at reading this. "_So, pack a bag for couple days and nights. We are leaving town so don't forget your toothbrush. We're not coming back till Monday. I'll be over at 1800 so be packed and ready to go. I can't wait to see you. XOXO Yours truly and only, Anna._" B'Elanna kisses the screen, and then runs to her closet to find a bag and starts to pack for the weekend. She is so excited; she can't wait to see where I am taking her.

* * *

At 1755 I arrive at her door with my bag in tow. As I stand at her door I straighten out my clothes. I am wearing my stonewashed denim blue jeans, green high top sneakers and a Starfleet Academy Decathlon t-shirt. I ring the door chime and she comes running to answer knowing that it is me. She answers the door wearing a pair of skin tight khaki Capri pants, rainbow colored high top sneakers and a red halter top. I am awe struck; I don't even see her getting ready to jump into my arms. She surprises me so much that I drop my bag onto my foot, I start jumping up and down holding B'Elanna in my arms. "I'm so sorry Baby, did I hurt you?" she asks once she notice what has happened.

"No sweetie, you didn't hurt me but my bag did." I smile. "You surprised me though."

"Sorry." is her only reply before she kisses me.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. You look amazing by the way." She blushes as I set her down and twirl her around so I can get a better look. Then, I pull her back into a hug, "I never want to let go of you but I have to because we have to go. So, are you all packed?" I ask as I let her out of our embrace. I can't wait to get going on our weekend getaway. I hope she will really like it because I am taking her someplace really special.

She leans up and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Yep, I'm ready. So where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." and with that we leave for the transport station.

We arrive about 15 minutes later. When it is our turn I whisper to the person transporting us our location so that B'Elanna can't hear.

"Where are we going, Anna?" she leans and asks as we step onto the transport pad hand in hand.

"You'll see Sweetie. It's a surprise." and with that I nod to the technician, we disappear into a blue haze and are transported to our destination.

Mere seconds later we rematerialize, there is a sign above us that reads, "Welcome to Omaha, Nebraska" B'Elanna reads the sign then looks at me puzzled. I grab her bag from her, put it on my left shoulder and then with my right arm I take her by her waist and lead her from the pad. When we are in the lobby of the station I stop and I set the bags down. I take both her hands in mine and look into her eyes. She still has a questioning and nervous look on her face, so I pull her into a hug then go back to looking at her.

"This is my hometown. I was born and raised right here" I say. "Actually, it's just south of here but this is close enough that I just say it is."

Her eyes widen then she jumps up and kisses me all over my face. I smile and start to giggle because her kisses feel like little butterflies and it tickles. "Wow, I know we've only been dating for two weeks, but wow! I didn't know you cared about me that much that you would actually bring me home. At least not this early in our relationship." she takes a minute to let it all sink in. "Am I going to meet your family? How do I look? Will they like me? I didn't bring any appropriate clothes..." she says talking a mile a minute. So I lean down and stop her nervous ranting with a passionate kiss. She stops and melts into the kiss. I feel her legs start to give out as her knees turn to jell-o. I pull out of the kiss and gaze at her. She smiles and looks back at me. "Thanks I needed that." she says. I laugh and give her another little smooch.

I relax and reply to her rant, "I know we just started going out, but I really wanted you to come home with me. I didn't tell you until we got here because I thought that you would think I was crazy for bringing you home and that I was moving too fast in our relationship, but from your little rant just now I know that you approve. I decided to bring you home for the weekend because we did just find each other and I think that you are the one for me. Yes you are going to meet my mom and dad. I have no siblings but I have friends that are like sisters to me that you will also meet. They won't like you, they'll love you, and even if they don't love you, I don't care because I love you and I choose you and nobody can take you away from me. Now don't worry about your clothes..." B'Elanna interrupts me by placing her fingers to my lips.

"Can you repeat that?" she says as she stares in to my eyes.

I am confused so I start off where she cut me off. "Don't worry about your clothes. You look great in anything, but if you want I will take you shopping to find something special. OK?

"No not that, before that, what did you say before that?" she shakes her head then looks back at me.

I answer, "That I love you and I choose you and only you." I smile and realize that that is the first time I told B'Elanna that I love her. "I love you, B'Elanna"

"I love you too, Anna." She says and pulls me down into the most passionate kiss we have ever had. I reach behind her and place my hands on the small of her back and pull her even closer. She has her hands around my neck and her fingers are tangled in my golden locks. I release a moan as she tugs my head down farther to her. Our breathing gets heavy and our hearts are racing. After kissing and holding each other for forever I start to feel light headed. The lack of oxygen is the only reason I finally pull back out of the embrace. B'Elanna groans as I leave her lips, but is also relieved because she too is out of breath. I bring my hands up to her face and gently stroke her cheeks and smile. She leans into the touch. I bend in for one more, quick peck on the now swollen lips.

"We really should get going, my parents are expecting us. My mom will start worrying if we're not there by 1900 hours. Now let me get our bags and we'll be on our way." I hug her and kiss her forehead. Taking her by the hand I lead her out the doors so we can get a hover taxi to take us home.

We pull up at 15 after 1900 hours at a white house with black trimming. My parents don't like new house designs so they went with one that looks like it is right out of the 21st century. My mom is watching out the window, and as soon as the taxi stops in front of the house she comes rushing out. She runs over to me and squeezes the living daylights out of me. B'Elanna just stands there laughing hysterically at me.

I say, as my mom releases me from her death grip, "You had better stop wasting your breath because your next." she stops laughing and I smile at her. Going around to the other side of the car I take her by the hand and pull her over to meet my parents. By now my dad has exited the house and paid the driver for me since I was sort of busy. We stand in the front yard, my parents in front of us and I am standing beside B'Elanna with one arm around her waist the other reaching across my body to hold her hand. I lean into her ear and whisper, "Don't worry, Love," then I look at my parents, "Mom, dad this is my girlfriend, B'Elanna Torres." Next I say, "B'Elanna, this is my mom, Karen and my dad Jerry"

B'Elanna sticks out her hand to shake their hands but my mom just pushes her hand out of the way and hugs B'Elanna just as she had hugged me only moments before. I laugh as B'Elanna turns her head to look at me, mouthing the words, "Help Me." I give my dad a hug as my mom is strangling B'Elanna. After a few minutes I tap my mom on her shoulder and say, "OK mom I think B'Elanna is out of breath." I smile and my mom lets go. I go to put my arm around her, but B'Elanna bends over trying to catch her breath. So I place my hand on her back and rub gently. As B'Elanna starts to catch her breath again my dad steps up to her to help but he startles B'Elanna causing her to take a step back. But she steps back a little too far and trips over our bags. She looks liked she is falling backwards in slow motion. I am able to grab a hold of her wrist but she is too far gone, she keeps on falling pulling me down with her. She lands on her rear end and I land on top of her with my head in her chest. My parents are in shock but B'Elanna and I just start laughing. I lift my head up and give her a kiss, she kisses me back. My dad comes over and helps us up off the ground. Then he grabs B'Elanna and gives her a little hug. As a way to say welcome. When he lets go she dusts herself off.

"Wow, what a way to make an impression on the family." B'Elanna whispers into my ears as she looks at me and grabs a hold of my hand.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad you're not hurt." I answer. My dad grabs our bags, I grab B'Elanna around her waist and my mom leads us into the house. We enter the house and the aromas of my favorite foods assault my nose. "Mmm. Mom that smells great. You didn't have to cook for us. I was going to go take y'all out for supper."

"No you would not have and besides I haven't see you in I along time and I wanted to surprise you with your favorites." my mom replies.

"Thanks. I can't wait for supper." I tell my mom as she enters the kitchen.

As me and my mom converse I notice my dad is taking my bags down to my room and B'Elanna's bags to the spare room. "Dad put B'Elanna's things in my room; I'll take the spare room. My bed is more comfortable so I want her to have it." B'Elanna leans up to gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"No, you take your room, I'll be fine in the spare room." she says

"No, you are in my room and I'll take the extra bed. No arguing with me on this, Babe. You will not win." I give her my little pout and puppy dog eyes that always work in my favor.

"Fine, You spoil me you know that?" she says as I nod in the affirmative she knows she can't resist that look. Then she pulls me down into a kiss. My parents just stand there looking at each other smiling as B'Elanna kisses me. They are glad that I have finally found somebody.

"OK now you two break it up. Supper is almost ready. Anna go set the table and Lanna, go have a seat in the living room and make yourself at home. Do you mind if I call you Lanna?" my mom addresses us.

"Sure Mrs. Larson, you can call me Lana if you would like, I don't mind. Are you sure you don't need any help I feel like I should be doing something." B'Elanna replies.

"Call me Karen, no I don't need any help its almost ready but thanks for the offer." she tells B'Elanna. Then she looks at my dad, "Jerry, are you going to offer our guest a drink?"

My dad rolls his eyes at me, I laugh, and then he asks, "Hey B'Elanna can I get you anything to drink?"

"Well some wine would be nice. Do you have any bloodwine?"

"We don't have any real stuff, but I can replicate you some." my mom yells out from the kitchen.

"That's fine but I don't want to be a burden."

I finish setting the table and go to the replicator to get B'Elanna a glass of Bloodwine and myself a glass of Ktarian Merlot. Before handing B'Elanna her glass and sit on the couch next to her I say, "You are never a burden." I sit down next to her on the couch. I then put my arm around her shoulders. We sit talking with my dad while mom finishes up the final details to supper.

After about 10 minutes my mom yells from the kitchen, "Supper is ready. Come and get it."

I get up and help B'Elanna up as well. I lead her to the dining room, where we only eat when we have guests over. I pull out the chair for B'Elanna as my parents look on. They have never seen me act this way before they are kind of in shock at my behavior. After we are all seated we all fill our plates full of food besides B'Elanna, she doesn't know what half the stuff is. She takes only a little bit of the food that she knows what it is. I look over at her plate and ask, "What's wrong? I have never seen your plate so empty before."

She looks back at me, "I don't know what any of this is."

"Well let me tell you what it all is and then you can try a little bit off of my plate, if you want to." I say as I take another spoonful. "This is Cheesy Potato Casserole."I say pointing to the dish. Then I point to a cabbage salad." This is called Fumi Salad. It is delicious. Here try some." I scoop up a small amount on to my fork and hold it up to B'Elanna's mouth. She leans forward and takes a bite. She smiles as she chews it.

"Mmm. This is really good. How did you come up with this recipe, Karen?" she asks as she sees that my parents are watching me feed her.

"It's an old family recipe from the 20th century. It has always been a family favorite. When Anna was about 4 years old it is all that she would eat. I got so tired of making it, but I always did spoil her rotten." my mom says as she sees that I am blushing with embarrassment.

We sit there eating and conversing for about an hour until we are all stuffed to the gills. My mom gets up and starts to clear the table. B'Elanna stands up and does the same. "B'Elanna you don't have to help you're our guest, go have a seat and let the food digest a little." my mom says as she notices B'Elanna getting up and helping.

"Oh it's alright Karen I don't mind. I want to help. It's my way of saying thanks for a great meal. Besides I have an extra stomach, so I don't have to worry about digesting food." she says with a smirk on her face. I start giggling at the look of surprise on my mom's face as B'Elanna tells her about Klingon physiology.

As my mom and B'Elanna clear off the table, my dad asks me if I will step outside with him. I look at him questioningly and go with him. We sit down on the porch. "So Anna, how are things going?" he asks as he breaks the silence.

"Good, how about you, dad? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Everything is fine. I just miss you. You know?"

"Yeah I know I miss you and mom too. So, what do you think of B'Elanna?" I ask reluctantly. I really want to know what he thinks about her. "She is really special to me, pops. I love her and I definitely think she is the one for me. I can see myself marrying her in the future." I add before he can answer my question.

"She seems very lovely. I don't know her that well yet but she seems to make you happy. That is all I want for you, is to be happy and I don't want to see you hurt. B'Elanna looks like she loves you as well but it is hard to tell. I can see that she will never hurt you, not intentionally anyway."

"Thanks dad, I'm glad that you approve. I thought that you might not like that I am going out with a girl but now I know you don't care who I date just as long as they treat me right." I lean over and give my dad a big bear hug.

"It never mattered to me if you were Gay or Straight I just want you to be happy." he squeezes me tighter as I start to cry happy tears on his shoulders.

While my dad and I are bonding out on the porch, B'Elanna and my mom were having their own little bonding moment.

"So B'Elanna, tell me about yourself, and how you and Anna met?" my mom asks as she hands a dish to B'Elanna to dry.

"Well as you can tell I am Klingon, well actually I'm only half-Klingon. My dad was a human from Mexico. I don't really know much about him he left my mom and me when I was 12 and before that he was always gone for work. My mom now lives on Qo'noS. We didn't have a very good relationship while I was growing up. She always said I was never Klingon enough for her. She even sent me to a monastery to study the ways of Kahless when I was 15, but I ran away and came here to earth to find my dad. Once I found him, we tried to build up our relationship but failed when he told me I was too Klingon, just like my mother." at this point my mom has stopped doing dishes and is starting to cry. B'Elanna pats my mom on her shoulder, "It's alright Karen, and everything is fine now. I have started to reconcile my differences with my mom. And I am at Starfleet Academy, doing what I want to do by becoming an engineer. Plus, I have Anna in my life and I think things can only get better from here on out." now my mom has pulled B'Elanna into another hug like when we arrived and is sobbing into B'Elanna shoulder. After a few minutes my mom slowly stops the water works and gets back to doing dishes. B'Elanna starts talking again about herself once they get back to work.

They finish the dishes in a few minutes and are now sitting on the couch in the living room. They are talking when my dad and I come back in from outside. I hear them laughing as soon as I walk in the door; I knew that they would get along just fine. I enter the living room and sit next to B'Elanna taking her hand into mine and bring it up to my lips so I can kiss her knuckles. My mom left to go and get something from the kitchen with the help from my dad. I turn so I am facing B'Elanna, "Hey sweetie, so what did you two talk about while I was gone?"

"Nothing much, she asked me about myself. Nothing in particular." I can tell she isn't telling me the whole truth. She gets a little smirk on her face with a sparkle in her eye when she lies.

"I bet you told her about how was met didn't you, and about us as well. That's why you were laughing when I entered the house." I say with an evil grin on my face and my hands in position to tickle her. She doesn't answer she just tries to hide her ticklish spots, "You better answer me or I won't stop tickling you until you do." I start to tickle her and I laugh as she squirms at the touches.

"OK, OK. Uncle. I told her how we met but not all the details about our relationship. She thought it was funny that only you could get caught breaking and entering and end up with a girlfriend out of the whole situation." She says as I stop tickling and let her catch her breath. Once she catches her breath I pull her in and kiss her.

"Would either of you like a cup of coffee?" shouts my mom

"None for us mom, thanks." I reply for B'Elanna because I know she doesn't drink coffee. Before getting up off the couch, and then I look at B'Elanna. "Do you want something else, Sweetie?"

"Sure. I had a long day and want to be able to sleep tonight. You know what helps me relax." she grins evilly at me.

Leaning back down to her ear I whisper, "That will have to wait till later." I give her a quick peck on the cheek. I stand and start to walk away. B'Elanna takes the opportunity to take advantage of her position on the couch. Get reaches up and gives my butt a swat. Not to hard but enough to make me jump. I turn to look at her. She gives her little grin that says I couldn't help it. I shake my head and go into the kitchen.

My mom comes from the kitchen carrying a glass of water for herself. My dad is right behind her and me behind him. Mom sits down in her recliner as my dad sits in the arm chair. I have a glass of prune juice for B'Elanna and a glass of milk for myself. I hand B'Elanna her drink then sit down next to her on the couch.

I place my hand on her thigh then she takes my hand into hers and squeezes it tight. I love the feeling of her hands, they are so soft and warm I wish I could feel them all over my body right now, but that would be kind of inappropriate since my parents are in the room.

B'Elanna takes a sip of her juice then looks at my mom, "So Karen, tell me everything about Anna when she was a child. She never tells me and I want to know what to expect from her." she elbows me in the stomach as she says that.

"Ha ha very funny, B'Elanna." I nudge her back making sure I don't spill her drink. "Mom, don't tell her a thing. If you do I swear I'll get you for it." I give my mother my death glare. She just laughs at me and gets up out of her chair.

After a few moments she comes back with a stack of picture PADDs. As I see her returning with her treasure trove of my childhood I leap out of my seat and try to take them from her. I am stopped by a tug on my arm before I can reach my mom. B'Elanna has a hold of my wrist and isn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Anna if you don't sit down and let me look at those pictures I won't give you a good night kiss." B'Elanna says slightly joking but slightly serious. I pout and sit back down. I sigh; I really like my good night kisses so I obey. I figure a little embarrassment is worth it.

We all sit around looking at pictures of me as a baby, my mom and dad reminiscing about my childhood. My face is bright red the whole time, especially when my mom is showing B'Elanna my naked baby pictures. (You know the ones that everybody has of themselves lying on their stomachs, bum in the air and the biggest grin on their faces.)

"Awe, Anna I didn't know you had such a cute butt." B'Elanna pinches my butt and winks at me. I smile back and grow even redder as I stare down at my lap.

We all talk and laugh, at my expense of course, for a few more hours. It is almost midnight when my parents decide it is time for them to go to bed.

"Good night, you two. Don't stay up to much later; I hear Anna has a big day planned for tomorrow." My dad says as he follows my mom down the hall and into their bed room.

"Good night, mom. Good night, dad. We'll see you in the morning." I say back.

"Night, see you in the morning." B'Elanna replies. Then she turns to me, "Your parents are the best. I can't believe how spoiled you we're, and now I spoil you even more." she leans into to kiss me. I lean back into her. After a few minutes she pulls back and smiles, "What is this I hear about big plans for tomorrow? I thought that we were just going to hang out here and relax?"

"We are going to relax but first I am taking you out on the town. You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out what I have planned." I give her a quick peck on the lips then stand up, taking her empty glass from her, then helping her up off the sofa. I place the glass in the sink and lead B'Elanna down to my room so she can go to bed.

My room is in the basement. Nothing special about it but the bed is a lot more comfortable than the spare bed. "I'll go and put on my pajamas while you change and then I'll come back down for my good night kiss." I smirk at her as I leave. After I change I go back downstairs. I am wearing my usual plaid boxer shorts and gray wifebeater. The door is still closed so I knock and wait for a reply.

"Come on in. I'm decent," she yells back at the knock. I walk in to find her wearing a little ruby red night gown that stops at her mid-thigh and has spaghetti straps that keep falling down.

"Wow." that is all that I can say, "Wow." she smiles at my reaction. She has such a great body; long smooth muscular legs, curves in all the right places, gorgeous caramel skin and so much more. I want to see all of her.

She starts walking towards me but all I can do is gaze up and down that body of hers as I drool. When she reaches me, my eyes meet hers. Then she places her hands on my cheeks and pulls me down into a very soft very delicate kiss. I close my eyes at the first touch of her. I can't move I am frozen in place. The next thing I know is that she has but her hands on my waist and she is pulling me towards the bed. We never break our kiss until we reach the bed. She slowly sits down and leans back as she guides me down on top of her.

I lean down and passionately kiss her. She entwines her fingers into my hair and pulls me in closer. I moan into her mouth as she slips her tongue past my lips to caresses my mouth. I leave her lips and slowly kiss and nibble along her jaw line and down her neck. I find her pulse point and can feel her heart beat going a thousand times a minute. I stop on that spot to lick and nip at her. She groans. After making sure I left my mark, I kiss my way along her collar bone to her shoulder. Her shoulder is so soft and warm I nuzzle my face into it wanting to feel her even closer. I lift my head and she caresses my face with her hand. I lean into the touch, close my eyes and sigh at her touch. She pulls my down into another tender kiss. I then roll onto my side, pulling her into me and kiss her forehead.

I know she wants to go farther and she knows that I love her and want to show her just how much, but I still want to wait for the right moment and being in my old room in the basement of my parent's house is not the right moment. The now is B'Elanna and she lying in my bed with me holding her close, just reveling in each other's warmth.

She lifts her head and looks into my eyes. "I was suppose to give you a good night kiss not you give me one." she smirks at me and gives me a peck in the lips. She lays her head back onto my shoulder and yawns. "Will you lay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want you to leave me."

"Baby, you know I will never leave you. Don't you?" I pull away so I can look at her.

"Yes I know bangwI'. I just wanted to hear it." I squeeze her a little tighter. Hearing her call me her love makes me even surer that I love her. Then she turns so that her back is towards me so that I can spoon her. She likes it when I spoon her from behind. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her in tight. Then, I place one of my legs between hers and wrap them together. My other arm I place under her head and neck so that I am her own personal pillow. I pull the blankets up and snuggle into her. I rest my face into the back of her neck so that I can breathe her in. As we lay there in silence we both drift off to sleep to wait a new day.

* * *

As the sun rises in the sky its rays shine in through the basement window. The rays land on my face and slowly draw me out of my slumber. I notice B'Elanna and I have shifted in the night. I am no longer spooning her instead I am using her as a pillow. She is lying on her back with her arm wrapped around my back holding me to her body. My head is on her shoulder in the crook of her neck. My right arm is draped across her abdomen with my hand over her hearts. My leg is also settled atop her soft silky legs. She is so warm I try to scoot in closer to get a better feel of her. She groans at my movement and pulls me in tighter. "Come on 5 more minutes please." she says but I won't allow it. I lift my head and start to nuzzle and kiss her neck. She feels me smile and tilts her head to give me better access. As I kiss her I bring my hand up to her face and tilt it towards me. I bring my lips to hers and passionately pull her into me. She pulls away and rests her head back onto the pillow and releases a sigh. "OK, OK, I'm awake. Now what?"

"Well, we could lay here until my parents find us like this or we can get up and I make you breakfast. Now which will you choose?" I sit up and look and her. She knows that it would probability be bad if my parents found us in bed together.

"I guess I'll get up and let you make me breakfast." she grins and pulls me back down to give me another kiss.

"OK. I'll leave you to get dressed and then you can meet me in the kitchen. It won't take me long to get breakfast started." I stretch then hop up out of bed. I think that was the best night of sleep I have ever had. When I get upstairs my dad is already in the kitchen and my mom is reading the news PADD in the living room. "What are you two doing up already? I thought you guys slept-in on weekends. I was going to cook y'all breakfast." I shrug my shoulders. "Oh well, I guess I better go change into something a little more appropriate for breakfast."

"What were you doing down there Anna?" My mom asks me as I start to walk to the spare room.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went down to cuddle with B'Elanna. Why?" I turn back to look at my mom.

"No reason just wondering, you weren't in your bed when I got up. It worried me a little." is her reply with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Oh OK. Let me go change so that I can help dad in the kitchen." I say as I turn once again to head to my assigned sleeping quarters. A few minutes later I exit the spare room wearing sweatpants and my Starfleet standard issued gray tank top with my fluffy pink slippers that I like to lounge around in. I enter the kitchen to see what my dad is cooking. He has decided to make pancakes, bacon and eggs. "Hey dad can you make some of those pancakes banana? B'Elanna just loves banana pancakes and I was going to make her some but since you already started can you just do it for me. If you don't mind, that is?" I ask as I start to get out the plates and glasses for the meal.

"Sure Pumpkin, I can do that for you, no problem. Just give me a kiss and I'll get right on that." he says with a grin. I always give my dad kisses on the cheek, it's just a way I say thanks and I love you to him. As I lean up to give my dad a peck B'Elanna enters the scene.

"Awe, that is so cute. That is exactly how she woke me you this morning." she comes in from behind me, grabs me around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I say in reply to her little comment. "Now go have a seat with my mom in the living room and I'll bring you some hot raktajino. OK?" I turn around to face B'Elanna but she has already turned around, walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She goes to the sofa and plops down without a fight. She knows she will never win against me, at least not while we are in Nebraska.

My mom looks up from her PADD as B'Elanna plops down on to her seat. She notices a small reddish mark on B'Elanna's neck and gets up to get a closer look. "B'Elanna you have something on your neck. Did you hurt yourself?" My mom says as she reaches out to touch B'Elanna's neck.

B'Elanna covers up her hickey she got from me last night. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about." She blushes at the fact that my mom has seen the love bite.

"Oh, Ok." That's all my mom has in reply.

After a few more minutes I call out, "Breakfast is served."

I take mine and B'Elanna's plates to the dining room then go back and get our drinks. B'Elanna takes her seat next to my spot and takes a deep whiff of her pancakes. "Mmm, smells wonderful Mr. Larson. Thanks for adding the bananas. I just love banana pancakes." She pours on some syrup and takes a big bite. After she swallows, "These taste just like my grandma use to make."

"Good I'm glad to hear you like them. Anna told my you liked them so I made them especially for you." He winks at me. I blush. "And you can call me Jerry if you like. Mr. Larson is my father and besides it's just too formal for you to say now that you're part of the family." My dad looks straight at B'Elanna.

At hearing my dad call B'Elanna family I squirt milk out my nose. It totally surprised me that he would say something like that. I mean he only just meet her last night. I guess what I said about marrying her in the future really hit him.

"You ok, babe?" B'Elanna asks me and pats me on the back to get me to stop coughing.

"I'm fine." Is all I can manage to get out before I start coughing again.

"What happened?" My mom comes out of the kitchen.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little milk down the wrong tube."I answer after finally catching my breath from my coughing fit.

"Yeah right, nothing. You shot milk out of your nose and all over my pancakes, might I add." B'Elanna glares at me and scoots her soggy breakfast away from her.

"Here take mine." I push my plate of banana pancakes in front of her.

"No you have them. I'll just stick to the bacon." She pushes the plate back in front of me.

"No I insist. I had dad make them especially for you." Pushing it back to her but she tries to stop me but I desist.

"I donmph..." she tries to say in protest again but I take a fork full of pancakes and syrup and shove it in B'Elanna's open mouth. She takes the fork from her mouth and stares at me then starts to chew the delicious food. She closes her eyes as if it's a dream come true. She swallows the mouthful of goodness, "Mmm. Maybe I will eat them all."

"Ha." I say as a take my own fork full and stick it in my mouth.

We are all finished eating. My mom and dad go and relax in their own ways while B'Elanna and I get ready for our day out. She heads downstairs to change and I go to the spare room to get dressed. I decide to wear my dark denim jeans with a tight fitting green vintage Zelda t-shirt and my black/hot pink Converse sneakers.

I come out of the room and go to the living room to wait for B'Elanna to finish getting ready. I sit and watch the news while I wait. After a few moments B'Elanna comes bounding up the stairs. She has on her white jeans with a dark blue peasant top and her brown sling-back sandals. She looks hot.

Before I can get up she jumps onto my lap right in front of my parents and kisses me hard. I kiss her back. She is so cute. I love her so much. She leans out of our kiss and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I love you." She whispers into my ear. I smile

I turn my head to look at her. "I love you too." I kiss her forehead then rest my cheek on the top of her head. I sigh with content.

"So where are you two going today?" my dad asks, causing B'Elanna to lift her head off my shoulder.

"Yeah, Anna where are we going today?" B'Elanna looks at me.

"Going' crazy, want to come?" I laugh out.

B'Elanna slugs my shoulder. "You are such a tease."

"Ow. What was that for?" I rub my arm where she hit me.

"Sorry, I guess I did hit a little harder than I thought." She pouts at me with big doe eyes. "If you would have told me where we are going I wouldn't have punched you."

"Well I don't want to be abused anymore. So I guess I'll have to tell you, but it was going to be a secret and now you've gone and spoiled it." I pause and sigh. I wanted today to be a total surprise for B'Elanna, "I was going to take you shopping then out to meet my friends for lunch and then come back here to relax until I take you to a romantic dinner. OK. Now you know everything so there aren't any more surprises. You happy?" I pout.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I was just curious." She rubs my cheek with her hand then turns my face to look at her and gives me a little peck on the lips. "I bet you will still have a few treats for me." I look at her and smile. She was right I still had a few things up my sleeves.

"Well we had better get going so that we won't be late." I say after holding B'Elanna for a few more minutes. She gets up off of me and helps me off the couch. I grab my wallet, keys and communicator off of the end table. I turn around back to my parents. "We're off, so don't wait up." I smile at them grab B'Elanna's hand and head out the door.

My parents let me barrow their hover car so that I didn't have to pay for a taxi all day. First we go shopping. I buy B'Elanna a new outfit. It is really sexy. It's a purple blouse that has a tie in the back which leaves a hole to see her muscular back through, also a pair of tight jean capri pants that flare out from knee to mid shin. I bought myself a new rugby stripped polo. It's orange and purple with a white collar.

While B'Elanna is looking at the shoes I go over to the jewelry department and look at the necklaces. I had called the store on Friday to see if they had a specific design I wanted and also to custom order a bracelet for B'Elanna. I look to see if B'Elanna is searching for me. She's not; she's too engrossed in the shoes. I turn back and talk to the helper. "Hi, I'm Anna Larson. I called yesterday about a necklace and a custom bracelet."

"Oh yes. Miss Larson." She reaches under the cabinet and pulls out a selection of jewelry. "I believe one of these might necklaces might suit you. You look over these and I'll go retrieve you bracelet."

I glance over the selection in front of me. I look at one in particular. It just shouts out at me. I absolute love it. It is perfect. It's a white gold square link chain with a little pendent on it. The pendent is 2 valentine hearts entwined with each other. One heart is made of rubies and the other of white diamonds. It's kind of sappy but I think it is wonderful and B'Elanna will adore it. I'm going to give it to her tonight. The jeweler comes back with a small box. She opens it for me. I see the bracelet. It's perfect. The bracelet matches the necklace almost to a tee. It is a white gold chain with a little charm on it. The charm is shaped like a little lock. I had an inscription put on it. The inscription reads 'I Love You' in Klingon. There is also a small heart shaped ruby inset on the opposite side. And next to the lock is a little key, to symbolize that she has the key to my heart.

"You did a wonderful job on this bracelet. And I think this necklace here will match perfectly." I point to the necklace.

"Thank You. I believe these two pieces will look really good together." The worker takes the pieces of jewelry and places them into separate boxes. She puts the boxes into a little bag. I pay for my purchases and go back over to B'Elanna. I come up behind her and grab her into a hug. I startle her.

"HEY!" B'Elanna jumps up into the air. She turns to face me. "Don't do that again. You scared me. I didn't hear you coming." She gives me a little shove but smiles at me. I lean down and give her a quick kiss.

"You almost done. We have a lunch reservation at 1230." I pull back but don't let go of her.

"Yeah I'm done and I'm starving. Let me grab my bags and we can go." She says then bends down to gather her things.

* * *

We get to the restaurant a little earlier that my friends that are joining us. The restaurant is called La Mesa: Mexican Restaurant. B'Elanna and I are sitting at the table and looking over the menu. I ordered some chili con queso dip and chips for an appetizer. A little after the chips get here, my friends show up. I look up from my menu and see them enter the restaurant. They spot me and I wave them over. I stand and greet my friends. B'Elanna stays sitting. My friend that I greet first is Rachael. She is slightly shorter than me and has shoulder length straight brown hair.

"Rach." I say and pull her into a hug.

"Anna. Good to see you" we lean out of are hug. "It's been a while. I'm glad you called I haven't seen or heard from you since Thanksgiving."

"I know it's been too long." I give her another quick little hug then release her. Standing behind Rachael is Stephanie. She is my height with long straight strawberry blonde hair.

"Steph. How have you been?" I ask and give her a quick hug.

"Good. Been busy with work. How about you how have you been?" Steph asks

"Great." I say and turn to smile at B'Elanna. I turn back to Steph and Rach. "I'd like to introduce my girlfriend B'Elanna Torres." I say to them. I then sit back down next to B'Elanna and Steph and Rach sit on the other side of the table. I look at B'Elanna and smile. She smiles back nervously. She is shy when it comes to meeting new people. "Sweetie, this is Stephanie and Rachael." I motion to one then the other. B'Elanna sticks her hand across the table to shake their hands. They both shake her hand back. "We went to high school together." And from there we all just sit and talk while we eat. My friends get to know B'Elanna and what has been going on at Starfleet Academy.

While we are eating I decide I am going to give B'Elanna the bracelet I bought earlier after we receive our desserts. I order the Fried Ice Cream with strawberry sauce, Steph and Rach each order a brownie sundae and B'Elanna gets the sopapillas. A few minutes later the waiter brings us our treats. Stephanie, Rachael and B'Elanna all dig into their food. I sit and wait awhile. Rachael notices I haven't started on my ice cream.

"Anna you're not eating. What's wrong?" Rach asks me then takes another bit of brownie.

"Nothing is wrong. I just ate too many tacos. I need to get some fresh air." I stand to get up and leave. B'Elanna takes a hold of my arm.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asks with a very concerned sound to her voice.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go outside for a minute. Plus I just have to get something that I forgot in the car." I place my hand on her cheek. She leans into my touch. "You stay here and gossip some more. I'll be right back." She releases my arm, I bend over to give her a peck on the lips then go outside.

Once outside I start pacing back and forth by the car. I've been at it for about 10 minutes. I don't know what is wrong with me. I feel like my heart is going to explode. My hands are shaking terribly. The next think I know I am scared out of my wits when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Stephanie standing there.

"Are you ok? You've been out here for awhile now. Is there anything I can do?" she gently asks and rubs my arms to help me calm down.

"I'm fine I guess. Just a little nervous." I say and take in a deep breath and slowly release it.

"Why are you nervous?" she asks

"Well I got this bracelet for B'Elanna and I don't know if she'll like it. Plus I'm also scared for tonight."

"If you picked out that bracelet especially for her than I bet she'll love it." She gives my arm a quick squeeze. "And why are you scared for tonight?"

"Umm. Umm." I look to my feet trying not to make eye contact with Steph. "Well...I...um..."

"Oh just spit it out" Steph says firmly.

She startles me. "I'mtakingB'Elannatoafancyhoteldowntownand..."

Steph stops me. "What? Wait, slow down."

"I'm taking B'Elanna to a fancy hotel down town and I hope that it will be the first time we, you know, make love." I say shyly, never looking up to meet Stephanie's gaze.

"Oh. I see. You're nervous that you won't please her." I nod a little. "You'll be fine. I'm sure if you just do what you normally do and you'll do great." She smirks

"Yeah that's the problem. I don't know what to do. I've never done it." I say shyly.

"What? You mean to tell me that you have never had sex." She tosses her hands up in the air. "I thought we talked about this. You just have to let it go. Sex is no big thing..."

I interrupt her, "Well for you maybe not but for me it is. And it's not going to be just sex with B'Elanna it's going to be making love. I love her. She is my soul mate I can feel it. You know I never believed in love at first sight or soul mates but once I saw B'Elanna I knew instantly that I loved her. I never doubted that thought once over the last two weeks we have been together." Stephanie is in shock at hearing that I and B'Elanna have only been dating for two weeks. She thought that we had been going out a lot longer by the way we acted around each other.

"Sheesh. What in the world are you rambling on about? I can tell you love her you don't need to explain it to me. I'm sorry I assumed that you have had sex. Sex is no big deal but making love, that is another story." She puts her hands on my shoulders and looks me straight in the eye. "All you have to do is show her that you love her. Even if you don't know the moves you just do what feels good to you and to her. There are no special techniques to making love just the concept of physically loving somebody. So don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine when you finally do make love to B'Elanna. Now let's get back inside before Rachael spills all of the crazy things we have done together." Stephanie pulls me into a quick hug.

"Thanks. I guess I just need a little pep talk." I get in the car and grab the box the bracelet is in and return to the restaurant.

As I walk inside I hide the present behind my back. B'Elanna and Rach are laughing when I reach the table. B'Elanna looks up at me and smiles a big toothy grin. My heart melts every time she smiles like that. I grin back.

"You ok you were out there for a long time." B'Elanna asks looking at me as I move closer to her.

"Yes, I'm fine now." I say and bend over to kiss her cheek. As I bend over she sees I have something behind my back. She pulls away before I can kiss her and reaches for the box. I lift the gift out of her reach and wait with my lips ready for a kiss. She tries to grab the box but sees I won't give it to her unless she gives me a kiss. She sighs and gives me a kiss then I give her the box.

"I love you" I say as she takes the box.

She looks at it and smiles. I take my seat next to her. She unties the bow that is wrapped around the box. She then lifts the lid off and looks inside. I smile as she opens it. She sees the bracelet and gasps. Stephanie and Rachael are leaning over the table to get a look at the gift. B'Elanna takes the jewelry out of the box and lifts it up to get a better look. She reads the inscription on the little lock. As she reads it she whispers the words, "qaparmaq." She looks up at me; she has tears in her eyes. I wipe the tears away with my thumbs.

"I love you," I say again

"I love you too," B'Elanna says back. She pulls me into a strong hug. After she lets go of me I take the bracelet and put it on her wrist. She looks at the bracelet. "Thank you" she takes my face in her hands and pulls me in to kiss her. Our lips touch. I sigh. The kiss feels so good. There is so much emotion in B'Elanna's kiss. I deepen the kiss. I put my hands on her cheeks and pull her closer. We forget that we have company. Rachael and Stephanie are smiling at me and B'Elanna.

"Ahem." Steph and Rach say at the same time.

B'Elanna and I lean back out of our embrace and I give her another quick little peck. I scoot my chair closer to B'Elanna's, when I'm right next to her I take her hand in mine and I squeeze it tight. She brings my hand up to her face. She sensually smells my palm and wrist then kisses my knuckles. I smile and watch B'Elanna as she initiates a Klingon mating ritual right in front of my friends and everyone else in the restaurant.

Steph and Rach are shocked by what they are witnessing. They have never seen a Klingon mating ritual before. I haven't seen one either let alone been involved in one. I don't know what to say or do after B'Elanna returns our hands to her lap.

There is a moment of awkward silence at the table before Rachael speaks up.

"B'Elanna let me see your bracelet." B'Elanna lifts her arm up and reaches over the table to show it to Steph and Rach. Rachael takes a hold of the charm to look at it closer. She smiles as she sees it. Steph looks at it as well.

"It's gorgeous, Anna. You did a good job at picking this out. Where did you get it?" Steph comments.

"Thanks. I got it at the mall." I answer.

"So that is what you were doing while I was looking at shoes." B'Elanna says. I blush a little. I had hoped that she hadn't seen me at the jewelry counter.

"Sorry I wanted to get you a special surprise." I say.

"And you said I had ruined all of your surprises for today." B'Elanna says and gives me a little shove. Then she pulls me into a hug.

"I know I said that. I'm sorry. I fibbed a little, but I have another surprise to make up for it." I tell her.

"Wha..." I put my finger up to her lips before she can protest.

"No no no. Don't even try and get it out of me. You'll just have to wait and see what it is." She kisses me finger tip then I remove my finger from her lips and replace it with my lips for a soft kiss.

After the kiss we turn to face Steph and Rach. They have been watching me and B'Elanna's little show of affection.

"What?" I say to them as they both smile at me and giggle a little.

"Nothing." Stephanie says.

"You two are too cute together." Rachael adds.

"Yeah Yeah. I know you guys are just jealous of us." I smirk at them then stick out my tongue. Before Steph or Rach can retaliate B'Elanna intervenes.

"Anna! That was rude. How dare you say that to them they're your friends." She lets go of my hand then huffs. I turn to face her but she turns away.

"Oh. Come on Lanna. I was just joking. We do that all the time."

"Yeah, B'Elanna we use to tease each other every day. It's really no big thing. She wasn't being mean. It's just how we show our platonic love for each other. We say, 'As long as you can make fun of yourself, you can make fun of your friends because they are just an extension of you.' So you see we are one big happy, goofy, loving family." Rachael quotes my motto for the three of us from high school.

"Well ok if you say it is alright, but was still rude." B'Elanna rotates so she is facing the rest of us now.

"Good. Now it's almost 0300. And we have some things to do." I look at B'Elanna. "So we should go." I stand up and pull out B'Elanna's chair for her to get up as well. Steph and Rach also stand up. I move around the table and give them both hugs. "I'll talk to you two later. I had a great time. You should come out to San Francisco and visit us sometime." B'Elanna gives a small, timid hug to Steph and Rach. We all walk out to our separate cars. Before they get in theirs I shout. "Love ya'll!" My standard good bye for them. I get in my car and I lean over to whisper in B'Elanna's ear before I start the car. "I love you too." I kiss her temple and start the car. She smiles and looks at me.

"And I love you" she says and turns my chin so I am looking at her and she kisses me on my nose. I smile and scrunch my nose at that, it tickles a little, I pull out of the parking lot and drive home.

* * *

I pull into the driveway and turn the car off. I move to get out of the car but B'Elanna grabs me and pulls me over to her. She pulls me hard into a fierce kiss. I flail my arms in surprise but settle down almost immediately. She wraps her hands around my neck tightly. I lean further into her. Her tongue brushes along my lower lip. I allow her to enter my mouth and caress her tongue with mine. I groan into her mouth. She soon pushes me back. I whine at her pushing away. I look at her she has a feral grin on her face. She reaches under my seat and pushes it back as far as it will go then pulls the lever that lays the back of the seat down until the back is all the way down. She pushes me down with the chair back. As I am being pushed back she sits back up and drags her nails along my sides and stomach. I moan and sigh at the same time. She is turning me on so much. I close my eyes for a second. Then I feel her moving over towards me. The next thing I know my eyes have shot open and B'Elanna is straddling my lap in the driver's seat of my parents' car. She pushes her hands up my sides and ribs as she moves up my body to kiss me again. She reaches my face and caresses my cheeks with the back of her hands. I close my eyes again and lean my head into her touch. I reach up and grab her left wrist. I remove her hand from my cheek and bring it to my nose. I take a deep breathe through my nose and inhale her scent. I slowly kiss and lick and smell her hand and wrist just like she did at the restaurant. She smiles and brings my free hand to her face and copies my motions. We bond in a way I have never felt before. She kisses each of my finger tips then places my arm next to my reclined body. I return her hand to my cheek and place my arm next to me. She smiles at me with semi-laden eyes. I smile back as I bring my arms back up from my sides and run them up and down her back and sides. I stop at the small of her back and rub her back. She comes forward and kisses each of my cheeks then my forehead and nose then we both moan. Her lips meet mine for the second time since we pulled into the driveway. She moves her lips along my jaw line. Slowly kissing, licking, and nibbling her way along my face towards my neck. She stops and licks my ear then sucks my ear lobe into her mouth. She licks and chews on my ear before she stops and whispers into my ear.

"I love you, bangwI'." She leans back away from my ear. She stares into my eyes, "You are so perfect. You complete me, heart and soul." She is fiddling with the bracelet I just gave her then she looks down at it then back to me. "You hold the key to my heart and I hold the key to yours. I will never let it go or lose it, that I promise you." Tears are welling in my eyes. I remove my hands from her back. I take her face in them and pull her face towards mine. I stop just short of my face.

"I love you, too." I pause and look deeper into her eyes. "You have always held my heart, key and all. The first time I saw you I felt you in my heart. You have always been here," I take her hand and place it over my heart, "and I hope that you never leave it." A tear falls out of my eyes. I pull her the rest of the way to me and kiss her soft and gentle.

After a few minutes of kissing B'Elanna sits up in my lap. "We should get inside. Your mom has been staring out the front window for the last 5 minutes."

I glance behind her and see my mom turn away really fast trying not to get caught watching us.

"How did you know?" I look back at B'Elanna.

"I could sense someone watching us. It has to do with the Klingon warrior in me."

"Well I'm glad that I'll always have you watching out for me, from in front and from behind."

"You know how I love to watch you walk." She whispers. I gasp and poke her in the stomach.

She laughs and moves off of me. I sit the chair up and open my door. B'Elanna gets out her side of the car. I pop the trunk and grab our bags. I hide the small bag I have for B'Elanna in my jacket pocket. I don't want her finding it before tonight. We walk in the house.

"Hi, how was your day?" my mom asks as we walk in the door.

"Great. Anna bought me this bracelet." B'Elanna says and shows the bracelet to my mom.

"Oh my, it's beautiful. Anna, this must have been expensive. Where did you get the money for it?" my mom looks at the jewelry then to me. "And what is this writing on the lock?"

"Thanks mom. I've been saving my money from doing security work. Besides I would pay anything to make my girl happy. And the inscription reads qaparmaq, which is Klingon for I Love You." I smile and look at B'Elanna.

"Oh, I love you Anna and you don't have to buy me things to make me happy. Knowing that you are in my life is all that I need." B'Elanna turns to me and takes my head in her hands. I feel tears welling in my eyes.

I close my eyes and turn my head slightly. "Stop it you're going to make me cry." I sniffle. B'Elanna turns my face back to hers and wipes away the tears that escaped my eyes. I open my eyes and lean down to kiss her. She meets me halfway. The kiss is just a short soft peck. Nothing overzealous just a simple kiss. My mom just smiles at us. She is so happy for us.

"Sweetie just make yourself at home. I have some laundry I need to do. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok"

I head to the spare room and pack a few things for tonight then go down stairs. Instead of going to the laundry room I go into my old room. I pack a few of B'Elanna's things especially her little nightgown she wore last night. I come back up and start to open the front door.

"Where are you going?" B'Elanna shouts from the living room.

"I'll be right back I forgot a shopping bag in the car." I say and take the bag out to the car. I come back in after a few minutes and take the "shopping bag" into my room. Then join B'Elanna and my mom in the living room.

We spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing and talking. It's nearing 1900 hours before I know it.

"Wow look at the time. We have dinner reservations at 2030 and the restaurant is down town. We had better get ready." I look at B'Elanna.

"Ok" she says. I help her off of the couch. "See you in a few." She heads downstairs to shower and change. I go to the bathroom up here and take a quick shower. I decide to put my hair up in a very simple up-do with a couple of strands framing my face. My mom catches a glimpse of me as I go to change into my outfit for the night.

"Wow Anna I love your hair. I've never seen it that way before. Are you planning something special tonight?" I blush bright red.

"Um... no comment." I turn and continue on my way.

My outfit is a simple pants suit. The color is a deep chocolate brown that matches B'Elanna's eyes. The shirt underneath is a deep teal color. Once dressed I leave the jacket unbuttoned. I twirl in the mirror to check myself out. I look good. I make sure I have my wallet and keys then head out to the living room to wait for B'Elanna. But when I get there she is already waiting for me. My mom is twirling her around getting a good look at her. Her hair is curled. She is wearing a teal dress and shawl that matches my shirt. We did not plan this out. I didn't see it when I was down stairs earlier. She must have hid it. I stop at the end of the hallway at the entrance to the room. B'Elanna's eyes meet mine and she stops spinning around. I mouth the word 'wow'. B'Elanna smiles a huge smile and lowers her head to hide her blush. My mom looks over and me and sees my stunned face. She laughs to herself.

Suddenly I feel a push from behind me. My dad pushes me into the living room. He pushes me until I am right in front of B'Elanna. She looks up at me. She is still blushing. I take her hands into mine. And look her straight into her eyes.

"You... you... you look absolutely beautiful." I stutter.

"Thanks. You look very handsome as well." She reaches up and strokes her fingers along the lapels of my jacket.

"Thank you." I lean down and give her a peck on the lips. Its 2000 hours. "Um shall we go?" I'm acting like a teenage school boy with a crush on his teacher.

"Sure." I lead her to the stairs and let her go first. I follow her out to the car. I open the door for her.

"I see chivalry hasn't gone out of style." B'Elanna teases as she gets in the car. I roll my eyes and close the door. I walk around and get in the driver's side. I pull out of the driveway and head downtown.

A few minutes later we arrive at the fanciest hotel in the city. The hotel has a 5 star restaurant on the second floor. I pull up to the valet. As I hand the keys over to the driver I slip a tip into his hand and whisper special instructions in his ear. He nods and says of course. B'Elanna has been helped out of the car by another valet attendant. I walk over to her and offer my arm for her to take. She slides her arm through mine and we head inside. I lead her to the elevator and we get on. I press the button for the restaurant. We enter the restaurant mere seconds later. I walk up to the maître d', "Larson, reservation for two." I say to him. He glances over his log.

"Yes of course ma'am. Please follow me." he says as he grabs two menus and a wine list. He leads us to a table by a window. We can see all the way down the street. There are tons of people walking and the lights along the row are gorgeous. The maître d' pulls out B'Elanna's chair then mine.

"Thank you." I say as he hands us the menu.

"Your waiter will be right with you. Have a pleasant meal." He nods and heads back to the entrance.

"So what do you think?" I ask as B'Elanna as she glances over the menu.

"This place is beautiful. You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Sure I did. You're my girl and you deserve nothing but the best." I reach my hand across the table and take a hold of hers. I squeeze it gently. She smiles and squeezes back. A few minutes later the waiter comes over and suggests some great entrees to try. We order and sit and talk as the chef prepares our food. "Will you excuse me for a minute sweetie I need to use the little girl's room?" I say as I start to slowly get up. I don't really need to use the restroom but I need to go to the receptionist.

"Of course. I'll be waiting." I lean down and give her a quick kiss before I leave the table. I make my way towards the restrooms which are near the elevators. I look back over at B'Elanna to see if she is watching me. She's not; she's sipping on her wine and staring out the window. I get on the elevator and return to the first floor. I check in at the desk and ask if they can do a favor for me. They agree. They understand that I want this night to be special. Sure it will cost me but I have a lot of money saved up and I could think of no other way to spend it. I finish my business and go back to the restaurant. When I get back to the table our food has been brought.

"I guess what they say about someone going to the restroom always makes the food come faster." I joke as I sit back down.

"I guess so." B'Elanna picks up her glass of wine. "I'd like to make a small toast."

"Ok." I pick my glass as well.

"To us. To love. To a wonderful day that I don't want to ever end."

"Cheers." I say and clink my glass to hers. We both take a sip and set our glasses down. "I love you." I say as B'Elanna picks up her fork to start eating.

She looks up at me. "I love you too. Now will you let me eat I'm starving and this look delicious." She smiles.

"Of course." I smile and pick up my own fork. "You're going to need your strength tonight." I murmur under my breath.

"Did you say something?" B'Elanna looks up at me.

"I said I hope everything is prepared the way you like." I tell a little white lie

"Oh yes it is wonderful." We both go back to eating and making small conversation.

* * *

Once we are finished with our meal I pay and we leave the restaurant. "Supper was delicious. Thank you for taking me." B'Elanna leans over and kisses my cheek as we get on the elevator. She turns towards me as the doors close and wraps her hands around my neck. I smile at her as I reach around her hips to hit the button for the top floor. I place my hands on her hips as the elevator starts moving. B'Elanna feels it moving up instead of down. She pulls away from me and looks questioningly at me. "What are you doing?"

"It's the rest of your surprise." I smile and kiss her.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open up to the penthouse. B'Elanna turns around. I take her hand and lead her out of the elevator into a spacious seating room. Her eyes go wide and her jaw hits the floor. There is a small kitchen on left and a hot tub on the right side of the couches. To the right of the hot tub is a door that leads to the bedroom.

I stop in front of her and take a hold of both of her hands. She shakes herself out of her shock.

"What...what is all of this?" she asks me looking around the room.

"This is for you. It's the penthouse suite. I wanted to surprise you. I love you and I want to show you just how much." I grab her and kiss her. She doesn't even hesitate. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

She reaches up and undoes my hair. It falls to my shoulders and around my face. I do the same to hers. I pull back and look at her as I run my fingers through her locks. "I love you B'Elanna."

"I love you too." She reaches up and slides her hands under my jacket. She slowly pushes it off of my shoulders and down my arms. Once it is off she lays it on the back of the couch. I pull her closer and start kissing her again. I reach behind her and find her zipper. I slowly lower the zipper exposing even more luscious skin. I reach into her dress and rub my fingers along her spinal ridges. I hear her gasp. While I have been entertaining myself she has untucked my shirt from my pants and has started unbuttoning it. Before she undoes them all she slides her hands under my shirt and glides her fingers along my ribs and around to my back. I remove my hands from her back and put them on her shoulders. I move my mouth down along her neck to her shoulders. As I slide the strap of her dress off her left shoulder I place small tender kisses along her collar bone and shoulder. I continue kissing along her arm. I slowly pull her hand out from under my shirt. I kiss and nip all the way to her fingertips. Once I reach her palm I take it and smell it deeply. I know this is such a big turn on for a Klingon. I rake my teeth across her palm then draw her index finger into my mouth. She gasps loud as I suck on her finger. She then growls, "Bedroom. Now."

I comply by removing her hand from my mouth and pulling her towards the bedroom. Once we enter she stops. I had rose petals scattered throughout the room and candles lit everywhere, and soft music is also playing lightly.

"Anna, you are such a cliché romantic you know?"

"I know but only you make me that way." I smile and pull her to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks me. She just wants to make sure I'm not rushing into this.

"Yes. I am as sure as I'll ever be. I love you and I want to feel you against me. I want to be your lover and I want you to make me yours."

B'Elanna growls at my submission to be hers. She grabs me and pulls me down hard into a fierce kiss. She turns us around and pushes me to the bed. The back of my knees hit the bed. I sit down. B'Elanna pushes the other strap of her dress off of her shoulder. It slides down her body leaving her just standing there in a pair of lacy black underwear. She steps forward and kisses me as she finishes undoing my shirt. I wiggle out of it as B'Elanna moves her hands to my bra clasp and undoes it. Once the shirt and bra are tossed aside, B'Elanna pushes me back farther onto the bed and finally down onto my back. She crawls on top of me, kneeling between my legs, using her knees to spread my legs apart. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. Our bare breasts touch for the first time. I gasp. This is all new to me. She brings her left hand to my right breast and begins massaging it. She moves away from my lips and downward. She kisses my neck then the top of my sternum and down the valley of my breasts. She licks around my now rock hard nipples before kissing one and sucking it into her mouth.

I gasp and close my eyes as she takes the nub in her teeth and flicks her tongue over it. She moves over to my other breast and repeats the process. Her hands move away from my breasts and down to my stomach and sides. I rub my hands up and down her shoulders, back and head. Soon she starts kissing downwards again. She licks and nips every inch of my upper stomach. I groan as she reaches my navel. I feel her smile into her kisses. She continues her kissing. Her hands have started sliding up my sides and ribs. She stops her action to my torso. I let out a small whimper and open my eyes. I look up and find myself staring into pools of liquid chocolate. B'Elanna smiles and kisses my lips soft and passionately. I caress her cheeks and hold her close. I let her up for air and she smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're sure about this?" she asks one more time in case I want to back out.

"Yes with all my heart"

"Ok. I'm just asking because once I have you I won't ever let you go."

"That sounds perfect to me."

She comes forward and kisses my lips then starts her journey down my body again. She kisses and nips every inch of me. I feel her nearing the top of my pants. She kisses along the waist line then unbuttons them. She unzips the zipper and opens them up. She slides her fingers into my pants and starts pulling them down. I lift my hips so she can take them off. As she slides them over my thighs she kisses the previously unexplored skin. I breathe in hard as she licks my inner thigh near my core. She continues down my legs, inching farther and farther down. She kisses all the way to my ankles. My pants are finally off after minutes of torture. She now slides her hands up my legs and takes a hold of my red and black lacy boy shorts. She pulls them down revealing my patch of wet curly blonde hair. She scraps her nails lightly along my legs as she removes my final article of clothing. I moan loudly and arch my back as she slides her hands down my body. My nude body is completely exposed to the sight of B'Elanna's wanton eyes.

I feel a cool breeze blow across my hot body. I shiver as goose bumps rise all over my body. I moan and slightly arch my back. B'Elanna smiles as she sees my body shudder. She now knows my body is hyper sensitive and every little touch will arouse me even more. She starts by kissing my inner ankle then slow and methodically working her way up my legs. She comes to my knees and stops. She licks and nips my inner knees as she massages the back of them. I release a slow groan. My groan just encourages her more. She massages up the back of my thighs and her lips graze lightly over the surface of my skin. I feel her lick the sweat off my inner thigh and she nearly reaches my apex. My juices are starting to seep down my inner legs. Her hands have reached my hips and buttock. As she finally reaches my core she breathes in deep, taking in my scent of arousal. She groans and growls as her Klingon side recognizes my scent as hers. She wraps her arms around my thighs and spreads my legs farther apart to gain better access to her Sto-vo-kor. I feel her kiss my swollen flesh then slide her tongue along my slit. She barely touches my clit but just enough to send electricity shooting through my body. I gasp for air that doesn't seem to be there. She again slides along from bottom to top this time she avoids the small bundle of nerves. She circles around it then down to my opening. She teases the edges with the tip of her tongue. Her hands have let go of my thighs and are holding my hips still as I buck a little wanting to feel her deeper. She pushes her tongue in, slowly and gently. A loud gasp escapes my open mouth. I slam my eyes shut and grab a hold of her forearms. She withdraws and pushes in again. I scrap my nails along her arms. I feel her dig her nails into my hips and I drag my nails harder. She removes her mouth and hisses as I draw blood. When I reach the end of her fingers is release her hands and grab a hold tightly of the satin sheets under us. She returns her mouth to my clit once the stinging stops. She glides the flat of her tongue over the engorged bud. I moan and buck my hips to get closer to her. She presses me back down onto the bed then finally sucks my clit into her mouth. I arch up. She is unable to hold me down. She gently takes it in the teeth and bites slowly.

"God...Lanna!" I scream out with a raspy voice as a small tremor takes over my body. I feel my stomach tighten and twitch as more and more energy builds in my body. B'Elanna realizes I am close to exploding but she doesn't want me to cum yet. She lets go and licks it again. Her hands have left my hips and are now rubbing the back of inner thighs. I feel her move her mouth up and out of my slit and kiss my wet mound of curls. Her thumb replaces where the mouth was on my clit. She circles and only slightly touching it every so often, not wanting me to go over the edge before she wants me to. As her hand rubs and massages my core she kisses up my tight sweaty abdomen. As she reaches my neck I feel her finger trace around my opening and slide just barely inside. I moan and arch up into her wanting her to go all the way in.

She has somehow managed to remove her underwear as she moved her way up my body. I feel her straddle my right thigh as her lips reach my lips. My eyes are still closed when she presses her lips to mine. I release my own growl as I taste myself on her lips. B'Elanna growls louder. She backs away from my lips.

"Open your eyes, bangwI'. I want to see you." She whispers. I slowly open my baby blues. She is hovering over me. She smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leans down and kisses me while she pushes her finger in slowly. I am so tight she as pushes harder until the pressure gives way. I grunt in pain and pleasure as I am penetrated for the first time. Her entire finger is now inside me. My eyes never leave B'Elanna's. She waits for a minute for my body to adjust then she slowly starts pumping in and out of my hot tight opening. As she moves she presses her thumb to my clit. It causes my eyes to slam shut and my body to push up against B'Elanna's. I press my thigh into her center. Her juices flow down my leg as she moans and pushes a little harder and faster into me. Suddenly I feel her add another finger. She pushes in and my muscles start twitching around her fingers. She uses her leg behind her hand to push harder and harder. I groan and moan deeper and louder with every move. She curls her fingers as she pushes in as far as she can. She hits a spot that causes my body to shudder. She continues hitting that spot every time she pushes into me. We have created a rhythm. I push up to meet her as she pushes in. She is grinding herself onto my thigh. My hands have unclasped the sheets and have migrated to B'Elanna's taught sweaty back. I grasp at her shoulders as we continue moving together. B'Elanna has moved her lips to my neck and is sucking and nipping as I feel myself nearing the edge. B'Elanna knows I am so close. I groan when she leaves my neck and looks at me. I have opened my eyes again. My mouth is gasping for air. I feel a small ripple throughout my body. My breathing becomes staggered. I slowly blink then look deep into B'Elanna's eyes. She can tell I'm about to fall over the edge.

"Cum for me baby." Is all she says sending me crashing over.

"Lanna...Lanna..." I crash over the edge. "Laaaannnnnnnnaaaa." I scream and moan and groan as I fall. B'Elanna feels my muscles clamp down hard on her fingers. Her own orgasm surprises her as it races through her body. Her head flies back and she breathes in sharply as her juices spray all over my thigh. I feel the warm liquid run down between my legs and mix with my own. As we come down she continues to slowly pump her fingers in and out bringing me back to this world.

She stops her movements and pulls her fingers out. She slides off of me and lies next to me. My breathing has slowed considerably as well as my heart. I roll over and lay my head on her shoulder. She grabs the blanket that was pushed aside earlier from behind her and tosses it over us. I wrap my arm across her stomach and pull her closer to me. She takes my body into an embrace and holds me against herself as well. She kisses my forehead.

After we have both have calmed down B'Elanna kisses my forehead again then whispers softly. "bangwI'?"

"Yes?" I answer without looking at her. I love her calling me that. I smile into her skin.

"I love you."

I turn my head up slightly. Our eyes meet. I see tears in her eye. "I love you too." I reach up and wipe away the tears. "Why are you crying?" I quickly position myself on my side and prop the pillows up under my head so I can look straight at her. I kiss away another tear off of her still flushed cheeks. I softly stroke my thumb along her cheek bone as she lowers her gaze from mine. She brings her hand up to stop mine on her cheek.

"I don't know why I'm crying. This has never happened to me before."

"What has never happened before, the crying?"

She nods. "I have never cried after sex before." I tighten up after her calling this life changing experience 'sex'. She feels me tighten up. "I don't know what it means. I have also never said I love you before, during, or after as well. You are the only person I have felt this way with. I mean sure I've said I love you to others but with you I really mean it. You are also the first person I have ever called bangwI', my love." She moves her hand to my cheek and brings her eyes up to meet mine again. "I didn't even realize that that is what I have been calling you these past few days until now and you are Anna you are my love, my one, my only. This was not sex, this was making love and I want to always make love to you." I relax and smile.

"So do I." I lean over and kiss her. I start deepening the kiss almost immediately. Her fingers are in my hair massaging my scalp. I move off of her lips and move along her jaw line to her ears. I suck and nibble at her ear lobes. I roll her over so that she is on her back. I climb on top of her and straddle her hips. She starts a low sensual growl as I move my lips along her neck. My hands and fingers are moving up and down her sides slowly as I kiss her. I reach her breasts and start kneading them gently. I brush my thumbs over she nipples every so often. Her hands stay in my hair as I slide farther down her body. My lips reach are perfect perky breasts. I lick around her areoles and flick my tongue over her hard nipples. She moans as I suck and massage her chest. I feel her press my head down harder onto her. I realize her wants it a little harder. I take the nipple that I am currently sucking on into my teeth. I close my teeth around it and pull back.

"Oh yes." B'Elanna groans as I tug on her sensitive bud. I release it and do the same to the other. I continue my attentions to her breasts for several minutes. She starts pushing my head down off of her breasts and onto her tight abs. I lick and kiss and nip are her rippled stomach. My hands have followed me off of her chest. I reach under her and grab her ass. She lifts her hips off of the bed as I run my nails over the smooth skin. She moans and gasps. Hearing her noises of passion I feel moisture starting to gather between my legs. I have moved my legs between hers as she as spread them as I moved farther down her body.

My tongue reaches her belly button. I have always fantasized about sticking my tongue deep in to her navel. I place kiss around her navel then lick around it and finally stick it in. She must like it because she bucks up and moans. She removes her hands from my head and grabs a hold of the bed sheets; the blanket that was over us has been pushed aside once again. I look up at her face. Her eyes are closed and I see her lick her lips. She feels me stop my movements for a second as I watch her reaction.

"Don't stop. It feels so good. No one has done this before." I smile and start licking her navel again. "Mmm...yeah...that's it." I've been kneading her ass and thighs as I worked on her stomach. I leave her navel and travel a little farther down. I kiss each of her hips I feel her soft fuzz on my chin and I can smell her arousal. I lift my head up. I don't know what to do next.

B'Elanna senses my nervousness; she assumes that I don't know how to please a Klingon. She opens her eyes and looks deep into mine. She smiles. "You're doing great bangwI'. Just keep doing what you are doing. I'll tell you if I want something else but just keep making love to me." She smiles and reaches down and caresses my cheek. I smile and nod. I move my hands between her thighs and spread her a little farther apart. I feel her liquid coat my fingers. Once I move her legs far enough apart I slide my fingers along her slit. She groans and squirms as I run my fingers over her clit. I rub slowly up and down for a few seconds before I remove my fingers and bring them to my mouth.

B'Elanna looks down at me as I suck on my fingers and taste her essence. My eyes are closed and I am moaning. She smiles and feels herself get even wetter as she sees me enjoying her flavor. I remove my fingers from my mouth after a few seconds. I want to taste it from the source. I lean my head down and use my fingers to open her lips to me. I see moisture escape from her. I stick my tongue out and lick up the juice. I feel my own juices escape me as I taste B'Elanna at her core. I moan as I continue lapping up the sweet yet salty juice. I flick the tip of my tongue over her engorged nub at the top of her apex. She rises up to meet my mouth. I slide her clit into my lips. As I suck on her, B'Elanna writhes and moans. I also hear her growl from deep within her. I release her nub from my mouth and run the flat of my tongue along the whole length of her. She gasps in surprise as I push my tip into her vagina. I gave her no warning. She cums and I shove my tongue in again. I lap up all the goodness that is pouring out of her. Her legs clamp my head in its spot. She groans and growls as she reaches the top and falls. She finally relaxes but I'm not done with her yet. I remove my tongue just to replace it with my index and middle fingers. I first tease her then slowly push far into her. She arches up again to meet my fingers. I continue to slowly move in and out as I move up her body. I lick up the sweat that has coated her body, leaving her skin glistening in the candle light. She reaches down between her legs and pushes my fingers in farther than I thought I could. She presses and holds them there.

"Curl your fingers." B'Elanna tells me what to do. I curl my fingers and stroke her insides with the tips of my fingers. "Ooo yeah," she moans as I find a spot that feels different from the surrounding area. It has a rougher texture. I rub it hard. B'Elanna jerks her hips up as my fingers play on that spot. I smile as I watch her buck and squirm. She releases my hand so I can pump in and out of her again. "Harder" her voice is raspy. I push harder until her whole body is moving with my thrusts. "Yes that's it." I tickle her spot every time I push all the way in. It doesn't take long for her muscles to start twitching.

I am laying semi on top of her. I am using my other arm to hold myself up. B'Elanna moves her hand down into my center and rubs and strokes me furiously. I feel on edge. She opens her eyes, which have been shut since I started thrusting into her. She turns and looks at me. She reaches over with her other hand and pulls me into a hard lustful kiss. As she cums she bites my lower lip hard, she draws blood. I gasp and groan into her mouth as her bite releases my orgasm. We climax together. Her growl deeps as she tastes my blood in her mouth. She licks my lips to collect all of our saliva and my blood. Her inner Klingon is roaring with triumph as it memorizes the taste as its mate. B'Elanna may not realize it yet but from now on I am hers and no one else's. Slowly we both return to earth. I withdraw my finger from B'Elanna and she removes hers from me. I feel a flood run down out of me. I also feel a flood flow out of B'Elanna. I scoop it up on my fingers and bring it to my mouth. I am now addicted to the secretions of B'Elanna's sex. She is the first I have ever tasted besides myself and I can truly say I am an addict of her. I collapse onto the bed next to her. My whole body feels like pudding. I look over and can tell B'Elanna feels the same way. I reach over and pull her over to me. She rests her head on my shoulder and lays her arm over my stomach. I feel her lightly kiss my collar bone. I am exhausted. I slowly close my eyes. Soon B'Elanna and I are asleep in one another's arms.

We both wake up a few hours later and make love again.

* * *

We finally get out of bed at noon. We take a shower and get dressed. B'Elanna found the bag I had backed. She never did get a chance to wear that negligee for me. Oh well, maybe when we get back to San Francisco. As she is digging through the bag B'Elanna finds the jewelry box with the necklace in it. She takes it out of the bag and brings it over to me in the bathroom.

"Anna?" I turn and look at her. "What's this?"

"Um it's a present for you. Go ahead open it." I smile as she opens it. "I know you wouldn't have picked it out yourself but I thought that you would like it. It matches your bracelet."

She looks in the box and sees the necklace. Her jaw drops to the floor. "Wha...wha...what?" is all she can stammer out. I come closer to her. She lifts it out of the box. She looks closely at the pendent. Each jewel is glistening in the sunlight coming through the windows.

"Here let me put it on you." I take the necklace out of her hand and move behind her. I drape it around her neck and fasten the clasp. She places her hand over it as I come back in front of her.

"Why do you keep giving me these gorgeous things when I have done nothing to earn them?"

"Oh sweetie you have given so much that these presents can't even compare. They are just material items to show you that I love you. Last night you gave me the best gift of all, you gave yourself to me. You let me love you like I have never loved anyone before. You are the one for me B'Elanna. You are now and forever in my heart and soul." I pull her into a tight hug. She rests her head on my shoulder and hugs me back.

"Why are you so good to me?"She asks.

"Because I love you and I've been in love with you since I first saw you. I feel if I'm not good to you, you will leave me even thought you say you won't." she looks up at me with a sad face. "It's just something I have to do. No matter what you say I will always be this way. Always trying to prove to you just how much I love and care for you. In these last two weeks with you I have learned so much about myself that I didn't know and it's you who helped me discover who I really am. So I thank you for everything by giving you eventually worthless trinkets. I wish I could show you how my heart aches when we are separated for the shortest of time and how it jumps in my chest when I get to see and hold you again. So please don't worry about the things I give you or stuff I do for you, it's just a way to show a blip of what is really going on in me." I smile and B'Elanna smiles back. I lean down and kiss her.

"Wow that was a lecture I wasn't expecting but I'm glad I got to hear it. Now I'm starving lets go home and eat some of your mom's delicious leftovers."

"Ok let's go." I grab the bag and we leave.

We never did get to use the hot tub or anything else. We were in the bedroom the whole time. Maybe next time I decide to surprise B'Elanna while were in town. I'm sure I can save up enough money.

We exit on the first floor of the hotel. I have my arm around B'Elanna's waist and my hand in the back pocket of her jeans. She has her hand in my pocket as well. We walk over to the front counter so we can check out.

"Thank you for staying with us. I hope everything was to your satisfaction." The receptionist says as she hand me a receipt. I look over at B'Elanna. I smile and she smiles back.

"Everything was perfect."

"Good, I hope you come again" B'Elanna blushes. She has such a dirty mind sometimes.

"I hope so too." B'Elanna says and pulls me away from the counter. We leave the building and go to the valet to pick up the car.

I turn B'Elanna to look at me as the car is being retrieved. She wraps her arms around my neck. I feel her pulling me down to her. I kiss her lips. We stay kissing until we hear the attendant clear his throat letting us know that our car is here. B'Elanna releases me and puts the bag in the trunk as I tip the attendant and get into the car. Even before I start the car I take B'Elanna's hand into mine. And we drive home.

* * *

Once we get home I take the bag out of the car and follow B'Elanna into the house. My mom has been wondering what happened to us last night.

"So where have you two been all night and half of the day?" my mom asks.

"Um out." I say I didn't want to tell my parents what had really happened. But B'Elanna doesn't feel shy about it. We all sit in the living room. Me next to B'Elanna on the couch of course.

"She took me to the nicest restaurant in town then she got us the penthouse suite at the grandest hotel. Let's just say we didn't get out of bed until noon." B'Elanna looks at me and smirks. My face is as red as Santa's suit. I hide my face in my hands. My parents' eyes bulge out of their skulls. "Oh and she gave me this beautiful necklace that matches my bracelet." Everyone is silent.

"You did not just say that. Please tell me I just imagined you telling my parents that we made love all night and morning." I've always been embarrassed about talking about sex with my parents. Even when my mom gave me the talk I swear I blushed for a month afterwards.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't know you would get so embarrassed. I mean you are always kissing me or squeezing my ass in public. I thought that it would be ok. I'm sorry." She grabs my hands and pulls them way from my face.

"I'm not embarrassed about that it's just I mean in front of my parents is a little different that in front of our friends."

"Oh I see I'm sorry." She looks over to my parents. "Sorry."

"I guess that's fine but you two had better behave yourselves under my roof." My dad looks over at me. I blush even brighter. "At least until you two are married." He smirks at me. I swear I'm going to die from embarrassment.

"Oh God." I slam my hands to my face again causing a loud thwack sound. "Ow." I mumble into my palms. I want to crawl into a deep dark hole and never come out.

"What?" B'Elanna is shocked by my dad mentioning marriage the first time he has ever met her.

"Well Anna told me yesterday that you were the one she could see herself marrying in the future. I thought you knew." He adds. Now it is B'Elanna's turn to have her eyes bulge out of her head.

"What? We have only been dating for two weeks and you want us to get married." She looks over at me. I can tell this is a big shock to her. She had only just come to the realization that this could be real love. And our talk about being the ones for each other was just post love making bliss. "I can't believe this." She gets up and runs down to my old room. I stand and follow.

"Thanks dad." I say sarcastically. My mom gives him a smack on the arm.

"What I didn't know they had only started dating. Anna never told me. She only said that B'Elanna was her one and only and that she wanted to marry her sometime in the future. They look like they have been together for al lot longer."

"You can be so stupid sometime Jerry. You don't go saying things like that unless they bring it up first." My mom gets up and walks into the kitchen. She needs to find something to do. Plus there's a vent in the floor that leads right next my bedroom door so she can hear everything that is going on outside of my room.

* * *

"B'Elanna, come on let me in. Can we talk about this?" I knock on the door.

"No go away." She shouts back.

"I'm not going anywhere. Please let me in so I talk to you face to face."

"No."

"Well why not."

"Because... because...I don't know, just because I say so that's why."

"Ok whatever. I thought you might like the idea of us having a future together. Especially after all of the things we have learned about each other over the last few days. I mean I brought you to meet my parents for God's sake. You are the first girlfriend I have ever brought home. My parents didn't even meet my high school girlfriend I had for 6 months."

"So that doesn't mean anything. You were probably too busy sleeping with her to bother to bring her home. I bet you seduced her that same way you did me."

I'm angry now. I am shouting and crying. "No, that's not true. I never slept with her or any of my previous girlfriends. You were my first B'Elanna. Did you hear me? You're my first lover and the only person have ever made love to or had sex with, whatever you want to call it. I gave my virginity to you. I have always held onto my virginity until I met the right person. I thought that you were the right person, but now you're acting like this and I don't know what to think." I have collapsed to the floor. "Now you hold my heart and virginity. I don't know what to do." I pull my legs up to my chest and cry into my knees. I wrap my arms over my head. I murmur into my legs. "I love you and I thought you loved me back. I guess I've been wrong this whole time."

I don't hear the door open and B'Elanna come over to me. She sits next to me and tries to pull me over to her. I pull back and turn away from her. She still wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my back. "Oh Anna, I didn't know that. I do love you I really do and last night did mean a lot to me it was the first time I had actually made love with someone and had them make love back to me. I'm honored you gave your virginity to me. I will always cherish it. I guess I'm just a little freaked out about the marriage stuff. I do want to get married in the future. But I don't know when. I just don't want to do it now. We're too young, I'm only 19 and so are you."

"I know that, I meant like after we graduate from the Academy. I didn't mean let's stop in Vegas on our way home and do it. I meant that I can see a definite future with you. And marriage in a few years is a major possibility. I had just come to the realization of us someday being together in that way these past few days before we came here. I only told my dad because I trust him and I needed his opinion." I continue weeping and B'Elanna just holds me tight in her arms.

"Oh baby I love you so much." She moves around to the front of me. She lifts me head out of my knees and looks me straight in the eyes. "I love you and I am making a promise to you right here right now, that in a few years and if we are still together, which we will be," she smiles. "I will marry you. You have my honor on that. And you know that a Klingon's honor is law." I smile. And wrap my arms around her.

"Oh Lanna I love you, thank you so much. I promise too." She leans in and kisses me. She stands up and helps me off of the floor. She leads me into the bedroom. I stop and B'Elanna turns to me. I am standing under a vent.

"Mom, B'Elanna and I are going to relax down here for a while. So please don't disturb us.

"Ok. I need to go run some errand anyways. I'll take your father with me. So you two enjoy yourselves."

"God mom you are so embarrassing." I reach up and close the vent. B'Elanna laughs as I close the door behind me. We go over to the bed and lay down. B'Elanna lies on her back and I cuddle up next to her. I grab a blanket and toss it over us. She kisses my forehead. We are drained from our tryst. I soon fall asleep with my lover holding me tight.

* * *

The rest of our trip goes fine. My parents give us our space when we want it and they don't tease me about sleeping down stairs with B'Elanna. They know we are serious and just leave it at that. Of course B'Elanna and I do behave ourselves while we are there.

Late Monday afternoon my parents take us to the teleportation hub. We give our hugs and kisses good bye.

"You take care of my baby now." My mom tells B'Elanna. "And I want to see you again this summer.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to her, Karen. She is my reason for living now and can't leave her." They both look over at me as I am saying good bye to my dad. "I'm sure you'll see me more than you want to." B'Elanna and my mom share a quick strong hug.

"You hold on tight to her. I know she can be stubborn at times but since she gave you the two things that were most precious to her she will be willing to do anything to keep you close." B'Elanna blushes. She just realized that my mom heard the whole conversation between us on Sunday.

"I will, believe me. She is too good to let go of."

I walk over to where my mom and B'Elanna are standing. "You ready to go sweetie." I look at her and my mom.

"Yep I'm ready for anything." We grab our bags and head to the teleport point. We wave as blue sparkles take over our bodies.

END PART 1

* * *

**A/N:**

**bangwI' - My Love**

**qaparmaq - I Love You**


	4. Part II

**A/N:**

**Warning this chapter contains sex scenes. Please do not read if you are adverse to such content. Reviews are always welcome.  
~krazy4ne**

* * *

True Love

Part II

The First Year

We return to San Francisco after an amazing weekend at my home in Nebraska. Me and B'Elanna made love for the first time. It was so wonderful. I have never fully given myself to anybody before. And I tell B'Elanna that. She's so honored to be my first. She had no idea it was my first time. I guess I'm a natural lover.

* * *

When we get back to campus we stop by my dorm first. We enter the room. My roommate is there of course, she never leaves except for class. She can be so annoying sometimes, but what can I do she's my best friend.

"Celes Tal what are you doing here? You should be out having some fun before we go back to classes tomorrow." I tease her. I walk in and toss my bag on the floor in front of my dresser. B'Elanna follows me in and flops down on her stomach on my bed. Tal turns and looks at B'Elanna then at me. She gets her shit eating grin on her face. I recognize that look. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Oh yes you did and she's lying on your bed." B'Elanna hears Tal's comment and her jaw hits the bed. She recovers quickly.

"You know what Tal."

"What?"

B'Elanna gets up off the bed and walks over to Tal. She leans over and whispers into Tal's ear. "You're just jealous." B'Elanna smile and moves back over to the bed. I've been busy unpacking and watch the whole interaction between my best friend and my girlfriend.

"Ha. Why would I be jealous? I've seen her naked before. Not my cup of tea." B'Elanna's eyes go wide she wasn't expecting that.

"Tal, just shut up. You only saw me naked once and that was because you scared me and I dropped my towel. And don't say I'm not your cup of tea. I'm just not your favorite type of tea. I've seen you checking out the other girls on campus. You even had an eye on B'Elanna after I told you about our midnight encounter. So don't say that anymore." I smile and go back to unpacking. Tal is kind of shocked and she blushes a little as she sees B'Elanna smiling at her.

"Tal you are too cute." B'Elanna says. I turn to look at her. "But not as cute as you bangwI'."

"Good because I'm a one woman girl. So don't even think about a threesome."

"Same here besides you're too good to share, and I don't share my things well with others." I finish unpacking and jump onto my bed and snuggle up to B'Elanna.

Tal just shakes her head. "You two are something else." I stick my tongue out at her and she turns back around to continue her work.

I laugh a little and lean over to kiss B'Elanna. She meets me halfway. I deepen the kiss. She reaches behind my head and holds me closer. Our kiss is heating up very fast. We totally forget that there is someone else in the room. I'm soon straddling B'Elanna's legs. My fingers are tangled in her hair and her hands are on my hips holding me in place. I guess our moans and groans are disturbing Tal because next thing I know I have ice cold water running down my back and Tal standing there pouring ice cold water down my back. I shriek and arch back up off of B'Elanna. I turn to look as Tal.

"Oh I'm sorry you looked like you were getting a little hot." She smirks at me and dashes out of my reach before I can grab her. B'Elanna's not sure what has happened one minute I'm kissing her passionately then I'm screaming and trying to kill Tal. Tal returns to her desk which is right next to my dresser.

"Come on bangwI'. Let's go to my place I don't have a roommate that can interrupt us."

"Ok just let me change my shirt." I get up off the bed and grab a clean shirt from the drawer. I lift the soaking wet shirt off my back and toss it in my dirty clothes hamper. I don't like to recycle my close unless it is absolutely necessary. B'Elanna just sits and watches me change. I'm wearing my hot pink lacy corset. I hear B'Elanna gasp as I turn around to pick up my replacement shirt. She's drooling.

"What?"

"You look so hot" she says. Tal looks at me as well.

"MmmHmm." Talagrees with B'Elanna's statement. I laugh at Taland bend over to give a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Tal." But before I can thank B'Elanna she gets up and runs over to me and blocks my body from the view of Tal

"She's mine." She growls and snarls at Tal.

"I know. You don't need to get so possessive. She's my best friend and I am allowed to compliment her if I feel like it."

B'Elanna eases. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I swear that has never happened before. I totally understand. Again I'm sorry."

"It's fine really. Now get out of here so I have to finish my homework." Tal smiles and returns to her work.

After I put my shirt back on we leave my room. "Bye Tal." I stop B'Elanna in the hallway. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. My body just reacted. I felt like you were being taken from me, and so soon after claiming you as mine. I guess my Klingon side didn't like that very much. I'm sorry." I pull her into a hug.

"So you claimed me huh. I thought I let you do that." I smirk.

"Nope I claimed you as mine a long time ago."

"And just how long is a long time?"

"It was first year when we had survival training and I saw you laughing with Tal about something and from then I swore I would someday have you and you would be mine."

"Wow that was almost 18 months ago. Why didn't you ever come and talk to me or at least not turn away when our eyes met. That made me feel sad, like you didn't want to look at me. I liked it when I caught you looking at me. I hoped that one day you would come over and say hi."

"Well now I do look at you, all of you" she smirks. "And wish I had come over to say hi sooner. But that is in the past and now I have you forever. So there is no getting rid of me, you are mine for eternity." She smiles then kisses me gently.

"So does that mean that you are mine for eternity as well?" She nods. "And that I can do anything I want to you." I grin evilly at her. She nods. I try to pull her into a feral kiss but she escapes my grasp.

"Ah ah ah. Nope you have to catch me first." she says as she takes off down the corridor. I sling her bag over my shoulder and give chase.

She was very predictable in where she is going. She runs straight to her dorm room. I catch her as she tries to enter her room. I stop her by taking her and turning her to face me. Then I push her up against the door hard. She growls loudly and bares her teeth showing me how much she is enjoying this. I throw the bag to the floor, grab her wrists and slam them to the door above her head. I hear her grunt. I know she can over take me at any moment but she seems to be enjoying herself. I growl back at her before crashing my lips to hers. I shove my tongue into her mouth. I nibble and bite at her lips as I lose myself in this carnal kiss. I finally release B'Elanna's hands from above her head. One hand grabs the back on my head by my hair and pulls my lips away from hers, exposing my neck to her. She dives into my neck with her lips and tongue and enters the code to open the door with her unoccupied hand.

She pulls me into her room. I manage to kick the bag in with me. The door automatically seals behind us. B'Elanna now pushes me up against the door. She growls as she ravishes my neck leaving behind a half dozen hickeys before she removes my t-shirt. She backs away from me as I stand there breathless in my corset and jeans. The corset has the desired effect of pushing my breasts up and together. She ribbon in front to hold my shirt is calling to B'Elanna. She moves back towards me. But she is much gentler. She slides her fingers along my shoulders and down my arms. Then up the sides of my abdomen and over my already hardening nipples before she lowers her whole body to be eye level with my navel. She takes one end of the ribbon in her teeth and looks up at me. My eyes are half-laden and focused on her. She purrs as she undoes the bow at the bottom of my top. I stroke my fingers through her hair as she slowly unties me and kisses my navel region. I moan as she unlaces the rest of the ribbon causing the corset to open and expose my breasts to B'Elanna. She immediately moves her hands to them and massages them. She takes my hard nipples in between her thumbs and index fingers. She rolls and pulls them. I feel every touch go straight to my clit. I buck as she twists and pulls at the same time. I groan in pleasure. She stands and kisses up my body as she does. She kisses each nipple before she starts sucking on one. As her mouth pays attentions to my breasts her hands have wondered down to my jeans. She unbuttons them and lets them slide to the floor. She strokes her finger tips up and down my outer thighs. I want her to touch me so bad. My panties are completely soaked through.

"B'Elanna please." I beg as she teases the edge of my underwear.

"You must wait my dirty girl. You have been very naughty. Showing Talyou sexy underwear. You must now pay for it." She stops all touching of my body. I whimper with loss.

"Oh please touch me, I need your touch. Do what you want with me just as long as you touch me." she smiles at me. She reaches forward and cups my Mons in her hand.

"Anything I want?"

I gasp, "Oh yes anything. I am yours for the taking." I hiss as she lightly strokes her finger over my panties.

"Good. Now lay on the bed on your stomach." I obey her. I lay on my stomach. She spreads my legs and moves her body between them. She starts massaging my ass.

"Ooothat's so good." I moan. She grabs the waist band of my underwear and slides them off of me. The crotch of the panties is rich with my juice. B'Elannasmells them for a moment then tosses them to the floor with my other clothes. She also decides to take off her clothes now as well. I look back at her as she strips. I smile at her as I see she is as wet as I am.

"Look forward. I didn't tell you to look at me." she says forcefully. "You are mine and you will listen to me and obey me."

"Yes Lanna anything you say." I summit completely to her.

"Good, now get on your hands and knees." I get on my hands and knees. I have no idea what she is going to do but I am so turned on by her forcefulness. She climbs back on the bed behind me. She spreads my thighs farther apart. Honey drips down my legs. B'Elanna leans down and takes a good whiff. "You smell so delicious. I might have to just forgo your punishment and eat you up."

"Oh yes, please."

"Hmm, nope I think you need to a good spanking." B'Elannastraightens up and lays both of her hands on my hips. She pulls my ass into her stomach. I moan when I feel her warmth against my rear end. Suddenly she draws a hand back and slaps my ass not hard but enough to leave a slight red hand mark. I gasp in shock and pleasure. I feel the ripples of her momentum run through entire core. She spanks me again. I groan. She continues for another minute, about a total of twenty spanks, ten on each cheek. As she is spanking me I am getting wetter and wetter. I have a stream running from between my legs. I didn't know this would excite me so much

"Please B'Elanna I need you, Please baby please." She grants my plea. She spreads my legs and starts to slowly lick up my juice. "Oh yes that's it, lick me dry." She stops on my clitand sucks on it for a minute. I feel the pressure building inside. She probes her tongue into my opening. I arch my head up and moan loudly. "More, I need more." She complies and removes her tongue then pushes a finger in. "Oh my God. You feel so good in me." she picks up speed then adds another finger. She is using her body to thrust deeper into me. She feels my walls twitch. She knows I am close to climax. She decides to add a third finger. I moan and groan with each thrust. She curls the tips of her fingers at just the right spot. "I…I…I'm cumming" I scream. "Laaaannnnnnnnaaaa" my arms giveout from under me. I'm lying on the bed with my butt in the air as I come down off of my wonderful orgasm. B'Elanna removes her fingers and laps up the sweet nectar pouring out of me.

After she is finished I collapse the rest of the way to the bed. B'Elanna crawls up next to me. There's not a lot of room on the bed but we manage. She wraps her arms around me and holds me tight. She lightly kisses my forehead then my lips. "Mmm that was great my love. I have got to do that to you more often. Now that I know you like it so much." I just smile at her. We hear noises out in the hallway I think we disturbed a few neighbors.

After a few minutes I have recovered and it's now B'Elanna's turn. I maneuver us so that I am on top of her. I want to be a little rough but not too much. I grab her wrists and hold them over her head. She squirms to move them. I growl at her. Her eyes widen and she growls back. I crash my lips to hers. I can still taste myself on her. I force my tongue past her willing lips. She tries to take over but I don't let her. I pull her tongue into my teeth and nibble on it. I continue my nibbling to her lips and her jaw line. I reach her neck. I find her sweet spot and scrape my teeth over the sensitive flesh. Her growl deepens. I know she wants more so I give it to her. I bite down. I break the surface of her skin. I taste her blood it has a metallic taste like my own. But it also has a savory taste. I lick and suck on her neck. I can't hold her wrists above her head anymore if move down farther.

"Don't move your hands." I command her. She nods and I release her. I move down to her luscious caramel breasts. I don't waste my time; I go straight to oneof the already hard nubs. I suck it into my awaiting mouth. B'Elanna groans as I start gnawing on it. I am keeping her other breast happyby kneading and pulling it. Once satisfied with one I moveto the other and repeat the same actions. She is having difficulty keeping her hands above her head. I look up and she her struggling. I smile and move my body farther down her body. I spread her legs apart as far as I can. She releases a loud gasp as I press my knee into her center. Her juice covers the front of my thigh. I sit up straight, kneeling between her thighs. I scrape my nails over her abs as I sit up. Her back arches up forcing her to rub herself on my leg. She cums in a small orgasm as her clitmakes contact withmy skin. I watch her face as it tightens and relaxes with her release. I smile.

"You naughty girl. Did I say you could cum?"

"No" she rasps out as she looks at me.

"Well I guess I haveto punish you. But how should I do it." I think for a moment then I reach up with bothhands and grab a hold of her nipples. I pinch them tight between my thumbs and index fingers. I growl loudly as I pull them up as far as I can. She howls as I start to twist them. "Oh so you like that huh?" she nods and I givethe hard nubs another twist. I feel her liquid coat my entire leg. "Good, very good." I release her nipples. She sighs with relief and disappointment. I want to feel her against me, all of me. I move her legs apart so I can scissor our legs. "Move your hands to my hips." She moves her hands to my hips and pulls our bodies together. Our clits touch automatically. I gasp as an electric shock rocks through my body. I lean over her so I am lookdown at her. I start thrusting into her. We grunt together as I pick up the pace. She is holding me close to her. With every push our clits rub against each other. I feel release upon me and so does B'Elanna. The whole bed is moving with us. I move in to kiss her as I am about to cum. We slam our lips against one another's as we cum together. B'Elannabreaks our kiss and howls withher release. I lose my breathand scream silently. She sprays all over me and I cum all over her. I freeze mid thrust and hold our position for what feels like hours. Finally I collapse onto B'Elanna's chest. I hear her hearts pounding in her chest. She is also purring with satisfaction. I smile and place small kisses on her sternum. She moves her hands over my back and slowly glides them up and down. I feel her kiss the top of my head.

"You are so wonderful." B'Elanna says.

"So are you. I love you." I reply.

"I love you too."

We reposition ourselves so B'Elanna is spooning me from behind and we are covered with a blanket. "There is no way you were a virgin."

I flip over look at her in shock. "Are you calling me a liar?"

She smiles, "No I believe you. It's just you are too good and know too much to have been a virgin before."

"Well I was and I guess I just wanted to do something that felt good for both of us. I didn't know what I was doing but it sure felt great." I smirk at her.

"I guess then I'm just the luckiest person in the universe to have a lover that is a natural in the sack and willing to try different things" She smiles and kisses the tip of my nose.

"Yup, I guess so." I yawn.

We fall asleep for a quick nap.

I awake alone in bed a little while later. I search the room for B'Elanna, she's not here. She must have had something to do. I get out of bed and put on her robe since my clothes are a little messy. I find a note on her desk.

_Anna,  
__I went to get some food. Be back in a few minutes.  
__Love XOXO,  
__Lanna_

She is so cute. I grab one of her PADDs off of the shelf and start reading it. It's a Klingon romance novel. I didn't know she read them. I'm just finishing the first chapter when B'Elanna gets back.

"Honey, I'm Home." She says as she walks in the door. I look up at her and smile.

"Hey sweetie. I'm starving did you get anything good."

"Yep I went to Charlie's and got us some burgers and fries. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all sounds perfect. I hope you don't mind but I started reading one of your books. I didn't know Klingons could be so romantic."

"Well we are it just doesn't surface that often. I also stopped by your place and got you a change of clothes."

"Great you are too sweet"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just don't let that get out I have a rep to up hold." I laugh as she hands me my clothes

"What did Tal say when you stopped by?"

"Oh not much. She asked why you weren't with me. I said you were sleeping. Then she commented on the bite mark she saw on my neck. Thanks for telling me by the way I didn't know you actually broke the skin."

"Sorry I was caught up in the moment."

"I know. You do know what a bite mark represents right?"

"I know on the left cheek it shows marriage. But on the neck I don't know. Does it mean I'm a vampire and you are my first victim?" I smile and laugh. B'Elanna looks at me and rolls her eyes. "Ok ok. Will you tell me?"

"On the neck is it a sign of deep passion and commitment."

"Oh, well I do have passion for you and I am committed to you. You already know that."

"I know but this means more like forever commitment. It's almost as if we are engaged to be married now."

"Oh I'm sorry. I know you want to wait. I'm so sorry. I'll go get a dermal regenerator and heal it." I'm shocked

She grabs my wrist and pulls me into her. "No don't I like it. It shows that I am serious about our relationship and I don't want to hide it. Now when anyone else sees it they will know I am off the market, for good."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Oh I love you so much. I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"I love you too" she kisses me then releases me so I can change. I change quickly as B'Elanna gets the food out on her little table. I join her at the table. We enjoy the rest of the evening together. I head back to my dorm a little before midnight. She walks me there and kisses me goodnight before I enter my room. "Sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, love you"

"Love you too."

I close the door behind me as B'Elanna walks back to her dorm. That night I toss and turn all night I just can't sleep without B'Elanna near me.

Finally its morning and I get up for class. I meet B'Elanna outside of the lecture hall. I give her a deep kiss before we enter the room.

"What was that for?" she asks

"I missed you last night. I had a terrible time sleeping. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course, but we'll have to scoot the other bed over for a little more room."

"That's fine just as long as you are next to me."

And from that night on I stay at B'Elanna's. I still have my own room but I can't leave B'Elanna's side.

* * *

The semester is finally over and it is summer vacation. In a few days we are going to be going back to Nebraska for my birthday.

When we get there my dad takes both mine and B'Elanna's bags down stairs. I don't say a thing. I just look at B'Elanna and shrug my shoulders. We join my mom in the living room.

"So how were the rest of your classes?"

"Fine, I'm glad I had B'Elanna with me in some of them. They were so boring."

"Well I hope you didn't slack off."

"Nope we finished our homework first." B'Elannasmirks. I slap her knee. My mom laughs. "Well it's the truth"

"I know. You are just too honest. And that's why I love you." I lean over and give her a quick kiss. I sit back and she rests her head on my shoulder as we hold hands and continue talking to my parents. Soon it is time to go to bed so me and B'Elanna head downstairs. We change into our pajamas and climb into bed. We kiss goodnight then settle down in each other's arms and fall asleep.

The next morning is my birthday. My parents bring us breakfast in bed. They knock to make sure we are decent. My dad made us banana pancakes.

"Thanks" we say as my parents head back up stairs.

They just nod and close the door behind them.

"You know your parents are the best."

"Really? I didn't know" I smile and say sarcastically. She smiles and leans over to kiss me.

"Happy birthday bangwI', I love you and I'm glad you were born." She kisses me again.

"I love you too and I happy you're here with me." I kiss her this time. She tries to pull away but I deepen the kiss. I move her tray off of her lap and mine off of me. I snake my hands behind her head and hold her close. She pulls me closer to her by wrapping her arms around my back. I'm soon pushing her down to the bed and climbing on top of her. She slightly pushes me away.

"We can't do this now, your parents are upstairs. And you heard your dad last time we were here. Not in his house until we're married."

"Well since we're "engaged" why not." I smirk.

"Not officially I don't see a ring on my finger." She smiles and wiggles her finger in my face. I laugh.

"Well who said I was going to propose to you." I smile and lean back down to kiss her. She laughs and kisses me back.

"Anna we're going out for a few hours we need to get your present and a few other things, we'll meet you at one for lunch at Anthony's" my mom shouts down to me. I leave B'Elanna's lips and smile at her.

"Alright mom, see you two later. Love ya." I shout back.

"Bye." And the door closes. B'Elanna smirks at me.

"Now where were we" she says before pulling me back to her lips. I smile and giggle into her mouth. We have 4 hours of alone time, whatever shall we do. I toss the covers over our heads and continue. B'Elanna laughs as I tickle her neck with my lips.

The next three and a half hours are spent in bed and the shower. Finally at ten till we leave the house to meet my parents.

They are there waiting for us when we get there. B'Elanna pulls my chair out for me today, I guess since it is my birthday. There is already some wine and appetizers waiting for us on the table. My dad lifts up his glass to make a toast.

"To my wonderful daughter on her birthday. And to her lovely partner." He nods at B'Elanna. "To love." He raises his glass then brings it his lips and takes a sip.

"To love." Me, my mom and B'Elannasay then take a sip of our wine. We all go to set our glasses down accept B'Elanna.

"I'd like to make a toast as well." We pick up our glasses. "To the most amazing woman in the world," I blush because I assume she is talking about me. "And to her daughter." We all laugh. "Anyways to my gorgeous girlfriend on her birthday. I love you so much. You are my third heart. I hope we will always be happy together, bangwI'. To Anna." she leans over and kisses me before sipping on her wine. I have tears in my eyes.

"To Anna." My parents say and take their drinks.

B'Elanna sees me tearing up. She comes over to me and holds me for a minute. "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

I smile. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for the beautiful toast. I love you." I kiss her softly.

"Good, I love you too." B'Elanna smiles and sits back in her seat. She takes my hand into hers and squeezes it gently. "I have something I want to ask you as well."

"Ok"

"I've wanted to ask you this for awhile now." I'm a little nervous about what she is going to ask me. "Since you spend every night at my dorm and practically live with me and since I don't have a roommate lined up for the next year, I was wondering if you would move in with me permanently." She pauses. "I know it is still the dorms but they're practically like small studio apartments." I don't hesitate.

"Yes, I would love to move in with you." I smile and lean over to kiss her. My parents smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well I see you don't waste any time do you B'Elanna?" my dad smirks.

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about." She smiles back.

My mom and I are giggling at them two.

"Ok you two break it up." I say still laughing.

"What? We weren't doing anything." B'Elanna states.

"Yeah Ok whatever." I lean over and kiss her. "You are too cute."

"I am not cute. Klingons are not cute."

"Well I don't care I think you are."

"Ok now you two knock it off." My mom interrupts me and B'Elanna. We all laugh.

Our food arrives a little later. Everything is wonderful.

"So mom where's my present you had to go get?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, about that." She looks over at my dad. He blushes. "It's at home. We just left so you two could have some time alone." My jaw hits the floor.

I open and close my mouth looking like a gold fish. I don't know what to say. And B'Elanna is the same.

"I'm not talking about it anymore. You two are grown women and in love with each other." My mom takes a drink of her water.

I am in shock. I don't say a word. B'Elanna gives my leg a squeeze. I'm startled and jump.

"What?"

"You sort of spaced off there. Your parents have paid and are heading home."

"Oh ok." I get up out of my chair. B'Elanna takes me around my waist and we walk to the car. She opens the passenger side door for me to get in. I don't care I just get in. B'Elanna gets in the driver's side.

"You ok sweetie? You are being awful quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I'm still shocked at what my parents did. I know that they are letting us sleep in the same bed as long as we behave ourselves. But then they intentionally leave for hours so that we can make love for my birthday. I just never thought…" B'Elanna starts giggling and then leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Anna, its fine my love. They were just being nice so that we didn't have to sneak off. I'm sure that they were happy that we got it out of our system because if they hadn't left us alone this morning I would be doing you right here right now." She turns my head and kisses me hard on the lips. I smile when she pulls back and start the car.

"Well we still could I mean the park is just down the road and I know a secluded parking spot." I grin at her and reach my hand over and run my hand up her thigh starting at her knee. She gasps as I stroke her leg.

"Ok." She doesn't hesitate. I direct her to the park and parking spot. "Wow this place is secluded. You can't even see it in broad daylight. How did…" before she can ask me how I knew about this place I grab and pull her over and kiss her. She undoes her seat belt and moves closer. But the shifter is in the way. "Ow. This stupid thing is jabbing me in the stomach. Maybe this isn't such a great idea." She looks up at me. I push her out of the way and climb in the back. She sees me move to the back seat and follows.

I lay down on my back and B'Elanna slides between my legs lying on top of me. I pull her down closer to me. We smile at each other and our lips meet attentively. I suddenly feel something hard in B'Elanna's pants as she pushes her body onto mine. I pull my head back from hers and look puzzled at her.

"What is that?" I ask. She just smiles.

"It is a little birthday present I got you." My eyes go wide as she pushes it against me again. "Ok maybe not so little." I get a nervous look on my face. B'Elanna sees my worried look. She reaches up and caresses my cheek. "Baby, we don't have to use it if you don't want to. It's just I'vealways wanted to do this with someone but nobody I haveever been withfelt right to do it with. Then you came along and you are so special to me that I thought that you would be willing to try this with me. But if you don't want to or if you do and aren't ready yet I understand. I'm kind of nervous too. Like I said I'venever used a strap on dildo with any of my former bedmates. I guess you could say I'm a virgin." I smile and laugh. She smiles and laughs too. I lift my head and kiss her gently.

"Uh huh. You, a virgin, right." We smile at each other again.

"So will you do this with me?" she looks deep into my eyes. I see how much she loves me and wants to do this with me. I think for a moment then nod my head as huge grin stretches across her face. She bends back down and kisses me.

It doesn't take long for B'Elanna to heat things up. Her hands have found their way under my shirt and have pushed my bra up over my breasts to get better access. She kneads and massages my bosom as our tongues stroke together. I have my hands in her hair keeping her pressed up to me. She takes a nipple between her fingers and squeezes it. I release my lips from B'Elanna's and moan. "Oh, yes." B'Elanna just smiles and starts kissing down my neck. I move my hands down her back and under her shirt. Her skin is so hot to the touch. I moan as I feel her muscles flex under my fingers. B'Elanna takes my shirt and bra off in one movement. She moves to one of my breasts and takes my nipple into her mouth. I arc my back to force it farther into her mouth. She gladly sucks harder. I reach my hands down to the waist line of her pants. I run my fingers along the edge teasing to slide my hands in. I loop my thumbs in the waist on the pants and slowly push them down as far as I can. I can't get them far but just enough to expose her perfectly shaped ass. She doesn't have any underwear on. I feel myself get wetter as I feel her soft smooth skin instead of fabric. I feel her hot phallus pop out of her pants and graze my thigh. I grab a hold of her cheeks and squeeze them. B'Elanna lifts up off of me for a minute to push her pants the rest of the way off. I get a good look at the dildo. It is the same color as B'Elanna's skin. She sees me looking at the rubber cock.

"It's based off of a real Klingon penis, you see these ridges here." She strokes the cock that is between her legs. I watch and nod as I lick my lips. I never thought penises were sexy but seeing B'Elanna stroking her fake dick is making me so hot. She can see the desire and lust rise in my eyes. "These ridges are like the real thing they are used to stimulate your g-spot. It has some really cool features. The texture is like real skin and it heats up and pulsates like a real dick. It is self lubricating and it even has sensors that simulate the wearer to make it feel like I am really inside of you." She says excitedly. I watch her as she continues to stroke it. She releases it and leans back down to my lips. She kisses me with a passion as she grinds the phallus on my stomach. She moves her head to my chest and moans as I return my hands to her ass and squeeze. I pull her closer to me, pressing her cock towards me. She lets go of the nipple she was paying attention to and looks at me. I look up at her face and see her in bliss. Her eyes are the darkest I've ever seen them.

"I love you." She says. Her voice raspy sounding. Before I can tell her I love her too she presses her lips back to mine. I feel her hand slide down my body and up under my skirt. She glides her fingers along my thigh, her feather like touches cause me to shiver with arousal. She reaches my panties and slides them down my legs. She pushes them all the way off, her lips only leaving mine for a moment as she does. Once my panties are out of the way B'Elanna slides two fingers along my slit. She starts gently stroking my hard wet clit. My own hands have continued to knead B'Elanna's ass. After a short while she increases speed and I feel on edge. Our lips have separated and she is working on my neck. I whimper as she stops her movements to my clit. I feel her take her cock and bring the tip to my opening and tease the entrance.

"Oh, please don't tease me." I plea. B'Elanna grants me my want by slowly pushing into me but not too far. I gasp in pleasure. She lets my body adjust to the new thickness. She slowly, almost too slow, pushes farther into me. Once I feel her against me I know the whole thing is in me. After pushing it all the way in B'Elanna starts pulling it back out but not all the way. When just the tip is in she thrusts back into me. I grab her ass harder and pull her into me causing her to push farther onto my core. She groans as she can feel everything that is happening. She soon picks up the pace after letting my body get use to the hard thick cock. The sounds of our groans fill the car. She has stopped kissing and sucking my neck, instead she has rested her forehead on my shoulder and she picks up her pace again as we both get closer and closer. Our breaths quicken and moans escape us from the pits of us.

"Ugh"

"Ah"

"Yes"

"Don't stop"

"Mmm"

"Harder" we both groan and moan as she pushes even harder into me, a few more deep hard thrusts and I cum. "YYYYEEEESSSS!!!!" I scream. I dig my fingers into her ass. B'Elanna releases at the same time. She lifts her head up off my shoulder as she gasps for air. She collapses onto me as small shockwaves wrack her body. Her cock still inside me. I movemy hands off her ass and wrap them around her shoulders. She lifts her head off my shoulder and she kisses me sweetly. She pulls her hips back from me and slides the soaked phallus from me and releases a flood. I moan as a small orgasm hits me when she exits me. She pushes herself up off of me as my body bucks up into her. She looks down at me. I see her smile and hear her giggle. "What's so funny?" I say as I regain my breath.

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful when you cum." She smiles and leans in to kiss me. I smile back at her and kiss her gently as she reaches for my lips. "Thank you so much for doing this with me. I know it's your birthday and all and you didn't have to do it. But you did and I'm so glad that you were willing to try something new with me. I love you so much."

"Well I must say this was one hell of a birthday gift." I pull her back down for a kiss. After kissing for a few more minutes we sit up in the back seat. I help B'Elanna pull her pants back up. I don't even bother with my underwear. B'Elanna watches me as I redo my bra and adjust myself. I see her lick her lips out of the corner of my eye I smile and reach for my shirt which she is holding. As I go to grab it she pulls it out of my arms length. She smirks at me as I try and take it from her. She won't let me have it. She holds it behind her back so I have to move over onto of her to reach around her to get to. So I straddle her legs and wrap my arms around her, our faces are only centimeters apart. She smiles I smile and say "You are incorrigible." And crash my lips to hers. I forget about my shirt and take her head in my hands. She leaves my shirt behind her and wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I tangle my fingers in her silky hair as I move my lips to her neck. I hear her growl deep within. I feel the vibrations in her neck. I smile as I kiss and lick and nibble at the tender flesh of her neck. Her hands have moved up my back and are about to undo my bra again when there is a sudden knock on our window. I jump up off of B'Elanna I hit my head on the ceiling in the process. B'Elanna quickly hands me my shirt. We can't see who is outside our window because we managed to fog up the windows.

We hear someone call us out of the car. "Come on you two love birds, out of the car." B'Elanna waits till I have my shirt on before she opens the door. I still don't have any underwear on; I couldn't find them in the back seat. I climb out first over the top of B'Elanna. She gives my butt a pinch as I get out. Once out I look back at her and grin at her. I look over and see a policewoman standing on the other side of the car waiting for us to get out. She looks really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I help B'Elanna out of the car. Before she turns around I straighten out her shirt and make sure her cock is in her pants so it can't be seen without close inspection. She turns to look at the cop. The cop looks a little surprised to see us get out of the car. B'Elanna closes the door and we walk around to the other side. I am holding her hand tightly. I've never been in trouble with the law before. I'm scared. B'Elanna feels my nervousness and squeezes my hand to encourage me.

"It's going to be alright bangwI'" she leans over and whispers in my ear. As we reach to officer. "Um…yes officer?" B'Elanna asks a little timidly.

"Well…well…well…let me see what we have here." Once the officer opens her mouth I recognize her. She was my old girlfriend from high school. Her name is Hanna Troi, sister of the famous Deanna Troi of Enterprise. She is half Betazoid.

She looks us up and down as she circles us. I have relaxed considerably and B'Elanna is confused as to why. After she circles us she stops in front of us. She stares B'Elanna in the eyes. B'Elanna feels as if she is being challenged. I hear her battle growl forming. I take my other hand and stroke her arm to calm her down, but she doesn't relax. The officer just stands there smiling looking me up and down. I hear B'Elanna's growl get louder and she squeezes my hand tighter. I look to B'Elanna then to the officer.

"Will you knock that off Hanna?" I look at the policewoman. B'Elanna stops growling and looks over at me in shock that I know the cop.

"That is Officer Troi to you Miss Larson." Hanna looks over at me sternly, but can't keep from smiling at me. I smile back at her. I let go of B'Elanna's hand and move over to the cop. B'Elanna doesn't know what is going on. I reach the cop and pull her into a big hug. Hanna lifts me off the ground and twirls me around a few times. "Anna it's so good to see you. How long has it been 2, 3 years?"

"Yeah, something like that." I smile at her. Troi looks behind me at B'Elanna, who is in shock. I take Hanna's hand and pull her over to meet B'Elanna. Once we reach B'Elanna I let go of Hanna's hand and take B'Elanna's. "Hanna this is my girlfriend B'Elanna Torres. B'Elanna this is Officer Hanna Troi." Hanna reaches out to shake B'Elanna's hand. But B'Elanna doesn't move. "B'Elanna?" I wave my hand in front of her face.

"She's doesn't know what is going on." Hanna blurts out.

"Right. B'Elanna, Hanna was my girlfriend back in high school. She was a senior when I was a junior. She's the one I told you about."

"Oh yeah the one accused you of sleeping with right."

"What?" Hanna is now shocked.

"Long story short. We had a tiff last time I brought her home to meet my parents and I told her that that she was the first one I formally introduced to my parents. Then she accused me of being too busy sleeping you to bring you home. Then I told her she was my first and only and all was forgiven. That's pretty much it."

"I see, so B'Elanna here is the lucky one that finally popped the most sought after cherry in school huh." Hanna laughs.

"Well I wouldn't say I was the most sought after but B'Elanna isn't the lucky one I am." I lean over and kiss B'Elanna's cheek. She blushes after listening to the conversation.

"No I'm the lucky one. If you hadn't broken into my room I would have never had enough courage to ask you out on my own. So much for being a brave Klingon warrior." We all laugh.

"So you committed yet another crime to get some girl's attention, I see." Hanna laughs. "Hey I'm off duty that's why I came down here. So why don't we all go someplace and catch up a little instead of standing out here." I look over at B'Elanna

"That's fine with me. I want to know what other mayhem has occurred in her life."

"Well I have a few stories for you."

"Oh come on you two don't start picking on me. It's my birthday."

"I know that is why I'm not writing you a ticket for disturbing the peace." Hanna smiles.

"You really remembered it was my birthday after all these years?"

"Oh course I did. You were my first love. I could never forget you even after you broke my heart."

"Oh Hanna I never knew." I run over to her and hug her. "I'm sorry I broke your heart that was never my intention. I mean you had graduated and were going off to the police academy and I still had one year of high school left then I was going to Starfleet Academy." A tear streaks down my cheek.

"It's alright Anna. I know you didn't know. I never told you. And then when you broke it off I just figured it wouldn't have worked out anyway. You would be gallivanting around the universe like my sister and I would be here on earth doing who knows what in the police force." She smiles. "Now are we going to go someplace and have some coffee or what?"

"Sure let's go." Hanna gets in her squad car and B'Elanna and I get in ours. I am still sad about what Hanna just told me.

"Sweetie, it's ok. She knows that you didn't mean to hurt her. She is Betazoid after all, I think she knows that you did love her to some point but not like she loved you. I'm just glad that we didn't get in trouble for our little stunt in here." She smiles. I smile. "Oh yeah I found your panties." She looks at me.

"Yeah well where are they?" she points to the rear view mirror. There they are hanging from the mirror. She laughs as my face turns bright red as I grab them off and put them back on. I slap her arm. "That is not funny."

"Oh yes it is. You are too cute when you're flustered." She leans over and kisses me. Hanna honks her horn and drives off. We follow her to a nearby café. There all three of us sit and talk about past events in our lives. B'Elanna especially likes hearing about all the trouble I caused the local female population in high school. I swear B'Elanna was the proudest girlfriend in the world knowing that she was the one to win my heart. Especially after hearing about all the women that wanted to date me.

We sat and talked for a couple of hours before Hanna has to go.

"You take care of yourself now you hear?" Hanna places her hands on my shoulders.

"I will. You take care of yourself as well. Next time I'm in town we'll have to do this again." I smile and she pulls me into a hug. I hug her back "you will always have a place in my heart." I kiss her cheek and move away from her. I move over to B'Elanna's side. Hanna sticks her hand out to shake B'Elanna's. B'Elanna take a hold firmly.

"You watch out for her, she may look all sweet and innocent but she can sure be a hand full." Hanna smiles at B'Elanna.

"You don't have to tell me that twice." They both laugh and let their hands go. I take a hold of B'Elanna's arm and we go to our car. Hanna returns to hers and leaves. We wave bye. "You know you never did tell me how you knew about that parking spot." B'Elanna says as we get in the car.

"Hanna took me there once or twice." I grin.

"Oh really."

"Um hm. But don't worry; we always stayed in the front seat." I lean over and kiss her. We drive back home and do nothing the rest of the day

Me and B'Elanna stay with my parents for about a week before we have to get back to San Francisco. Summer classes will be starting up soon and I need to move my things into B'Elanna's, I mean our dorm.

The rest of the summer is relatively quiet. I still do my security job while taking classes. Me and B'Elanna spend almost every free minute together. Life really couldn't get much better.

* * *

Before we know it the fall semester is starting up and B'Elanna's birthday is here. I surprise B'Elanna for her birthday by reserving a holosuite for the whole day. I figure we can do whatever she wants in the day then in the late afternoon/evening I take over.

The Saturday morning before her birthday I wake early and make her breakfast in bed. She decides she doesn't want breakfast yet and immediately moves the tray off of her lap and pulls me down into its place. She forcefully presses her lips to mine. I moan as she starts nibbling on my lips and licking them with her tongue. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her closer. She releases my mouth for a moment only to change positions. She moves over me and hovers, looking down at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Happy early birthday." I smile back "since your birthday is on Wednesday and we have classes I thought that I world make this whole weekend your birthday as well." She smiles and leans back down to my lips.

It doesn't take long for us to be totally nude and exploring each other's bodies like we have numerous times before. After we are both fully satisfied, half of the morning is already gone and we haven't even left the bed.

Once B'Elanna rests for a few minutes she is ready for the next round, but I don't let her. "Lanna, we don't have time to go again if you want your surprise."

"Oh, bummer." She pouts a little. "I hope this surprise is worth my wile."

"Of course. I think you won't be disappointed." I smile and kiss her. She gets up showers quickly and dresses. "You ready?"

"Always, my love." She smiles and takes my hand. I grab a small bag as we leave. The holosuite isn't too far from campus. "So what is my surprise?" she whispers in my ear as we walk. She softly kisses the spot right under my ear lobe. I giggle as it tickles.

"You have to wait and see. It isn't much farther, so don't worry. And you'll get your present as soon as we get there." I lean over and seductively whisper in her ear. I lick she ear before I back away. I hear her growl and see her shiver. I giggle to myself.

A few minutes later we arrive. She is definitely excited about this part of her present. I check in at the desk. Everything is good to go. We have to be out by tomorrow noon. Before we enter I let B'Elanna choose where she wants to go. She doesn't say where she chooses she just enters what she wants.

When we enter there is a dressing area. I hand the bag to B'Elanna. B'Elanna has me change into something else and she changes as well. The outfits have been replicated so we can keep them if we want. If we don't they just recycle them and add the credits back into my account. She has chosen for me to wear a dark purple dress that is strapless and goes just past my knees. There is a slit that goes up the right side almost all the way to my hip bone. There is also a diamond necklace and earrings. A hair stylist fixes my hair. She straights it but leaves a little flip at the bottom. Once all is done I exit and see B'Elanna waiting for me. She is wearing a pair of black straight cut dress pants and a white silk shirt. She has on the jewelry I gave her six months ago. I can hardly believe we have only been dating for just over six months. It seems like we have been together forever.

She has a single red rose in her hands. She walks over to me and kisses me sweetly then hands me the rose.

"Thanks" I say kind of shyly. She offers her arm to me and I take it. We exit the dressing area and enter a lobby of a hotel. I recognize the hotel. It's the one in Omaha where we first made love. She leads me to the elevator. We go to the restaurant to have a champagne brunch. We talk and laugh. Somehow we get on the topic of our fantasies.

"I've had this fantasy of us since I first saw you." I lean in to whisper in her ear. "Maybe later we can act it out." She shivers. I lean back and smile at her.

"Well now you have me intrigued we'll just have to do that." She smile seductively and leans over to kiss me. "But right know I want to go up to our room and use that hot tub we didn't get to use last time." She stands and helps me out of my chair. We walk over to the elevator and go up to the penthouse. Once there I change into a red string bikini and B'Elanna puts on a teal halter top and boy short bikini.

I am already in the hot tub when B'Elanna exits the bedroom. I wolf whistle at her as she enters the water. She laughs and splashes some water at me. I gasp and splash her back. We get into a quick water fight before she jumps on my lap and starts making out with me. I gladly stop splashing and start kissing her. I grab and rub her back as she plays with my hair. Soon I feel her hands untie the strings behind my neck and back. She takes my top and tosses it out of the tub. I moan into her mouth as she moves her hand to my breasts and start massaging them. I decide I want to feel B'Elanna as well. I go to undo her top but she pulls away from me and stops me.

"No no bangwI'. It's my birthday and we are going to do what I want to do. And what I want to do is pleasure you." She smiles and takes a nipple into her mouth.

"Oh yes." I moan. I lean my head back and rest it on the edge of the tub. She moves her lips up along my collar bone and neck. Her hands continue on my breasts. She licks and nibbles at my neck. I have my hands on her back holding her close to me. One of her hands is now slowly moving down my side and over my stomach. She moves down over my covered Mons and cups me. She strokes my clit and my back arches towards her. My sudden movement causes B'Elanna's teeth to scrap across my neck and drawing only the slightest blood. B'Elanna suddenly tastes the metallic flavored liquid and jerks away. I open my eyes to look at her. She has a very concerned look on her face almost scared.

"What? What happened?" I'm worried. I take my hand off her back and place them on her shoulders.

"I…I…I bit you." She is scared she hurt me. I move my hand to my neck and draw it back to see blood on my fingertips.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean you jerked suddenly and my teeth scraped across your skin. Did I hurt you? I'll go get someth…" I pull her down into a fierce kiss.

"Will you shut up? I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." I smile and I see her relax a little. "And no don't do get anything to heal it you havea job to finish." I smirk at her and pull back into a kiss. She kisses me back knowing I am fine. She resumes the torturous pleasure she has been giving me. She moves her body off of my lap and kneels in between my leg. She spreads my legs wider and moves closer to me. We continue kissing as she moves her hand to the strings of the bottoms of my suit. I moan and gasp as she unties them and slides the fabric from under me. She easily slides two fingers into my slit, stroking over my clit and opening. I throw my head back as she wastes no time in pushing her fingers into me. I wrap my legs around her waist as she thrusts in and out of me. She uses her whole body to push deeper into me. Her lips have moved to my neck to lick the blood off. The taste of my blood sends B'Elanna into blood lust. She pushes harder and harder.

"Oh god Lanna." I groan as I near the edge. I have my hands buried in her thick wet hair. She grunts as she thrusts. Her suit is rubbing on her clit; she is getting close to the top as well. I pull her forcefully to my lips and kiss her hard. Her other hand is on the edge of the tub to help her keep her balance as she moves. Suddenly she flicks her thumb over my nub. I nearly get whiplash as I throw my head back, my walls clamp down hard around B'Elanna's fingers as I cum and scream. "B'Eeeelaaaannnnnnnnaaaa!" She keeps pushing her body against minecausing her to keep on stimulating herself. She is so close when I cum, and hearing me screaming out her name in ecstasy causes her to climax with me.

"Aaaannnnnnnnaaaa" she howls as she cums. She stops moving but stays inside me as we return to earth. I lift my head up and B'Elanna rests her forehead to mine. She looks me straight in the eyes and smiles and she pants in air. I smile back.

"I…love…you" I say in between gasps of air. "Hap…py…birth…day"

She smiles bigger. Her chest isn't heaving as much. "Love…you…too"

I lean in and kiss her softly. After we finally regain our breaths she removes her fingers from me. I gasp as I feel her remove her fingers and a liquid much hotter than the surrounding water escapes me. The hot tub had shut off during our love making and the water had cooled down a little but not much for us to notice.

"I have always wanted to do this."

"Do what?" my mind is still foggy from my orgasm.

"This. Make love to you in this hot tub. Since our first time and we didn't get to use the hot tub then I have fantasized about doing this. We talked about our fantasies at brunch so I figured this would me a perfect time to act out mine." She smiles and sits down next to me after restarting the jets. She pulls me over to her and I rest my head on her shoulder. "Of course I was naked as well in my fantasy." We laugh.

"I don't care. I'm just so glad we can experience things like this together and not have to worry about stuff."

"Oh yeah what kind of stuff?"

"I don't know. I still can't think after that." B'Elanna laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"This is nice." B'Elanna sighs and slips farther into the water.

"Yup"

We relax in the hot tub for another 15 minutes before we get out. I have invited Tom and Harry and Tal over to the holosuite for a couple of hours in the afternoon to have a small party for B'Elanna.

At about 1:00 they arrive. B'Elanna is surprised that they came. They all said they were busy today when she asked them what they were doing. B'Elanna couldn't believe that they had tricked her. It is hard to pull one over on her. We all relax and talk and drink. I made Mexican pizza and tacos for a lunch. We all really enjoyed ourselves.

After about 3 hours they all leave and it is just me and B'Elanna again. We have a quickie then a short nap. By the time we wake up it is almost 8 at night and I can tell B'Elanna is wanting to start round 4 for the day.

As we lie in bed she starts fondling my breasts and placing butterfly kisses on my shoulder. I close my eyes and moan as she continues her slow loving torture. I feel her hand snaking down my stomach to my core. I reach my hand down and stop her. I hear her whine as I remove her hand from my body and move to get out of bed. She tries to pull me back into bed but I stop her.

"bangwI', it's my birthday. I thought that we were supposed to do what I wanted to do." She pouts at me.

"We did do what you wanted to do all day until now. I told you earlier that there was something I wanted to do with you." I lower my voice I say 'do with you' and I grin at her as I turn and walk into the bathroom. She smiles and fallows me.

"Oh yeah, and what do you want to do with me?" she purrs in my ear as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I want you to put this on and meet me out in the living area in 10 minutes." I release myself from her embrace and hand her a box with an outfit in it for her. I kiss her quickly and leave her to change. I go into the bedroom and change in to my outfit. After I change I call up the holodisplay and change the living area into the bridge of a Defiant-class starship. Once it is up and running I add some holocharacters and take my place at the helm.

About 5 minutes later B'Elanna walks onto the bridge. She didn't really understand why I gave her a command uniform and captains pips until she entered the scene. I see her walk in.

"Captain on the bridge." One of the others calls out. We all stand and wait till she orders us to sit down.

"Um… you may return to you duties." She says and moves over to me. "What the hell are you doing?" she whispers in my ear.

"Acting out a fantasy. You're the hot, sexy captain and I am the shy innocent ensign whom you get to order around any way you like." I turn in my chair to look at her. She gets it now and moves over to the captain's chair.

"Ensign set course for the Risa system."

"Yes, Ma'am." I turn to look at her then back to the console.

"Good." She says. After a minute she gets up out of her chair and comes to stand behind me. She places her hand on my shoulder and strokes her finger along my neck. "How are things looking ahead?" she asks as she continues teasing my neck.

"Sm…mooth sailing Ca…aptain." I stutter as shivers go up and down my spine.

"Excellent, I hope it is as smooth as your skin." she says in a low sensual voice.

"Yes captain." She moves back to her chair. She accesses the panel in the arm of her chair. She uses it to change the parameters of the program. I suddenly feel my chair start to vibrate, but only the area right between my thighs. I gasp as I feel the vibrations working their way up.

"Is something wrong, Ensign?" she asks with a sound of delight in her voice.

"N…n…no Captain. Mmm…everything is fine." I moan as I feel my wetness growing.

"Turn around and look at me when you answer me." she commands in a stern voice.

I spin my chair to look at her. She has turned off the other characters so it is just us. "Where did everyone else go?" I ask not really surprised.

"I told them all to get some supper. You know this size of ship doesn't really need all of those extra people on the bridge. Just the captain and a very gorgeous, very sexy, very wet Ensign can handle it." She pauses between every adjective and when she says 'wet' I moan.

"Mmm yes Mmma'ammm." I lookat her with half laden eyes. I squirm in my chair trying to get more pressure on my clit. B'Elanna watches me as struggle.

"Is there something wrong with your chair, Ensign?"

"No Mmma'ammm, everything is fine."

"Well it sure doesn't look fine. Come over here and let me see what the problem is." She smirks at me.

"Yes Mmma'ammm." I slowly rise from my chair. I glance quickly at the seat. There is a slight dark spot where my wetness has soaked through my pants. I groan as I move toward the captain. She looks me up and down as I movecloser. Every step causes me more agony cause of the rough fabric of my pants rubbing just above my clit. "Can you see the problem Ma'am?"

"Yes I believe I do Ensign." She slides her hand over my Mons and presses a finger to my clit through my pants. I gasp and rise up on my tip toes. "The problem is that you are very sensitive here Ensign and you need to take care of it." She gives one more push then removes her hand. "I want you to sit here in my chair and spread your legs for me." she stands and moves. I sit down and spread my legs wide open for her. "Mmm yes very good. Now I want you to start rubbing yourself for me."

"Ma'am?" I question her. She moves over between my legs and pushes her knees into my center. I almost cum and gasp at the wonderful pressure. She bends over and whispers sternly.

"I said spread 'em and touch yourself. Do you understand?" she pushes a little harder.

"Yyyyessss." I hiss. Once she moves back away from me I start rubbing myself through my pants. I also knead my breast with my other hand.

"Nice, very nice." She moves the get a different angle. "Now I want you to remove your uniform." I quickly follow her orders no questions asked. I am now sitting in the chair in only my panties and bra. I continue masturbating myself in front of B'Elanna. I've never masturbated myself in front of anybody before. I look over at B'Elanna and see her lick her lips in anticipation. "Now remove the rest of your clothes." I comply. I toss my panties at B'Elanna and she catches them. She holds them to her nose and smells my arousal. I can hear her growl grow deeper and louder. "What has caused you to get so wet, Ensign?" she drops the panties with the other clothes and moves over to me.

"You, Captain. You have made me so wet." I tease myself harder.

"Well, I guess that makes you a very horny Ensign as well doesn't it?"

"YES." I scream as I am on the edge.

"Stop!" she takes my hand and moves it away from my vagina. I whimper. "Let me see just how wet and horny you are." She kneels in front of me and takes two fingers and gently strokes me. My hips buck at her touch. "Mmm." She licks her fingers and stands back up. "You may continue, but don't finish until I say."

"Yes Ma'am." I resume my ministrations. After a few minutes I can't take it any more I need to cum. "Captain, please, I need you. I need to cum."

"No not yet. Hold on just a little longer." She is sitting in the helm's chair watching me and touching herself. I whine but continue touching myself. I slow my rhythm so I can hold out a little more, but it doesn't seem to be helping. I start whimpering as I want and need to cum but I won't let myself, not until B'Elanna tells me to.

"B'Elanna…Captain please"

"Yes, my darling. Cum for me, cum now." As soon as she says yes, I release.

"Caaaaptaaaain!" I moan as my hips thrust forward hard into my hand and I throw my head back as I cum. A rush of liquid comes pouring out of me and down the chair. B'Elanna watches in amazement at the amount. My tremors soon subside and I sit spent in the chair. B'Elanna gets up and comes over to me. She kneels in front of me and licks me clean. I moan as she slowly licks up every drop.

"You are very good, Ensign. Now stand up." She stands and moves out of my way. My knees are weak but I manage to stand. "Come here." She orders me over to her. I stand naked in front of her wondering what she is going to do next. Suddenly she grabs a hold of my arms and pulls me into a fierce kiss. I groan as she forces her tongue into my mouth. She moves her hands up to my hair and takes out my pony tail. She slides her fingers through my blonde locks. She pushes me backwards until my back hits a bulkhead. I gasp as she slams me against the wall. I next try to movemy arms around her waist but she pulls away. "No!" she grabs my wrists and holds them abovemy head. She resumes her attack on my lips. She bites and nibbles at my lower lip before she moves along my jaw line to my neck. She sucks and nips at my pulse under my skin, wanting to feel my bloodlustfor her. All too soon she stops and releases my arms and moves back over to the Captain's chair. I stand still and try to catch my breath as she walks away. She stops and stands in front of the chair. She looks over at me. "Ensign, are you going to join me over here or just stand there gawking at me all day." I quickly move over to stand before her. "Good." She sits down and crosses her legs. I look at her and she nods to her boot. I don't get what she is gesturing to.

"Captain?"

"My boots. Kneel and take off my boots." She glares at me. I obey and kneel in front of her and take off her boots and socks. I slightly slide my hand up her pants leg as I remove her footwear. I hear her moan. "Good now undo my pants." I smile and slide my hands up her legs to the top of her pants. I let my thumb glide over her most sensitive spot and she arches off of her chair a little. I reach the button and undo it then slowly lower the zipper. B'Elanna watches my every move. Once her pants are undone she takes my hand and slides it into her pants. I feel the heats radiating off of her and the moisture that has gathered between her legs. "Pleasure me now Ensign. That's an order." She orders. I gladly comply by slowly rubbing her, to get her warmed up. She closes her eyes and revels in the pleasure. I stop and wait for her to look at me. She looks down into my eyes I see her eyes dark with desire and lust.

I reach my hands to the waist band of her pants. "May I?" I ask if I can removeher pants. She nods and lifts up off of the chair so I can removethe article of clothing. I toss them over with my clothes once they are off. Now I have better access to her. I slide my fingers under her panties and feel her juices coat my fingers as I again resume my teasing of her clit. She moans and slightly groans as I increase my speed. I am so hot and want to taste her so bad. I move a finger down to tease her entrance. She suddenly grabs my hand and removes it from her panties.

"Not yet, first take off my underwear." I gladly assist her. She smiles at me as I take in a long whiff of her arousal on her panties. She grabs the undergarment from my hand and throws it away. "Now, my little, hot Ensign, I want you to pleasure me with your moist flat tongue." She grabs my head and forces my head between her legs. I try to act all timid and shy by teasing her clit with barely the tip of my tongue but I can't for very long. I need to devour her. I press the whole flat of my tongue on her and stroke her. I moan as I love the taste of B'Elanna. She growls in pleasure as I lick up and down her entire length. "Yes, you have been trained well." I plunge my tongue into her opening without warning. She gasps and thrusts into my face. I continue thrusting my tongue in and out of her using my fingers to stimulate her rock hard clit. After minutes of delight she cums all over my face. I continue to savor her secretions as she cums again. I smile as I clean her up. All too soon she pulls my head from between her legs. She pulls me up to her face, she sees her juices covering my face and she groans.

I don't wait for her command I crash my lips to hers. After playing captain and ensign for long enough I need to take B'Elanna and have her take me in return. She tries to push me off of her but I don't let her. Instead I unzip her uniform top and rip off her tank top underneath. She moans as I savagely attack her breasts with my hands. I climb on top of her as I continue kissing her senseless. I straddle her right thigh. I start humping her as I move my lips to her neck and taste her there. I move a hand to her shoulder to steady myself so I don't fall off of her lap. My other hand abandons her breast and cups her Mons. I press a finger over her clit. "Kahless Anna you are torturing me." I smile into her neck and thrust myself harder on her leg. She moves her hand between my legs and pushes her fingers into me.

"God, B'Elanna, you feel so good in me." I start moving myself up and down on her fingers. My breasts bounce as I pick up my pace.

As I ride B'Elanna's fingers I movefarther down her slit and just barely probe her entrance. "Anna, I need you in me now. Please bangwI'." She begs. I grant her begging by quickly thrusting two fingers into her. She throws her head back as I thrust into her in time with my own. She presses her leg up forcing her hand farther up into me and I toss my head off of her neck. She starts twitching which means she is close. I feel my own pre-release building. A few more, hard fast thrusts, we cum together. "baaaannngggg'wwwwIIII" she scream her release.

"Laaaannnnnnnnaaaa." I shout my own climax. We both go rigid as these are the hardest orgasms we have both experienced. I collapse onto her shoulder and she goes limp under me. My hand slides out of her as I nearly fall off of her, but she manages to hold her hand in me and she wraps her other arm around me, holding me in her lap. I pant heavily into her neck. "Wow" I gasp for air.

"Yeah" she replies back as she slides her fingers from me. A flood of cum flows out of me and all over B'Elanna's thigh. I stiffen and whimper as a small aftershock racks my body. B'Elanna turns her head and kisses my temple while I settle back down.

We stay there in the chair for a few minutes regaining our composures. Our role playing lasted only a little while, but we are both totally exhausted. I try to stand on my own to let B'Elanna up but I can't feel my legs and I start to sink down to the floor. B'Elanna stands and scoops me up in her arms. She carries me back to the bedroom and gently lays me on the bed then crawls in behind me. She grabs the blanket and tosses it over us. She drapes her arm over my waist and pulls me closer to her. I feel her snuggle her nose into the base of my neck and then hear her sigh with content as we both fall to sleep.

The next morning, Sunday, we slowly wake with me making love to B'Elanna. She then makes breakfast of banana pancakes, sausage and eggs, our favorite breakfast. We relax the rest of the morning before we have to pack up and head back home.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend, bangwI'" B'Elanna says as we leave the holosuite and walk home hand in hand.

"You are very welcome. I wish we could do that every weekend."

"Naa, I like staying at home with you far too much to do this every weekend. Only for special occasions, that way it is a treat for us." She kisses my cheek.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But just because you're right this time doesn't give you the right to think you are right every time." I smile and tease her.

"You are absolutely right. I like it when I'm wrong sometimes because that gives you a chance to teach me." she wiggles her eyebrows. I laugh. And we continue home.

* * *

Our first semester of our 3rd year is going great. Me and B'Elanna are passing all of our classes and she has decided to work security on campus with me. We work the same shift but at different locales. We run into each other on 'accident' once in a while on duty. And one night a couple days before Christmas that came in pretty handy.

I was making my rounds in the Astrometrical sciences wing of the science building. I was making my way to meet B'Elanna at our meeting spot. I am almost to our spot when I run into a fellow cadet. She stops me in the hall.

"Um. Ma'am can you help me? I need to get into room 284."

"I'm sorry but the only thing I can help you with is escorting you out of the building. No one is supposed to be in this building after 2300 hours. I'm sure if you contact security in the morning they can help you." I smile and motion for her to move towards the door. She pouts at me and turns to leave. Suddenly she twists around and pushes me up against the wall. I reach for my phaserbut she knocks it out of my hand and takes a hold my wrists and slams them into the wall them above my head. "LET ME GO!" I shout before she crashes her lips to mine. I shake my head to get her off of me but I can't get away. I then movemy leg to kick the back of her knee with my heel. I kick but it only causes her to fall onto my body and trapping my leg behind her. I try and scream but it only sounds like a groan.

Then suddenly my attacker is tackled off of me. I fall to the floor and see B'Elanna on top of the other woman. B'Elanna has the woman's hands trapped above her head.

"Get off!"

"No" B'Elanna jabs her knee into the woman's side.

"This doesn't involve you."

"Yes is does."

"What does kissing my girlfriend have you to do with you? You Klingon piece of shit."

"GIRLFRIEND! Sorry but you are seriously disturbed, she is MY fiancée. She is mine, and you have no claim on her." B'Elanna growls and head butts the assailant, knocking her out cold. B'Elanna gets up off of her and comes over to me. I sit up against the wall and lightly rub my wrists. B'Elanna kneels in front of me. She brushes a stray strand of hair out of my face. "You ok baby?"

"I'm fine." I look up into B'Elanna's eyes. "I was just escorting her out of the building then she grabbed me and kissed me." I look over at the unconscious woman on the floor. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I was on my way to meet you; I was just around the corner. I heard you shout and when I ran around the corner I saw you trying to kick her off of you. I saw red when I noticed she was kissing you. I ran and got her off of you."

"Well aren't you just my knight in shining armor." I smile.

"Yeah well I have to protect what is mine, you know." She helps me to my feet and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Good I'm glad I'm yours." I lean in and kiss her. "Mmm…" I back my head away. "Did I hear you say fiancée?"

"Well you are." B'Elanna lowers her gaze from mine. I take her chin and lift her face to look back at me. "I've been thinking and we've been together for, what…" her eyes finally meet mine. "Eight months and we are engaged according to Klingon tradition…" she pauses.

"Yeah so?"

"So I thought I could call you that instead of 'my girlfriend' all the time."

"Oh B'Elanna you're the greatest. I love that idea." I kiss her again. "But we need to take her to the med center and have the security take care of her then we can talk about me being your fiancée later."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." We walk over to the unconscious form on the floor. We hail ahead and get everything checked out. After the woman is taken off our hands we are relieved of duty for the rest of the night.

We head home, take a shower and go to bed. We are both too tired to talk about what happen tonight and we agree to talk about it later. I fall asleep with B'Elanna holding me tight to her body. The sound of her hearts beating and her slow deep breaths are my nighttime lullaby. She strokes my hair as we both drift off into slumber land and wait for a new day to arise.

The next day is Christmas Eve and me and B'Elanna are heading to my parents to celebrate. We wake around 8 and pack up our bags. By 10 we are ready to go. My parents pick us up at the hub in Omaha because it's snowing. B'Elanna doesn't have a heavy winter coat so she snuggles up to me in the backseat. My mom looks back at us and smiles. She's glad to see we are still so happy. We get home and have a small lunch. The rest of the afternoon we pack the presents and food into the car to take over to my aunt's house, who lives about a half hour away. It's a family tradition to spend Christmas Eve and Day at my aunt's house. Ever since I was young we have had the greatest times there. Me and all of my cousins used to put on a show for our parents. It was a great time. Now that some of my cousins are married and have kids maybe we can start that up again.

Close to 5 we head over. Everyone is already there when we arrive. My uncle comes and helps us unload the car. As soon as we are inside everyone swarms to me and B'Elanna. They have never met her before. They have all heard about her from my mom and seen pictures but never met her. We were never in town long enough to get together. Plus my other aunt uncle and cousins that live elsewhere are here and they haven't even had the opportunity to meet her.

I take mine and B'Elanna's coats and hang them in the closet. Once I do that I here footsteps running towards me.

"Anna!" my little cousin Kylee shouts as she runs to me. I scoop her up in a big hug. B'Elanna smiles and watches me.

"Well it's good to see you too." I kiss Kylee's cheek. She giggles as I turn the kiss into a raspberry.

"Stop you're getting me all wudy and stuff." We have never figured out what wudyand stuff is but she says it every time someone kisses her.

"KyleeI'd like to introduce to someone very special." I walk over to B'Elanna. "Kylee this is B'Elanna. B'Elanna this is Kylee."

"Kylee it's an honor to meet you." B'Elanna sticks her hand out to shake Kylee's. Kylee reaches out and shakes B'Elanna's. "Anna has told me a lot about you. I hear you're in kindergarten. How do you like it?"

"It's great I'm learning a lot."

"That is good to hear, you going to grow up and be an engineer like Anna?"

"No I want to be a dancer."

"Well that's a good job too." B'Elanna smiles.

"Lanna?" Kylee asks sweetly.

"Yes."

"What is on your forehead?" Kylee has never seen a Klingon before and they don't start teaching about other planets and species in detail until second grade. B'Elanna laughs at Kylee's curiosity.

"Well, you see Kylee I am a Klingon. And my people have ridges on our foreheads."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know really we just do. I think though they are to scare our enemies in battle."

"Cool. Can I touch them?"

"Sure go ahead." B'Elanna leans her head closer to Kylee. The rest of my family is stand watching the interaction between the little girl and a grown Klingon. Even though B'Elanna is only half Klingon she can still be intimidating. Kylee reaches out and lightly runs her fingers over B'Elanna's ridges. I hear a low purr start coming from B'Elanna.

"They're soft. I like them." Kylee looks over at her mom. "Mommy I want to have forehead ridges too." Everybody laughs.

"I'm glad you like them, but unfortunately you can't have forehead ridges. Humans have smooth foreheads. I don't know why curtain species have them and some don't it's just the way we all are made."

"Ok" Kylee pouts.

"But listen." B'Elanna leans in close to Kylee. "Anytime you want to feel mine just ask me ok?" Kylee perks up and smiles.

"Ok thanks." Kylee reaches over and hugs B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks at me and smiles. I can tell she just loves this.

"Kywee?" we all hear a voice being shouted from up stairs. It's my other little cousin Brianna. Kylee and Brianna are cousins. Kylee is my Cousin Sarah's daughter and Brianna is my Cousin Maggie's daughter. Sarah and Maggie are sisters.

"Come downstairs Brianna. Anna is here." Maggie shouts up at Brianna. Brianna is 3 years old

"Anna Yeah." She comes rushing downstairs. I set Kylee on the floor and wait for Bryn to come running. She comes running straight to me. I lift her up and kiss and hug her. She looks over at B'Elanna. B'Elanna smiles but Bryn hides her head in my neck. B'Elanna looks sad.

"It's ok she's just shy around new people." I reach over and caress B'Elanna's cheek. B'Elanna leans into my touch and sighs. She nods and I lower my hand. "Hey Bryn its ok this is B'Elanna. She's a very good friend of mine. I know she looks a little scary but she's not. She really very nice and gentle, but don't tell her I told you that." I whisper the last bit into Bryn's ear. Bryn smiles at me then lifts her head and looks at B'Elanna again.

"Hi Brianna. I'm B'Elanna. It's nice to meet you." B'Elanna just smiles. Bryn gives a small smile the turns her head back into my neck. I giggle and smile at B'Elanna.

"I'm going to but you down now ok Bryn. I need to help get things ready for supper. We'll play later ok?" Bryn nods runs off after I set her on the floor. I smile and watch her scamper off. I then look to B'Elanna. "Sorry I called you scary, but she doesn't understand what intimidating means."

"I know, I forgive you." She leans over and gives me a quick peck. I forgot the rest of my family is in the room watching. I take B'Elanna's hand and guide her over to introduce her to everyone else.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend B'Elanna. B'Elanna this is my family." I start to my left. "This is Carolyn my mom's younger sister and her husband Terry. And their two kids Jacob and Kelly and Kelly's husband Chris. Next to them are Sarah and David. Kylee is their daughter and Bryce is their son. I'm guessing he is upstairs taking a nap. Next are Maggie and her husband JC, Brianna is their little one. And as you can tell Maggie is expecting."

"Congratulations" B'Elanna says.

"Then here is Emily and Peggy and Jerry. Peggy is my mom's older sister and Sarah Maggie and Emily are their 3 daughters. Of course you know my parents" we all laugh. "And I think that covers everyone. Did I forget anybody?" we all hear a woof from behind up. "Oh yeah that's Titus Peggy and Jerry's dog. So that's everyone."

"Hi everyone I'm sure I'll learn all of your names someday." B'Elanna jokes. We all laugh again. Then everybody comes over and greets her. I move over to my parents.

"What do you think mom? Do they like her?"

"I think they do." My mom smiles and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

A little while later supper is ready and we are all ready to eat. We say grace and sit down. This year for some reason I get seated in the formal dining room with the adults. I'm normally in the kitchen with the kids because I am the youngest out of my generation so I rarely get to eat with the parents. I guess having B'Elanna here allowed me the privilege.

"B'Elanna tell us all about yourself." My uncle Jerry asks after we are all done eating and just sitting around the table drinking wine and conversing.

"Well. I was born on Kessik IV, my mom and I were the only Klingons there. My dad was a trader and wasn't around that much. After my father left us, my mom took me back to Qo'noS. I was treated as a weakling because of me being half human. I decided to runaway when I was 16. That's when I came to earth. I found my father and tried to renew my relationship with my father but he didn't really try. So I decided to join Starfleet." She looks over at me. "And that's where I met Anna." She grabs my hand that is resting on the table and squeezes it gently; I smile and look at her. "We didn't meet until last spring even though we have about every class together."

"And how did you two meet." My aunt Carolyn asks.

"Well Anna was on security detail in the dorm building one night and she says that her body took control of its self, anyways she snuck into my room while I was sleeping. She brushed some hair out of my face and I woke up seeing her hovering over me." I turn a brilliant shade of red. "She ran away when I took a step towards her. She avoided me for the next week before I found her standing outside my door."

"I would have run but my legs wouldn't work." I laugh.

"Anyways I dragged her into my room and yelled at her. I had just wanted to talk to her that night then she avoided me so I was a little upset."

"I think you a little more than upset. I remember you threatening me if I didn't answer your question."

"Oh yeah." B'Elanna remembers. We all pause.

"So did you answer her question or not." My cousin Maggie asks.

"Well I didn't really answer her I sort of kissed her." everyone in the room gasps. Me and B'Elanna just laugh.

"You kissed her?" Jacob asks

"Yeah I did. And then when she tried to wrap her arms around my neck to kiss me back I thought she was going to choke me so I turned and moved away from her. After that I told her that I always wanted to go up to her and talk to her and tell her she was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen," B'Elanna blushes. "but I was scared that she didn't want to talk to me. She said pretty much the same. We both had wanted to talk to each other since our first day our first year at the Academy."

"So now you two have been dating for almost nine months after your relationship started with a breaking and entering."

"Yup" both me and B'Elanna answer my Aunt Peggy's question.

"Unbelievable." Kelly says. Me and B'Elanna laugh.

"Anna, Anna." Kylee comes running in to the dining room.

"What ya need?" I say and she runs over to me. She motions for me to lean down so she can whisper into my ear.

"I told Bryn that Lanna was really nice and that her forehead wasn't scary and really soft and now she wants to touch them like I did. So can she touch them?"

"I don't know she'll have to ask Lanna herself."

"Ok." Kylee says and runs to get Bryn. B'Elanna looks at me puzzled.

"It's nothing to worry about." I lean over and kiss her before the girls return

"Lanna, Bryn wants to ask you something." Kylee says

"Ok go ahead ask away."

"Um… canitouchyourridges" Bryn asks really fast and quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said can you please repeat it."

"Can I touch your ridges?" Bryn still says it softly but B'Elanna can hear it

"Of course you can. Come over here on my lap and you can touch them." Bryn moves over to B'Elanna and B'Elanna picks her up and sets her on her lap. B'Elanna tilts her head down so Bryn can touch her forehead. B'Elanna smiles as Bryn timidly feels her ridges. B'Elanna starts to purr again. Bryn smiles and giggles when she hears B'Elanna purr.

"You sound like a titty tat" Bryn can't say k sounds. Everyone else in the room laughs when B'Elanna starts laughing.

"Well Anna does call me her Grishnar cat when I purr for her. So I guess you can say I can be like a kitty cat sometimes." B'Elanna smiles and hugs Bryn. I smile and watch them interact. I can't wait to havechildren of our own. "Now go on and play with Kylee while we talk some more. Ok?"

Bryn nods and hops off of B'Elanna's lap. She watches the two girls run off. She turns back facing the table and scoots her chair closer to mine. She rests her arm around my shoulder and leans into me. I lean back into her we look at each other and smile.

"You are very good with children, B'Elanna" Peggy comments

"Thanks I just love kids and I can't wait to have my own someday." B'Elanna looks at me while answering back. I smile and rest my forehead to B'Elanna's.

"You're going to make a wonderful mother Lanna." I whisper.

"You too bangwI'" she answers back then pecks my lips. We have a lapse in where we are at. I look finally look up.

"Sorry" I blush. Everybody just smiles. It's been a long time since my family has seen so happy.

"Shall we move to the living room for tonight's entertainment?" My uncle Jerry says as her stands up. The plates had been cleared away while we were all talking. Everyone gets up and heads to the living room. I get the last seat on the couch. B'Elanna moves to sit on the floor between my legs but I pull her into my lap. She giggles as I nuzzle my nose into her.

"Anna, stop it your family is staring."

"So I don't care."

"Well I do, so let me go." B'Elanna playfully growls.

"Fine you win." I straighten my legs out and she slides down onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow." She looks back up at me and tries to be serious but I can tell she is not.

"Sorry, sweetie." I lean forward and kiss her forehead. She smiles and turns back to face forwards. My legs are on either side of her. I have my hand on my leg while I play with her hair. She rests her head on my knee and she sighs with content. I feel her stroking my leg as we wait for the evening entertainment to start.

"This year's entertainment is…drum roll please…old home movies." Uncle Jerry says. I groan. B'Elanna perks up and tilts her head back to smile a great big grin at me.

"Let's see how about Christmas '55."

"No not that one please." I beg them not to play that one.

"Oh come one Anna it can't be that bad." B'Elanna looks back up at me.

"Oh yes it is I was 7 years old and totally crazy about Christmas. Just wait you'll see"

The lights go off and the movie starts. It starts with all of us kids standing in front of the tree singing 'We wish you a merry Christmas.' I didn't know all the words so I just mumbled the parts I didn't know. I had on a red velvet Christmas dress, white stockings, red Mary Jane's and my hair was all curled and tied back with a green ribbon.

"Awe, you were so cute." B'Elanna whispers to me.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I take her head and turn it back to the screen.

Next comes the solo performances. Maggie plays her flute. Sarah sings 'Silver bells' Emily sings 'Jolly old St. Nicholas' Jacob sings 'Away in a manger.' And Kelly sings 'O Christmas Tree.' I'm too scared to sing by myself so my mom comes out with me. We sing 'Jingle bells'.

B'Elanna gives my leg a squeeze as she watches.

After the solos, our moms, Peggy, Carolyn and Karen get up and sing. They sing 'Sisters' from an old movie from the mid 20th century called 'White Christmas.' They sing it every year we are all together. After that Terry, Kelly and Jacob sing a country Christmas song. Peggy and her 3 girls sing 'the Chipmunk song' I don't sing again until the finale. Our final tunes of the show are 'all I want for Christmas' and 'Here we come a-wassailing'. For 'all I want for Christmas' our grandma Kay gave us black licorice gum to cover our two front teeth like in the song. We kids can't stop laughing long enough to sing the song.

My family is laughing along with the movie. We love watching home movies when we get together. Finally the movie is over and the lights come back on. I look down at B'Elanna and see that she has Kylee curled up in a ball in her lap sleeping; Bryn is on her Grammy's lap. B'Elanna stands while still holding Kylee. I stand too. I go over and take Bryn from Peggy.

"We'll put them to bed." I say quietly not to disturb the sleeping babes. I lead B'Elanna upstairs to where the girls are sleeping. I lay Bryn on one side of the bed and B'Elanna lays Kylee on the other. We gently get them into their special Christmas PJ's and tuck them in.

"Night girls don't let the bed bugs bite." I whisper back into the room as I close the door. B'Elanna stands behind me and waits until the door is closed. I turn and am startled to see her standing right in front of me. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No just waiting for you to close the door so I can do this." She wraps her arms around me and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her back. We stand there kissing until we hear someone come up the stairs.

"Oh sorry." Jacob reaches the top of the stairs and sees us kissing. We stop kissing but we are still standing there holding each other. "We were just wondering what happened to you two. We're starting another movie and this one is not a home movie." He smiles at me.

"Thank goodness I don't think I could handle another one. What movie is it?" I lower my hands from B'Elanna's neck and she unwraps me from her arms. I grab her hand and we head back downstairs following Jake.

"White Christmas, like every year." He says.

When we get back downstairs I grab a blanket off the couch and spread it on the floor. I then grab a pillow and another blanket. I lie down on the floor and prop my head on the pillow. I look up at B'Elanna. "Are you going to join me or what?"

She smiles and lies down behind me. I toss the blanket over us and make sure we are both covered. We both then lay are heads down and get situated so we can both see the screen. Once we are settled B'Elanna drapes her arm over my waist and she pulls me closer to her. Then once everybody is all ready the movie starts.

I fall asleep about ten minutes into the movie. No matter how old I am I always seen to fall asleep watching this movie on Christmas Eve. Usually I make it at least half way thru, but I think I fell asleep faster this year because I had B'Elanna holding me. When I wake up I'm lying in the back seat of the car and my head resting on B'Elanna's lap. B'Elanna looks down as sees I have awoken.

"Go back to sleep bangwI'. We're almost home." She strokes my hair and I close my eyes again. When we get home I feel B'Elanna carry me in from the car. I wrap my arms around her neck. I can tell she smiles. She carries me down to the bedroom. "Good Night." She says to my parents. She takes me and lays me on the bed. I groan as she leaves my side to undress me. I basement is a little chilly in the winter and B'Elanna was keeping me nice and warm. I feel B'Elanna take off my shoes first. Then she comes back up and takes my coat off. I try to help, but I am so tired I think I make it a little harder for her. Soon enough I am down to my underwear and bra. B'Elanna gets my bra off then she covers me up with my thick comforter before she undresses herself. We usually sleep naked but since we are at my parents we leave our underwear on. I feel a draft of cold air over my back as B'Elanna pulls back the covers to climb in bed. I shiver as goose bumps rise on my skin. B'Elanna lies on her back behind me and then pulls me over on top of her. I rest my head on her shoulder and rest my arm across her abdomen.

"Night, Merry Christmas." I whisper as I fall asleep.

"Good night bangwI'. Merry Christmas." She kisses my head then follows me into a deep sleep.

The next morning I wake bright and early. We don't start Christmas Day activities till about 10 so there is plenty of time to do what I want to do. I slowly get out of bed and check to see if the vent by my door is closed. I then get into a bag that I hid from B'Elanna. It contains a red see thrunegligee with white feathery trim. I also have a sprig of mistletoe. I hang a do not disturb sign on the door then make my way back over to the bed.

I start waking B'Elanna up by lightly kissing her all over her face. I then movealong her jaw line to her neck. She moans as I suck and nip at her neck. I look and she her eyes flutter open. Her eyes go wide when she sees my outfit. "Merry Christmas, lover." I say as I lean down and devour her lips. She pulls back the covers for me to crawl under. I climb on top of B'Elanna and straddle her hips. She tosses the covers back over us. I sit up leaving B'Elanna wanting more. She looks me up and down. I hear her growl, when she notices that it is see thru and I havenothing on underneath. I smile then I raise my hand and hold the mistletoe above me. "You know the tradition of mistletoe, right?" B'Elannanods and sits up leaving me sitting in her lap. She takes my head and pulls me to her. I moan as she pushes her tongue into my mouth. I lower the sprig over my neck. B'Elanna follows. I soon move it over my breasts. B'Elannagladly takes a nipple into her mouth. She uses her other hand to knead my other breast. I need to feel her all over my body. I reach down and pull my outfit off in a flash. I lie down and pull B'Elannaon top of me. She hasn't abandoned my breasts for a minute. My nipples are now hard and sensitive. She bites down on one causing me to scream. B'Elanna just continues. She doesn't care if my parents hear us. I move the mistletoe down over my stomach and just over my Mons. B'Elanna kisses and licks her way down. I slowly open my legs farther as she moves closer. B'Elanna's growl grows deeper and louder as she can smell my arousal. I drop the sprig between my legs. B'Elanna takes that as the go ahead. She tosses the sprig aside as she spreads my thighs apart. She kisses all around before finally sliding her tongue into my slit. I buck my hips up to her face as she flicks my clit.

"Oh…yes…B'Elanna." I moan and take her hair in my hands and push her closer. I feel her push her tongue into me. I gasp as she laps up my juices. She then removes her tongue and thrusts two fingers into me. She hits my spot right off the bat. I cum instantly. B'Elanna just keeps pumping in and out of me until I cum again. She gives me at least two more orgasms before she stops her ministrations. She kisses up my body as I pant and recover from her love making. She leans over me and smiles at me.

"Merry Christmas indeed, bangwI'" I smile at her as she kisses my lips. I lovetasting myself on her. I roll us over so I am back on top of her. Before I start I removeher panties. I toss them on the floor with our other clothes. I kiss her deeply and passionately. As we kiss I slide my hands to her perky breasts. B'Elanna tangles her fingers in my hair as I fondle her breasts. I straddle her leg. She moans when she feels my hot wet center on her thigh. I move down her body and place my lips to her hard dark nipples. I kiss each before I suck oneinto my mouth. As my mouth pays attention to her breasts, my hand is sliding over her stomach to her core. I slip my middle finger in her slit and over her clit. B'Elanna arches off of the bed as I rub her nub. I add my index finger and continue to stroke her up and down. Only teasing her entrance.

"Please Anna, stop teasing me. I need you. I need you inside me. Please bangwI'." I oblige and slowly push two fingers deep into her. "Yessss." She hisses as I slowly and methodically movein and out of her. "Faster, harder." She begs for more. I give it to her. As I moveharder and faster in her I bite down on her nipple I am sucking on. She suddenly tightens around me and spasms underneath me. She has clamped down so hard on my fingers I can hardly movethem. The whole lengths of my fingers are stuck inside her. I decide to twiddle my fingers inside her. I tickle her most sensitivespot inside and she cums again. She silently screams as she climaxes. I continue my actions with my fingers. I leaveher breast aloneand just watch her as she continues to cum. After what feels like hours she finally relaxes enough for me to remove my fingers. I scoop up some of her juices on my fingers and then lick them clean. I smile as I watch her recover. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing heavily.

"You are so gorgeous." I say looking down at her. She smiles and opens her eyes.

"No you are. Thanks for the wonderful Christmas gift." She reaches up and pulls me back down to kiss her. I gladly lean into her kiss. Suddenly there is a pounding on the ceiling and my dad shouting for us to get up out of bed. I jump about five feet off of B'Elanna.

"Don't do that we're already awake." I shout back at him.

"Ok, it's almost 8:30 and we're leaving here no later than 9:15 so get dressed and come up for breakfast." He yells back.

"Ok." I roll off of B'Elanna and head to the bathroom to shower. I shake my butt as I walk away. I know B'Elanna is watching me. I enter the bathroom and turn on the shower. I wait for the water to heat up before I get in. B'Elanna joins me a few minutes later. We shower quickly then get dressed for the day, just some comfy slacks and a t-shirt.

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed getting my shoes on when B'Elanna comes up behind me and drapes a necklace around my neck. The cool metal startles me. I reach up and feel the pendent. I look down at it and lift it to get a better look at it. I recognize it as a Klingon house symbol. I realize what B'Elanna is giving me. I turn around at look at her. She takes the pendent from my hand.

"This is my house crest, the House of preSba." The crest consists of the symbol of the empire, a qanraD and a Daqtagh open and pointing downward. And in the handle of the knife is the house name in Klingon script.

"B…B'Elanna?" I'm in shock she gave this to me.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yes darling I love it." I pull her into a big hug. "Thank you." I look back down at it then back at her. A tear streaks down my cheek. B'Elanna reaches out and wipes my tear away. Giving the symbol of your house to another is a way of accepting them into the house, be it as a parent, sibling or mate. I know she is not accepting me as a parent or sibling which only leaves me as her mate. "You…you want me as your mate?" I ask.

"Yes bangwI' for the rest of my life and beyond." She smiles. I lean in and kiss her.

"I'm so happy. I love you."

"I love you too." We hear a knock at the door.

"You two going to be joining us sometime this year?" my mom shouts from the other side of the door.

"Yea we're almost ready. You can come in." B'Elanna says and my mom opens the door. She sees me resting my head on B'Elanna's chest and her holding my close. She rushes over.

"Anna, what's wrong?" my mom's worried. I lift my head and she sees my tears. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok, I'm wonderful." I show mom my necklace "B'Elanna has accepted me into her house."

"Wow what a beautiful necklace even though I don't like the look of this knife on it." Me and B'Elanna laugh. "Congratulations sweetie" my mom hugs us both. "Now we need to get a move on it's already 5 after and your farther is in the car waiting. I packed a couple of cinnamon rolls for you to eat in the car." My mom stands. "Now get your coats on and let's go." B'Elanna releases me and kisses my forehead before I get up off the bed and grab our coats. We get them on and head out to the car

A half hour later we are at my aunts and everybody is excited to open presents. At 10 on the dot the first present is opened by Bryce. In my family we start with the youngest and move to the oldest. So B'Elanna is the fourth person to open a gift and I'm after her. I skip my turn and show everybody the necklace B'Elanna gave to me for my first present.

After about an hour or so all the presents are open.

"Is that all of the presents?" uncle Jerry asks.

"No I have one more for Anna." B'Elanna says over the noise of wrapping paper being crumpled up and shoved in a bag to be put in the recycler. I look at her in surprise. I wasn't expecting anything else from her after the necklace and a few other little things I needed for school, like a stack of new PADDs. I see B'Elanna get up and reach inside her pocket. I don't see what she pulls out but then she drops onto one knee in front of me. I gasp in shock. My whole family gasps along with me. Once on her knee B'Elanna holds out a red velvet box and opens it. Inside are two rings. One is a traditional Klingon engagement ring. It is made out of polished Baakonite, a metal used on Qo'noS for bat'leths and ceremonial jewelry, and inlayed into the ring are Klingon designs made out of a red stone. The other one is more of a traditional Earth engagement ring. It's a white gold band witha 1 carat princess cut diamond with two pear cut rubies on either side.

"Anna, bangwI', I know this is a surprise to you. I'm a bit nervous myself, but I've been waiting for the right moment to do this. I've known I'vewanted to be with you since I first saw you. I had only hoped you felt the same way. I'm glad that your subconscious made you enter my room that night. And ever since we started dating, the more I learn about you the more I keep falling in love with you. When I saw that other woman attacking you two days ago I knew that I had to officially make you mine, to protect you always in every aspect, and to make you my mate for all eternity. I love more than Kahless knows. Will you marry me and be mine for always?"

I look deep into B'Elanna's eyes as tears streak down my face. I nod, "Yes…Yes." B'Elanna smiles. I slide off of my seat and into B'Elanna's arms. We wrap are arms around each other. "I love you." I whisper into B'Elanna's ear.

"I love you." She whispers back. We pull back from our hug and I take her face in my hands and plant a kiss to her lips. My family starts applauding. I rest my forehead against B'Elanna's and we both smile and giggle. B'Elanna takes the rings out of the box and slides them on my finger. I almost give her the wrong hand to put the rings on. I look down at them.

"Their beautiful."

"Yeah but they don't even compare to you." B'Elanna replies. I kiss her again. I try to stand but my legs are weak. B'Elanna holds me up so I don't fall to the floor. She stands and holds me close to her.

We stand hugging for a moment before we let go of each other. We look around the room at my family. My mom is crying and everybody else is smiling. My mom comes over and hugs us both tightly. She then takes my hand and looks at the rings. Everybody moves over to us to congratulate us. They all compliment the rings and look at them.

"Oh B'Elanna their gorgeous." Kelly comments

"Yeah their beautiful." Emily says.

"Where did you get them?" Maggie asks.

"They are both family heirlooms." B'Elanna answers.

"Really?" I say

"Yup. The Klingon engagement ring was my great-grandmother's ring. It's passed down to the eldest child. My mom gave it to me when she presented me with my jinaq when I turned 13. The other ring was my abuela's ring. She gave to my dad and he gave it to me before he left."

"Wow." I say looking back at the rings

"Let us see." Kylee says for her and Bryn

"Their pretty." Kylee says

"Thank you." After everyone looked at the rings and congratulated us we all headed to the kitchen for lunch.

After lunch we all just sit around not really doing anything. Me and B'Elanna were able to sneak a few minutes alone together. Finally around midnight we headed back home. I am completely wiped out. Me and B'Elanna played with the little ones most of the time, they just have too much energy. I rest my head against B'Elanna's shoulder as we drive home. When we got home we said goodnight to my folks and went to bed. We are too tired to do anything else. We just curl up in each other's arms and dream sweet dreams of our future together.

* * *

B'Elanna and I have decided to stay until after the New Year before we head back to San Francisco. I have contacted Stephanie, Rachael and Hanna to have small party New Year's Eve. They all accepted.

Tonight is New Year's Eve. We all pitched in to get a hotel suite at a nice hotel. Since me and B'Elanna planned the party we get there before the others to set things up. We have champagne for when the ball drops and other drinks for whenever. I also prepared some snacks. I am finishing up the hore' dourves when there is a knock at the door. B'Elanna gets up and answers it. In walks Stephanie, Stephanie's friend Dirk, Rachael, Rachael's boyfriend Jack, Hanna and Tal!

"Tal! What are you doing here?" I run over to her as I wipe my hands on a towel. I grab her and hug her.

"I came to spend New Year's with my best friends is that ok if not I can leave." She turns to leave with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think so get your skinny ass over here." B'Elanna says and grabs Tal by the arm and hugs her. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Oh I called Anna parent's house and they said you were having a small party at this hotel. When I got here I asked what room you were in but they wouldn't tell me said something about not allowed to tell, hotel policy. But this gorgeous lady here, she points to Hanna, over heard my dilemma and flashed her police badge saying that I was withher and we needed the room number. The clerk gave it to me. We got on the elevator. We were going to the same floor. When we got off and headed towards the same room she asked if I was following her. I said no. I told her I was surprising some friends from the Academy. She asked if it was you two. I said yes. She told me that she was a friend of your guys' and we stood talking outside the door for a few minutes before these four showed up. They recognized Hanna and Hanna recognized Steph and Rach and we all introduced ourselves out in the hall and now we're in here telling you happy New Year." Taltakes in a deep breath

I laugh and give Tal another big hug. I wrap my left arm around her waist and move into the seating area. Rachael sees the rings on my finger and grabs my hand. I spin around as she yanks my hand to her face.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Rach shouts. My face turns bright red. I was going to wait and tell them all later.

"Yes we are." B'Elanna says smiling as she comes up behind me. All the girls gather around while the guys go start munching on the food.

"Why was I not told immediately." Tal pouts.

"We were going to tell you as soon as we got home." I say.

"Ok now let me see." Tal grabs my hand. "Wow they're amazing." She passes my hand to Hanna.

"Congrats. I better be invited to the wedding." Hanna smiles.

"Yeah me too." Says Steph

"Me three." Rachsays. Everyone pauses for a moment.

"What Tal, you don't want to come to our wedding?" I look at Tal and act all sad that she didn't ask to be invited to the wedding.

"I already know I'm invited because hello I'm your guys' best friend at the entire Academy. And I am the one that told you," she looks at me. "To go over and talk to her how many times before you unconventionally did. So I'm not just accepting to be invited to the wedding but actually being in it as at least one of the bride's maids. So that is why I didn't ask to be invited to the wedding. I know I'm going no matter what." She says. I just laugh. Tal is so brutally honest sometimes.

"Of course Tal, of course." I lean over and give her a big hug due to the fact she is standing right next to me. "But you'll have to wait."

"That's right we aren't planning on getting married until after we graduate. So you'll have to wait awhile." B'Elanna says

"Fine with me. That gives me plenty to lose a few pounds." Says Tal with a smile.

"You look fineto me." Hanna says under her breath but Tal and I still hear her. We look over at her. She sees us look at her once her eyes haveraked over Tal's body. She turns a bright shade of pink then quickly walks to the kitchen to get a drink for her suddenly dry mouth. Steph sees Hanna run off. Tal turns to me and wiggles her eyebrows. We hear something drop in the kitchen.

"Tal, try not to think like that while around Hanna."

"Why?"

"Because she's half Betazoid and can sense your feelings."

"Ooo, this is going to be fun." Tal smirks.

"Just behave yourself or I'm sending you back to my folks before midnight."

"Yes ma'am." Tal smiles and salutes me. I slap her hand down. Steph and the others are watching. B'Elanna has seen it all before and is over to talk to the guys.

"Oookaaay," she says then turns to me and B'Elanna. "Now tell us when and where and how." Steph pushes us all to the couches.

"We can do better than tell you we can show you." I say and go into the bedroom. I grab a holovid out of our bag and bring it back into the room. "Lanna get you tush over here." She comes over and plops down on the couch. I slide it into the player and the video starts playing. I sit down and fast forward past all the present opening, and play it from where my uncle asks if there are any more presents. We sit and watch until the video ends.

"That was so romantic Lanna." Steph comments

"Yeah that is so awesome. You proposed in front of her family on Christmas." Says Rach. I smile and lean against B'Elanna.

"I was totally shocked. I had no idea she had that planned. Nobody did actually." I say before I stand and remove the video from the player.

Throughout the evening we all chat and eat. I turn on some music and set out some games to play. We all just havea good time. No pressure just relaxing with new and old friends alike. I see Taland Hanna talking a lot with each other. I see Tal do her signature flirt move. I laugh to myself when I see Hanna take the bait. Soon enough midnight is here. We all get a flute of champagne and head out on to the balcony. All of us paired off, me and B'Elanna, of course, Rach and Jack, Steph and Dirk and not surprisingly Taland Hanna. We all count down with the rest of the people outside freezing their butts off. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! We all clink our glasses together then drink. I grab B'Elanna and pull her into our first kiss of the New Year. After our soft kiss I lean my head on her chest and look out over the city. We hear singing and join in:

"_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
and days of auld lang syne?_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet  
For auld lang syne"_

When we finish singing I look over at all my friends and smile. I see Talpushing Hanna up against the wall, making out. They both have had more than their share of the alcohol and were totally into each other before they started drinking.

"Get a room." B'Elannashouts at them. They both flip her the bird. I laugh and drag B'Elanna back inside. I could see her lips already turning blue. Klingons all high and mighty warriors but can't handle temperatures below 40°F. I plop us down on the couch and toss a blanket over us. B'Elanna wraps her arms around me and I move to straddle her lap. She raises her eyebrow at me. I laugh and bury my face in her neck. She pulls me in closer. I wiggle my hips to settle farther into her. We just sit there in the quiet until everybody comes back inside.

"Awe that is so cute." Hanna says as she walks in holding Tal's hand. It's my turn now to flip them off. They just laugh and join us on the couch.

"So who has a new year's resolution?" Steph asks she sit in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Well my goal is to become a sergeant." Hanna says.

"I hope to finally pass my flight test." Says Tal.

"How many times have you tried now, 5…6?" B'Elanna asks Tal.

"Umm more like 8." Talanswers under her breath.

"It's ok Tal. 9th time's the charm. Right?" I say.

"Yeah 9 is my lucky number and I did almost pass it last time."

"Well there you go. It's only a matter of time now." I smile

"So how about you, B'Elanna?" Tal looks at her.

"Move out of the dorms and into our own house." Says B'Elanna. I look at her and smile.

"And you Anna what is your new year's resolution?"

"I don't have one. Everything is fine in my life just as it is. I have friends and family that love me and I love back. I'm doing great at the Academy. My job is fine. I live with the most beautiful woman who I am engaged to and hope to spend the rest of my days with." I reach up and caress B'Elanna's cheek. "So there really is no reason for me to make a new year's resolution if I am perfectly fine with how my life is." I pause. "Though I wish I had a kitty cat. Oh wait I already do." I smile and stroke B'Elanna's ridges and she starts purring. We start laughing. Everyone can hear the purrs and start laughing with us. I lean down and kiss B'Elanna. After our quick kiss I slide off of her and sit next to her but I leave legs on her lap. B'Elanna redoes the blanket so it is still covering both of us.

We all just sit and talk about our plans for the next year. While we sit I feel B'Elannarubbing her hands up and down my legs. She is ever so slightly inching her way up my legs. I take in a deep breath as B'Elanna just grazes against my inner thigh. I feel my whole body flush when she pushes a finger on my clit. I hips buck voluntarily and I gasp a little too loud when she does it again. Everybody stops and looks over at me. I have my eyes closed so I don't see them looking. B'Elannasuddenly stops and I open my eyes to see everyone looking at us. I grab B'Elanna's hand under the blanket and stand holding the blanket in front of me because I know I have a wet spot on my crotch.

"Well it's late," I fake yawn, "and I think it's time I hit the sack. Come on bangwI', tuck me in." I pull B'Elanna to her feet. She can see in my eyes what I have in mind.

"Night all." B'Elanna says as I drag her to the bedroom.

"Night" they say back with grins on their faces.

We enter the bedroom. As soon as the door closes behind us I turn to B'Elanna.

"what were you thinking?" I shout at her. I wasn't mad at B'Elanna, I was embarrassed. "how cou…" I can't finish my sentence before B'Elanna rushes me and kisses me fierce. I drop the blanket I was holding and grab onto B'Elanna's shirt. I want to strangle her but I just pull her closer. She forces her tongue into my mouth. I groan and hold her closer. We separate and pant heavily.

"I've wanted to do that all night."

"Why the hell didn't you do it earlier. I've want you to do that all night." I kiss her hard again. B'Elanna reaches around me and starts untucking my shirt from my pants. She moves me backwards till I feel the bed against my legs. B'Elanna pushes me onto the bed and climbs on top of me. She smiles and leans in to divulge herself in my lips again. Her hands greedily moveup under my shirt as she indulges herself in the softness of my skin. She pushes my shirt up. I lift me head off the bed and she removes my shirt all the way. She moves her hands back to my chest. I am so glad I am wearing a front clasp bra. She quickly undoes it and moves her mouth to my breasts. B'Elanna growls as she devours each breast.

"Oh…B'Elanna." I moan. I move my hands to her head to hold her closer. She releases my nipple she is sucking on and grabs my hands. She slams them to the bed above my head. I struggle to move but not really trying. She knows I will tell her to stop if it gets too much for me, but I know she won't. I also know she likes to give just as much as she likes to receive, and I have never complained before. She growls back at me as I fake fight against her. I growl even louder then bite at her. Her eyes go wide as she once again growls. I swear that our friends can hear our growling in the other room. I hope they can't. I snarl my lip at her before she crashes her lips to mine. This is not going to be a night of gentle love making but a night of hot, carnal, lustful sex.

You know how they say that what you are doing on New Year's is how you are going to spend the rest of the year. Well after that night I can't wait to see if that is true.

* * *

Now fast forward to our 1 year anniversary, B'Elanna is taking me out on the town. She doesn't know this yet but I am planning on proposing to her at the restaurant. Even though she has already proposed to me I want to propose to her. I am so excited.

We leave our home at 1930 hours and go to our favorite restaurant at the Wharf on San Francisco Bay. I am wearing a pair of black pinstripe slacks and a white blouse, nothing too fancy but nice. B'Elanna looks amazing in her sexy ruby red cocktail dress, which she only wears for me on special occasions; I love how it shows off her smooth legs, grrr. We arrive at our destination at around 2000 hours. I am getting nervous and B'Elanna notices.

"Is everything OK, baby?"

"Yes, Love. Everything is perfect. I just love you so much, happy anniversary." I pull her into a tender kiss before we sit down at our table, which is overlooking the bay. Very romantic.

"I love you too. Happy anniversary, but I know something is up, I can smell it." I am sweating profusely and with her very acute sense of smell, she can tell that something is going on. "Your nervous about something and I am going to find out what it is." she glares at me from across the table and gently takes my hands into hers then brings them up off that table to kiss the backs of them. She lifts her head back up and smiles. I smile back.

Our waiter comes, we order and then he brings us our appetizers and wine. After we are finished withthat, he arrives with the main course. I hardly touch my food I am getting so anxious. B'Elanna again looks deep into my eyes and asks, "Are you sure there is nothing wrong? You haven't eaten anything. That is not like you." she reaches across the table and places her hand on my forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. Please, tell me what the matter is. You're worrying me."

I reach across the table and gently caress her cheek in my hand. She leans into my touch. "I'm sorry sweetie. Don't worry; everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine, I can tell. Has something happened? You can tell me. You know that."

I lower my hand to hers and hold it tight. "I know I can tell you anything, baby. It's just something I've needed to do for a long time now." now B'Elanna is looking nervous. "Oh, baby you don't need to get nervous." I say as I fall into her deep chocolate brown eyes, and get lost in her soul. I was going to wait until dessert was here but I can't wait any longer, I tell myself, 'I haveto do it now. No more waiting.' Before I start my proposal I see the waiter coming and I just wave him off. B'Elanna notices me waving the waiter away and then looks at me very puzzled. I start speaking, gazing straight at her gorgeous face, "B'Elanna Torres, I loveyou with all my heart, body and soul. I know we are already engaged but I want to propose to you, 'cause when I first saw you walking across the commons on the very first day of school I knew you were the one for me. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you. And when I snuck into your room last year and was standing there watched you sleep, I hoped that oneday I would be able to fall asleep withyou and wake up with you next to me for the rest of my life." B'Elanna's eyes have started to water as well as mine. I choke the tears back as best I can. I take another drink of wine then I get up out of my chair. I never let go of her hand as I kneel down on one knee next to her and pull out a velvet blue box from my pants pocket and open it. Inside is a solitaire diamond, 24-karat gold ring. What can I say, I'm a traditionalist. B'Elannagasps and brings her other hand to her mouth. "B'Elanna, my life, bangwI', will you grant me my wish of waking up every morning with you in my arms for the rest of our lives?" she nods as I continue, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? B'Elanna, will you marry me?"

"OH, KAHLESS! YES, YES, YES. I will marry you Anna. I loveyou so much." she slides out of her chair and is now kneeling on the floor in front of me she places bothof her hands on my cheeks and pulls me into the most sensual kiss ever. We didn't even notice that everyone in the restaurant is giving us a round of applause. After minutes of reveling in moment we finally hear the clapping. We smile into each other's lips and stop kissing for a moment then, we start blushing. I lean my forehead to hers and whisper. "I love you." I take the ring out of the box and place it on her left ring finger. It is a perfect fit, just like us.

"I love you too." She says to me as she looks over the ring I just put on her hand. Then she pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear. "Thank you. The ring is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." She blushes; I release myself from our embrace and stand. I then reach my hand out for her to take. She takes it and I pull her up off the floor. Next I bring her back into my arms, lift her off the ground and squeeze her so tight she squeaks. I giggle at the very non-Klingon sound she made. I am so happy. I lower her back to the ground and kiss her again. This time the kiss is gentle and chaste. B'Elanna releases from our kiss and she sits down in her seat. I return to mine chair never letting go of her hand.

When we finally return to our seats the waiter returns and brings the manager with him. The manager says, "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement. For this special occasion your dinner will be on the house, and also please enjoy this complementary bottle of champagne." Presenting us with a bottle of their finest champagne and a silver ice bucket.

"Thank you very much sir, but you don't have to do this for us." I reply back to him.

"No Please I insist."

"Very Well. Thank you. You are too kind."

"You are welcome. Please enjoy the rest of your evening. Your waiter will get you anything else you need. Again congratulations."

"Thanks." B'Elanna says as he turns away.

The waiter steps up to the table. "Is there anything I can get you ladies?"

I look towards B'Elanna and look to see if there is something she wants. "How about a couple more glasses of wine and your famous chocolate soufflé."

"Very well. I will get your order for you. Congratulations again." The waiter turns to return to the kitchen and fill our order.

"Thank you." B'Elanna and I say at the same time. Then we look back to each other and start to giggle. I grab her hand that was resting on the table and give it a small squeeze.

"I love you." I say.

"Love you, too" she says back.

I hear the band by the dance floor start playing one of my favorite love songs. I stand and offer my hand to B'Elanna, "May I have this dance?" I bow to her. She smiles.

"You certainly may." She places her hand in mine and I help her up out of her chair and lead her to the dance floor.

The song that is playing is 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton. We reach the open space in the restaurant. I put my hands on her hips and she wraps her hands around my neck. We move slowly to the music. Half way through the song I pull her closer and hold her tight to me. She looks up and smiles at me. I lean down and kiss her gently. She lowers her head after our kiss and rests it on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head the rest my cheek on top of her head. The song ends. We stop dancing and applaud the band. They say they are going to play one more song then take a break. They also announce that this song is dedicated to a lovely couple that just got engaged here tonight. I wonder what other couple out here were celebrating their engagement. Then a spot light lands on me and B'Elanna. I look to her in shock. I blush and she blushes.

"Did you do this?" she asks me.

"No. did you?" I ask her

"No. why do you think I asked you." I look to the stage and see the manager standing next to the spot light technician. He waves at me. I turn B'Elanna to see you did do this. She smiles at him. The band starts playing. The song starts off slow. It is 'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack. I pull B'Elanna close to me and she holds me closer. I look in to her eyes and she looks into mine. We just sway back and forth holding each other and losing ourselves in one another's eyes.

_The first time, ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars  
Were the gifts you gave  
To the dark, and the endless skies  
My Love.  
__To the dark, and the endless skies_

B'Elanna lays her head on my shoulder. I rest my cheek to the top of her head.

_And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart  
Of a captive bird  
That was there, at my command  
My Love.  
__That was there, at my command  
__My Love._

Both of our eyes close as we continue to rock to and fro.

_And the first time, ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy  
Would fill the earth  
And last, 'til the end of time  
My Love.  
And last, 'til the end of time.  
My love._

I kiss her forehead.

_The first time, ever I saw  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face_

The song ends and everyone claps. We kiss then nod our heads to the band and manager. We exit the dance and return to our table. Our wine and dessert is waiting for us. I smile across the table at B'Elanna. She is so beautiful I can't even describe it. She smiles back at me. She takes a small bite of the soufflé and then takes a sip of wine to wash it down.

After we finished our chocolaty treat and wine I reach my hand over the table and take a hold of B'Elanna's hand. She looks at me and grins.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go." She answers.

I get out my wallet and leave a very generous tip. Then I get up and walk around behind B'Elanna's chair to pull it out for her so she can get up. She gets up, I grab our new ice bucket and champagne with one arm and then I grab B'Elanna around the waist with my other arm. I kiss her on the temple. We have huge grins on our faces as we exit the restaurant and head home.

We get to our dorm, I take our gifts to the kitchen area and B'Elanna goes into the bathroom. I set down the bucket and but the bottle into the chiller. I then empty my pockets onto the counter like I always do when I get home. I hear the bath running so I figure that B'Elanna is going to take a bath before bed. I take off my shoes and socks then walk into the bathroom.

The lights are low and candles are lit all over the room. I hear soft music playing. I see B'Elanna standing in nothing but a shear red robe. I watch her as she lets the robe slide down her body and pool at her feet, leaving her in all her nude glory. She moves over to me and starts unbuttoning my blouse. I lean in and kiss her. I place my hands on her arms, they are soft and warm. I love how her body is warmer than mine. I gently rub her arms as I feel her slide her fingers over my stomach and around to my back. I moan as she undoes my bra and lightly scratches at my back as she returns her hands to my front. She pushes my shirt off my shoulders then removes my bra. She moves her lips to my neck and slowly works her way to my breasts. I just stand there with my eyes closed waiting for her next move. She takes a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucks and licks it. I have my hands on her naked hips and I pull her closer to me. As she sucks and kisses my breasts her hands are working on my pants. I hear my zipper unzip then I feel my pants fall around my ankles. I step out of them as B'Elanna moves her hands to my ass. She moves me back so I am up against the wall. Her lips have moved back up to my neck. I know I am going to have lovebites all over in the morning. My hands are wandering all over her body. Right know I am tracing small circles withmy thumbs just under her breasts. She moans into my neck as I stroke my thumbs over her hard erect nipples. I growl at her in response. She lifts her head from my neck to devour my lips. I groan and she growls. She moves her hands under the waist line of my panties and she digs her nails into my ass. I throw my head back and gasp. B'Elannasmiles and moves down my body, kissing her way between my breasts and over my belly. She stops just above where I want her the most. She takes a hold and lowers my panties to my feet. I feel her kiss my patch of pubic hair. I step out of my final article of clothing. B'Elanna slides her hands up my legs. She takes a hold of my left leg and lifts it over her shoulder. I place me hands on her head to steady myself as I lean my head on the wall. I am in heaven. She uses her fingers to spread open my wet lips then she slips her tongue into my slit. She doesn't rush her actions. She gently almost too gently licks me from my anus to my clit. My leg grows weak when she stops and just concentrates on my clit. The left side of my clitis more sensitive and B'Elanna knows this. Every time she pays all her attention to that spot my legs shake as if I am having a seizure. My leg starts shaking and I can't stay standing. B'Elanna slowly maneuvers me to the floor. I thought by now we would havetaken our bath and been making love in bed but B'Elanna has other things in mind. I lay spread eagle on a towel on our bathroom floor. I'm massaging my own breasts as B'Elanna makes love me. I feel her probe her tongue in and out of me. I pull on my nipples as she pushes two fingers into me. I arch up off the floor and scream as I climax. My juices spray all over B'Elanna's face. I cum again as she licks me clean. My hands are lying over my heart as I pant. B'Elanna moves up between my legs and rests her head on my stomach. She came just from making love to me. I move a hand down and stroke her hair. She looks up at me and I look down at her. She kisses my stomach then crawls up my body to kiss my lips. I wrap my arms around her shoulders as she lies on top of me.

"Mmm…I love you so much." I say when she releases my lips from hers.

"I love you too bangwI'."

B'Elanna gets up off of me then she helps me up. I grab her and fiercely kiss her. She growls as I force my tongue past her swollen lips. I moan into her mouth. She lets me go and checks the water temp. The water has cooled some. She drains some of the cool water and adds hot water. She steps into the tub and sits down. She holds her hand out and helps me into the tub. I sit down between her legs. Once sitting I lean back onto her. I rest my head on her shoulder and she places a kiss to my temple. I love it so much when we bathe together. She takes a sponge filled with my favorite scented soap, Gardenias. She continues to wash my entire body. I love the feeling of her washing me; it is so relaxing and erotic. After she is finished washing my body she starts to massage my scalp. Her ministrations cause me to moan. I hear her let out a little giggle at my expression of serenity. Once she is finished washing my hair I sit up and turn to face her. I wash her body and hair. Once we are clean I move to get out of the tub but B'Elanna holds me in place, and pulls my back against her chest. I turn my head to look at her.

She whispers into my ear, "Tonight I am going to own you." She takes my chin and turns my head so I am looking into her eyes, and passionately kisses me on my lips. As we kiss I can feel her hands slowly stroke down my sides. That causes me to shiver and goose bumps to rise on my skin. She smiles into our kiss. I smile back into her lovely lips. Her hands slide down over my thighs. She them takes her nails and gently scrapes them back up my body. I gasp and arch away from her. Every single touch and sensation goes straight to my core. She moves her lips along my jaw line and down to my neck. I tilt my head away to give her better access. My hands are resting on her legs kneading the strong muscles as she continues teasing my body. I whimper as she nibbles just under my left ear lobe. Her hands have ended their tenuous torture of my body and have settled on my breasts. She traces circles around my nipples before she brushes her thumbs over my hard nubs causing me to moan.

"Mmm. That feels so good."

"I'm glad to hear that, just wait I have even more in store for you."

"Even more than a few minutes ago."

She doesn't answer she just slides one of her hands down over my stomach. She entangles her fingers in my thatch of blonde hair before she slides a finger into my sex. She slowly runs her finger over my clit.

I moan as she masturbates me. I reach my hand out of the water and place it behind her head. I press her head closer to my neck. She continues licking and kissing and nibbling on my neck as she slowly pushes her finger into my opening. She pumps in and out of me as I gasp and moan. Soon I am on the edge of climax.

"More baby I need more." I groan.

"Anything for you." She whispers into my ears as she pushes three fingers deep and hard into me. My hips buck up off of the tub and I throw my head back onto B'Elanna's shoulder.

After just a few more thrusts, I cum, I lose my voice as I scream in a whispered tone. "B'Elanna!" my whole body arches off of B'Elanna's body. I collapse back onto her. She slowly removes her fingers from me. I rest my head on her shoulder and turn to nuzzle into her neck. She places a kiss to my nose and smiles. I smile and place a few butterfly kisses on me neck.

"I love you" she strokes the wet hairs out of my face and kisses the top of my head again.

We spend the rest of the night making passionate love, cuddling and sleeping in each other's arms as if there is no tomorrow.

END PART II

* * *

**A/N:**

**abuela - grandmother**


	5. Part III

True Love

Part III

Leaving and Graduation

It is now me and B'Elanna's 4th year at Starfleet Academy. Our ranks are now Cadet 1st Class and it is our last year at the academy. We moved in with each other the summer we started dating. Then almost a year ago we moved off campus and into our own house. We have now been together for 2 years.

* * *

Tonight is our 2nd anniversary. We are just spending the night at home, together.

I wake up the next morning at 6:30. I have a meeting with Janeway at 8:45 and then I have class at 10. It takes at least a half hour to get to campus so I have to get going. I try and get out of bed without waking B'Elanna but she feels me moving and pulls me back into bed. "I have to get ready for my meeting, Love." I say as she starts to kiss and nibble on my neck. I close my eyes and soak in the feeling of her lips on my pulse point. "Please sweetie, I have to take a shower and pack my bag."

"Oh come on bangwI', just a few more minutes." She pleads.

"I really want to but I need to get there early because of my meeting." I can't take it but I force myself away from her attack on my neck. I look at her, she is pouting. I can't stand it when she pouts. I lean back to her and give a huge kiss then pull away and head to the bathroom. She sighs as I leave the room. I hop in the shower then replicate a clean uniform and get ready. I leave the bathroom. B'Elanna is not in bed I figure she is in the living room or kitchen. I grab my bag off of my desk and exit the bedroom.

B'Elanna is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She has a cup of hot tea on the table for me and is finishing up the meal. She has made bacon, eggs and toast. I sit at the table and sip on my tea. While I am waiting for my food I just stare at B'Elanna. She has put on one of my large t-shirts and a pair of hot pink lacey underwear. I think to myself, 'She really wants me to stay home, doesn't she?' she turns around holding two plates, one in each hand and walks to the table. I wait for her to place a plate in front of me but she just stands there next to me. I suddenly realize she is waiting on me. I reach up and pull her face down to me by the back of her neck and kiss her. She then smiles and stands straight up and puts a plate in front of me. It looks wonderful. I give her a little smack on her plump rear end as she turns and heads to the other side of the table. She turns her head and gives me a slight grin.

"Thank you Love, it looks delicious, but not as delicious as you." I say and smirk at her as she sits down across the table from me.

She rolls her eyes at me, then looks at her food and starts to eat.

"What was that for?" I ask kind of harshly

"You say you can't stay in bed for a little bit longer then say something like that. I just don't understand how you can be that way." She takes another bite not bothering to look up from her plate.

I put down my fork full of food and say a little sarcastically. "Well, I'm sorry, but I told you I had to be at school early and you continued to hinder me. Not everything is about you, you know."

"Yeah I bet you're sorry." She throws her fork down and pushes back from the table causing her chair to tip over as she stands. She glares at me, "Just leave my house," pointing to the front door, "and go to your little meeting with your precious Professor Janeway. All I wanted to do this morning was love on my fiancée a little before she goes away for the day, but I guess I was wrong for thinking that you might have enjoyed that." She slams her fists onto the table then turns and stomps off into our bedroom.

I am still sitting at the table in shock. The door to the bedroom slams and jerks me out of my haze. I stand and go the bedroom door, it is locked. I am never one for confrontation. I don't want her to be mad with me for the rest of the day. I knock, "B'Elanna, please let me in. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please I want to talk to you. I'm sorry." No reply. I knock even harder. "bangwI', I'm so very sorry. Forgive me my love please. I didn't mean what I said about you hindering me. I'm just nervous about my meeting with Janeway, it's about my future with Starfleet and I'm a little scared. Please baby let me in I need to see and talk to you. I need you B'Elanna please."

After forever I look at my watch, I am running late. I want to talk to her but she is stubborn and won't answer me. I hit the door again but I hear no reply. So I slowly and reluctantly move away from the door and straighten my clothes. I force my tears back and wipe away the ones that have managed to escape my eyes. I sniff back my emotions, grab my bag from the floor and head towards the front door. As I open the door I turn around and say loud enough that B'Elanna can hear me in the bedroom. "qalujpu' jIH, B'Elanna. bangwI', qaparmaq." I leave our home and head to school with a hole in my heart.

B'Elanna is lying on our bed crying as I leave. She hears me tell her that I have failed her and that I love her as I close the front door. Upon her hearing that she jumps up out of bed and runs out of the bedroom to catch up with me. By the time she opens the front door of our house I am gone. She returns to the living room and plops down on the sofa, balling her eyes out. She knows that I have not failed her and also that I love her with all of my being. She is just scared because she has something really important to talk to me about and just wants to spend as much time with me as she can. After her tears have subsided she gets up and clears off the kitchen table. She then goes and gets ready for her own classes for the day. A half hour later she exits our home and heads to campus. She hopes that she will be able to find me at lunch so that she can talk to me. She needs to forgive me and ask for forgiveness as well.

It is a little after 12 and it is my lunch time. My meeting went well with Janeway this morning. I am feeling a little better but I am still upset about our fight this morning. I hope I can find B'Elanna in the cafeteria and beg her to forgive me. I was wrong about everything and I just need to hold her in my arms to help eliminate my fears and worries. I love her so much it kills me inside to see her suffer especially when the wrong doing is my fault.

I am waiting in line in the mess hall to get some food for lunch. I'm not that hungry but since my breakfast was cut short, but my stomach has been growling at me for the last 2 hours. I decide to have just a simple ham and cheese sandwich to eat. Ham is one of my comfort food and I really need some comforting right now. I see Tal sitting with Tom and Harry at a table on the other side of the room so I make my way towards them. Tal sees me coming and waves me over. She sees I am upset as I near and stands to comfort me. She opens her arms to me; I set my tray down and fall into the open embrace. As soon as my head hits her shoulder I start crying. She rubs my back and whispers calming words into my ears. She pulls back as I settle down and we take a seat at the table.

"Anna, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and B'Elanna?" Harry asks as I sit next to Tal who has her arm still around my shoulder.

I nod, but don't respond to anything else.

"Tell us about it. Maybe we can help." Tom says as he reaches across the table and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I start at the beginning. "Well last night we were great. It was our 2 year anniversary and we just relaxed at home."

"So what's wrong with that?" Tal interrupts me.

"Nothing, it's what happened this morning. It was all really stupid. I had to get up earlier than normal because I had a meeting with Janeway. B'Elanna acted like my meeting was no big deal but it was. She kept pulling me back into bed." They all looked at me and nodded. "I really wanted to stay in bed but this meeting was really important. She finally let me go so I could get ready. I figured that everything was fine, because while I was getting ready she went and made me breakfast. Everything was fine until we sat down to eat. I said something like the food looked delicious but not as delicious as her and she blew up at me. Then I retaliated with some words like she was hindering me." Tal and Tom hissed at that comment. "I knew it was the wrong thing to say but I didn't realize it until after I said it. She then got up and shouted that she only wanted to pleasure me a little this morning and then pointed to the door and told me to leave her house. She then turned and walked into our bedroom and sealed the door in my face before I could apologize."

"Oh, you poor thing. Everything is going to be fine, just give her a little space to cool down. You know how Klingons can be." Tal says to me, I nod and she gives me another hug.

"That's not the end of it." I pause for a minute then continue. "After she went into the bedroom I ran over to the door but she had locked it. I start banging on it yelling and pleading for B'Elanna to open the door. I worked myself up into a frenzy and started to hyperventilate. I calmed down enough that I could look at my watch. I was running late and needed to go. I didn't want to leave but I had to, this was the only chance I could meet with Janeway and I couldn't back out of it. I reluctantly gathered my things and left. Before I closed the door behind me I shouted back to her in Klingon that I had failed her and that I love her. I left and came straight here. I haven't seen or heard from her all day. I'm starting to worry that she won't ever forgive me. The whole argument was stupid and my fault. It wasn't even about anything." I push my tray away and lay my head on the table and start to weep. Tal rubs my back to relax me.

"Things are going to be just fine for you two." Harry says in a gentle voice.

"I bet you that she is trying to find you and ask for forgiveness just as much as you are." Tom says.

I lift my head and wipe my tears away. "Thanks, you guys. I'm really needed to talk to somebody. You're the best." I look at each of them in the eyes. I turn and hug Tal again. My lunch period is almost over. I slowly stand up. As I stand I see Tom eyeing my sandwich. "Tom, you can have my sandwich. I wasn't hungry anyways." He grabs the food.

"Thanks." Tom takes the sandwich and shoves it in his mouth. I smirk at him.

"Ha. I made you laugh." Tom says with a mouth full of food.

I stand up and grab my tray. I turn around to take my tray to the recycler but as I look up I see B'Elanna enter the room. Her face is red; I figure she is still mad at me. So I decide I won't approach her right now. I turn back to the table and say. "B'Elanna just came in; can one of you take care of my tray for me? She still looks angry so I'm going to go out the back door." They all turn to see B'Elanna enter and look around the room.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Go ahead. She does look upset just give her a little more time." Tal takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. I nod to her then to Tom and Harry. I grab my bag and make my way to the other door, away from B'Elanna.

I exit the cafeteria and start walking towards the other end of the court yard. I don't bother to look back behind me to see if B'Elanna spotted me. I just assume if she did she isn't going to chase after me. I reach the far side of the grassy area and I am about to enter the engineering building when I hear her shout from behind me.

"bangwI'," B'Elanna shouts. I stop and turn around to see her standing under the tree where I first saw her. She sees that I have turned around and am looking at her. She drops her bag to the ground and starts running towards me. I see her running and notice that she is not angry but she is crying. I drop my bag and run to her. She jumps into my arms as we meet in the middle of the court yard. I hold her tight to me. "Anna, you have never failed me." she says into my ear then pulls back so she can look at me. We both have tears streaming down our faces.

A set her feet back to the ground and I take her face into my hands so that I look straight into her eyes. I wipe the tears away as they fall and I beg for forgiveness. "Please, my love, forgive me. I'm so sorry I was being pompous this morning. I never meant to hurt you like that, I didn't understand and I'm sorry I jumped ahead of myself before I gave you a chance to explain. I love you. You are my all. I never want to feel this way again. When you wouldn't answer me I felt my heart breaking and all day I felt like there was something missing from my soul. Please I am begging for your forgiveness. Even here with you in my arms a need to hear that you forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, you are my heart, but it is I who needs to be forgiven. I know you told me you had to go but I was being selfish not wanting you to leave. Please baby, forgive me. I don't ask much of you but please forgive me." she begs, Klingons never beg. She must really be hurting bad if she is begging. She slides down to her knees taking my hands into hers and holding them to her face. Everybody in the mess hall is looking out the windows staring at us and also the people standing around the court yard are looking at us. They are all in shock as they see B'Elanna begging me for forgiveness.

I drop down to my knees to be face to face with B'Elanna. "I forgive you, but you don't need to beg. You never have to beg because I will forgive you no matter what. Remember sometimes it might take me awhile to figure things out. I love you and I can't live without you."

She collapses into my arms sobbing against my chest. "Thank you. You don't need to explain, all you did was love me and care about our future together. I love you so much." She pauses and takes a deep breath as she tries to control herself. "Will you hold me tighter?" she asks and I hold tight onto her as she shakes in my arms and slows her cries.

"I love you too. Thank you for loving me and being there for me always." I lift her chin so that I can look at her straight in her eyes. "You are my everything, my best friend, my life and the love of my life. I will hold you forever. I will never let you go." I kiss her soft and gentle. We still haven't acknowledged the crowd in the court yard and frankly we don't care.

She pulls away from my kiss and bows her head back down. I'm glad we have reconciled but I can tell she is still upset about something. "What's wrong, baby?" I query and try to get her to look back up at me but she turns her head away.

"I have to leave."

"OK. I'll go with you. Where are you going?"

"No you don't understand. You can't come with me. I am leaving and won't be back for awhile." She slowly turns her head to look at me.

"I don't get it. What do you mean you are leaving and won't be back?" I'm confused.

"Maybe we should go someplace else to talk about this. I don't think this an appropriate conversation to be having in public." She slowly stands and holds her hand out for me to take. I take it and pull myself up off the ground. I want to know what the hell she is talking about. I don't understand what she means by she is leaving. There are no vacations coming up and graduation is in three months. I'm confused but I try and forget that for the moment as she pulls me into a big hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss every one of her forehead ridges. Then she pulls away and takes my hand entwining her fingers with mine as we walk to get my bags then hers.

The crowd that was all around the court yard as we were on the ground has slowly started to dissipate as we get up and gather our belongings. I reach into my bag and pull out my massage PADD. I send a message to me and B'Elanna's teachers we are suppose to have this afternoon. I tell them that there is a family emergency and that we won't be able to attend class today. They all respond and say that it is fine and that they hope everything is ok. I take B'Elanna around the waist and she does the same to me. We walk home holding each other.

When we get home I drop my stuff by the door and B'Elanna disappears into the bedroom. I follow her. She is sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from me her head hung low as she is rubbing her forehead ridges. She only does when she is frustrated or nervous and scared. I walk around the bed and kneel in front of her. I take her chin and lift it so I can look at her. Our eyes meet and I see tears running down her cheeks. She lowers her hand from her forehead and takes a hold of my hand on her chin. She takes it and places it on her cheek and strokes her face against my palm. She closes her eyes. She looks so sad. I feel tears welling in my own eyes. I try and sniff them back and I try to be strong for B'Elanna but she senses my fear of losing her. She lowers our hands into her lap and she looks straight in my eyes.

"I love you." She whispers to me.

"I know I've never doubted it for a second since I met you. I love you with…I don't even know how to describe how much I love you. I just do and always have." I bring my hands up to her face and hold her gaze. "Can you please tell me what it going on? I can't stand seeing you this way. You don't look like the B'Elanna I know and that scares me. I can tell something is really bothering you. Please just tell me. You can tell me anything, love. We've never held anything back from each other before. Please?" I beg.

"I…I…I'm leaving the Academy." She finally releases what she has been holding in.

"Why?" I ask. She is doing so well in everything. She is on the Decathlon team. We have tons of friends. She is always smiling nowadays. I don't get why she would want to leave.

"I just have to. I feel I have an obligation to this thing." I look at her puzzlingly. She grabs my arms and pulls me up so I am sitting on the bed with her. "I owe a life debt to this guy that saved me when I first came to earth. He sent me a communiqué asking me to join him. His family's home is on one of the planets in the demilitarized zone that the Cardassians are trying to clear out. I just have this feeling that I need to be there helping. The Federation isn't doing anything to help. This sense of honor in me says I have to go." She takes my hands into hers. "I don't want to go and leave you alone but I need to." She lowers her head into my lap. She starts sobbing. I lean over her and hold her tight.

"I understand that you need to this and don't want to leave me. You have to do this if your honor is demanding it. If it wasn't important for you to go than Kahless wouldn't be sending you these feelings. If I were you I would be doing the same thing you are doing." B'Elanna sits up and looks at me.

"You would?"

"Of course I would. Since I've met you I have learned that honor is a big part of you and you would never want to dishonor anything or anybody. I don't want you to go but I know deep down you have to." I lean in and kiss her. She gently kisses back. "Do you feel any better now that you have told me?"

"Yes but I still have an ache in my stomach."

"And you will until this mission is fulfilled." She sighs and tries to smile at me. "Now that all of this is off your chest can we lie down and you hold me."

"Sure darling anything you want." We move our bodies farther onto the bed and lay down. B'Elanna lies on her back and I snuggle into her and wrap my arm around her waist. She kisses my head and I sigh as we just hold each other like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

Two weeks have gone bye before we know it. B'Elanna never told me when she had to leave just that it was soon.

It's the middle of the night and we are sleeping after hours of passionate love making. B'Elanna gets up out of bed. I feel the loss of her body.

"Mmm. Where are you going?"I mumble in my sleep.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Go back to sleep." B'Elanna says sadly.

"Ok." I snuggle into a pillow and fall back asleep.

B'Elanna goes to the bathroom. But instead of coming back to bed she packs up a few things. She takes one of my t-shirts that I am always wearing around the house. She holds it up to her nose and takes a deep breath. She makes sure it smells like me. She then takes her little stuffed targ Toby and puts it on the bed next to me. She also lays a hand written letter next to him. Tears are silently falling down her cheeks. She walks quietly around to the other side of the bed and kneels down in front of my face. She gently brushes some hair out of my face and behind ear.

"I love you Anna. I promise I will see you again. You are my everything. Stay safe, bangwI'. qaparmaq." She whispers then leans in and kisses my forehead then my lips.

I sigh and smile. She smiles, but only for a second. She stands and leaves. She can't look back because if she does she won't be able to leave and she feels that she has to do this. Not just for herself and the others but for me.

I wake up the next morning realizing that B'Elanna isn't in bed with me but Toby is. I see Toby and the letter then immediately start crying. I feel like my heart it being ripped out of my chest. I grab the animal and squeeze it tight. It smells just like B'Elanna. I can't even see to be able to read the letter. All I can to is cry. But somehow I do manage to call Tal.

"Yello?" Tal answers. I just sob and sniffle. "Anna, is that you?"

"Y…y…yes. B…b…b…B'Elanna is g…g…gone." Is all I manage to say before I breakdown.

"Hang on sweetie. I'm coming over." Tal breaks the connection.

5 minutes later Tal comes rushing in to my bedroom, where I am curled up in the fetal position hugging Toby. She rushes over to me and crawls onto the bed with me. She rolls me over pulls me into her lap still wrapped up in the blankets. I grab a hold of her and squeeze tight.

"Shh. Just let it out. I'm here." Tal slowly rocks me and coos in my ears.

After what feels like hours I am out of tears. I want to keep on crying but my body won't let me. Tal is still holding me. She was able to send a message to Janeway saying I was unfit for duty today. Tal realizes I have finally stopped weeping. She tries to get me up but I won't budge. She sees the letter under my head she grabs it. I try and take it back.

"Nope you can't have it. Not unless you get up. You can't stay in bed all day."

"Yes I can. Now give it back it's from B'Elanna." I sit up she shout. I still have a hold of Toby I am not letting Tal take him from me.

"Well if you want it so bad you'll just have to come and get it from me." Tal says and heads towards the living room.

"If you take one more step I'll…I'll" I think for a moment. "I'll rip you heart out and feed it to my pet targ." I growl at her.

"Ha you couldn't even scratch me, you're too nice and besides you don't have a pet targ."

"I have Toby." I wave him at Tal.

"Well he doesn't count." She turns back towards the door.

"Stop!" I yell. I then lower my head and pled softly. "Please, Tal. Don't do this to me. I'm not strong enough to do this. I feel like I've been ripped in two." Tal stops and comes back over to the bed.

"I'm sorry Anna but you need to get out of bed. It isn't healthy, you have to get up and eat something. B'Elanna wouldn't want you to be acting this way; she would want you to continue like normal until she gets back. Now go take a shower, which will help calm you down some. Will you do that for me? Please?"

"Ok. But you have to leave. I'm kind of naked here."

"Ok. I'll go get you something to eat." She heads away again.

"Tal." she looks back at me. "Thanks." She nods and leaves.

I slowly make my way to the shower. I stand under the stream of hot water until it turns cold. I don't even notice the temperature change. My body is numb. Tal knocks of the door to see if I am ok. I turn off the water and get out. I look for my favorite shirt but can't find it anywhere. It's not even in the dirty clothes on the floor. I sigh and forget it. It's not important anymore. I just put on a large t-shirt and some pajama pants. I don't even try to dry my hair I just leave it down. I slip on my slippers, grab my fleece blanket, wrap it around me, grab Toby and head into the living room.

Tal is in the kitchen. She has made me some toast and coffee. I plop myself down on the couch and she brings breakfast over. She sets it on the table then sits right next to me and wraps her arm around me. I lean on her shoulder. I feel her digging in her pocket. She takes out the letter B'Elanna left for me and hands it to me. I take it and look at. On the envelope has Klingon writing on it that reads "_bangwI'_" I lift the letter to my face. It smells of B'Elanna. I turn it over and remove the letter inside. I unfold it and begin to read it.

_Anna, My love  
__I'm sorry that I have to say good bye like this. I just couldn't bear seeing your face as I left. I would not have been able to go through with this if I knew you had to watch me leave. I remember when I told you I had to do this and you understood why. And I know you understand why I am leaving you in this way even though I am not leaving you forever. I will be back. I should hopefully be able to come back for your graduation. I wouldn't miss that for the world. I am so proud of you. I hope you are proud of me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will miss you with all my hearts and soul. I'll have a picture of you with me at all times. It's the one of us at your parents last Christmas. With me sitting on your lap and we were laughing at some joke your dad told us. You look so happy and joyous and beautiful in it. I also borrowed your favorite t-shirt that you always wear around the house. I needed something that smelled of you so I could sleep at night. I left Toby with you so you can have something that smells of me. He will also protect you for me while I am gone. I told Tal to watch out for you as well. I will miss you every nanosecond I am gone from your arms. Please don't stop smiling. Be happy. I love you and will never stop no matter what. I found this song__ that expresses how I feel. This is how it goes:  
__I felt you in my legs  
Before I even met you  
And when I laid beside you  
For the first time  
I told you  
I feel you in my heart,  
And I don't even know you  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
I was nineteen  
I felt you in my life  
Before I ever thought to  
Feel the need to lay down  
Beside you  
And tell you  
I feel you in my heart,  
And I don't even know you  
And now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
Now we're saying  
Bye, bye, bye  
I was nineteen  
I was nineteen  
Flew home,  
Back to where we met  
Stayed inside  
I was so upset  
Cooked up a plan,  
So good except  
I was all alone  
You were all I had  
Love you  
You were all mine  
Love me  
I was yours right  
I was yours right  
I was nineteen  
I was nineteen  
__I will see you again that I promise. No matter what happens Kahless will let us see each other again be it here or in Sto-Vo-Kor. In my hearts you will be mine for eternity. I love you. I love you. I love you. No matter how many times I have said it to you or write it to you I can never express just how much I really truly love you. Keep me close to your heart while I am gone. Do well in the rest of your classes. Be good. bomDI' 'IwwIj qaqaw__.  
__qaparmaq  
__B'Elanna_

I sigh as I finish the letter. I press it to my chest and start weeping a little. Tal just pulls me closer and holds me.

* * *

It has been three months since I have seen B'Elanna. I miss her so much. Graduation is tomorrow and she said before she left that she would be back to see me graduate. I hope she makes it in time.

My parents got here yesterday. They are so proud of me. They miss B'Elanna too. They want her to be here as much as I do. I didn't tell them why she left but they know that it must be really important and dangerous if it made her leave me behind.

Today is graduation. I am receiving two diplomas, one in Astrophysics the other in Warp Core Technology. The ceremony is being held on campus in the auditorium. I am in the staging area with all the rest of my classmates. Tal, Tom and Harry are all standing around me. I am very jittery. "Where is she? She said she would be here." I say out loud to myself but Tal hears me.

"Where is who?" Tom asks

"B'Elanna. She said she would be back for graduation." I answer him.

"If she said she would be here, she will be." Harry says and puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a squeeze.

"I bet she's just stuck in traffic or something." Tom smiles at me.

"Yea, you guys are right. She must be just running a little late. She was never one to arrive early for anything." I smile and giggle a little. They all giggle with me. They want me to happy and not sulking during our big day.

The ceremony is going smoothly. The speeches have been made and now I am waiting to receive my pip and diploma. When you graduate from the Academy you are automatically given the rank of Ensign in Starfleet and a single gold pip lets everyone know that you are an Ensign. An Ensign is the lowest ranking officer in Starfleet but it is higher that a crewman.

I am the next in line to walk across the stage. Janeway is handing out the pips. The person in front of me just got his and is exiting the stage. I hear my name being announced over the speakers, "Ensign Anna Larson, Astrophysics and Warp Core Technology" I start walking towards my mentor of all 4 years at the Academy. She looks over at me and smiles. I look at her and smile back. Then I hear a whistle from the back of the auditorium. I look to see who made it. I see a dark figure leaning against the wall by the back door. The figure steps into the light. It's B'Elanna, she made it! She sees that I spotted her because I have stopped mid stage. I am staring straight at her with my mouth hanging wide open. She waves at me then blows me a kiss. Her hair has gotten longer, it is now down past her shoulders and she is wearing it in waves. She normally straightens it. I love the waves; it makes her look so much more Klingon. I turn towards the front of the stage and make my way to the edge. I hear somebody behind me telling to turn back and continue. I ignore them and I jump off the stage then I start running. B'Elanna sees me leap off the stage and run towards her. She takes off in a shot to meet me half way. We run into each other's arms in the middle of the isle. She lifts me off the ground and spins me around. She has gotten a lot stronger since she left. We stop spinning and I pull her into a long awaited kiss. The kiss is strong and passionate. There are wolf whistles coming from the crowd, mostly from Tom and Harry.

B'Elanna finally pulls back from our lip lock and says "I missed you too, bangwI'. But, I think you had better get back on stage so that you can graduate." She takes my hand into hers and wraps her fingers with mine. I have a huge smile on my face. I blush as B'Elanna walks me back to the stage. We reach the stage and she helps me back up then she turns to Janeway and nods. Janeway nods in return.

I walk over to the professor and bow my head a little. "Sorry." I whisper to Janeway and she pins my pip to my collar.

"Its fine, Anna." She whispers in my ear. She then leans back and shakes my hand, "Congratulations, Ensign." I shake her hand back and smile at her. I turn and walk off stage.

After the ceremony I push my way through the crowd to find B'Elanna and my parents. I finally find them by the back door where I first spotted B'Elanna. She is hugging my mom when I reach them. I run straight to B'Elanna and hold her tight. I start to cry. She pats and rubs my back while I sob on her shoulder. I'm so glad she is back, I missed her so much.

"There, there, bangwI'. I'm here now. Just let it all out." B'Elanna coos in my ear as she pulls me tight against her body. I pull myself even closer. I have missed holding her for 3 months. I never want to let go of her again. After a couple more moments she pulls herself away a little and then takes my face in her hand and looks straight into my now deep blue eyes. I stare lovingly back into her dark brown orbs. She leans in and kisses me. The kiss is not rushed, it is soft and mellow. I sigh into her mouth. She smiles at my sound of content. I finally run out of breath and rest my forehead to hers. My parents just stand there and watch us get reacquainted with each other. My dad clears his throat to get our attention. I lean back then move to stand beside B'Elanna with my arms still around her and my head leaning in her shoulder.

"Well now that we are all settled, how about we go to supper." My dad says as he smiles at us.

I look to B'Elanna and she looks to me, "that's fine." I say not looking back at dad.

After supper my parents drop us off at our house and return to their hotel. I pull B'Elanna into the house. She closes the door behind her. As soon as she turns back around to face me I jump on her. As she catches me and holds me up, I wrap my legs around her waist. The momentum I carry pushes her up against the door. I crush my lips to hers like we've never kissed before. I run my fingers through her thick dark mane. She tightens her grip on me and pulls me closer to her. I squeeze my legs tighter around her forcing my hot center to rub on her toned six pack abs. I moan into her mouth. She feels the heat radiating and groans back. She opens her lips slightly and I force my tongue in. She caresses my tongue with hers.

Just after midnight we finally make it to our bed, after being on the couch, on the kitchen table and up against the bedroom door. I am lying on my back and B'Elanna is straddling me. She sits up and looks down at me. She gazes into my eyes and I gaze into hers. She takes my hand and places it over her hearts, and then she puts her hand over my hearts. She takes a deep breath and says in a strong, yet gentle voice, "qaparmaq. tIqwI'. HochwI'. qathlob. chomuv. chonagagh." I smile and start to sit up. I want to look her straight in the eye when I answer her. She gets off my lap and helps me up. I sit on my knees and B'Elanna mirrors me. I take her face in my palms and look into her deep brown eyes.

"epetai-zana. luq. qaparmaq." I lower my hands until they are resting in hers in between our laps.

She straightens her back even more and in a clear loud voice that surly Kahless can hear, says, "jIH dok."

I say in reply just as loud and clear, "maj dok,"

"tlhIngan jIH" we say together to complete the oath.

I turn my left cheek towards her to accept the ritual bite. B'Elanna takes my head in her hands and guides me closer. She kisses the side of my mouth then my cheek. I close my eyes as she sinks her teeth in to my skin. I don't feel any pain. All I feel is love and desire and passion as B'Elanna licks off the blood that is dripping from the mark on my face. Once she has made sure that the bleeding has stopped she kisses my new sign of devotion to her and turns my face to look at her. She has tears streaming down her face. My eyes were close to tears before but when I see B'Elanna crying I start to cry I am so happy. She brushes the droplets from my face then turns her left cheek to me. I lick the streak of water off her cheek. I then kiss where I am going to bite. I slowly place my teeth to her beautiful, flawless caramel skin and bite down. I groan as I taste her blood in my mouth. B'Elanna lets out a growl from deep within her soul. My eyes close as I lick away the seeping blood. The taste is a cross between a metallic taste and the essence that is B'Elanna. I can't describe it. It is just perfect. I continue to kiss and lick the mark on B'Elanna's cheek until I am sure that the bleeding has subsided.

I kiss closer and closer to her lips as she turns her face towards me. All of a sudden our lips meet. The meeting is gentle at first then B'Elanna deepens the kiss. She pushes me back down onto the bed. I move my legs out from under my body and open them for B'Elanna to lay her body down between them. All of this is done without us breaking our kiss. From there on we make passionate love for the first time as a married couple.

After we return from the heavens after our love making I turn on my side and look at B'Elanna. She notices me staring at her. She turns her head to look back at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she flips on her side and looks at me

"About when we first talked about getting married."

"Oh yeah what about it?" she reaches over and caresses my cheek.

"Well I said I wanted to get married sometime after we graduated. I thought we would wait at least a month or two."

"So?"

"So I never expected you to initiate the Klingon marriage ritual and for us to be married only hours after graduation." I smile and giggle.

"Well I did and we are so what do you expect to do about it?"

I push her on her back and crawl on top of her. I lean down so my face is mere inches from hers. "I tend to ravish my wife until the sun comes up." I press my lips to hers. I feel her smile into our kiss. Then she moves away for a second.

"Good I was hoping you would. I've missed you so much and we need to make up three months worth of love making." She smiles then pulls my lips back you hers.

"MmmHmm." I mumble into her mouth.

Finally after a few more hours we fall asleep in each other's arms both wishing that this day would never end.

We wake mid-morning with the sun shining into our room. I smile and stretch. I look over and see B'Elanna lying next to me with her head propped up on her elbow. She smiles at me as I stretch. She reaches over and brushes the hair out of my face.

"Morning be'nal" She says.

"Mmm be'nal, I like the sound of that." I pull her over and kiss her soft lips. "I miss waking with you in the mornings."

"So do I." she leans back over and kisses me again. Once she releases my lips she takes my chin and turns my head so she can see the bite mark. "Good it doesn't look infected" she smiles and kisses my cheek. I turn to look back at her. She turns her head so I can view my handy work. It looks good no signs of infection.

"Same here." I kiss her cheek.

"We had better get moving we're meeting your parents for lunch before they have to go home." She tosses the covers off of her so that they are all piled on top of me.

"Hey!" I laugh as I try and get out of the tangle of sheets. I finally release myself after a quick struggle. B'Elanna has already entered the bathroom. I follow her and join her in the shower. "You we're wonderful last night by the way." I wrap my arms around her from behind. I place small kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"You weren't too bad yourself." She teases. "It's so much better when you're actually with me." I release her and slap her arm. "Ow, now that was uncalled for." She turns around and grabs me before I can turn from her. She wraps her arms around my waist holding my arms to my side in the process. I turn my head so I can't look at her. "Hey now I was just teasing. You were wonderful. It was your best performance thus far and we have the rest of our lives to top it." I turn and look at her. I give her a small grin. And move my arms around her waist.

"So I'm better than your dreams, huh? How often did you think about me anyways?"

"Oh so much better than my dreams nothing ever beats the real thing." She gives my ass a squeeze causing me to rise up on my toes. "And I thought about you every minute of every day. Even when I was concentrating hard on my work you were still in my thoughts." I smile bigger. "And especially at night when I was all alone and wearing your t-shirt. Your scent alone made me so hot. I couldn't resist myself. Just imagining me on top of you kissing and caressing you." her hands started moving to my hips. "I close my eyes and see me moving down your hot body until I reach your navel and start licking it, while my hands continue down over your Mons and into your hot wet center." I feel her fingers dance around over my lower stomach then down farther into my now dripping slit. "I slide one then two fingers over your clit." She opens my lower lips and teases my clit. "I slowly and methodically rub along the whole length of you until I tease your opening with the tips of my fingers." She pushes into me but not too far just enough to make me gasp for release. "My tongue moves down to your clit. I suck it and flick it with the tip of my hot tongue." I moan as she uses her tongue to stroke me. "I feel your climax coming. I suddenly thrust two fingers into you." and she does just that she pushes her fingers deep inside me. I gasp and moan at the same time, I almost cum as she starts to slowly pump in and out of me. "I push in as hard as I can and find the spot that gets you every time." She stops her movements and just strokes my own spot. I move my hands to her shoulders so I won't fall over. I am standing on tip toes as she continues to thrust and stroke me. Her thumb has replaced her tongue as she tells me what she fantasized about doing to me. "I tell you to wait. I tell you not to cum yet. I make it very difficult with every lick and thrust I provide. You scream 'I can't. I have to cum.'

"Oh God, B'Elanna please release me, please let me cum." I beg.

"No not yet I will make you wait as I made you wait in my dreams." She intensifies her efforts making in harder and harder to hold on. She suddenly stops all movements.

"Oh don't stop now I need you. Please I have to have you." I open my eyes and see her smiling at me. She pushes three fingers in and I cum. I cum hard. I can't stand up any more. My knees give out. B'Elanna slowly lowers me to the floor of the shower. She sits down behind me and pulls me in tight as my body continues to shudder and twitch. I see B'Elanna licking her fingers off. Her eyes are closed and she is growling with joy. She opens her eyes and sees me watching her. She removes her fingers from her mouth and smiles.

"And that my dear is what I thought about you while I was gone." She leans down and kisses me hard. She pushes her tongue past my lips and into my mouth. She leans backs for a moment "oh and happy birthday be'nal" she kisses me again I moan as I taste myself on her. Our kiss doesn't last long because we are interrupted by the door chime. My eyes shoot open wide.

"On my God, my parents." I scramble to my feet and B'Elanna just sits there and laughs. I look down at her and glare at her. "This is not funny. This is all your fault."

"Yeah but you loved every moment of it." I can't stay mad at her especially after what she just did to me. I smile and help her up. I bring her into a tight hug. I kiss her quickly then turn to exit the shower. She pinches my ass as I leave. I look back at her she's just standing there wearing only a huge toothy grin.

"Come on and hurry up." I wrap my robe around me as the door chimes again. I don't even bother putting my hair in a towel. I run to the door and open it to see my parents there waiting for us.

"Hi" they say when I open the door.

"Hi. Umm sorry we were in the shower. We'll only be a few minutes." I let them in and return to the bedroom to get dressed. I didn't see the looks on my parents' faces when they saw the bite mark on my cheek. I totally forgot they could see it.

B'Elanna is finishing drying her hair when I return. "Aren't you done yet I need to dry my hair too."

"Hold your horses I'm almost done. Go get dressed and I'll be done by then."

"Fine but don't doddle." I go and get dressed in a simple jeans and t-shirt. B'Elanna comes out as I am finishing putting on my bra. She comes up from behind me and wraps her arms around my stomach. She squeezes me tight. "Come off it we don't have time. I need to do my hair and my parents are in the living room." She starts tickling me. "Stop it. We need to get ready." I laugh. She pushes me onto the bed and tickles me more. I scream with laughter as B'Elanna's robe has come undone in the front. My parents must have heard my scream because the next thing in know my dad has barged in on us. I'm the first to see him. "B'Elanna, stop. We have company." She stops her attack and looks to see both my parents in the door way with looks of shock on their faces.

"Hello. We'll be ready in a few minutes." B'Elanna says as she slides off of me and ties her robe closed. My face is beet red as well as my parents' faces. I sit up and grab my shirt and put it on as B'Elanna gets dressed in the bathroom. My parents still in a slight shock from what they had just witnessed return to the living room. I quickly dry my hair and throw it back in a pony tail.

"You are so embarrassing sometimes you know that." I say as B'Elanna exits the bathroom.

"I know but you love me for it."

I pull her into a quick hug and kiss. "Yeah I do." She takes my hand and we walk to the living room. "Hi mom, dad. Sorry about that. Lanna is just so hard to handle sometimes." I bump hips with her. She smiles and bumps back. "Shall we go I'm starving" my parents just nod and get up off the couch but before my mom leaves out the door she turns to me. She brings her hand up to my left cheek.

"What happened here? It looks like you were bitten by a dog" My mom is not really up to speed on Klingon culture.

"I was bitten but not by a dog but by a very beautiful half-Klingon woman." I smile and look over at B'Elanna who is trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh so you're seeing another woman behind my back huh." She jokes trying to keep straight face.

"Nope yours in the only behind I've seen." I burst out laughing and B'Elanna joins in.

My mom then sees the mark on B'Elanna's cheek. "So if you bit Anna then she must have bitten you. Why would you do something like that? You've scarred your beautiful skin." she rubs B'Elanna's cheek.

"Well mom, in Klingon customs a bite to the left cheek signifies the completion of the Klingon marriage ritual called The Great Oath of Union. And well last night we took the Oath. So the only logical thing to do was to complete it. Now we are married in Klingon tradition." I say. At the first mention of marriage my mom's jaw hit the floor. My dad just looks at B'Elanna. He is being a little intimidating. B'Elanna just grins a little and moves closer to me.

"Well I don't know what to say." My dad says. "I guess the only thing to do is welcome you officially into the family." He steps forward and grabs B'Elanna into a big hug. B'Elanna relaxes and hugs him back.

"Thanks Jerry" she says as they back away from each other.

"No call me dad." B'Elanna smile just gets bigger.

"Ok dad, thanks."

"Now you better take care of my little girl. If you ever hurt her I will find you." He is being totally serious.

"No need to worry. She is now, forever a part of the House of preSba in the Klingon Empire. If anything were to happen to me she will be taken care of. And I could never hurt her. I would die before I ever hurt her on purpose" She smiles at me and takes my hand into hers. My mom hasn't said a single word, which is very unusual for her; she never seems to stop talking. I look over at her and see tears falling down her cheeks. I go over to her.

"Oh mom it's alright." I pull her into a hug.

"I know I'm just so happy and sad."

"Why are you happy and sad?"

"Happy because my baby is married. Sad because my baby is married." She sobs onto my shoulder.

"Oh mom I love you. Thank you for everything."

"I love you too sweetie." She squeezes me tight. "You come over here." She looks over at B'Elanna. B'Elanna slowly walks over and my mom pulls her into our hug. She squeezes both of us in tight. "Ooo I love you two so much. I never want to let you go." Mom leans back a little but doesn't release B'Elanna and me. "Now I have two daughters to love." She gives us one more, big squeeze.

"I love you too mom." B'Elanna says giving my mom her own hug. I watch and smile. "Thank you for accepting me into your family. It's an honor to be called your daughter."

"The honor is all mine." My mom kisses B'Elanna on the cheek then lets her return to my side. My mom wipes away her tears. "Well I guess we better get going. We have a wedding, a graduation and a birthday to celebrate." Mom heads out the door followed by my dad then me and B'Elanna.

On the way to the car I walk beside my mom. She just won't let go of my arm. And B'Elanna walks next to my dad. I can't hear what my dad asking B'Elanna. But suddenly B'Elanna freezes mid step. I run over to her.

"What? What did he say?" I wait for an answer.

"He asked when to expect his first grand….grandchild."

"We don't know we haven't really talked about it, but we do know we want to have a family of our own. But that will be someday not today. We want to wait a few years until we can find a place to settle down. But right now B'Elanna has her thing and I have Starfleet. You just have to give us some time ok?"

"Ok that sounds wonderful. I was just curious. I didn't mean to sound like I was rushing you two in to have kids. I just wanted to know if you had planned on it. You are our only hope of having grandkids, and I really really want to have a few grandkids to spoil."

"Don't worry dad I know you've wanted to have grandkids since I started dating. And now that I am married soon you will." I smile at B'Elanna and pull her closer to me.

"I only hope you're ready to handle Klingon children once we have them, maybe I should add Klingon girls, there worse than boys." B'Elanna laughs. "They can sure be a handful no matter what age."

"That's for sure." I add my own personal comment.

"Hey."

"Well it's true you can be a real pain in my ass some times." I grab B'Elanna's ass not letting my parents see me. She looks at me with her 'oh you wait till I get you alone' grin on her face. "But right now I'm starving. So can we please go eat?"

My parents spoil us at lunch. They take care of everything. My dad even signs over 10,000 credits to me and B'Elanna to invest in our future. We protest but my parent won't take no for an answer. So we accept the very generous gift.

After our meal we take my parents to the hub and they go home. As soon as they're off me and B'Elanna return home. There we sit and relax, and maybe few other activities. Need I say more? ;-)

END PART III

* * *

**A/N: The song used in B'Elanna's letter is "Nineteen" by Tegan and Sara**

**qalujpu' jIH, B'Elanna. bangwI', qaparmaq - I have failed you, B'Elanna. My love, I love you.**

**bomDI' 'IwwIj qaqaw - The memory of you singd in my blood.**

**qaparmap. tIqwI'. HochwI'. qathlob. chomuv. chonagagh - I love you. My heart. My everything. I ask you. Join me. Mate with me.**

**epetai-zana. luq. qaparmaq. - Honored and exalted one. I will. I love you.**

**jIH dok - My blood**

**maj dok - Our blood**

**tlhIngan jIH - I am a Klingon**

**be'nal - wife**


	6. Part IV

True Love

Part IV

Tragedy and Reunion

B'Elanna was only able to stay around for a week after graduation. She and I never left each other's side the whole time. She said that she would be back in about another 3 months. But when that 3 month deadline came and went I got scared. I thought that something had happened to her. Then I received a message from her. It was short but to the point. It said that she couldn't get away and that she was unsure of when she was going to be able to get back home. It also said that if I didn't hear from her not to worry because it meant that she was busy or was unable to get word out. The only time I would get a message is if she was on her way to earth or that she had been killed. I hoped and prayed that I never got a K.I.A. message. She told me that she loved me a million times over and that she would miss me ever second we were apart.

* * *

It has now been almost 10 months since graduation. I haven't heard form B'Elanna, which is a good thing. The Federation as now taken an interest in the Bajorian conflict and is sending ships to intercept the Maquis, who have been deemed rebels.

I have been assigned to serve on the new Intrepid class starship USS Voyager. The captain is Captain Kathryn Janeway; my professor and mentor from the academy. Some of my classmates are also stationed on Voyager; Jennifer and Megan Delaney, also my friends Tom Paris, and Harry Kim, and my roommate while on Voyager is my best friend, besides B'Elanna, Celes Tal. I am glad that I will know some people on board.

Our first mission is to capture some Maquis rebels in the Badlands, which is an area of Federation space inhabited by lowlifes and traitors. The Maquis use this area of space to hide from the authorities. We reach the Badlands and do some scouting. We find our target near the edge of the Badlands. They spot us and run. We give chase. There is weapons fire but no severe damage to Voyager. I can't say the same about the Maquis ship. As we hone in on the other ship something happens. I'm not sure what happens but the next thing I know half of the crew is missing and Voyager is dead in space.

Janeway first locates our missing crewmen, and then she tries to find a way to rescue them. She finds them on this large structure that looks like a space station, but it is different, it is huge. It's not like any other space station I have ever seen. The next thing she knows is that Voyager is being hailed by the Maquis. They want to know where their missing men are. She tells the captain, who introduces himself as Chakotay, that she does not have his crew but has located them on this station. She also says that she is willing to help retrieve his crew if he helps her. They both agree and set out to rescue all of the kidnapped crewmembers.

All of the crews are rescued plus a couple of others: one is a male alien named Neelix; the other is a Human that had been part of the Borg collective but was now separated from the hive mind, she goes by the name Seven. After the ships are a safe distance from the station, it blows up. The two enemy ships are now stranded in the Delta Quadrant. After the initial shock wears off, reality of our situation set it. The Maquis ship is too damaged to continue on. So Janeway and Chakotay discuss what to do and decide to transfer the Maquis crew to Voyager and salvage what is salvageable from the Maquis ship.

* * *

Now the cargo bay one of Voyager is filled with angry Maquis Rebels. Chakotay tries to get them to settle down but they aren't having any of that. Suddenly the doors open and Captain Janeway enters the room. Everyone turns to see who has entered.

"May I have all of your attention please?" Janeway shouts once she is firmly in place in front of everybody. They keep on talking. She is now pissed. Before she can yell at them to be quiet down a voice comes from the back of the room.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR KAHLESS SAKE!" everyone turns to a very angry Klingon-human hybrid in the rear. Everyone shuts their mouths and stare at her. "Thank you. Now can somebody please tell us what is going on?" Now all of the people in the cargo bay turn to look at Janeway and Chakotay who are now standing side by side in front of the hoard of rebels.

"Thanks B'Elanna. Now that I have all of your attention we can tell you what is going on." Chakotay says as he turns to look at Janeway. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. She is now your commanding officer and you will listen to what she has to say before you all start complaining."

"Thank you Chakotay." She says then turns to the crowd and proceeds to tell them of their situation. She explains that they are all stranded and that crews will be combined to work on Voyager and that the Maquis ship will be stripped and destroyed.

The Maquis all understand the predicament and cooperate with Janeway. Chakotay is now to be the first officer. She dismisses them all to start dismantling the other ship for parts, except for the Klingon.

"B'Elanna, can you wait a minute?" Janeway calls to her.

"Yes, Prof... sorry Captain. How may I help you?" B'Elanna answers Janeway and comes near her former teacher.

Janeway pulls B'Elanna into a hug, which surprises B'Elanna; she then releases her old student and says. "It is good to see you. I would have never guessed you were on that ship. Anna told me you had joined the Maquis but she didn't know anything else."

B'Elanna wasn't looking at the Captain per say. She was staring off into nowhere. But when Janeway mentions the name of her lover, my name, she straightens up and gazes at the captain. "You have heard from Anna. How is she? Is she well? Where has she been stationed?" B'Elanna just keeps rambling on and on, tears starting to well in her eyes, until Janeway stops her by grabbing a hold of her shoulders and shakes her.

"B'Elanna, snap out of it. I need to talk to you about something. Follow me, will you?" Janeway says as she turns to exit the cargo bay.

"Captain you didn't answer my questions. Is Anna alright?" B'Elanna now has a worried look upon her face.

"Last I heard she was fine but now we have some business that we need to take care of first then we can talk about Anna. OK?" Janeway answers.

"Not what I was hoping for but will have to do." B'Elanna says as they both enter the hallway and make their way to the turbolift.

They exit the turbolift on deck 10, where engineering is located. Janeway stops outside of the doors and turns to face B'Elanna. "Before we go any further I want to ask you something. I have talked to Chakotay and my current acting Chief of engineering, Lieutenant Carey and they both agreed that you would be the perfect choice for Voyager's new Chief of Engineering. I will give you time to think but I hope that you will accept."

"What? You want me to be your new Chief engineer after only being a member of Voyager for 45 minutes. You must have lost your mind." B'Elanna says with a sound of shock. "I know nothing about Voyager's systems."

"I know that you don't know anything yet but I also know that you are very intelligent and a quick learner. Lieutenant Carey has agreed to be a co-chief with you for as long as you need until you get a hang of things." Janeway ignores the comment about her losing her mind because she knows that B'Elanna is in shock.

"OK. Thanks for the compliment but if I do this where would I start?" B'Elanna reluctantly admits. She hates not knowing what to do.

Janeway looks B'Elanna straight in the eyes and answers the question. "First of all if you accept, which I hope you will, you will receive a rank equal to that of a Lieutenant in Starfleet, because you are Maquis I can't officially make you a Starfleet officer. But on my ship you will be treated as if you were a Starfleet officer from the start. You will also be on my senior staff. You being a senior officer will hopefully lessen the tension for the other Maquis crewmembers to blend in with the rest on Voyagers crew. You are already a major part of this crew even though you just joined. Now I am going to go into Engineering and tell everybody about our situation before you come in. I will call you in when I am done. So just wait out here for a few minutes, OK?" Janeway turns and enters through the double doors of Engineering.

"Alright, I'll wait but I really want to talk to you about Anna. So please don't take too long in there." B'Elanna says as Janeway turns away.

"Sure I'll try not to ramble too much." Janeway enters the room and waits for the doors to close behind her. She looks around but does not see who she was looking for. She then calls out, "Lt. Carey, can you come here?"

Lt. Carey leaves his station and approaches the captain. "Yes captain what can I do for you?"

"Where is Ensign Larson? I cannot seem to find her in here." Janeway answers.

"Well captain I have some bad news." Carey says then pauses and stares at the ground.

"Lieutenant what is it? What has happened? I need to see her immediately. Is she alright?" Janeway is now concerned.

Carey looks at Janeway directly and says, "There was a power surge about an hour ago." He pauses. "Larson was severely injured. The console she was standing by exploded. She flew back and hit her head on the bulkhead behind her. I ran over to her to check on her. She looked bad. There were plasma burns all over her face, chest and arms. Also the panel ripped apart and acted like shrapnel. There were a few big pieces I could see sticking out of her." Janeway feels nauseous as Carey continues. "There was a lot of blood pooling around her on the ground. I felt for a pulse, I found one but it was very week. I emergency beamed her to sick bay and told the doc to let me know how she was doing once he had her stabilized. I haven't heard back yet." Janeway is now dizzy and is leaning against the nearest wall. Carey is trying to hold her upright.

"Oh God!" Without saying another word Janeway runs out of engineering and straight into B'Elanna.

B'Elanna saw such worry in Janeway's face she had never seen before. Grabbing a hold of Janeway, B'Elanna tries to console her. "Kathryn, look at me, what has happened?"

Janeway grabs B'Elanna into a tight embrace then pulls back but never let's go of the Klingon. "B'Elanna, we have to get to Sick Bay Now! Its Anna she has been in an accident."

"What? You mean Anna, my Anna, is here on Voyager right now and what do you mean accident?" B'Elanna is in shock and tries to pull away but Janeway just pulls her in tighter.

"Listen to me B'Elanna. I will take you to Sick Bay but you need to calm down. Anna doesn't need you to be in a panic right now, OK?" B'Elanna is weeping into Janeway's shoulder as she takes a deep breath and nods. "OK. I can't tell you her current condition but what Carey has told me she is not in the best shape. I won't let go of you so just let it all out. We will be at Sick Bay in no time." Janeway comforts B'Elanna and they make their way to the turbolift. Once in the lift Janeway orders the lift, "Sick Bay. Emergency." And the lift takes off in a shot.

To B'Elanna the 10 second ride to Sick Bay feels like an eternity. They exit on deck 5, which is where Sick Bay is located, and go down the hallway to the entrance of Sick Bay. Janeway stops in front of the door and tilts B'Elanna's chin up so that she can look at her straight in the face.

"We are here but I must warn you Lanna, Anna is severely injured. She lost a lot of blood, so bare with me. Now stay calm and take a deep breath." B'Elanna nods and takes another long deep breath as both women enter Sick Bay.

The first thing B'Elanna sees is me laying unconscious on the surgical bio-bed and the doctor cleaning up after surgery. She runs over to me but is stopped just a few feet away by the doctor. "Who are you?" the Doc asks.

"I am B'Elanna Torres and I need to see Anna, NOW!" She forces her way out of the doc's grip and finally reaches me, taking my hand into hers and holding it to her face kissing my knuckles.

Janeway walks over to the doctor and says, "It's OK Doc. B'Elanna is Anna's fiancée."

B'Elanna interrupts, "WIFE! I am Anna's wife."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Anna never told me you two got married only that you were engaged." Janeway is shocked by this new development.

"Nobody knew except for us and her parents. We took the Oath after her graduation, before I had to leave her again. I wanted her to be well taken care of if anything happened to me and I never saw her again." B'Elanna returns her attention to my sleeping form.

Janeway takes the doctor into his office to talk some more and out of ear shot of B'Elanna because she didn't want to upset her any further that she already is. "She hasn't seen Anna in almost 10 months and now Anna is injured. So just let her be for a little bit." The doctor nods. "Now, how is she? Carey told me she was in pretty bad shape."

"Yes, when she got here I hardly recognized her. But I got her into surgery right away. There was some internal bleeding but it was easy to take care of and the burns were easily fixed with a dermal regenerator. The head wound was the worst however. Her skull was fractured in 5 different places and there is swelling of the brain. I was able to reduce the swelling a little and repair the fractures. I have placed her in a medical induced coma for right now to help her body recover, but I don't know what damage has been done to her brain. I'm monitoring her brain waves, there has been little activity. We will have to wait and see if she wakes up." The Doctor looks over to where I am laying while talking to Janeway.

As the Doc and Janeway talk, B'Elanna leans over my semi-lifeless body. She has my left hand in both of hers and squeezes tightly, hoping that I can feel her. She lets go with one of her hands so that she can wipe away a strand of hair draped across my face. Next she gently strokes my cheek with her fingers and slowly leans even closer to my face, placing a soft tender kiss to my forehead. She then kisses my eyelids and nose gently. Now both of her hands are on either side of my face, she wishes I would react to her touches as she lays her lips to mine. After a few moments of our lips touching she pulls back and looks at my sleeping face and whispers to me. "Anna, my love, I am so sorry I left you. I know you understand why but I was also being selfish. I should have stayed with you after graduation. I can't make up for lost time but I can promise I will never leave you willingly ever again. bangwI', I have missed you ever minute I have been away and starting now I will be with you every minute of every day for as long as I live. I need you baby. So please don't leave me." B'Elanna now has tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't think I can go on if I lose you. We can now finally be together. I love you with all my hearts, soul and being. Please don't leave me alone. I can't stand being without you anymore. I need you to hold me in your arms and make sweet love to me. I want to grow old with you and have children with you. Please please bangwI', please..." Unable to finish her sentence as she chokes on her words while tears roll off her cheeks and onto mine. She wipes them off, but notices something, a single tear falling from the corner of my eye. She gasps, and then the alarm sounds loudly causing the Doc and Janeway to run over to the bio-bed.

The doctor pulls out his tricorder and scans my head astounded by the readings. "She was showing brain activity, but they have seemed to return to their previous state."

"What does that mean?" B'Elanna asks the doctor while not turning her gaze from me.

"Either it was a fluke reading or she was stimulated by something. I need to run some tests to see what it was." The Doc says as he goes over to the work station to run some tests.

Janeway walks over to B'Elanna and puts an arm around her shoulder. "Come on B'Elanna let's get you cleaned up then you can come back and stay with her until the Doc kicks you out."

B'Elanna nods and bends down to kiss my forehead. "I'll be back in a minute baby. I'm just going to change into something comfy." Then she turns to leave Sick Bay to take a shower and change her clothes. Janeway takes B'Elanna to her own quarters since B'Elanna doesn't have any yet.

It takes B'Elanna all of 10 minutes to get showered and changed. While she was changing Janeway made something for her to eat. B'Elanna exited the bedroom and saw that Janeway had set the table for her. "Thanks Captain, but you didn't have to do this for me. I'm not really hungry I just want to get back to Anna."

"Call me Kathryn while not on duty and it's no problem. I know you want to get back but I promised Anna a long time ago that if anything happened to her I would look after you. And I don't plan on breaking that promise anytime soon." Janeway glares at B'Elanna as they both sit down at the table. Janeway sips at her coffee as B'Elanna nibbles at her food.

Janeway makes sure B'Elanna eats at least a little bit of food before she agrees to take B'Elanna back to Sick Bay. The Doc has moved me from the surgical bio-bed to a regular bio-bed. I am breathing on my own and everything seems normal except for my brain activity. There is a chair next to my bed and B'Elanna sits down next to me as soon as she enters the room. She takes my hand and kisses it.

"I'm back baby. Thanks for having Janeway watch out for me, but you are going to be fine in a little while and not have to worry about that anymore." B'Elanna whispers into my ear and kisses my cheek then rests her head in the bed next to mine. She is drained; physically and emotionally. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep. The Doc sees that she has fallen asleep and puts a blanket over her as she dreams.

* * *

B'Elanna wakes up the next morning where she fell asleep next to me in Sick Bay. She is a little disoriented as she arises from her slumber. She stretches and then feels a hypospray against her neck. It startles her as she jumps out of her seat and turns to face the Doc. "What in Kahless sake do you think you are doing?"

"Giving you a muscle relaxant. The way you were sleeping I didn't want you to have a stiff neck all day." He smiles at her.

"Thanks I guess, but give me a little warning next time or I'll rearrange your holomatrix. Get it?" she threatens him. B'Elanna has never been a morning person and being scared like that with her nerves on edge as it is does not help.

"Sorry I guess I should have told you first." He says as he walks over to my bed and runs a tricorder over me.

"Yeah OK, Doc. I'll let it slide this time. Now, how's my girl this morning?" she asks coming to stand next to me taking my hand in hers.

Looking at the readings, "Vitals are good. Her injuries are healing nicely and the swelling of her brain is continuing to go down."

B'Elanna lets out a sigh of relief. "When will she wake up?"

"Not sure could be today but probably not for another couple of days. We just have to let her body continue to heal." He leaves and goes into his office.

Janeway shows up a few minutes later. She goes over to the replicator and replicates a coffee, black for herself and a raktajino with cream for B'Elanna. She takes B'Elanna her drink and asks, "How is she this morning?"

B'Elanna accepts the drink and takes a sip. "Doc says she is doing better but there is still some swelling of the brain. He said she could wake up today but not very likely." She sighs and Janeway puts her arm around the Klingon's shoulder to comfort her. "Thanks Kathryn, for everything. I just wish I could see her shining blue eyes again and hear her voice. I missed her for so long and now I'm here with her and I have to wait some more." A couple of tears escape from B'Elanna's brown eyes.

Kathryn gives a little squeeze to B'Elanna, "Just keep talking to her and holding her hand. She knows that you are here with her. If you need anything let me know. I have to get to the bridge now. Keep your hopes alive and don't let her feel your sadness." With that the captain left B'Elanna alone with me in Sick Bay.

B'Elanna finishes her drink and takes the mug to the recycler. Then she returns to sit by my side. She sits and talks to me. She tells me about her time with the Maquis and how much she missed me. She just sits and waits hoping that I will wake up any minute.

It is now mid-afternoon and there have been a few visitors to the Sick Bay to see me and B'Elanna. Some of them are Chakotay, Janeway and Tal. They all popped in to see how I was doing and to comfort B'Elanna.

B'Elanna is resting her head next to mine when she hears the doors open. She looks up and is totally surprised by who she sees. In walks Tom Paris and Harry Kim. They had been given a list of the new members of Voyager and when they say B'Elanna's name they ran and asked Janeway if it was true. She said that she was with me in sick bay.

Tom turns to Harry, "Well look who we have here?" Tom smirks at B'Elanna.

B'Elanna glares at him and gets up out of her chair. She makes her way over to the visitors. Her scowl turns to a small smile and she pulls Tom into a big hug. "Tom, it's good to see you." B'Elanna turns and hugs Harry. "Harry, Good to see you, too."

Tom is standing next to me. He checks the blanket that is covering me to make sure I am comfortable. "How's she doing?" he asks B'Elanna without looking up at her.

"Doc says she is getting better all the time. She might even wake up in the next day or two." B'Elanna and Harry move over to my bed.

"Well I hope it is soon. We all miss her." Harry mentions as he moves to the opposite side of the bed.

"We just stopped by to check up on you two. I would love to stay and catch up a bit more but we better get back to work or Janeway will be riding our rear ends." Tom smiles, he gives B'Elanna another hug. "Come on Harry I think we should leave Anna to her rest and B'Elanna to watch over her." Tom says looking at Harry. Harry hugs B'Elanna again and he and Tom leave Sick Bay.

After Tom and Harry leave B'Elanna returns to her seat next to me. As she sits down she grabs my hand and gently strokes the back of it with her thumb. She starts thinking about when we were together at home and how I use to hold her and sing to her. One of my favorite bands I would sing to her was the 1970's soft rock band Bread. She starts to hum the song "Everything I Own" and soon is singing it:

_Your sheltered me from harm,_

_Kept me warm, kept me warm._

_You gave my life to me,_

_Set me free, set me free._

_The finest years I ever knew,_

_Were all the years I had with you._

_I would give anything I own,_

_Give up my life, my heart, my home._

_I would give everything I own,_

_Just to have you back again._

B'Elanna has tears starting to well in her eyes. She leans in and kisses my cheek then continues to sing softly.

_You taught me how to love,_

_What its of, what its of._

_You never said too much,_

_But still you showed the way._

_And I knew from watching you,_

_Nobody else could ever know_

_The part of me that I can't let go._

_I would give anything I own,_

_Give up my life, my heart, my home._

_I would give everything I own_

_Just to have you back again._

The tears are now streaming down her face but she continues.

_Is there someone you know,_

_You're loving them so,_

_But taking them all for granted._

_You may lose them one day,_

_Someone takes them away,_

_And they don't hear the words you long to say._

B'Elanna stops and weeps on my shoulder. She can't continue. Seeing me laying there and not responding to her is too much. She has never cried like she is crying now. All of the held back anger and fear and love and passion are all just let loose. Then all of a sudden she hears a whisper.

_I would give anything I own,_

She looks up at my face and her swollen red eyes meet my soft blue ones. My voice is raspy but I sing the next line.

_Give up my life, my heart, my home._

_I would give everything I own_

I am out of breath. B'Elanna finishes the song.

_Just to have you back again._

She brushes her fingers along my cheeks and I close my eyes and turn my face towards her touches.

_Just to touch you once again._

She leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back. She has been waiting for me to respond to her. The Doctor is standing in the doorway to his office just watching us. The alarm went off in his office so he was on his way to check up on me when he heard B'Elanna singing to me. We pull away from our kiss.

"Hi." B'Elanna says

"Hi" I say back.

The Doc stands there for a few more moments before he comes over to us and clears his throat.

"Ahem. Well I'm glad to see you awake, Anna. I wasn't expecting to see you awake for at least 2 more days."

"What are you talking about Doc.? I'm still dreaming because B'Elanna is here next to me and that can't be possible. We are stranded in the Delta Quadrant and she is somewhere on the other side of the galaxy. So I have to be asleep to be seeing her because I will never see her again in this lifetime." Tears are streaming out of my eyes as well as B'Elanna's eyes. I reach out to try and touch her. I think since I am dreaming she is just a dream character. My hand touches her face. She is real. Her face is soft and warm and wet from her tears. My eyes shoot wide open. I try and sit up but get dizzy and lay back down.

"Sweetie you are not dreaming. I am here with you. My ship got sent here along with your ship." She takes both of my hands and places them on her face. She rubs her soft cheeks against my palms. I feel the scar on her left cheek from when we took the Oath. I turn her head so I can see the mark. I smile as I see her close her eyes as I pull her cheek to my lips. I kiss her cheek. She turns so she is looking at me. I smile and she smiles.

I stare deep into her eyes. Tears are welling up in her eyes. "I have to be dreaming because you are too beautiful to really be mine."

B'Elanna softly laughs. She leans down and kisses me deeply and passionately. She pulls back a little. "If you were dreaming could of I done that to you."

"Yes, but real life is so much better." I smile and giggle. B'Elanna giggles a little then rest her head on my shoulder. I turn my head so I can kiss the top of her head. Then I take in a deep breath and inhale B'Elanna's scent.

B'Elanna buries her face in the crook of my neck. She inhales deeply, getting a whiff of me and my aroma that she has missed for so long. When she was away from me she would sometimes catch a scent that reminded her of me. She would go in search for it but she never found what was giving off that aroma. She figured it was a sign from Kahless that she had to stay safe so she could get back to me.

"God I missed you." I whisper into B'Elanna's ear as I hold her and stroke her hair. B'Elanna lifts her head and rests her forehead to mine.

"You have no idea." I see her eyes start to well with water.

"I love you so much. Don't you ever leave me again."

"I love you too. I promise I won't. You are stuck with me for eternity." She smiles down at me and runs her thumb across my cheek wiping away my tears.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt your reunion but I need to check over Anna." The doctor moves over to my bio bed. B'Elanna reluctantly moves away from me but stays in view so I can see her. The doc scans me and double checks the reading.

"So doc what's the diagnosis?" B'Elanna moves back over and takes my hand.

"Looks good, her organs that were damaged are healing nicely. The broken bones are looking good. Her burns are almost fully healed."

"Good, what about her head injury?"

"The fractures are fixed and the swelling is almost gone. Still a little that will cause some headaches for a few days but nothing that a few more days of rest here in sick bay can't cure."

"Thank Kahless." B'Elanna sighs with relief.

The doctor backs away and gets a hypospray. He returns and presses it to my neck, injecting medicine to lessen my headaches.

"Help me sit up." I whimper as I try to sit up myself. B'Elanna wraps her arm around my shoulders and helps me up. Once I am sitting she hops on the bed behind me. I lean against her. She holds me close. I close my eyes and memorize the feel of B'Elanna's arms wrapped around me. I am getting sleepy again. I yawn.

"I should let you get some sleep." B'Elanna kisses my temple and moves to get off the bed.

"No, stay with me, hold me and never let me go." I shift to make room for both of us to lie down.

"Always" She lies down on the bed and I lie next to her. I rest my head on her chest and wrap my arm around her waist. B'Elanna pulls me close to her body. I feel a blanket being laid over us. "Thanks" B'Elanna says to the doctor. He nods and tells the computer to lower the lights. He returns to his office and lets us sleep, holding each other.

* * *

END PART IV


	7. Part V

True Love

Part V

Recovery and Ceremony

I have been out of sick bay now for about a week after being held captive for ten days. The doctor let me go back to work but for only part-time until I am back to 100 percent. I've been helping out in stellar cartography because the Doctor and B'Elanna don't want me to stress myself too much. Nobody knows that we are a couple except for the other senior officers and our friends from the academy. I think the new chef, Neelix, suspects because we are always eating together and laughing and teasing each other. We aren't trying to hide our relationship we just don't want people gossiping about us. Some Starfleet people are afraid that the Maquis might be trying to gain access to Starfleet secrets. And many people are not yet comfortable with the mixed crew. B'Elanna and I being together openly might lead to some wrong ideas. I have been moving my stuff into B'Elanna's new officer's quarters that Janeway assigned her. Janeway gave B'Elanna one of the bigger quarters because she knew that we were married and would be sharing quarters.

* * *

Two weeks after I've been released from sick bay the doctor has oked me to return to normal activities and work full-time. This means that B'Elanna and I can finally make love again after such a long wait. We've been waiting for this day since I awoke from my coma. I am due to get off shift in 5 minutes. I almost can't wait anymore. I enter our quarters as she lights the last of the candles she has placed all over our home. I see her right away. She is standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She has on a short silky lace negligee. She leans up against the door frame. I remove my jacket as I move slowly closer, raking my eyes up and down her body. Our eyes meet and I smile. She smiles back then stands straight and moves to meet me. Once we meet she wraps her arms around my waist and guides my body closer to hers. I react by putting my arms around her neck. We both lean in and kiss very gently and softly, almost if we hadn't kissed before. Soon the kiss becomes more heated. I feel her reach down and slide both of her hands over my back side. She gives a small squeeze. I smile into our kiss. She smiles back. Soon she slowly moves up to the small of my back. She feels something strange and stops kissing me. She pulls back and looks at me. She tries to turn me around to look but I stop her.

"Before you do that let me explain." She is puzzled. "While you were gone I did something." She starts to open her mouth. I place a finger over her mouth to stop her. "Please let me finish before you start ok?" she nods. "I don't know if you'll approve but I needed to do this to help me cope with you being gone for so long. I needed to have something that shows that I am yours for eternity. I didn't know how else to do this so I…I…" I pause. "I got a tattoo." B'Elanna's eyes go wide. I turn around and lift up the bottom of my tank top. There on the small of my back just above the waist line of my pants is B'Elanna's house crest.

B'Elanna kneels on the floor behind me to get a better look. She traces the tattoo with her fingers. "You got my house crest. When did you get it?"

"It was about a month after you left when your mom showed up at our house one day." B'Elanna jumps up and turns me around.

"What?" she is shocked. She sits on our bed and pulls me over to join her. I look at her.

"I was at home packing up my stuff to move to Voyager. I heard a knock on the door and when I answered I saw a large Klingon woman standing there. I looked her up and down. She was very intimidating. Before I could ask her who she was she took a hold of my chin and turned my head to look at your bite mark on my cheek. I didn't fight her because I knew she could take me in one foul swoop. She leaned in and looked at it close then she smiled. She let go of my chin and pulled me into a bone crunching hug, she didn't break any of my bones luckily." B'Elanna snickers a little. "She released me from the embrace but still held onto my shoulders. She smiled and said, 'welcome to the family my daughter.' It was only then I realized she was your mom. I smiled back at her. 'Thanks' I stuttered. I was nervous. 'Um would you like to come in SoS?' I asked her. Her grin got even bigger when I called her mom."

"Yeah I bet. She's been waiting for the day I took a mate." B'Elanna smiles.

"Me too." I tease. "She came in and we talked. She told me you sent her a message that you taken a mate. She also said that you said that you had joined the Maquis and was not sure if you would ever see either one of us again. And that you wanted us to meet. So she took that as a sign to come all the way from Qo'noS to meet me. We had a wonderful time. She told me a little more about your guys' falling out and how over the past couple of months you have been messaging her. She said that you talked about me a lot. So she had to come see the woman that had such an effect on your life. She stayed for about a week before I had to leave. During that time I got my tattoo. I have always wanted a tattoo and I thought that marking my body as yours would please you. I told her I wanted something to represent that I was now a member of the Klingon Empire and that I held some ones heart and they held mine. She suggested I get the preSba crest. It was my idea to put your name in it instead of preSba. She stayed with me while I got it. When it was finished she was so honored that I now represented her house. And she was impressed that I barely flinched, I flinched only at the beginning. After that it wasn't so bad only a slight burning sensation towards the end. She said I am worthy of being called Klingon." I pause for it a minute. "So, what do you think of it? I can remove it if you hate it."

"NO! I love it." She moves towards me and pushes me down on to the bed. I smile as she climbs on top of me and I wrap my arms around her neck. She looks deep into my eyes. "You are so beautiful." She leans in slowly and kisses me with such passion and love I don't even know how to describe it.

"Mmm" she moans as I run my fingers through her hair. I roll B'Elanna on to her back and lower my lips to her neck, God, how I've missed the feel of her.

"I love you" I mumble into her skin. I move farther down and kiss her collar bone. She slides her hands down my back and grips the hem of her tank top and pulls it up. I sit up and raise my arms. She slips the shirt off of me. I toss my hair out of my face once the shirt is over my head. She looks into my eyes and smiles. She grabs the back of my neck and pulls my down to her lips. I kiss her back like we have never kissed before. She feels all the love and devotion I have for her as well as all the pain I have experienced when she was away from me. Her own kiss expresses how much she has missed me and how she never wants to let go of me ever. We both moan as our tongues merge together pleading for dominance.

I slowly remove my lips from hers. She wants to roll me over on my back and take me first but the look in my eyes says I need her first. She sighs as she gives into me and allows me to claim her as mine again. I smile and kiss her cheek before I scrape my teeth across the mark on my skin. B'Elanna purrs as I run the tip of my tongue along her jaw line and up to her ear. I kiss and suck right behind her ear, that one spot that makes her melt like butter in my hands.

As she melts she runs her hands along my back and sides. She reaches my bra clasp and unhooks it. It falls off of me and she tosses it to the floor. She licks her lips when she looks at my cream colored breasts. I help moisten her dry mouth by plunging my own tongue into her mouth. She sucks my tongue it into her mouth and savors my flavor.

One of my hands is grazing along her ribs and up under her negligee. I fully cup her breast in my hand. I gently squeeze and massage, occasionally tweaking her hard nipple. I moan into her mouth, she purrs back. I leave her mouth and move to her neck. I lick and suck on her pulse point right under her jaw. Her hands continuing to explore my body as I take the string that is holding her top together and untying it. The top slowly opens and slides down her breasts and ribs. My nipples touch hers and she arches up into me as a shock of electricity courses through our bodies.

Her hands are caressing my lower back as I tease her breasts with my hot breath and tongue. She groans when I take her breast in my mouth and caress her with my tongue.

"Yes!" she gasps.

I rake my teeth across the underside of her breasts after I have had my fill of sucking her nipples hard. She whimpers a little as I work my way down her taught abdomen, kissing and leaving love nips everywhere I go. As I move lower she grazes her fingernails up my back. I moan and arch my back into her hands. I love it when she scraps her nails along my body.

My tongue reaches her belly button. I slide the tip in and demonstrate what to expect in a few moments when I move down just a little farther. As my tongue wets her appetite, my hands are sliding her bikini panties down her legs. She opens her legs and bends her knees so I can easily slide them off. She rubs her legs along mine. She feels that I still have my uniform pants on. She takes my head and lifts it up so I can look into her eyes.

"I think you are a little over dressed." I lift myself off of her and look down.

"I think your right." I smirk and slowly unbutton and unzip my pants. I am moving too slowly for her, so she sits up and reaches for me. "Ahh ahh ahh. I don't think so." I gently push her back down onto the bed. She lays and props her head up watching me finish undressing. I turn around and shimmy out of my pants. She drools a little as I bend over to remove my pants, leaving my ass staring at her. She can see a wet spot on my underwear, knowing that she can see it makes me even hotter. I turn back to face her and loop my thumbs in the elastic of my panties and slide them down over my thighs. She moans as I stand naked in front of her, after torturing her with my little striptease.

Now that we are both completely naked I crawl up the bed and settle myself in her open legs. I hover over her and stare deep into her eyes. She strokes my cheek.

"I love you." I whisper, barely audible, but she hears it.

"I love you too…Make love to me." she whisper back.

"Always bangwI', always." I lean down and kiss her passionately before moving my way back down her body. At last I reach her patch of dark curly hair. I kiss every inch of her mons before finally kissing her where she wants me most.

"Kahless!" she moans as I use my fingers to open her up to me and stroke her entire length with the flat of my tongue. As I reach her apex I flick the tip of my tongue over her swollen clit. Her hips buck up into my face as I repeat this several times. I place one of my arms on her stomach so I can keep her from bucking me off of her. She grabs my arm to hold herself to me. I hasten my pace as I know she is growing close to release. I replace my tongue on her clit with my thumb, keeping constant stimuli to her. She groans with anticipation as she waits for my tongue to enter her. I make her wait just a little longer before I slowly push into her.

"Oh Anna…I love you!" she moans as I enter her. I release my own moan as I taste her for the first time in so long. I hadn't realized how much I had missed the taste of her; her sweet, tangy, musky flavor that I had become addicted to so long ago when we first made love. I feel my own juices start flowing from me, but I pay it no heed, my attention is solely focused on B'Elanna's pleasure. After a few thrusts I move back to her clit. I pull it into my mouth and suck on it. B'Elanna squirms under me; she starts growling, but not a deep one. This growl is slightly higher in pitch, almost as if she is whimpering for more. I gladly oblige, I gently bite the nub in my mouth, almost getting her to cum but I let go before she does. I kiss back down away from her red, erect nub. I know she is so close to release and I want to make her cum and cum hard. Then, simultaneously I thrust my tongue in her as far as I can and I squeeze her clit between my thumb and forefinger. B'Elanna releases out a booming howl and clamps her thighs around my head as she cums. Her walls squeeze my tongue tight as a rush of sweet nectar flows from her. I moan and groan as I drink every last drop. I bring her to another powerful orgasm as I clean up the juice I missed. This one she lifts up off of the bed and then collapses. I think I hear a crack of the bed breaking but I can't tell. It's hard to hear through my muscular thigh ear muffs.

Finally B'Elanna calms down enough to release my head from her legs, not that I'm complaining about being held there, it's just I really want to kiss her luscious lips and let her taste herself on me. "God, how I missed doing that to you." I say between kisses as I kiss up B'Elanna's sweat covered body. I lick up the dew that has gathered between her breasts. Her eyes stare back into mine. They are dark with want and desire. We have both missed the touch of each other's bodies. I lean down and kiss her. She licks my lips collecting her flavor off of my face and chin. As I continue to kiss her I stroke the inside of her moist thighs with the tips of my fingers. I am not near being done making her mine again. She doesn't seem to care. She is too engulfed in cleaning my face and mouth of her juices. I just resume my ministrations by gently and slowly gliding my fingers along her lower lips. I smile as I tease her entrance. She moans from within her soul as I penetrate deep into her tight opening. I want to close my eyes but I also want to continue to gaze at B'Elanna. She blinks slowly as I glide in and out of her. "You feel so good. I can't believe I went so long without you." I whisper into her ear as I kiss our symbol of undying love for one another, the scar on her cheek again.

"I've missed you so much my love. I need more, please, more." she raises her hips to cause me to go deeper in her. She gasps as I add another finger. "Yes." She hisses as I pick up the pace. I can tell she is already on edge again. Her body has missed my touch as much as her hearts and soul have. It doesn't take much longer before I bring her to orgasm again. This one isn't quite as powerful but it is just and needed and felt by both of us. Once her muscles her loosened their grip I slide my fingers from her. I roll over off of her then pull her body onto mine. I need to feel her weight on me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her while she continues to bask in pleasure. I grab the sheet and toss it over us then kiss the top of her head and sigh with content that all is well in the universe.

After about 10 minutes B'Elanna starts kissing my shoulder where her head is laying. She slowly makes her way up to my lips. I moan once she slides her tongue into my mouth. I don't really remember much after that. All I know is that she had me in a pleasure induced trance and everything she did felt like a bolt of lightning coursing through my body. She does everything right. She's gentle when I want to caressed and loved and she's rough when I need it lustful and passionate.

I wake the next morning lying on my stomach and B'Elanna resting her head on my shoulder blade. I feel her caressing the rough skin of my tattoo and placing butterfly kisses on my back. I smile and flip onto my back so I can look at my lover. I reach up and caress her cheek as she smiles at me.

"I love you." I say.

"And I love you. Why do you think I married you?" she answers.

"For my body." I tease and move to hop out of bed before B'Elanna can grab me, but the bed collapses under us and I fall back into her arms. We both start laughing. "Isn't it good luck to break the bed?"

She wraps her arms around and holds me close. "Yeah it is, and I guess we are going to have the best luck because we didn't just break the bed we made it fall apart." She says then kisses me.

"I need to pee." I say as she lets my lips go. I smile and roll off of the bed, I run into the bathroom and close the door laughing the whole time. I can't believe we broke the bed. I get in the shower as B'Elanna comes into the room, she joins me. She comes up from behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. I lean against her body.

"You know is didn't just marry you for your body you know?"

"I know."

"I also love you and you complete me." she kisses my shoulder and turns me around. She reaches out of the shower and grabs something off of the counter. I can't see what it is. She takes my left hand and slides a white gold band onto my ring finger. I look at it than to B'Elanna. She smiles.

"What's this?"

"It's your wedding band. I hadn't gotten you one before because when I asked you to take the Oath it was kind of spontaneous. I found this on a small planet before we took off to the badlands. Something just told me to get it even though I didn't know when I would see you again." I lean in and kiss her. "I want you to wear it always. I know Starfleet only allows wedding bands to be worn. So now you have one to wear. I hope you don't mind but I bought one for myself as well." She reaches and grabs another ring. The shower has stopped by now. It was only a sonic shower. "Will you do the honors?" she hands me an identical ring to mine, except it is yellow gold. I take it and slide it onto her ring finger. We both smile and I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you" I whisper into her ear.

"No, thank you." She says back. "Without you I'm nothing and now we have a symbol to show others that." She kisses me quickly and turns the shower back on. I smile and kiss her back as I get out of the shower and get dressed. Our shifts start in 30 minutes.

I put on my teal science uniform and B'Elanna puts on her golden yellow engineering uniform. We both make a simple breakfast together. After we eat we head off to the turbolift. I have to go to the bridge and man the science station there. B'Elanna has a senior staff meeting to go to. We walk hand in hand and continue holding hands until we reach the bridge. I kiss her cheek quickly before the doors of the lift open. She smiles as we let go of each other.

"I'll see you at lunch Ensign." B'Elanna says as she drops me off at my station before entering the conference room.

"Yes, Ma'am. Have a wonderful morning." I wink at her as she turns away.

Tom and Harry look at B'Elanna as she enters the room smiling and blushing.

"What?" she says as she takes her seat and grabs the PADD in front of her. She glances over the agenda for the meeting. It's going to be a long one.

Halfway through the Seven's analysis of the upcoming system B'Elanna has leaned onto the table using her right arm to prop her head up. She's not paying any attention she's too busy thinking about me and the ring she has on her finger. Before too long Seven is finished and now Janeway is saying something. B'Elanna starts tapping the table with her left hand and playing with the ring. I guess the ring hit the table a few times causing everybody to look over at B'Elanna.

"Lieutenant." Janeway say glaring at B'Elanna. B'Elanna doesn't hear her. "Lieutenant Torres." Janeway says louder startling B'Elanna. B'Elanna jumps in her chair.

"Yes Captain?"

"Will you desist?"

"Yes, Sorry. I spaced off a little. It won't happen again."

"MmmHmm." Janeway is skeptical. "Ok now as I was saying…" Janeway finishes up the meeting a few minutes later. Everyone gets up to leave. "B'Elanna can you stick around for a minute."

"Sure Captain." B'Elanna waits for everybody else to clear out. "Captain?"

"Come; join me in my ready room." Janeway says as she moves to her ready room. B'Elanna fallows. "Coffee?"

"No thanks. I fine. Umm what did you want to talk about Captain?"

"You seem a little distracted today. Is everything ok?"

"Yes captain everything is fine." B'Elanna swipes a strand of hair out of her face. Janeway sees the ring.

"Let me see your hand." B'Elanna hands her hand over. "Ahh I see why you're so nervous. You're worried about what people are going to say about you suddenly being married."

"No I'm worried about what people are going to do and say to Anna."

"Well if either of you are given any crap let me know ok?"

"Yes captain, may I go back to work. There is a lot to do in engineering."

"Of course lieutenant. Dismissed." Janeway smiles as B'Elanna turns to leave.

* * *

Three weeks later, I am working at the warp core monitoring station in engineering. Since we don't really have any planets to study sciences on, I have been helping in engineering. I'm glad because that means I get to spend my days with B'Elanna. I am hard at work when a crewman comes up to me.

"Ensign Larson?" he asks

"Yes." I answer not looking up from the console

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening in the mess hall." He hadn't noticed the ring on my finger.

I look up and turn to face him. "No, thank you. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why? You're single I'm single. We're stranded on the other side of the galaxy from home." He puts his hand on my arm and starts to rub gently.

I jerk away from him. "No. I am not interested and besides I'm not sing…"

He cuts me off and reaches for me again. "Oh come on. I bet you'll have a good time."

I push him away. "NO!"

The crewman grabs my arm again. But this time he squeezes my arm hard. "You will go out with me. I've seen you with that Maquis Klingon slut. You need to stick with your own kind, Starfleet and humans." I try and pull away. He just grabs my other arm and squeezes even tighter. I hiss in pain. "You will go out with me and you won't continue to fraternize with the enemy."

"Ow. You're hurting me." I scream out loud. Tears are welling in my eyes. I try to turn my head to look for B'Elanna. I see B'Elanna as she exit her office. She sees the altercation that is taking place. Our eyes meet and her face turn red with anger. Her hands are in fists at the sides of her body. Her knuckles are as white due to lose of blood flow. The crewman releases my arm to grab a hold of my chin and force me to look at him.

B'Elanna runs over to where the crewman and I are standing. She grabs his wrists and twists them until he releases my arm and face. He scratches my face as B'Elanna pulls his hand away. She forces his hands behind his back. I back away from the two of them. I wrap myself up in my arms and press my hand to my cheek to hopefully stop the blood that is oozing from the scrapes. There are bruises already starting to form on my face and arms. I watch B'Elanna defend my honor.

"Let go of me you bitch. This doesn't involve you." The man spits on B'Elanna. She forces his arms up behind his back. She pushes until I hear his shoulder dislocate. I winch at the pop. That sound makes my stomach churn over.

"Oh but this does involve me. Didn't you see the ring on her finger, she happens to be married. Since I gave her that ring, I guess that makes her my WIFE. And since she is my wife it's my job to protect her from others who might want to claim her as theirs or touch her without her permission. Now that you know that I must see to it that you never touch her again." B'Elanna growls in his ear. At hearing that I am her wife he stops struggling.

"What do you mean wife? You must be delusional, you barely know her. Unless you used your Klingon temper and rage to intimidate her and force her to mate with you. She knew that you would never let her have a life with anyone else on board so she gave in unwillingly." B'Elanna's eyes are glowing red. The crewman smirks.

B'Elanna roars and pushes up more causing him to scream. "You have no idea what you are talking about. We met over 3 years ago at Starfleet Academy. I never forced her to do anything. She asked me out first. I asked her to take the Oath with me and she accepted, willingly. We have been together for 3 years and married for almost 1 year, so you have no right to stake a claim on her. Besides she would never even consider going out with you, you are too pathetic, petaQ." B'Elanna gives his wrist another sharp twist. It breaks. He screams out like a little girl. "Now I'm going to let you go and if you ever get near me or my wife again without either of our permission I will throw you out the nearest air lock. Got it?" He nods. She squeezes just a little more. "I can't hear you"

He shouts, "GOT IT" B'Elanna releases him. He falls to the floor. "Bitch" he whispers. B'Elanna hears him as is about to kick him in the stomach.

"be'nal." I say before she picks up any momentum with her leg. She stops and turns to me. She comes to me and wraps her arms around me as I hold myself. I give her a peck on the lips then bury my face in her neck. "Thank You"

"Anything for you bangwI'. He was dishonoring you and me. I had to defend our love." B'Elanna releases me and looks to where the crewman had grabbed me. I hiss as she pushes up my sleeves to get a better look at my arms. She already sees the scratches on my face have stopped bleeding but she can't see my arms. I have severe bruising and lesions from where his nails dug into my skin. "Carey take over, I'm taking Anna to sick bay. And call Tuvok to come and pick up this trash." She nods her head to the man sitting on the floor rubbing his arm and wrist.

"Yes, Ma'am, and don't worry if he tries to press charges we all saw what happened. It was self defense." Carey replied.

"Thanks." she says to Carey then nods to the others that are standing around. She grabs me around my waist and leads me from Engineering to Sick Bay.

We reach Sick Bay but before we enter I stop outside the doors. I cause B'Elanna to jerk around. "What's wrong?" she asks me. I lift my eyes to meet hers. I stare deep into the dark brown pools. I see the love and caring and passion she has for me. I start to sob. I fall forward and rest my head on her shoulder. "Shh. It's ok baby. That man will never hurt you again." B'Elanna coos in my ear calming, soothing words. "I love you." My knees are slowly giving out. B'Elanna holds me as we slide to the floor. She props herself up against the wall and pulls me into her lap. I continue to rest my head on her shoulder and I wrap my arms around her neck. B'Elanna slowly rocks me back and forth and rubs my back.

We are sitting on the floor for about 15 minutes before someone comes down the hallway. The first person to come down the corridor is Janeway. Somebody called her and told her about the confrontation in engineering. She sees us on the floor and runs over to see if we are ok. When she reaches us, she kneels down to check on us. B'Elanna has her eyes shut and is softly humming to me. She is humming the melody to 'Today' by John Denver. I am almost asleep in her lap. Janeway places her hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. B'Elanna stops humming and opens her eyes.

"Is she alright?" Janeway ask B'Elanna.

"Physically she will be fine once we get into Sick Bay and have the Doctor look at her. But emotionally I don't know. She seemed fine until we got here. She suddenly burst into tears and fell into my arms. I didn't want to disturb her to get her into Sick Bay." B'Elanna whispers to Janeway not wanting to wake me.

I hear B'Elanna talking and slowly open my eyes. I look up to see Janeway next to us. I lift my head off of B'Elanna's shoulder. B'Elanna feels me moving and looks at me and smiles. "Hi" she says then kisses my forehead.

"Hi" I say back in nothing but more than a whisper. I smile back at her.

"Are you OK?" Janeway softly asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just needed to let it all out."

"Are you sure?" B'Elanna asks.

"Yes. I guess I had just kept pushing back all of the things that had been bothering me. And today was the last straw."

"What things have been bugging you?" asks B'Elanna

"First of all being away from Earth and my parents and finally being able to be with you after so long. It's just so much but the main thing is hearing people call me things behind my back about how I am a Maquis sympathizer and a half-breed lover because they see me talking to you and Seven of Nine. Plus I hear them calling you a Starfleet wannabe and a traitor and other terrible things that I do not wish to repeat. I wanted to hurt all of the people that said those things but I just couldn't I didn't want to give them any reasons to tease us any further." I look into B'Elanna's eyes again as I tell her. Tears are falling from my eyes again. B'Elanna wipes them away and smiles at me.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" B'Elanna asks.

"I do not know. I guess I didn't want you to get angry and do something that you would regret. I hoped that things would start to settle down by now and stop their harassment. But I guess it just kept boiling up until it over flowed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know I should have, you're my wife and I should be able to tell you everything." I put my hand to B'Elanna's cheek and she leans into it. Then I remove my hand and look at Janeway. "And I should have probably reported it to you as well."

"Yes you should have but now it is all in the past and I will make sure that things change from now on." Janeway pauses. "Now let's get you into Sick Bay and get you treated and then you two go home and take the rest of the day off." Me and B'Elanna nod. Janeway stands up then helps me up off of B'Elanna's lap and then Janeway and I help B'Elanna off of the floor. I hug B'Elanna as soon as she is up right. I turn and hug Janeway as well.

"Thank you Kathryn" I say in Janeway's ear. I release the captain from our embrace.

B'Elanna takes my hand and leads me into Sick Bay. We enter Sick Bay.

"Computer activate EMH." B'Elanna says

"State the nature of the emergency." The doctor says. "Well if it isn't my favorite patient."

"Just because I was confined here for a week does not make me your favorite patient." I say as B'Elanna helps me up onto a bio bed.

"Ok. Now what happened here?" The doc takes a tricorder and scans my face and arms. "I see the rumors are true about Klingon love making." He smiles.

"NO you imbecile. My wife was assaulted by some no name crewman in engineering." B'Elanna pushed the doctor away from me. "You will never comment about her or me like that again unless you want your holomatrix permanently altered." She pokes the EMH in the shoulder. "Got it."

"Ok Got it. Sorry." B'Elanna moves out of his way but stays by my side and holds my hand.

"These injuries should be easy to take care of. I'm going to give you an antibiotic to fight any infection that might have gotten in to your bloodstream." He presses a hypospray to my neck. I hear a hiss from the medicine being injected into my neck. "And these scratches and bruises I can heal with a dermal regenerator." He grabs the regenerator off the table and runs them over my wounds. He finishes in about 5 minutes. "There you go. Good as new. Come see me tomorrow and I'll double check to make sure there is no infection." I hop down off of the bio bed. I grab B'Elanna's hand and we leave Sick Bay.

Word has spread throughout the ship about the altercation in engineering and about the relationship between B'Elanna and me. We walk hand in hand to our quarters. I rest my head on B'Elanna's shoulder as we walk through the corridor. We pass by a few of our crewmates along the way. They just stare at us as we walk by. B'Elanna and I don't care that they are staring at us we are just glad that everything is out in the open now.

We reach our quarters. B'Elanna steps aside and lets me enter first. I go straight to the couch and lay down. B'Elanna goes and replicates me a glass of wine and some bloodwine for herself. She brings the drinks over to me. She sets the drinks down on the coffee table then she lifts my head and slides under me. She places my head back in her lap. I reach over from my position on the couch and hand B'Elanna her glass then take mine off the table.

"I was thinking." B'Elanna breaks our silence.

"Well that's never good." I joke.

"Hey!" B'Elanna pokes my stomach. I giggle being careful not to spill my drink. "Do you want to hear what I was going to say or not?"

"Yes yes I want to know. You just set yourself up for me to do that."

"Ok, now behave. I was thinking you know how our anniversary is coming up?"

"Yeah?" I look at her puzzled.

"Well what would you think about having Kathryn marrying us in front of the rest of the crew." Looks back down at me

"WHAT!" I sit up and turn to face B'Elanna in one fluid movement.

"Is that a yes?"

"YES! I'm just in shock. I didn't expect you to say that. Why do you want to do this?" I ask.

"Because I want everybody to know how much I love you and that you belong to me and I belong to you." She smiles at me. "I know that we are married in Klingon tradition but I want you to have your traditional wedding. Even though it won't quite be traditional since we are stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

"You are so cute. You would really do this for me." She nods. I jump and squeeze her tight. She smiles and laughs at my reaction. "Have you asked Janeway yet?"

"No not yet I wanted to ask you what you thought first." She pulls back a little then hits her com badge. "B. Torres to Janeway"

"_Janeway here. Go ahead B'Elanna"_

"Are you free to join me and Anna in the Mess Hall for dinner?"

"_I believe I am free. I will meet you there at 2000. Ok?"_

I nod to B'Elanna. "That will be fine. We will see you there."

"_Ok. Janeway out"_

I look at B'Elanna and give her a seductive grin. "Well its only 1700 now. What are we going to do for 3 hours?"

"Oh, I think I can think of something." B'Elanna says as she pushes me down on the couch and kisses me.

Me and B'Elanna arrive at a quarter till the time we are to meet the Captain. As the doors slide open to the mess hall everyone in the room stops what they are doing and look at us. I squeeze B'Elanna's hand she squeezes it back. We enter and sit at an open table near one of the windows. Neelix comes over to us.

"What can I get you lovely ladies tonight?"

"I'll just have some water for now." I answer.

"Prune juice please." B'Elanna orders.

"Ok, anything else?"

"No we are waiting for the Captain to join us before we eat. Thanks." I say and Neelix goes and fetches out drinks. He returns a few minutes later with our drinks.

Me and B'Elanna sit and chat a little about details of the ceremony while we wait for Janeway to show up. Janeway finally arrives about 10 after.

"Sorry about the wait I had a little situation with Ensign Wildman." Janeway sits down with us.

"No its fine we've just been discussing a few details." B'Elanna says.

"Oh, and what details are those?" Janeway asks.

I look to B'Elanna and she nods then we both look at Janeway. "Well B'Elanna and I were wondering if you would marry us." I ask shyly.

"What!" Janeway says loudly. Everyone in the Mess Hall turns to see what has happened. "Are you serious?" we both nod. Janeway smiles. "I would love to. When were you planning on having it? Of course if nothing takes precedence."

"Well the anniversary of our Oath is in 1 week and we were hoping to have it then." B'Elanna states.

"I think that is possible. I'll have Chakotay add it to the schedule." Janeway grins and reaches over the table to grab my hand as well as B'Elanna's and squeeze them.

Janeway releases our hands as Neelix makes his way over to take our orders. "Captain, good evening." He looks at me and B'Elanna and smiles. "Have you decided what you would like to eat?"

I am about to order but Janeway stops me. "We will all have top sirloin, medium-rare, with a bake potato and almond green beans as well as a bottle of merlot." I'm about to protest. "And put it on my rations. This is my treat." Janeway smiles, Neelix nods and goes to retrieve our food.

"Thank you very much. Kathryn this is very sweet of you." I say.

"Yes thank you." B'Elanna says as well. Neelix arrives with our food and wine. He leaves after pouring a glass for each of us. Janeway nods to him as he turns and leaves.

"Well tonight we are celebrating and I also have a proposition for you." Kathryn looks at me.

"Me?" I point to myself.

"Yes, you Anna, like I said I was talking to Ensign Wildman and in a few months she won't be able to handle all of the duties of Chief Science Officer. And well I was thinking about whom I could appoint as the new Chief Science Officer and your name popped into my head."

"What? Why me? And what is wrong with Sam?" I ask.

"Well, people listen to you and look up to you. Plus you are one of our best science officers as it is."

"Yeah but what about Sam she is much better for the job that's why she has it now." I comment."

"But she won't have time to be chief and raise a child at the same time." Both mine and B'Elanna's mouths drop open. "Don't give me those looks. She didn't know before we left that she was pregnant. Otherwise I wouldn't have allowed her to come. But as you know it is too late and I would never force her to abort her child. She is going to need a lot of help."

"Of course we'll help, but we need to think about this a little before we decide." I look to B'Elanna.

B'Elanna takes my chin in her hand and turns my face to look directly at her. She stares deep into my eyes. "No Anna. You are the perfect person to take Sam's place. We don't need to talk about it. Nobody could even compare to all the work you do. Of course I'll miss seeing you in engineering every day. But I'll get to see you at senior officer meetings." She pulls me in for a quick peck on the lips. I close my eyes as our lips near. I love it when she's forceful.

After our quick kiss I blush and look at Janeway. "Ok I'll take the job." I smile.

"Good. I'll let Chakotay know and we'll get you in your new position in a few days." Janeway looks at her watch. "Look at the time I have to get back to the bridge. Enjoy the rest of your meal, ladies."

"But you haven't even touched you food, Captain." B'Elanna says as Janeway stands up.

"I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to talk to you two. See you tomorrow morning at the meeting. Both of you." She smiles and leaves. B'Elanna and I laugh and finish eating our dinner in peace.

* * *

The next morning we walk into an already full conference room. Janeway is at the head of the table with going around the table clockwise to Janeway's left is Chakotay, Neelix, Seven of Nine, Samantha Wildman, an empty chair, the doctor, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and finally Tuvok. We move towards the empty chair I smile at Sam as she watches me move to the chair. Instead of sitting in the chair I pull it out for B'Elanna. She starts to protest, put I give her my version of Janeway's force 10 glare, and she sits down. Once B'Elanna is seated I stand against the wall behind her. Janeway looks in my direction. I nod at her. She starts the meeting.

"Ok, people. Today we have a few things to discuss before I hear your reports. Yesterday I was asked to perform a special ceremony. I gladly accepted." She smiles at me and B'Elanna. I move up behind B'Elanna's chair and place my hand on her shoulder. She reached up and places her hand in mine. Neelix interrupts before Janeway can continue.

"What kind of ceremony?"

"Well if you would let me continue I will tell you." He nods. "I was asked to perform a wedding ceremony."

Neelix shouts with glee. "A wedding! I love weddings. Who is getting married?"

"Again before you interrupted me I was going to tell you. Now may I continue without any more interruptions?" Neelix nods. "Yesterday I was invited to dinner and asked to conduct their wedding. It's our very own Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Larson." Everybody turns to look at us. I blush. B'Elanna rubs her cheek on my hand that is still on her shoulder.

"Congratulations. But I thought you two were already married?" Neelix says.

"Anna and I are married. We are married in Klingon tradition but Anna has always wanted a more traditional wedding. So I wanted to give it to her and since Janeway is one our friends and mentors I thought why not have her perform it since we are all going to be living with each other for a long time to come. Plus we hope that it will help bring everybody together." I look down at B'Elanna and see looks up at me.

"Salutations in your upcoming union. When are the nuptials planned for?" Tuvok says showing his approval.

"In 1 week on our first anniversary of our taking of The Oath." I say looking towards Tuvok.

"That doesn't give me very much time to get a menu and party organized" Neelix says.

"I uh…" I am about to object when Chakotay interrupts.

"That sounds great Neelix. We'll turn this into a ship wide celebration." He looks at me and B'Elanna. I look to B'Elanna, she looks to me. I give her a questioning look. "If that's alright with you two of course?" Chakotay adds.

"Umm could you excuse us for a minute to talk about it?" B'Elanna says.

"Sure. You can use my Ready Room." Janeway grants us permission to leave the room. We walk out and into the other room.

I turn to face B'Elanna as the door closes behind us. She comes up and wraps her arms around me. She knows I'm nervous. I hate being the center of attention. "I don't know" I say. "I just wanted something small with our close friends not a ship wide circus."

"It's not going to be a circus. It's going to be great whatever we decide. I know how you hate to be the main focus of things but think of it as sharing something beautiful with the whole ship. We are going to be living with them for who knows how long. They are going to be our family or collective in the words Seven. Why not show them how much we love each other. It might help them cope with being stranded along ways away from home." B'Elanna looks deep into my eyes and smiles. I smile back.

"You're right. But I still want the ceremony to be only us and our friends. Then the reception can be for everybody. Is that ok?"

"That sounds perfect, but what about if it is broadcast over the ship. So that the others don't feel left out." I think for a second then nod in agreement. I'm not too thrilled but I want everybody on the ship to know. B'Elanna brings her hands up to my cheeks and brings my face down to hers. We kiss, slowly and sweetly. After a few minutes she pulls away. "We should probably get back to the meeting." I nod. She takes my hand and leads me back into the other room. We reenter the meeting. Everyone looks up as we make our way to B'Elanna's chair. The doctor gets up and offers his chair to me. I nod in thanks. She sits down and I sit down next to her our hands never breaking apart.

"Have you two made a decision." Janeway asks as we settle into our positions.

"Yes, we have." I answer. "We decided that we want a small ceremony with only our friends present but we also want it broadcasted over the ship to involve everyone." I look over to B'Elanna and smile. She squeezes my hand.

"And what of the reception?" Chakotay asks.

"Everyone is invited and we would really appreciate the help Neelix if you are up for it?" B'Elanna says.

"Absolutely." Neelix nearly jumps out of chair in joy.

"No Gagh!" B'Elanna adds. I laugh and everyone else joins in except for Tuvok who just raises his eyebrow. B'Elanna detests Gagh, plus her digestive system can't handle it.

"Ok, that is settled I have another wonderful announcement." Janeway says and looks to Sam Wildman. Sam nods. "Yesterday Ensign Wildman came to me and a said she is pregnant." Everyone looks at Sam. She blushes.

"Well today is definitely an exciting day." Tom says.

"Yes Yes I know. You can all congratulate her later. We don't want to be here all day." Janeway says before anyone else can comment. "Sam is going to be stepping down as our Chief Science officer as her pregnancy progresses and I have selected her replacement. Her replacement is Ensign Larson."

"Soon to be Torres" I cut the Captain off.

She nods to me. "Torres right, Chakotay and I decided that with this promotion to Chief she needs a rank to suit it." I look in shock at B'Elanna. She smiles and squeezes my hands again. She is so proud of me. "Would you please come over here?" I get up out of my chair and walk over to Janeway. "Congratulations Lieutenant." She adds another pip to my uniform. I now have one gold and one gold and black pip to show my rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. I smile and nod then turn to return to my seat. "Now that that is all out of the way let's get started with the actual meeting."

After 2 hours we are finally released to start our duties. B'Elanna and I walk out of the conference room and onto the bridge. B'Elanna grabs my hand as we walk to the turbolift. Before we reach the lift Tom comes up from behind us.

"Well ladies I guess I owe you congrats." He smirks at us. He then elbows B'Elanna and says. "So when's the bachelorette party?" B'Elanna gives him a disgusted look.

"I'm not having one and neither is Anna since we are not technically bachelorettes. But you can have one without us if you want." B'Elanna teases.

"Oh you guys are no fun." Tom turns to go to the helm. Me and B'Elanna smile at each other as we get on the lift.

* * *

The next week goes by in a flash. There were a few skirmishes with a hostile species but they couldn't compare to Voyager's systems. B'Elanna was busy with minor repairs and I was busy trying to figure out a new way to grow plants in aeroponics for food.

It's the night before the ceremony. I am in the bedroom packing a bag to take with me to Tal's. I'm about done when B'Elanna arrives home. She comes into the bedroom and sees me packing.

"What's going on?" she asks as I turn to greet her.

"I'm staying at Tal's tonight." I wrap my arms around her waist.

"What? You can't leave tonight. I have plans for us."

"Well you'll have to put them on hold till tomorrow night after the ceremony."

"But why?" she moves away and turns from me.

"Because I want to do this traditionally, and sleeping in the same bed as your betrothed the night before the wedding is a no-no." I move behind her and turn her back to me.

"What the hell are you talking about? We've slept next to each other for the whole time we have been together except for the first two weeks and when I was gone. But now I'm back with you and I don't want to spend another night away from you unless I am forced to. So please don't make me sleep without you especially the night before our wedding. What's the big deal about that, anyways?"

"It's just a tradition." I take her chin and lift her to look at me. I pout a little. I know she has trouble resisting my pout. "Its just one night and I'll only be a few decks away. If you absolutely can't sleep call me and I'll sing to you ok?" she nods, closes her eyes and sighs.

"Ok. But I do get to see you in the morning right?"

"Nope you don't get to see me till I'm walking down the aisle towards you."

"But…" I put my finger to her lips.

"No buts B'Elanna."

"Ok. I at least get a kiss good-night, right?"

"Of course." I smile and lean in to kiss her. We stand there kissing for eons. No rushing just a soft slow passionate kiss. We finally break away when the door chimes. I rest my forehead to B'Elanna's. "That's probably Tal." I whisper.

"Ok love. I'm going to miss you."

"I know I'm going to miss you too. I love you." The door chimes again.

"I love you too. Now go get your bag and I'll let Tal in." I nod and finish packing my bag. B'Elanna answers the door.

"I'm here for your bride." Tal says when the door opens.

"You can't have her but you are allowed to guard her with your life for the night."

"Aren't you so generous?" Tal enters our quarters.

"Will you two stop it already? I'm not a piece of meat to be haggled over." I come into the living area bag in hand.

"Do you really have to stay at Tal's?"

I set my bag down and wrap my arms around B'Elanna's neck. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me close to her. "Yes sweetie I do. It is only one night, everything will be fine." I lean in and kiss her gently. "I left my favorite shirt for you on the bed. I'm borrowing Toby for the night so we won't be too far from each other. Ok?"

"Ok, I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

I rest my forehead to B'Elanna's. "I know, I'm going to miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss B'Elanna again.

"Ok you love birds. You'll see each other tomorrow." Tal steps in before I change my mind.

"See you later baby." B'Elanna goes in for one last kiss.

"I'm missing you already." I let go of B'Elanna, pick up my bag and leave with Tal. It is going to be a long night for the both of us.

* * *

I try and sleep but I toss and turn. Finally I ask the computer what time it is.

_0100 hours_

'Crap' I think to myself. I have to be up in 6 hours. I turn over and try to fall asleep again. I close my eyes and see pictures of B'Elanna. I smile and sigh. I wake what seems like hours later. I ask what time it is.

_0145_

"Fuck" I toss my covers off of me and get out of bed. I grab my robe and head to the mess hall. I need some warm milk to calm my nerves.

A few minutes later I enter a dark empty mess hall. I go over and get a glass of milk. I take a seat facing one of the windows. I just sit there watching the stars fly by at warp. I am lost in thought when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump up out of my chair and spill my drink all over my lap.

"Shit!" I turn to see B'Elanna standing there. I didn't hear the doors open.

"You know that is what you said when you first saw me." she smiles and helps my wipe off the liquid. I smile and look up at her.

"I remember. What are you doing here?" I ask before I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her to me.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would get some prune juice to help me. But when I saw you in here I came over to see you. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok I didn't hear the doors open. I missed you so much."

"Me too." She leans in and kisses me. I moan and deepen the kiss. She leans back away from me. "Kahless I want to take you home and make love to you."

"Well why don't you?" I whisper into her ear.

"Because I'm trying to be a good wife and obey your rules. You said not before the wedding."

"I know, that was really stupid of me."

"No its not. You wanted to follow tradition and I wanted you to be happy so I went along with it."

"Well since it was my rule, what would you do if I changed it and say screw tradition; nothing in our relationship has even been remotely close to traditional thus far, so why start now."

"Well I if you put it that way." She slyly grins at me. Suddenly she lifts me off the floor and onto the table. She opens my legs and moves in between them. I grab her head and kiss her fiercely. She moans as I wrap my legs around her and pull her closer to me.

* * *

I don't remember how we got back home from the mess hall but later that morning I wake up in B'Elanna's arms in our own bed.

I smile and I check the time, it's 0730. I move to get out of bed. B'Elanna grabs me holding me in place.

"Don't go. You're keeping me warm." She groans as I toss the blanket off of us.

"Sorry sweetie but I have to get over to Tal's before she finds me gone."

"Who cares?"

"I do and you know how Tal worries."

"Ok ok. I love you." She quickly pulls me down into a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too. I'll see you at the ceremony. You better get up and start getting ready." I get out of bed. I grab my pjs and robe and toss them on. I turn and see B'Elanna standing naked by the bed stretching. God she has such a great body. I think to myself. She turns around and sees me staring at her.

"You see something you like." She says cockily and smirks. I roll my eyes at her and leave the bedroom. She quickly puts on her robe and follows me. She grabs me around my waist as I am about to exit our quarters. "Don't I get a kiss good-bye?" She purrs in my neck as she places butterfly kisses on one of my spots that drives me crazy. I turn in her arms.

"I guess so." I smile and lean into kiss her. Are lips are about to touch when the door chimes. We both groan.

"Who is it?" B'Elanna yells.

"It's Tal. I can't find Anna. Have you seen her?"

"What? You lost my wife?" B'Elanna jokingly shouts back at the door. I laugh into B'Elanna's shoulder.

"I…I…I woke up and she was gone. Her comm. badge on the side table and I don't have clearance for a bio sweep of the ship. I'm sorry." We can hear worry in Tal's voice.

"Let her in." I say into B'Elanna's ear.

"Ok. Come on in Tal." The door opens to Tal seeing me and B'Elanna holding each other.

"YOU!" Tal yells at me. She rushes over to me. I hide behind B'Elanna.

"Tal, let me explain."

"NO, you aren't supposed to be here. I was worried sick. Don't do that again. B'Elanna would have killed me if I had let anything happen to you." Tal maneuvers around B'Elanna trying to get at me.

"I know I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night so I went to get some warm milk in the mess hall. B'Elanna had the same idea. And well I guess you can figure out what happen next." Tal growls.

"That's no excuse. Now come on you have to get ready." Tal grabs my wrist and pulls me from behind B'Elanna.

"See you later baby." I give B'Elanna a quick peck on the lips before Tal drags me from my quarters. B'Elanna smiles and laughs as I am pulled out into the hallway.

"Bye"

Me and Tal get into the turbolift. "When I woke and didn't see you there I almost had a heart attack." Tal slaps my arm.

"Ow." I rub my arm. "I was just about to leave when you arrived. I hadn't planned on seeing B'Elanna last night but I had missed her for so long and now I can be with her 24/7, I need to make up for lost time. You understand?"

"Yeah I get it but a note or a message would have been nice."

"I'm sorry." I pull Tal into a hug. "I love ya."

"I know I love ya too. Now let go get ready, you're getting married today." She smiles a big grin as we walk back to her quarters.

"I KNOW!" I shout and jump in the air. A crewman just happens to round the corner at that point. I see him and turn bright red, so embarrassing.

"Morning." He says. "Congratulations on today Lieutenant."

"Thanks" I say and nod. "Have a nice day, crewman." He nods and continues on his way. Me and Tal soon arrive at her quarters and get ready.

* * *

At 12 on the dot the ceremony starts. Kathryn is standing at the end of the aisle. The Delaney sisters are on my side along with Harry and Sam. Some of B'Elanna's Maquis crew mates are on her side of the aisle. Tom is standing up at B'Elanna's best man; he is wearing his dress uniform with a Klingon ceremonial sash and medals. Tal is my maid of honor. She chose a nice Bajorian ceremonial gown to wear. The doctor starts playing the wedding march as Chakotay escorts B'Elanna to the altar. Once she is there everyone turns to see me at the end of the aisle. I have on a simple cream colored gown. I didn't want anything to fancy. It's just an easy flowing dress, no train, no veil. The dress has a halter like top and a lace covered satin skirt. My hair is curled and up in a bun with a few loose curls and a few daisies placed in my bun.

I look up and see B'Elanna gasp as she sees me. I blush and start making my way towards her. Our eyes stay locked on each other. I look but don't really pay a lot of attention to her dress. But I see that it is a deep scarlet red with a gold design woven in the fabric. Red and gold are the ceremonial colors for a Klingon wedding. I'm glad to see B'Elanna finally accepting her heritage. I know she has struggled for many years to accept that part of her. I smile at her as I also see the jewelry I gave her the first night we made love. I know it's not the original because they are back on earth; I'm just amazed that she remembered what they looked like.

I finally reach B'Elanna after walking alone up to her. Harry had offered to walk me up the aisle but I declined. I told him that the only man I want to walk me down the aisle is my father and since he can't be here on this day I will walk by myself. Harry understands.

The ceremony goes as smoothly as possible. Me and B'Elanna are just waiting for Janeway.

"You my kiss your bride." I quickly grab B'Elanna and kiss her deeply. Everyone starts clapping. Harry whistles at us. Finally I let go of B'Elanna when we run out of air. We turn to face our friends. "I now have the privilege of introducing to you for the first time, Mrs. B'Elanna and Anna Torres."

* * *

**A/N:**

**SoS - Mom**


	8. Part VI

True Love

Part VI

Reception and Honeymoon

After the ceremony everyone heads to the holodeck for the reception. B'Elanna and I go to back to our quarters for a few minutes to gather ourselves and change into some less formal clothes. I stick with a sleeveless cream colored dress that has a low v-cut neck line and goes down to my knees. B'Elanna opts for a nice pants outfit. The pants are a maroon color and her top is a loose fitting cream colored blouse.

"Well Mrs. Torres," B'Elanna wraps her arms around my waist, "what are we going to do for 15 minutes while they get everything setup?"

"Hum…I think that is just enough time for me to kiss you senseless, Mrs. Torres." I smile then lean in and kiss her.

"Mmmhmm." B'Elanna mumbles into my mouth. I smile into her lips.

* * *

30 minutes later we enter the holodeck. Tal is the first to see us enter. She gets up on the nearest table and clinks something against her glass, to get everyone's attention. They all look over at Tal.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the happy couple, B'Elanna and Anna Torres." She gestures over to the door. Every one turns and starts clapping. Then clinking their glasses wanting us to kiss. Me and B'Elanna smile at each other then kiss, everyone cheers. As we move into the room people are coming up to us left and right, giving us the well wishes.

Finally we reach the head table and take our seats. Champagne is already waiting for us. I grab my glass and B'Elanna takes hers. She loops her arm around mine before I take a sip. She smiles and I smile back. We stare into each other's eyes as we take a drink. Suddenly a flash goes off and startles us. I nearly spit my drink out of my mouth. We look over and see the doctor standing there with his holocamera.

"Just getting a picture of the happy couple." He smiles.

"Well give us a little warning next time ok?"

"Got it. Now scoot together for another." He looks through his view finder. B'Elanna looks at me; I roll my eyes then smile. We lean our heads together and smile. He clicks off another picture. He's about to take another when Janeway walks over.

"Doctor, give them a little room. You have all evening to take pictures."

"Yes Captain." He moves off and starts taking pictures of all the guests.

"Glad to see you two finally made it." Me and B'Elanna blush.

"Sorry about that, just so many emotions running rampant. I couldn't stop kissing her." I say as B'Elanna turns a crimson color that matches her pants.

"No no I understand. Everyone is getting hungry so can we start serving the food?"

"Oh yeah sure." B'Elanna blurts. Janeway taps her comm. Badge.

"Neelix, you can start serving the food."

"_Yes ma'am. Neelix out" _Janeway rolls her eyes.

"I'll come and talk some more with you two later. Enjoy yourselves."

"Ok. We will." B'Elanna says then places her hand on my leg. My eyes go wide and I slap her hands away.

"Not now." I look at B'Elanna and growl. Janeway just turns away and laughs. Soon Tal and Tom join us at the head table.

"Hey." Tom says as he plops down. "I'm famished, when's the food getting here?"

"Tom how can you be hungry you ate all of the carrot sticks off every table." Tal leans forward so she can see around me and B'Elanna to stare at him.

"I did not…just one or two tables." He smiles sheepishly. Me and B'Elanna laugh.

"The foods on its way Tom you won't have to wait much longer." I say and smile. Just as I finish my sentence in walk Neelix with carts of food behind him.

He serves us first then the rest of the tables. Everyone sits and talks amongst themselves as we all eat. All too soon we hear clinking glasses again. Me and B'Elanna look at each other again and smile. We love this tradition but it is so annoying. We lean in and kiss and everyone cheers.

Now that everyone is done eating it is time for the toasts. Tal is the first to go. She stands and taps her glass a couple of times to get every body's attention. She clears her throat.

"I think it's time to start the toasts so we can see the brides shove some cake in each other's faces." Everyone laughs. "Ok settle down, since I am Anna's maid of honor I will go first." She turns to look at us. "Anna I've known you for forever. And that's a long time." I laugh. "I remember when we first moved into the dorms together, you were so shy and always keeping to yourself, until the first day of classes our first year at the academy. I remember you rushing in after your afternoon classes. You pulled me away from my desk and onto your bed. You looked at me and said you had seen the most gorgeous woman in the world. Then you proceed to tell me exactly how you had made a fool of yourself and how she smiled at you." I turned and smiled at B'Elanna. "And as time went on you'd be 'B'Elanna said this and she did that, oh she's so smart' and so on and so forth. It just made me sick." Tal laughs. "Then just before spring break our second year you came running into our dorm in a panic. You sealed the door behind you and you hid under your covers. I came over and asked what had happened. You then told me how you broke into B'Elanna's room and startled her. You said she was going to kill you for sure." I look over at B'Elanna and blush. "Then a week goes by and you have me help you avoid her in every aspect one can be avoided. Until I have one of our mutual friends ask you to cover a security shift for him."

"You set that up!" I shout at Tal. She flinches a little.

"Yes I did. I couldn't stand it any longer it was getting on my nerves. So I did something about it. I knew B'Elanna got out of class right before that shift finished and that she went right back to her dorm."Tal looks over at B'Elanna. "I wasn't stalking I had the same class and we walked the same way back." B'Elanna nods. "So I knew you two would run into each other. I don't know what happened between you two that afternoon but all I know is that ever since that day you two were attached at the hip, especially after spring break." Tal winks at us and we blush. "You two have had your share of ups and downs like every couple in the universe has had, but you two seem to always end up on top. Knock on wood." Tal knocks on her head and we laugh. "You were separated from each other for almost a year and yet you ended up reuniting in the Delta Quadrant and being trapped together thousands of light years away from home. I swear that the prophets and Kahless have blessed you two and that you will never be parted. I love you both and I hope and pray that nothing will ever come between you two, cause if something does I know B'Elanna with rip it to shreds." We all laugh. "To a blessed union and an eternity of love." Tal raises her glass then takes a drink. Everyone else does the same. Me and B'Elanna stand and engulf Tal in a giant hug. I have tears streaming down my face; I can see tears welling in B'Elanna's eyes.

"God Tal you can be so embarrassing sometimes but I love you just the same." I hug her tight.

"I agree, but if you ever talk about our sex life in public again I will tear you to shreds." B'Elanna asks all serious then envelopes Tal in a bone crunching hug.

"Ok you three it's my turn to make a speech." Tom interrupts our little love fest. We sit down and look at Tom. "Now I must say that I can't top that speech but I will try my best." We all laugh. "I've known these two for what 3 years now." We nod "and they are that happiest couple in the world. I was crushed when I learned that B'Elanna had left to go on a personal mission, but Anna seemed really understanding. If you know anything about these two, then you know how hard it is to separate them. Then when we were sent here by the Caretaker I was crushed that I wouldn't see my good friend B'Elanna again, I couldn't even imagine how Anna was feeling. I never did get to ask her before we were hailed by Chakotay and his ship, but for a split second while we were talking I thought I heard B'Elanna's voice over on the Val Jean. I was still in shock about things that were going on so I pushed the thought out of my head. Only later once Captain Janeway told us about our new situation and she presented us each with a manifest of our new crew members did I know that I was right. I thought that it was impossible and that I was dreaming. I wanted to talk to Anna but I discovered she was severely injured and no guests were allowed. I waited until I could talk to the Captain, and she confirmed that indeed that B'Elanna, our B'Elanna was aboard Voyager."

"Your B'Elanna?" B'Elanna questions.

"Yes our B'Elanna, and before you say anything else we all know that you belong to Anna, but you also belong to all of us as well. Be it a friend, or sister or chief engineer. You are ours and we won't share you with anybody." I tear streaks down B'Elanna's cheek. "Now if you let me finish. As I was saying our B'Elanna was aboard Voyager. I rushed to tell Harry, he was so excited and we had to see you in person. We both knew right away where you would be so we went to sick bay and there you were sleeping, holding the love of your life. The look in your eyes when you saw us was priceless. But we knew that you were suffering as well. We didn't stay long we knew that you wanted to be with Anna as she recovered. Then once Anna was well again I knew it was only a matter of time before you two started getting in trouble. I was one of the first to hear about the fight in engineering on the bridge. I was shocked it didn't happen sooner than just a week ago. But that is the past and now everyone knows not to mess with either of you." Everyone laughs. "To my friends and a wonderful life stuck with all of us." Again we all laugh and then sip our drinks. B'Elanna and I hug Tom.

"Ok now that the maid of honor and best man have given their toasts I think it is my turn." Janeway stands and looks to us. "Anna, B'Elanna. I have known you two for 5 years and I am proud to call you friends. At first I was surprised when you started dating but as I saw you grow towards one another and fall completely head over heels for one another I knew that nothing could separate you two. Then when I was told that you, B'Elanna, had joined the Maquis, my heart sank. I was heartbroken I couldn't even think how Anna was taking it. But you two always seem to overcome any adversary even facing death and almost being separated tens of thousands of light years away from each other. I wish you all the best and jachchoHmeH 'Iwaraj penaghtaH." Janeway raises her glass and drinks. Me and B'Elanna freeze we can't believe she just told us to mate until our blood screams. "Now let's cut the cake so people can have their dessert." Tal shakes us out of our stupor.

"Don't worry, extra sound proofing has already been added to your room, so you can scream all you want." B'Elanna glares at Tal and Tal runs off. B'Elanna moves to chase her. I grab her wrist and hold her there.

"Leave her alone she's just yanking your chain." I stand and pull B'Elanna to me. "I love you but I won't let you hurt our best friend." I lean in and whisper in her ear. "I don't want to be spending our honeymoon alone because you're in the brig. Now behave yourself and if you do I'll give you a little treat tonight." B'Elanna perks right up and smirks at me.

"I'll hold you to that." She takes my face in her hands and kisses me. Everyone starts whooping and hollering. B'Elanna takes advantage of the attention and dips me. I start laughing as she sets me up right, then I slap her arm.

"Don't do that again without some warning."

"Yes ma'am." B'Elanna says as I grab her hand and drag her over to the cake. It's a gorgeous 3 tier red velvet cake, with cream cheese frosting. Not decorated to fancy just a few flowers here and there. Janeway hands us the knife. I take it in my right hand and B'Elanna holds my hand with hers. We slice the first piece of cake together. Everyone claps as we remove the piece. I cut off two small pieces from the larger one. It's time for the traditional feeding of the first bite.

"You're not going to shove it in my face are you? "I ask B'Elanna with my lips pouted and my puppy dog eyes.

"No I'm not." She says with a sigh. I know she does but she won't because I asked. We move our hands towards one another's mouths.

"Good, cause I am." I shove the cake in her face and laugh. I bite the cake she is holding out for me and turn and hide behind Tal. B'Elanna chases after me. The whole room fills with laughter. I let her catch me easily.

"Good thing I love you or I would be really pissed." She smiles and leans in to kiss me. Her face is still covered in frosting; I smile and kiss her back.

I grab a napkin and wipe off B'Elanna's face; she does the same for me. We go to the restroom to wash off the rest. Once our faces are cleaned off I have to pee. B'Elanna follows me into the stall.

"What are you doing I have to pee and you're in my way." I push her out of the way so I can sit on the toilet. B'Elanna takes my wrists and pushes me up against the stall wall.

"I'm not doing anything…yet." She presses her lips to my neck.

"Mmm…stop I really have to pee." I push her off of me. I move over to the commode and lower my panties before I sit down. B'Elanna just stands and watches me. "What?" I look up at her.

"Nothing."

"Yeah ok whatever" I wipe and move to stand up but B'Elanna takes the opportunity to move onto my lap. She straddles me and starts sucking on my neck again. "Stop we can't do this now, everybody is waiting for us to return"

"Well let's make them wait a little longer." I feel B'Elanna's hand descend over my body and move in between my thighs. She slowly teases me. I moan and gasp as she slides two fingers over my clit.

"God…B'Elanna…we can't…mmm…stop" I try to push her off of me.

"I can't stop, I need you now." B'Elanna mumbles into my neck before she pushes her fingers into me.

"Ahh!" I scream and almost cum. She slowly pumps in and out of me as I grab her by her shoulders, holding her on me. "More." I whimper giving in to her.

"Anything you want be'nal." She adds another finger and pushes faster and harder. My walls start to twitch around her fingers; she knows I'm so close. She presses her thumb to my clit. "Cum for me, be'nal." She whispers in my ear and I do.

"B'Eeeelaaaannnnnnnnaaaa" I call out as she brings me to orgasm. I pull her head up to mine. I kiss her hard as I come down.

Suddenly there is a knock on the restroom door; B'Elanna locked it after we came in. I pull away and look at her. She smiles and gives me a look that says 'what?' I just smile back and kiss her again. She gets up off of me. I slowly stand and pull up my panties. B'Elanna washes her hands and so do I then I rinse my face off. I look at my neck and see a hickey starting to appear. I slap B'Elanna's arm as she dries her hands.

"What?"

I point to my neck. "That's what."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Oh and screwing me on the toilet at our wedding reception is not getting carried away." I say sarcastically and turn to inspect the love bite. "Well there's going to be no hiding this." I move away from the mirror and to the door. I unlock it and find Tal and Tom and Harry with their ears up against the door. "What are you three doing? Eavesdropping?"

"No." Harry shakes in his boots.

"I don't know what you mean." Tom acts all nonchalant.

"Umm…not guilty?" Tal scoots away from the door.

"Yeah ok. Now move it or lose it." B'Elanna comes up behind me and wraps her arm around my waist. "We have a dance to do." B'Elanna pushes them out of the way. They just watch us walk by.

"And now for the couple's first dance." Some crewman says who the DJ is. Everyone claps as me and B'Elanna walks out onto the dance floor hand in hand. The lights dim and a spot light hit us. I wrap my arms around B'Elanna's neck and she takes my waist. We pull each other closer as the music starts. We decided that our song would be 'The Day I Fall In Love' by James Ingram and Dolly Parton. It describes our first meeting perfectly.

The song ends and we kiss lightly then exit the dance floor everyone claps for us. I go grab Tal and B'Elanna grabs Tom. Since neither of us have a father to dance a father/ daughter dance to we decided to dance with our friends. The song is 'Friends' by Michael W. Smith. Half way through the song me and Tal grab Harry and dance with him. Tom and B'Elanna laugh at the three of us. When the song ends we all hug in the middle of the dance floor everyone claps as we exit and talk our seats. I haven't had my dessert yet and I'm thirsty. The dance floor is open to everybody now. The DJ puts on some more upbeat songs. We just sit and talk with whoever comes up to congratulate us.

I'm looking at my plate when I feel B'Elanna's hand grab my arm and squeeze. I hear her growl and I look up. I see the crewman that attacked me.

"Please before you call security or anything I only came to apologize. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to, really I didn't. It's just you looked so happy whenever I saw you two together and I was jealous. I knew that I would never get the chance to see anybody that made me that happy again. I thought maybe you could make me happy. If I would have known that you two were already mated I wouldn't have tried. I'm also sorry I was so rough on you. I thought you like people to be tough to you since you were always hanging out with a Klingon. Again I'm sorry if I dishonored you in anyway. Please take this and I hope maybe someday you can forgive me." He bows his head and leaves.

"Are you alright baby?" I look over at B'Elanna. She looks upset.

"I'm fine just upset about him showing his face here, uninvited." I take B'Elanna's face in my hand and turn her head to look at me. I stroke her cheeks with my thumbs. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Everything is going to be fine. He only came to apologize."

"I know I'm just not happy that he came here, on our day to make himself feel better about himself."

"I know bangwI', I guess I'll just have to make you happy then." I move my hands on B'Elanna's thighs and slightly stroke them.

Tal decides it's a good time to interrupt. "Come on Anna dance with me." Tal grabs my hand off of B'Elanna's thigh and drags me to the dance floor. Tal puts her arms around my neck and leans in so she can whisper in my ear. "You know you have her so wrapped around your finger." I lean back and laugh then twirl Tal around. She laughs with me. All too soon the song ends and I give Tal a quick peck. Then we walk back to the table. I want to dance some more.

"Come on babe, let's dance." I grab B'Elanna's hand and pull her up put of her chair.

"I don't wanna." She complains and sits back down. I move and sit on her lap.

"Come on baby." I whine

"No, I'm not in the mood."

I lean in and whisper in her ear. "You know you want to grind your sexy body up against mine." I lick her ear "and you know how I love to press my body against yours and get you all hot." I purr. I see B'Elanna close her eyes and then sigh. She knows I've won, yet again. I get up off her lap and pull her up out of her chair. I wrap her arm around my waist as I move us to the dance floor. Once on the floor B'Elanna and I start dancing together. As the music continues we end up getting really close together. We are moving up against each other getting very worked up. I feel B'Elanna move behind me and wrap her arms around my waist as we move together. I hear her sexy growl in my ear and I respond my turning in her arms and kissing her hard. I know everyone is watching us, but hey it's our reception I should be able to make out with my wife on the dance floor.

I don't know how long we kiss but all too soon we move away from each other and B'Elanna takes my hand and drags me off the dance floor. She pulls me to a dark empty corner and pushes me up against the wall. She grins and growls at me. I look at her with a 'come and get me' smirk on my face, and she does. She presses her body to mine and holds my lips captive with hers. I try and wrap my arms around her but she takes my wrists and holds them against the wall behind me. I groan as I want to touch her. She smiles into our kiss as I struggle against her body, grinding my pelvis into hers. She presses harder, I moan into her mouth. I need her closer and since my arms are out of commission I wrap my leg around her hip and pull her closer. She moans when I force her closer.

We remain undisturbed for about a minute before someone shouts out for us. Of course it is Tal and her loud mouth calling for us. B'Elanna and I sigh as we stop kissing. I lower my leg from around her and she releases my arms. We rest our foreheads together. We smile at each other and look at one another. We laugh a little before we move apart and make our way back to the party hand in hand.

"There you two are. I've been looking all over for you." Tal says as we approach her. She sees we are flushed and our lips are slightly red and swollen. "Ah ha. I see you two were at it again. Can't you wait till the end of the party?"

"No she can't" I say looking over at B'Elanna.

"What?" she tries to act all innocent. "I…" I point to my neck and her mark. She shuts her mouth. "Yeah well if this party wasn't going on so long I wouldn't have to wait." B'Elanna crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently.

"Ok. Well all that's left are the bouquet toss and the garter toss." Tal says.

"Nope, no way am I going to toss Anna's garter to a bunch of lonely guys." B'Elanna grabs me and pulls me into her. "I don't care whether or not a bouquet is tossed but not the garter, and that is final." B'Elanna snarls.

"Fine no garter but what do the guys get to be tossed?" Tal questions.

"They can have another bouquet for all I care." B'Elanna states.

"No that won't work. We have to give them something worth their while." I think for a moment. "I know how about we just let them all have a dance with Tal." I laugh.

"Yeah that sounds great." B'Elanna laughs with me.

"I don't think so." Tal says, not appreciating my joke.

"Awe, come on Tal. For us?" Me and B'Elanna move closer to Tal pouting our lips a little. Tal backs away but runs into a table.

"No absolutely not. I love you guys and I would do anything for you two but I won't do that."

"Ok fine. But what are we going to do about the toss for the guys?" I ponder again."B'Elanna think of something, cause it is your fault we are in this dilemma."

"I say we just toss another bouquet." B'Elanna answers.

"Fine whatever but you're tossing it then." I poke B'Elanna in the shoulder.

"Ow. You didn't have to poke me so hard." B'Elanna rubs where I poked her.

"Oh I barely touched you. What happened to the big tough Klingon warrior I fell in love with." I mock B'Elanna. She frowns.

"She's become soft do to a certain blonde criminal who stole her heart." B'Elanna smirks.

"Oh you." I blush and smile then grab her and kiss her.

"Geesh, you two are something else." Tal turns and leaves and heads to the DJ's booth. The music stops. "Ok everyone on the dance floor and if the brides will stop making out for one second and join me up here we can do the bouquet toss." Everyone turns to where B'Elanna and I are still kissing each other. We stop kissing and smile at the crowd.

"Alright we're coming" I take B'Elanna's hand and we make our way to the small stage. Once we get there Tal hops down and joins the rest of the crowd. "I have one announcement before I toss the bouquet."

"You're pregnant!" Tom shouts from the back of the room. Everybody laughs.

"No I'm not pregnant and neither is B'Elanna." we smile. "No I was going to say that there is not going to be a garter toss at B'Elanna's request." All the guys groan. "Sorry fellas, but Celes Tal has agreed to dance with the person who catches the second bouquet." I smile at Tal, B'Elanna just laughs at the look on Tal's face. "Now everyone get ready I'm going to toss the first one." I turn around and toss it over my head. I turn and see Tal catch it. "Of course Tal catches it." I whisper to B'Elanna she giggles.

"Ok I guess I'm next if I must."

"You must." I kiss B'Elanna's cheek. B'Elanna turns and tosses. I watch the second bouquet float through the air. Hands are up trying to grab the flowers. It soars past them all and lands in the hands of Seven of Nine. Who was just standing behind the crowd watching.

I've talked to Seven a little but I don't know a lot about her. She joined us when we first got stranded in the Delta. I learned that her parents were studying the Borg and they got captured. She was later severed from the collective when an abandoned cube floated near the Caretaker's array. She was the only drone left alive. The Caretaker helped her revive her individuality to the best of his ability. With her knowledge gained from the Borg she easily assimilated everything about Voyager once she came aboard. She didn't really know much about humans but when we were brought here she knew we were mostly humans and asked Janeway if she could join us to learn more about her people and maybe return back to Earth with us. Janeway graciously accepted Seven to the crew. I worked with her in engineering before I got promoted. She is very pleasant to work with, but she is very serious and doesn't socialize very much. I asked her personally to come today. I had to explain what a reception was and she accepted the invitation.

Now Seven is looking down at the flowers that suddenly appeared in her hands. Tal looks up at me and B'Elanna. I cover my mouth trying to hold in my laughter at the look on Tal's face. She is going to kill me later. She glares at me.

I look back at the crowd and see it parting to let Tal through. Seven just looks from the flowers to Tal. I can see a slight blush cover both of their faces.

"Go on Tal." Harry shouts out. Tal reaches Seven and holds her hand out.

"May I have this dance?" Tal asks. I see Seven blush and nod. She takes Tal's hand and Tal leads them to the middle of the dance floor. B'Elanna and I join them as a slow song starts playing. I keep staring over at them as the dance floor fills and we dance. I see Tal and Seven smiling and talking as they dance.

While we dance I feel B'Elanna slide a hand down off of my hip and onto my rear. I lean back and look at her. She just smiles. I roll my eyes and smile. I give her a quick peck she rest my temple against hers.

Once the song ends I see Tal escort Seven back to her seat and then go get them some drinks. B'Elanna goes and talks to some of her crew and I stand and watch the crowd. I sip on my glass of champagne. I look over to B'Elanna and her to me. Our eyes meet and we both smile. I can't believe that we are finally married. I know our oath is official but we only had a short time together after it, it didn't sink in and now we have forever. B'Elanna nods and says her goodbyes to the people around her and comes over to me. I just smile at her. I set my glass down on the table next to me. She comes up to me and wraps me up in her arms. I sigh as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"You ok baby?" B'Elanna whispers to me.

"Fine I am absolutely fine." I smile

"You sure you just had a look to you and I could just sense something." I lift my head and look into B'Elanna's deep brown eyes that I just love.

"I'm sure. I'm so happy. I never realized just how much I really do love you, you know." A tear streaks down my cheek. B'Elanna raises her hand and wipes away my tear with her thumb.

"I know bangwI', I know." She leans in and places a chaste kiss to my lips. I close my eyes and sigh with total content. "You ready to go?" I nod. She releases me from out embrace and takes my hand and we move over to Tal and Seven. "Hey Tal we're going to take off." Tal looks up and smiles. She stands and so does Seven.

"Ok you two. Want me to make an announcement?"

"No that's ok if anyone asks just tell them we are tired from all the excitement and went home and to not disturb us unless it is an emergency. We have the next week off so we'll see you around."

"Ok I will. You two have fun." Tal hugs us both.

"Thanks for coming Seven I hope you had a good time." I say to Seven and shake her hand.

"I had a very pleasant time. Thank you for inviting me. I hope you have a wonderful honeymoon and I will see you in one week's time." She turns and shakes B'Elanna's hand.

"Ok thanks. See you." B'Elanna says and takes my hand again. We don't want to make a big scene leaving; we already did that numerous times today.

* * *

Luckily nobody sees us leave. We just stroll through the corridors smiling and glancing at one another. When we reach our quarters, which are now officially the Torres' quarters, B'Elanna stops me from entering. I stare at her. She smiles her cheeky I'm sneaky smile. She presses the button to open the door and then swoops me up in her arms. I squeal when she does. I quickly wrap my arms around her neck and hold on tight. I giggle as B'Elanna carries me across the threshold of our home on Voyager.

As soon as the door closes behind us I assume B'Elanna is going to put me down but she keeps on walking back to our bedroom. I smile and start kissing her neck. I hear her start to purr as we near the bed. She gently lays me on the bed and then lies down next to me. She takes my face in her warm and slightly callused hands. We smile at one another. I lean over and she meets me halfway in a tender loving kiss to end all kisses. I moan as she deepens the kiss and moves her fingers to my hair, pulling out the pins that hold my bun in. my hair falls down over the bed as B'Elanna slowly rolls me onto my back. I reach behind B'Elanna's head an hold her closer. I slightly rub my fingers over her spinal ridges at the base of her neck. I hear and feel her growl deep within her. I smile as she moves away from me to look at me. Her eyes are glistening with love and passion as well as lust and desire.

* * *

The next day I wake up fully satisfied and relaxed. I smile to myself as I stretch and remember our night of passion. I look over to see B'Elanna watching me stretch.

"Morning." I say as I yawn. She just smiles and rolls over to me pinning me to the bed. She looks down at me and kisses me tenderly. I sigh and wrap my arms around her neck. She lifts her head and looks down.

"Morning be'nal." She finally says. I roll us over so I am on top. I lean in to kiss her lips but suddenly move to kiss her nose then hop off of her. I walk towards the bathroom but turn to look at B'Elanna before I enter the other room. B'Elanna is on her side with her head propped up on her hand. She is just smiling at me and watching me walk. I stare at her. "What?" she tries to act all innocent.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I ask. We always shower together in the mornings why would today be any different.

"Yes, but I wanted to enjoy watching you walk a little longer." She smirks and stands up. She does a quick stretch and follows me into the bathroom. I use the toilet as B'Elanna brushes her teeth then we switch. It has been our morning ritual since we moved in together. After I finish brushing and B'Elanna is done doing her business we both enter the shower. B'Elanna reaches to activate a sonic shower but I stop her. I want a hot hydro shower this morning. After I stop her she smiles and starts the hydro shower. The water is always at a perfect temp. I step under the drizzle first and close my eyes letting the water cascade down my body. I can feel B'Elanna watching me. I know she is getting excited at watching me and I am getting hot just having her looking me. I tilt my head back and wet my hair leaving my neck exposed to B'Elanna's wandering eyes. I hear her growl then feel her move closer. I let my head fall to one side as B'Elanna wraps her arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. I smile and moan.

Almost 45 minutes later we exit the bathroom fully satiated.

* * *

That is how we spend most of our honeymoon. We do venture out once in a while but mostly we keep to yourselves. We go to the holodeck for a while and the mess hall to see how everyone is. No business is discussed with us. Janeway has forbidded it. B'Elanna really wants to know what is going on in her engine room but no one is budging. I laugh as she tries to get info but it is to no avail, everyone is keeping their lips tightly shut.

After a week we have to go back to work. I am going to miss sleeping in and making love all day but there is work to do and I hope that we can find a way home to earth soon. It is all very hard and we haven't even been gone a year.


	9. Part VII

True Love  
Part VII  
Family

We have now been in the Delta Quadrant for over a year. We all pretty much have a routine unless we meet a hostile species like the Kazon, but never the less things are semi-subdue. B'Elanna and I have been happily married for just over 2 years, and we couldn't be happier. I really want to start a family soon but I don't know how to bring it up to B'Elanna. I know she wants kids but I'm not sure if she wants to raise them on a starship stranded over 65,000 light years from home.

* * *

We spend as much time with Naomi, Sam's daughter, as we can. We absolutely adore her. I hope that someday I can build up the courage to talk to B'Elanna about having kids. Please Kahless let her want to as bad as I do.

B'Elanna and I have the day off today and Sam has asked us to watch Naomi for the morning. We just love babysitting Naomi. She is 6 months old but the size of a human 2 year old, with superb cognitive and reasoning skills.

B'Elanna found a holoprogram called Flotter and we are taking Naomi there to play. She is so adorable. She has 4 little spikes growing out of her forehead, strawberry blonde hair and big brown doe eyes.

I go and pick up Naomi at Sam's quarters while B'Elanna packs us a picnic lunch. I ring the doorbell. I hear little footsteps come running to the door. The door swooshes open and I feel something grab a hold of my leg and squeezes.

"NANA!" Naomi shouts her name for me as she hugs me tight.

"Oh no I'm being attacked a hug monster." I say as I drag my leg with its added weight into the quarters.

"Hey Anna." Sam says as she exits the bedroom.

"Hi" I answer back as I grab a hold of the little girl and flip her upside down then blow a raspberry on her tummy.

"Hehehe" Naomi laughs and squirms in my arms. I stop blowing on her belly and hold her so that she is on my hip. I kiss the top of her head. She looks behind me.

"Where Bey?" she asks me using her nickname for B'Elanna.

"She's getting us snacks for later. She's going to meet us at Flotter's."

"Yeah I wuv Fwotter." Naomi says. She has a little trouble saying her Ls. She bounces on my hip. She loves the holoprogram. Sam comes up to us and kisses Naomi.

"Bye sweetie. See you later. I love you."

"Bye mama. Wuv you too," Naomi smiles. Sam walks out the door and towards Hydroponics Bay. I lower Naomi to the floor. I grab a large blanket out of the closet and turn to the door.

"You ready to go see B'Elanna and Flotter?"

"Yeah."

I take Naomi's hand and we head out of the quarters and towards holodeck 1.

* * *

B'Elanna is waiting outside the holodeck for us. As we round the corner Naomi spots B'Elanna. She looks up at me, I nod, she lets go of my hand and takes off running towards B'Elanna. "BEY!" she shouts. B'Elanna hears her and turns around. She sets down our lunch and squats down. She scoops up the little girl as she reaches her. B'Elanna tosses her up in the air and catches her, then squeezes her tight.

"Spike. What are you doing?" B'Elanna looks at Naomi.

"Coming to see you."

"Oh yeah is that so."

"Yep" B'Elanna smiles and gives Naomi an Eskimo kiss.

I reach B'Elanna and Naomi as they snuggle. I smile and think about how B'Elanna will act with our own kids. I can just see her holding a little girl with brown wavy hair, and little forehead ridges like hers. I let out a small sigh as I imagine this image of perfection. B'Elanna hears my sigh and looks at me.

"Hey baby." She leans over to me. I lean towards her. We share a quick peck. Naomi giggles. B'Elanna looks at her then back at me. "You OK?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something. I'll tell you later." I smile at her.

"Ok you better." She leans over and gives me another quick kiss. Naomi giggles again. B'Elanna looks at her. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" Naomi nods and giggles. B'Elanna tickles Naomi's sides. "I'll show you what's funny." B'Elanna places her lips onto Naomi's neck and blows raspberries on her neck. Naomi giggles and squirms.

"Stoooop" Naomi laughs. B'Elanna pulls away from her assault and smiles. Then put Naomi on the floor and changes her smile to a stern look. I see a glint in her eye. I know she's joking and so does Naomi.

"OK, but no more laughing. Not for the whole day." Naomi tries not to giggle. "Nope I said no laughing." Naomi tires even harder but can't hold it in any longer and bursts out laughing. B'Elanna can't keep her face straight anymore and smiles. "Oh I'm going to get you" Naomi runs around me and into the holodeck. B'Elanna gives chase but stops at the door. She turns to me and holds her hand out for me to take. I pick up the lunch basket, smile and take her hand. She leads me into the program.

"Fwotter!" we hear Naomi shout. She has totally forgotten about B'Elanna chasing her. Me and B'Elanna smile as we watch Naomi play. We set up our picnic blanket under a large tree in a meadow. B'Elanna sits down leaning up against the tree. I start to go find Naomi and Flotter when B'Elanna grabs a hold of my pant leg. I stop and look down at her.

"She'll be fine. Come. Sit with me." She smiles.

I look to where Naomi is playing. Then back at B'Elanna I smile and sit down. I go to sit next to B'Elanna but she grabs my hips and pulls me over to sit between her legs. Once sitting I lean back and rest my head on her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and rests her hands on my stomach. I place my hands over hers. I smile as I feel her warmth envelop me.

"Now that we are comfy tell me what you were thinking about." B'Elanna rests her temple on mine.

"I was just thinking how cute you looked when you were playing with Naomi."

"Is that it?"

"No, but I don't want to talk about right here. OK?"

"OK. We should call Naomi over. Its lunch time." B'Elanna shouts "Spike, lunchtime!"

I move and unpack the basket. Naomi comes running over. "Yea, I hungry." She plops down on the blanket and we have a wonderful meal.

* * *

After Lunch we drop Naomi off with Neelix in the Mess Hall. We say our see you laters then head to our quarters. Once we get home I go take a quick shower while B'Elanna gets us some drinks and goes and lies down on the couch. After my shower I dress in my comfy clothes and join B'Elanna in the living room. I sit between her legs like we were sitting in the holodeck. She is quickly looking over a report from engineering and I am reading an old science-fiction novel. B'Elanna finishes her report and sets it on the coffee table. I continue to read as she starts to massage my arms and shoulders.

"Mmm. That feels good." I close my eyes and set my PADD on my lap.

"You relaxed?"

"With you I'm always relaxed"

"Good now you can tell me what you wouldn't tell me while Naomi was around." I can hear a smirk in her voice.

"Well you know how I was thinking about you playing with Naomi?"

"Yes?" she says puzzled. She thought I was thinking something naughty. Nope.

"Well I was also thinking about you playing with a little girl of our own." I pause. "And how she would have wavy brown hair like yours and her little forehead ridges…" B'Elanna cuts in.

"And your gorgeous smile." I sit up and turn to look at her in surprise. "What!" she looks at me as if I accused her of something. "I've been thinking about it a lot since Naomi was born, I've wanted to talk about it for a long time. I even wanted to start right after we were married last year."

"Really?"

"Yes." She brings her hands up to my face and holds my head in the palms of her hands. "I want us to have children. I want us to have a family. Not just you and me but a whole brood of little rug rats." I look at her surprised. "OK maybe not a whole brood. More like 2 or 3." I sigh and smile. She laughs.

"You really want to have kids?"

"Yes I do. I'm not kidding around. I want to create new life with you. I want to be the SoS of your children. And you the mother of mine." She pulls me down on top of her. I kiss her deeply. Hearing her talking about having a family with me is really making me excited.

"I wish you could get me pregnant" pause "right now." I whisper sensually into her ear after I quickly break our kiss.

"WHAT!" her eyes are as big as saucers.

I smirk at her and climb off of her lap and move slowly towards the bedroom. While I walk I am slowly sliding the straps of my spaghetti strap tank top off my shoulder. B'Elanna watches my every move. I disappear into the other room. As soon as I'm out of sight B'Elanna jumps off of the couch and runs after me. I have stopped near the bed facing the door. B'Elanna runs and tackles me to the bed. I laugh as we bounce on the bed. She looks down deep into my eyes.

"I wish I could do that too but I guess we'll just have to settle with me giving you mind blowing orgasm after mind blowing orgasm." I gasp as she finishes talking and starts ravishing my neck.

We spend the next couple of hours like that, me gasping and moaning and screaming out B'Elanna's name. She never lets me switch positions with her. She said she was going to blow my mind and well that's exactly what she did.

* * *

I awake an hour or so later. B'Elanna is on her back and me lying along her side holding her tight. She is asleep as well. I lift my head and kiss her still swollen lips. She groans then stretches and opens her eyes to look down at me. She smiles a huge smile. I smile back and laugh into her shoulder.

"What?" she asks

"I didn't think it was possible."

"What was possible?"

"That someone could pass out from the most amazing sex in the world."

"Well I guess you just needed someone to show you then."

"You would be the only one who could and ever will." I kiss her again.

"Good. I'm glad that I'm the only one who will ever give you that experience."

I giggle and roll out of bed. I have to pee. I go to the bathroom. B'Elanna follows me. She hops in the shower. Once I finish I join her. We take a hydro shower instead of a sonic shower. We wash each other and kiss a couple of times while in our shower. I get out first and grab our robes. I hand B'Elanna hers then put mine on. I go into the bedroom and look at the clock its almost 1900 hours.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to stay in or go to the Mess Hall for supper?" I shout back to the bathroom.

"Let's go out." B'Elanna yells back.

"OK." I say. I grab some casual clothes and put them on. B'Elanna comes out and does the same. Once we are ready she grabs me by the hand and takes me to the Mess Hall.

* * *

When we get there we head to the counter to see what Neelix has made. Tonight he has Leola root casserole and some sort of blue salad. I look at B'Elanna and scrunch my face up and stick out my tongue. "Yuck" I say quietly.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." She whispers and laughs. We leave the counter and go to the replicator. I replicate something for both of us. After we get our food we turn to find a table. I spot Tom and Harry and Tal sitting at a corner table. They spot us and wave us over.

"Hello" I say to them.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"How are ya?"

They all answer simultaneously. I sit down and B'Elanna pulls over another chair and sits next to me.

"So how was your day off?" Tal asks us

"It's been great. We babysat Naomi this morning then just relaxed at home all afternoon." I answer and B'Elanna digs into her food. They all watch as B'Elanna stuffs her face.

"Yeah I bet you two relaxed. By the way B'Elanna is shoving food in her mouth you must have done something to use up a lot of energy." Tal smirks at me. I blush and B'Elanna stops eating.

"Whatever we did do is no concern of yours, Tal" B'Elanna says and glares at Tal.

"Ok ok no need to get defensive I was just teasing you." Tal replies.

"Sorry I guess I'm just a little touchy about our personal life right now." B'Elanna looks at me. I take her hand and squeeze it and smile at her.

"No I'm sorry. Is everything ok with you two?" Tal looks concerned at us. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah everything is great with us." I say. I look over at B'Elanna. I lean in and whisper in to her ear. "Do you want to tell Tal?" I pull back and look deep into her eyes. She nods. I turn to look at Tal. "Can we talk about it back in our quarters?"

"Sure" Tal says. We all finish eating. Then me, B'Elanna and Tal head to mine and B'Elanna's quarters. I enter first then Tal and B'Elanna behind her. I go into the kitchenette to get a drink. Tal takes a seat in our lounge chair and B'Elanna joins me next to the replicator.

"You want something to drink Tal?" I ask

"No thanks I'm good."

"OK. We'll be there in a sec." I reply.

B'Elanna comes up and hugs me from behind as I order a green tea with honey. "I love you." She says as she squeezes me. I turn to face her.

"I know. I love you too. Are you sure you want to tell Tal? We don't even know if Janeway will let us have a baby. She didn't want this to be a generational ship."

"Yes I know but that was when you were back in the Alpha Quadrant not stranded out here. We've been out here for a year and a half. There is already one child on board and sooner or later other people will start pairing off and wanting to start families. Janeway will just have to realize that Voyager is going to be a generational ship whether she likes it or not." She gently kisses me. "Now let's go tell Tal our good news." She smiles and releases me from her embrace I grab my tea and take B'Elanna's hand as we walk over to the couch and sit down.

"That was a great day. I'm so glad you asked me to be your maid of honor Anna." Tal says and smiles setting down our wedding photo PADDs she was looking at. "So what do you guys want to talk to me about?"

I look over to B'Elanna. She smiles and turns to face Tal. "Well, um, where do I start?"

"At the beginning." Tal smirks

"Yeah." She pauses. Tal's smirk changed to a look of worry. "Anna and I have been talking and we've decided we're going to get…"

"NO! You can't get a divorce. Look at you two. You're perfect for each other…" Tal interrupts B'Elanna. Then B'Elanna and I laugh and interrupt Tal. "I don't see what is so funny about this."

"You couldn't be farther from what I was going to say." B'Elanna laughs out. "I was going to say that we are going to get Janeway's permission to start a family." Tal gasps. "We've known we've wanted kids since we started dating and now that we've been together for over 4 years and married for more than 2, we want to have a child." B'Elanna squeezes my hand.

"Oh Prophets, are you serious?" Tal shouts in surprise.

We laugh and say together, "Yes."

Tal jumps out of her chair and on top of me and B'Elanna on the couch. Luckily I set my drink down before Tal pounces.

"Yea, this is so exciting." Tal gets off of us but stays kneeling by the couch holding on to one of my knees and one of B'Elanna's knees. Me and B'Elanna just smile. "I can't wait. A baby. Eeeek" Tal squeaks. "I love babies. Naomi was never really a baby. After a month she shot up like a weed. A little girl running around. Eeeek" She squeaks again. "Is she going to have forehead ridges?"

"Yes, but not quite as distinctive." B'Elanna answers.

"So, who's going to carry her?"

"I am." I say before B'Elanna can say something.

"What?" B'Elanna looks at me puzzled.

"I know we haven't really talked about it but with your job being more dangerous than mine and more stressful especially right now with the repairs from our last run-in in the last system. I thought that I should carry our first child. OK?"

B'Elanna debates a little in her head. "Your right but I want to have our next child no matter what my job entails. Alright?" I nod and hug her tightly.

"Eeeek" Tal squeaks.

I look at her, "If you don't stop squeaking I'll have to set out a mouse trap to catch you and make you stop." I giggle. Tal frowns a little.

"So when are you planning on asking Janeway?"

B'Elanna and I look at each other. "Tomorrow?" I say.

"Sounds good to me. We'll ask her after the staff meeting." I smile a huge grin and give her a big wet kiss. Tal claps.

"Yea. You have to tell me as soon as you ask her." I nod. She looks at the clock. "Wow. Look at the time. We all have to get up early." Tal stands and we follow. "I'll pray to the Prophets for you." I give her a hug.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow." B'Elanna hugs her as well.

"See you later."

Tal leaves. I pull B'Elanna into a strong embrace I smile into her shoulder.

"Let's go to bed bangwI'. We have a busy day tomorrow." I nod and we go off to bed.

* * *

The next morning we get up and do our usual routine. Make love, shower, make love in shower, dress, eat breakfast and go off to work. But today we seem to be doddling a little. I think it is because we are nervous about talking to Janeway. I feel about as nervous as when I purposed to B'Elanna. B'Elanna looks as cool as a cucumber on the outside but I know she is scared shitless. We reach the door to the conference room. We stop. I grab B'Elanna's hand and squeeze it tight. She looks over to me and smiles. I release a sigh not realizing I was holding my breath.

"Everything is going to be fine bangwI'" B'Elanna leans over and gives me a peck on the lips. I close my eyes and smile. I inhale deeply and exhale slowly. Calming my nerves. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." We face the door and enter still holding hands. Never wanting to let go.

We are the last to arrive besides the Captain. We take our respectful seats next to each other. I glance at the PADD sitting in front of me waiting for Janeway to enter. A few minutes go by before she enters the room.

"OK people what have you got for me today." She states as she walks in with her cup of steaming hot coffee and takes her seat. The meeting has officially started.

The meeting lasted its usual hour and a half. Everyone gets up to leave besides B'Elanna and me. Janeway sees us not moving to get up. We are usually the first two out because our seats are the closest to the door. She turns to look at us.

"Lieutenants, is there something I can help you with?" she asks.

"Yes captain. Anna and I wish to speak with you privately." B'Elanna says.

"Very well. Come we will speak in my ready room. Chakotay you have the Bridge." Chakotay nods at the Captain and leaves for the Bridge. We stand and follow the Captain in to the next room. "Have a seat. Would you like some coffee or tea?" B'Elanna and I sit down.

"No thank you." I say for both of us. Janeway takes a seat next to my on the couch. B'Elanna takes my hand into both of hers and slowly strokes it. She is trying to calm me down. It is helping but I am still very anxious.

"So what can I do for you two today?" she takes a sip of her drink then sets the cup in the table.

"Well this is a very important request we are about to ask you." I say looking straight in to her gray-blue eyes. Then I lower my head.

"Is this request business or personal? And will it affect the ship and crew?" she asks. She doesn't know what to think. She has never see me so nervous talking to her before.

"Well, I guess its personal but it will affect the whole ship." B'Elanna answers Janeway.

"Ok you have my attention go ahead. What is your request?"

"We request your permission to have a child." Janeway's eyes go wide. "We know that you don't want Voyager to be a generational ship but things have changed. Naomi is already the first child and I'm sure as time goes on more and more crewmembers are going to want to start families. We just want to start ours now."

Janeway just sits there as silent as a ghost. B'Elanna and I sit and watch her, waiting for an answer. An eternity goes by before Janeway moves. She grabs her coffee and moves to drink it. She holds the cup up to her lips before she smiles and says, "Well it's about time." Then she takes a drink. My jaw hits the floor as I swear B'Elanna is about to faint.

I regain my composure before B'Elanna. "WHAT?" I say in shock.

Janeway has since returned her cup to the table and is waiting for our response. "I said it's about time. I've been waiting for you two decide to start a family." B'Elanna has now rejoined the conversation.

"Well you could have told us you had changed your mind about Voyager being a generational ship. We have been freaking out thinking you wouldn't let us."

"I know but you two are the only married couple on board right now so I saw no need to tell the whole crew of my change in policy." She smiles. "So when are you going to go see the doctor?"

I look at B'Elanna. She looks back at me and shrugs her shoulders. "We're not sure. We thought you would have to think about it for a while not tell us on the spot to go and get knocked up." B'Elanna smirks. Janeway smiles.

"Yea well now you know. So have you decided who is going to carry the child?"

"Yes we decided I would carry our first child." I say and smile at B'Elanna.

"So you are planning on having more children in the future?"

"Yes we want to have at least 2 or 3. Not sure though we'll wait till we come to that crossroad." B'Elanna squeezes my hand and smiles.

"Well I'm happy for you." She comes over and hugs us. "But I have to get back on the Bridge and you two have duties as well. Let me know when you decide to let the rest of the crew know. We'll have a party." She smiles and stands up. B'Elanna and I get up as well. We exit out of the Captain's Ready Room and onto the Bridge. We walk over to the turbolift and Janeway take her place in her chair.

"Have a good day Captain." I say before the turbolift door closes. I hear her say 'you too.'

* * *

After we leave our meeting with the Captain we head to engineering. I don't have any pressing business in sciences right now and I have to tell Tal the good news. We enter engineering. Carey stops B'Elanna as soon as we are through the door. I walk over to where Tal is half hidden under a console repairing a broken conduit. I tap her leg with my foot. She jumps and tries to sit up, hitting her head. I can't help but laugh.

"Oh Tal I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you that much." I squat down next to her as she slides out from under the work station.

She rubs her forehead and nasal ridges. "That's smarts." She smiles at me. "All will be forgiven if you kiss my booboo." She teases. I roll my eyes and take her head in my hands. I lightly kiss her forehead.

"There, all better" I smile. B'Elanna comes up from behind me.

"Tal, are you trying to steal my wife from me?" She teases but trying to be serious.

"Oh, come on B'Elanna can't you share. It's not nice to hog all the good things to yourself." Tal teases back. They are always doing this. Not just over me but everything. I stand. B'Elanna offers a hand to Tal to help her up. She gladly accepts. B'Elanna yanks and Tal jumps to her feet.

I laugh. "Tal you had your chance."

"What?" B'Elanna didn't know that Tal and I had dated at the Academy.

"We dated for like a month our first year at the academy."

"And why wasn't I told this?"

"Because we knew we were better off as friends." I walk over to B'Elanna and wrapped my arms around her. "Plus I was always pining after you." I smile and pull B'Elanna closer.

"I am so glad you did." She reaches up and kisses me.

"So, how did the talk with Janeway go?" Tal asks as soon as we stop kissing. B'Elanna and I look at each other. She's thinking the same thing I am. She wants to play a little trick on Tal.

The smile that was on my face turns into a look of disappointment. B'Elanna look turns somber. She grabs me around my waist and pulls my in tight. I can see Tal's face go from excitement to shock. She thought for sure Janeway would let us have a baby. I rest my head in B'Elanna's shoulder and make sobbing sounds but I am really laughing. B'Elanna starts stroking my hair. "Shh. It's Ok sweetie. Everything is going to be fine. Do you want to lie down on my couch in my office?" I nod. B'Elanna turns us to go into her office. She jerks her head to have Tal follow. Tal nods and follows. We enter the office and sit on the couch. I can't take it any longer and I can tell B'Elanna can't either. Tal closes the door once she it through and knees by us on the couch.

"Oh Anna I'm sorry."

"Yea well I bet you're sorry. Sorry that you can't see the look on your face." B'Elanna says and smirks. I lift my head off of B'Elanna's shoulder, laughing.

"What? You mean?" B'Elanna and I nod. Tal starts to hyperventilate. "Eeeek!" then she comes to her senses. She pouts and slaps mine and B'Elanna's arms. Ow I mouth. "Don't do that to me. You had me scared." She then smiles and pulls us down in to a big hug. I start laughing.

"Well you are just too easy." B'Elanna says as we break off the hug.

"I am not easy." B'Elanna glares at Tal. "Ok maybe a little." She smiles. We all laugh. "So when's the big day?"

"Not sure yet, but soon." I answer and smile.

"Well let me know. I have to finish my work or my boss will eat me alive." Tal blocks the view of her mouth from B'Elanna. "She's Klingon, you know. Bad temper." Tal stands and smirks at B'Elanna.

"Oh I know her well, but she's just a big softy deep down." I stand and follow Tal to the door.

"Hey! I resemble that remark." B'Elanna smirks. She stands from the couch. "Now get to work Ensign." She says jokingly stern.

"Aye aye, Lieutenant." Tal salutes B'Elanna. Laughs and leaves.

"I'll see you tonight." I kiss B'Elanna and leave her office. B'Elanna stands and watches me talk out of engineering. Once the doors close behind me she goes and sits at her desk. She has a lot of reports to finish.

* * *

I get home before B'Elanna as usual. She is such a workaholic. But as soon as I'm pregnant I bet she'll be just waiting for the next shift to start so she can come home. I get out of my uniform and put on my relaxing clothes. Next I start dinner. I decide to make one of B'Elanna's favorites, enchiladas. Yum.

I'm almost done when she comes running through the door. She runs right over to me and picks me up off the ground and twirls me around. She sets me back on the floor then kisses me deep and hard.

"Mmm. Wow, what was that for?" I asks as I pull away to catch my breath.

"Just because I love you and I'm so happy." She kisses me again. This time short, quick pecks.

"I love you too. Dinners almost ready, so go clean up. I made your fave." I smile.

I set the table as B'Elanna changes and returns. I serve the food. We sit and eat and talk about work. After dinner B'Elanna cleans the table and I go relax on the couch. Once she is done she comes and joins me. I sit up and let her slide in behind me.

"So have you thought about when you want to go see the Doc?" I ask.

"Well I want to do it as soon as possible. But I don't have a day off for two weeks and you have one next week. But we both kind of need to be there."

"You could always just ask for one off. Janeway will know why."

"Yea I know but with these repairs it's really busy in engineering. And I know not much is going on in sciences with all the extra help needed elsewhere. But if you want I can take a half day. I'm sure Carey can handle things without me for a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan but what day?"

"Um I was thinking tomorrow"

"What? You really do want me pregnant don't you?"

"Yes I do. The sooner the better I say. And since it looks like clear sailing for awhile according to Seven, so there will be fewer chances of danger." She kisses my forehead.

"Ok let's do it tomorrow. Let's get pregnant." I sit up and spin around in B'Elanna's lap. I lean in and kiss her solidly on the lips.

"Ok. You take the whole day off. I'll check on things in engineering in the morning and in the afternoon we make a baby." B'Elanna smiles. "B. Torres to Doctor" B'Elanna hits the comm. Button on the table.

"_Doctor here. What can I do for you B'Elanna_?"

"Tomorrow afternoon Anna and I would like to make a special appointment."

"_And what kind of appointment would this b_e_?_"

"We really don't want to say over the comm. But we'll tell you tomorrow."

"_Very well does 1300 work for you two?_"

"Sounds great Doc. We'll see you tomorrow. Torres out" and with that our appointment to have a baby is set up.

"I'm really tired. We had a busy day today and we're going to have a crazy day tomorrow. Let's go to bed." I yawn.

"I concur. Tomorrow we're starting a new adventure." We get up and walk to our bed room hand in hand.


	10. Part VIII

True Love  
Part VIII  
A new Beginning

We get up with the alarm. B'Elanna has a quick breakfast and heads off to engineering. I notify Chakotay that we are taking a personal day. B'Elanna comes back at 1155 from work. We eat a light lunch considering how nervous we both are.

* * *

At 1300 on the dot we enter Sick Bay. The doctor is in his office. He motions for us to enter. We enter and take a seat in the chairs provided. I take a hold of B'Elanna's hand and smile. She looks over at me and smiles as well. The Doctor looks up from his desk.

"So what can I do for you today?"

We get right to the point. "We want to have a baby." B'Elanna says.

"Oh. Well, I didn't expect you to be so blunt." He smiles. "I believe I can help you with that." I sigh with relief. "Are there any questions?"

"No" I say.

"Ok when do you want to have the implantation?"

"We were thinking maybe you could do it today? We are both ovulating so retrieving the eggs wouldn't be a problem." I say. He looks at us in surprise.

"I see you have done your homework. I see no problem in doing it today. You just need to take it easy for the next 24 hours if you want to have success." We all smile. He gets a new PADD to take notes on. "Who is going to be carrying the child?"

"I am" I say

"Very good. Have you been pregnant before?" he knows I haven't but he has to ask for the medical records.

"No."

"Ok. Are either of you on birth control?"

"No" we both answer

"Is there any history of miscarriages in your families?"

"No" B'Elanna answers.

"Umm… my mom lost a baby full term before she had me." I take B'Elanna's hand and squeeze it tight. I don't like thinking about that sort of stuff. And since this is my first pregnancy I'm worried. "They never found out how she died. My mom thinks her cord got caught between her pubic bone and the baby's head. My mom carried my sister very low during the pregnancy."

"We'll be sure to watch that during the duration of your pregnancy and do regular scans to check the cord position as the baby gets bigger. But first we have to get you pregnant, right." He smiles and we smile back. "Ok, now if you will follow me and change into surgical gowns we can begin."

We stand and follow the doctor into a more private examining area. He gets out two gowns then leaves so we can change. B'Elanna hand me my gown. I set it on the examining table and start undressing. B'Elanna comes up behind me and helps me undress. I don't really need it but I like it. She kisses my neck and shoulders as I get my shirt off. Next she reaches around and undoes my pants button and zipper for me. I lean my head back on her shoulder, close my eyes and smile. I had already kicked my shoes off. My pants slide down my legs and onto the floor. I step out of them. I am now only standing in my underwear and bra. She puts her hands on my hips and slowly runs her thumbs between the band on my underwear and my skin. I moan as she slides her hands down my hips and thighs removing my underwear. Once I am completely naked besides my bra B'Elanna grabs the gown and drapes it over my shoulders. Then wraps it around and ties the tie on my waist. Now that I am dressed she turns me around and kisses me. I wrap me arms around her neck.

"Can you believe we are doing this?" she asks me as we break our kiss.

"No I can't" I smile. Now it's my turn to help B'Elanna change. I reach for the hem of her shirt and lift it above her head. I take it and but in the pile with mine. Next I undo her pants and slide them down. I kiss along her thigh and I slide down her body. I hear her start growling. I smile. Finally I lower her underwear as well. I grab the gown and throw it over her shoulders. I tie the tie. She pulls me into a hug and I pull her closer.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later. We are still hugging. "Ok, let's make a baby." He says gleefully. B'Elanna hops up onto the examining table. He pulls out the stirrups and places B'Elanna's feet into them. I stand next to her holding her hand tight. He explains what he is doing. I feel B'Elanna squeeze my hand tighter as the doctor inserts a tube to collect an egg.

He quickly finishes and it is my turn. He does the same thing. After he has retrieved my egg, he takes it over to a microscope and combines them. There is a monitor showing us everything he is doing. I smile and look up as the doctor combines our ovum. I start crying.

"There she is. There's our daughter." I say. B'Elanna leans down and kisses me.

"Yep there she is."

"Aright. Are you ready?" I doctor asks as he turns back to us.

"Ready as ever." I say. I squeeze B'Elanna's hand as the doctor again inserts a tube to implant the embryo into my uterine lining. Once it's in place he looks up at us and hands B'Elanna a little plunger attached to the tube.

"Here you go B'Elanna." She takes the device. "Now when you are ready just push it slowly. And you will have hopefully impregnated your wife." She smiles. I smile at her. She leans in and kisses me. As we kiss she pushes the button down.

The process is done and hopefully in a few weeks we'll be pregnant. It takes between 7 and 10 days from fertilization to implantation and a few days after that for symptoms to start.

After we are dressed the doctor tells us what to expect in the next few weeks.

"Now you two go home and relax. Take tomorrow off." He looks straight at B'Elanna. "And I mean BOTH of you, Doctor's orders." B'Elanna rolls her eyes.

"Thank you so very much doc." I hug him. I know he's only a hologram but he just helped us start our family. He smiles.

"You are welcome. I want to see you in two weeks unless there is any emergency. You should start feeling symptoms by then if the zygote has implanted. Just take it easy the next few days then you can return to normal activities.

"Yes thank you again doctor. We'll let you know if anything happens before our appointment." B'Elanna shakes the doc's hand and we leave his office. It is almost 1600 when we leave Sick Bay. "I'm hungry do you want to go home and eat or go to the Mess Hall?"

"Let's go to the Mess Hall. Tal said she would be in there after her shift and she gets off at 1615."

"Ok sounds good." We make our way to the Mess Hall hand in hand smiling all the way.

* * *

We've been sitting there for about 30 minutes before Tal enters. She sees us sitting on the far side. Smiling and talking and laughing with each other. She gets some supper and comes and joins us.

"So what are you two so happy about?" Tal asks as she plops down in the chair across from me.

"Oh nothing." B'Elanna smirks.

"Oh yes there is. Tell me. Please" Tal pouts

"Ok ok. We just came from Sick Bay." I say.

"And?"

"And we'll know in a few weeks if I'm pregnant." I smile and look at B'Elanna who smiles just as big.

"By the Prophets. Are you serious?" She jumps up out of her seat and shouts. Everybody in the room looks over at us. She blushes and sits back down. "You can't be serious? You just decided this."

"Well we did Auntie Tal." I say.

"What? Auntie Tal? Are you pulling my leg?"

"No we are not pulling your leg." B'Elanna says.

"Eeeek!"

"Don't even start." I say.

* * *

A week goes by, nothing yet, just a few cramps the day after the procedure. The doctor said that would be normal. We are getting so nervous. We wish we could know right now.

* * *

Another week goes by. I haven't been showing any signs yet. We start thinking that it didn't take. I should be starting my cycle in a few days.

* * *

The day before our appointment B'Elanna decides to wake me with a little tender love making. She starts by kissing my cheeks then jaw line then down my neck. She stops on a certain spot that just drives me crazy. I am fully awake but I can't open my eyes. I moan and start to squirm under the caresses. I feel her hand slowly slide up my stomach and ribs before she starts to knead my breast. She now crawls on top of me and is straddling me. Her mouth has worked its way down to my chest. She sucks and licks one breast while using her hand to rub and tease the other. After doing that for a few more minutes I feel her mouth start to slowly move down my body. She stops at my navel and licks in and around it. She stops and whispers something. I can't hear what she has said but I know she is talking to the baby that is hopefully growing in my womb. She starts moving down again, then suddenly a rush of nausea washes over me.

I push B'Elanna off of me and run to the bathroom. I reach the toilet just in time. B'Elanna is there as soon as I start tossing my cookies. She grabs my robe and places it over my shoulders as I heave again. She sits next to me and holds my hair out of my way while she gently rubs my back. Soon I am done and can breathe normally. I sit up and lean against B'Elanna.

"Was my love making that bad?" she jokes. I laugh.

"No I'm sorry. It was great." Then it hits us both. This could be morning sickness. "Oh my."

"I know I just thought of it." She gets a huge grin on her face. "Do you want to go see the doctor?"

"No we're going to be seeing him tomorrow but if I feel worse later on I will."

"Ok. Are you ok?"

"Fine right now but I need to brush my teeth before I can kiss you."

She laughs. "Ok I'll go get your uniform and some crackers and ginger ale." She kisses my forehead and helps me up. I smile and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and start brushing. After that I take a quick sonic shower. I come out of the bathroom and see my uniform on the bed for me. I get dressed and leave the bedroom. I see B'Elanna getting me some crackers and soda. I come up from behind her and hug her.

"You are too good to me. You know?" I whisper into her ear.

"I know." She turns and kisses me. "Mmm, minty." I laugh and go to lie on the couch. She brings over the food then sits next to me moving my feet and placing them in her lap.

"I'm sorry." I say as I take a small sip of ginger ale.

"No don't be. It's not your fault." She reaches and puts her hand on my stomach and smiles. I put my hand on hers and smile.

Soon it is time to go to work. We leave together but have to go our separate ways at the turbolift. I kiss her good bye and I'll see her at home tonight. She tells me to take it easy and call her if I get sick again.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and run to the bathroom again. B'Elanna is there with me. We have a staff meeting before we go see the doctor. We arrive 10 minutes late and everyone glares at us as we walk in besides Janeway. I look pale and she can tell what is going on. All the others minus the doc think we were wasting time doing something else. Anyway the meeting is over in no time and we go to Sick Bay. The doctor has everything ready for us when we arrive.

"Well good morning." He says as we walk into his office. "Let's get started shall we." He stands from his desk and takes us to a normal bio bed. "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine except yesterday morning I threw up and again this morning."

"Well let's see if I can tell you if it is morning sickness or not." I lie down and he runs a scanner over my abdomen. There is a beeping and he smiles. "Congratulations you are pregnant Lieutenant." B'Elanna leans down and kisses me. I smile into our kiss, I can't help it. I'm going to be smiling all day now and so is B'Elanna.

"Now the first couple months are crucial and you are going to have to avoid any unnecessary stress. You need to eat regularly even with the morning sickness you need to eat. And sleep more. If you can, try and take a 15-30 minute nap every so often." I nod.

"Oh I'll take good care of my girls." B'Elanna says and helps me off of the bed.

"Ok you need to take these prenatal vitamins every day." He hands me a bottle of pills. "They work better in pill form than in a hypospray." He says because we aren't use to taking pills out here. "You are good to go unless you have any more questions."

"Nope not right now. Thanks Doc." I say. B'Elanna takes my hand and we leave Sick Bay. I can hear her growling in joy. She has a huge grin on her face. I think she scares a few crewmen as we walk by them in the hall way. They're not use to hearing their chief engineer growling unless she is angry. She walks me all the way to the aeroponics bay which is completely in the opposite direction of engineering. I kiss her good bye and she heads off to work.

B'Elanna arrives at engineering and is swamped with work. She barely has time to breath before she is bombarded with questions. Her smile soon disappears. After working non-stop for nearly 7 hours, Tal comes over to her.

"Hey Lanna, you ok?"

"Huh? What?" B'Elanna looks up from her desk.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea sure that's great." B'Elanna isn't really listening as she goes back to work. Tal reaches over the desk and grabs the PADD out of B'Elanna's hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" B'Elanna sort of shouts at Tal.

"I'm trying to get your attention."

"Well you have it. What do you want?"

"You've been working for 7 hours now without a break. You should have gone home 2 hours ago. Won't Anna be worrying?"

"No she knows I have a lot of work. And I have to get this stuff done now because soon I won't be able to." B'Elanna grabs the PADD back and gets back to work.

"What do you mean you won't be able to?" then it hits Tal like a ton of bricks. "Is Anna pregnant?" B'Elanna just nods and continues looking down. "Well you shouldn't be here you should be at home taking care of her." Tal moves around the desk and turns B'Elanna away from her work. "You need to be with her. The beginning of a pregnancy is the worst and she's going to need you. Her body is going through a lot of changes and her hormones are raging. You need to go home now." Tal shouts and pulls B'Elanna out of her chair.

"You're right thanks I needed a good swift kick I guess. You want to come and have dinner with us?"

"I would love to." B'Elanna goes to grab a couple of PADDS so she can work at home. "No I don't think so; you are not taking home work tonight." B'Elanna sighs and follows Tal out of her office.

"Vorik, I'm going home. Take care of things until Carey gets back." He nods and she and Tal leave engineering.

* * *

I have been waiting at home. I am lying on the couch reading. I guess I fell asleep. I hear the door open but figure I am only dreaming. I know B'Elanna is really busy right now. Suddenly I feel myself being lifted up. I feel warmth all around me. I sigh with content. Its B'Elanna, she's carrying me to our bedroom.

"I love you." I murmur sleepily.

"I love you too. Now go back to sleep." She lies my on our bed and covers me with a blanket.

"Stay with me." I whisper as she leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Not right now. Tal came over and I'm going to cook us some dinner. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Pizza."

"Ok what kind?"

"Hamburger and black olive."

"Ok I'll make that for you. Now go back to sleep I'll come wake you when it's ready."

"Ok" I roll over and fall back asleep. B'Elanna giggles, and leaves the bedroom.

About 45 minutes later B'Elanna comes back and wakes me up. I smile and stretch. Then rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" B'Elanna asks.

"Yes but I wish you would have joined me."

"I know I'm sorry but I invited Tal over and I couldn't just leave her alone. You know she's a trouble maker when you leave her alone for too long."

"I heard that." Tal shouts from the living room.

We laugh. "Now come on and get up I made you dinner." B'Elanna tosses the blanket off of me. I shiver as cooler air rushes over me. I start to sit up but feel light headed and lay back down. "You ok?"

"Fine, just tried to sit up to fast. Help me." I pout and reach my hands out to B'Elanna.

"Always." She grabs my hands and slowly pulls me out of bed. Once I'm standing she pulls me into a hug and kiss then takes me around my waist and walks me out of the room.

I see Tal sitting at the table and a big pizza in the center. B'Elanna leads me to my chair. I catch a whiff of something that makes my stomach churn. I cover my nose with my hand.

"What is that smell?" I ask.

"Its pizza with hamburger and black olives on half and ham and pineapple on the other." Tal says.

"Pineapple? Did you say pineapple?" I choke back the bile that is rising in my throat.

"Yes is that ok?" Tal is concerned as well as B'Elanna. I catch another whiff but can't hold back. I dash towards the bathroom. B'Elanna chases after me. Again I am hunched over the commode losing my lunch.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't know. I know it says that your sense of smell is more sensitive but I didn't know it would make you sick." B'Elanna gets a cool wash cloth and places it on my neck. Tal comes in a few minutes after she hears me stop.

"Are you ok do you need me to help you to the doctor?" she's worried.

"No I'll be fine. But can you please get rid of the pizza. I can't leave this room if I know it's still out there." I dry heave just thinking about it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take it back to my place for me and Seven." She covers her mouth. B'Elanna and I are in shock.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Um nothing I didn't say anything." She turns and leaves the room. I nod to B'Elanna to give chase.

"Tal, wait! Do you want to talk about it?" Tal stops midway across the living room.

"I don't know. We were trying to keep it secret but it just slipped out." B'Elanna covers the Pizza so I can join them and not want to throw up.

"You know you can tell us. We trust you with our secret. You can trust us." I say as I enter the scene.

"I know. We've only been seeing each other for a little over month. She is very sensitive about her private life. I want to shout it to the world but she's just not ready."

"You know that we'll always be here for you. And when you two finally want to come out about your relationship we'll be right there supporting you." I smile.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best friends I've ever had." She comes over and hugs us. "Oh I forgot. Congratulations." She pulls me into a tighter hug.

"Thanks Tal. But can you let go I can't breathe" I say choking of air.

"Oh yeah, sure. I guess I better get the P-I-Z-Z-A out of here." I nod in urgency. "Take it easy I'll see you two tomorrow." She grabs the pizza and leaves.

"Sorry about dinner you want something else?" B'Elanna turns to me and asks.

"I think just some crackers and water for now." I smile.

"Ok." B'Elanna is such a good wife. She spoils me rotten. I don't know what I would do without her. She is absolutely perfect.

* * *

For the next week we get into a routine, I puke every morning then pig out at lunch. We go to bed early and repeat. Life what can you do.


	11. Part IX

True Love  
Part IX  
A Surprise

* * *

I am now starting my second trimester. I've noticed I've gained about 15 pounds even with the morning sickness. I also have a now visible bump, I read that you didn't start showing till about 12 weeks but I started at about 6 weeks. Luckily my baby bump can barely be seen under my uniform even though I have had to increase my pants size. I feel bloated all the time, but luckily the morning sickness has lessened to only a couple days a week. Thank God and Kahless.

* * *

This morning B'Elanna is cooking breakfast and I am getting ready for work. I am pulling my pants up that I upgraded the size on 3 days ago. When I go to button them I can't. I lie down on the bed and try doing it that way but it won't go. I am so frustrated.

"B'Elanna!" I yell.

"What?" she yells back.

"Help!"

"Ok I'm coming." She rushes into the bedroom. She sees me lying on the bed trying to button my pants.

"I can't get my pants on." I say crying a little. B'Elanna laughs. "This is not funny." I pout. "How would you like it if your pants didn't fit?" At this point I start balling. I am emotional and B'Elanna knows that.

"Oh sweetie. I'm not laughing at you. You just look so cute lying there trying to get your pants on." she smiles and comes and lies on the bed with me. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight. "There there. You'll be alright. It just means our baby is growing."

"No it doesn't." I start crying again. "I'm just fat."

"No sweetie you are not fat. You're pregnant with our child. There is a big difference." She kisses my forehead and wipes my tears away. She gets up and grabs a hold of my pants legs. "Lift up your hips." I lift up and she pulls my pants off of me. She goes to the replicator and gets me a new pair of pants. I sit up in bed and wipe my cheeks off. B'Elanna comes back over and holds the pants for me to slip my legs in. Once my feet touch the floor I stand up and she pulls them the rest of the way up and buttons them. "There you go. Perfect." She smiles and hugs me tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired and hormonal."

"I know, but I love you anyways."

"Thanks" I say a little sarcastically as I turn and grab my top, which still fits, barely, and put it on.

"Oh come on I was trying to cheer you up."

"I know. I love you too." I kiss her quickly as I leave the room.

* * *

After breakfast I head off to work. I'm going to be helping in the Astrometrics lab with Seven. She doesn't know that I am pregnant and also that B'Elanna and I know about her and Tal. Tal has told us a few things. They make a really cute couple when we see them sneak a moment together.

"Morning Seven. How are you?" I ask as I enter the room and walk over to where she is standing.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. I am well. And how are you?" she says politely.

"I am feeling wonderful. Now let's get working on those readings from that nebula." I say with great enthusiasm.

"Very well." She brings up an image of a nebula we passed and took some readings on.

"So Seven, is there anything new and exciting happening in your life?" I ask. I want to get some dirt on her and Tal.

"No nothing of significance." She says not bothering to look away from her work.

"Really. Not seeing anybody or trying out any new holoprograms." That gets her attention.

"Umm…umm" she stammers

"You can tell me I'm your friend Seven. And if you want me to keep it secret I will. Even from B'Elanna if necessary." She looks at me in shock. She knows how hard it is to keep something from B'Elanna.

"Ok. You can tell the Lieutenant if you want I don't mind"

"She told you to call her B'Elanna. Anyways I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." She gives me a puzzled look. "It's an old saying; saying that I won't tell a soul and if I do I shall die." She is still confused. "Tal is good at explaining that kind of stuff you should ask her."

"Um yeah. That's kind of what I want to talk to you about."

"What? Tal?" she nods "did she hurt you or something? Cause if she did I'll rip her a new one even if she is one of my best friends"

"No no, nothing like that. You see we've been kind of seeing each other."

"Oh I see." I smile. "Good for you. She is a wonderful and caring person."

"I know and I really like her but..." she pauses

"But what?"

"But I want to take our relationship to the next step."

"Ok what do you guys usually do when you go on a date?"

"Well we talk and laugh and that's about it. We hold hands in private and last week she kissed me good night when she dropped me off at my quarters. But I really wanted her to kiss me. You know kiss me, not a peck but something more."

"So you want to become more intimate with Tal?" I ponder a moment. "Well the next time you go out. Don't think about what you are doing just do what you feel is right. That's how I got B'Elanna." she stares at me. "Ok maybe not in the same context but you get my point. So you feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you for the advice."

"You welcome. Now let's get back to work."

"Ok" we turn and continue our work.

About an hour or so after lunch I start feeling a little light headed and my body sways to correct itself.

"Lieutenant, are you alright?" Seven sees we wobble.

"Fine. I just need to sit down for a moment."

Seven comes over and helps me sit down on the step leading to the dais. As soon as I sit down I feel a something warm dripping from my nose. I wipe it off and look at it. It's blood. I have a nosebleed.

"Lieutenant you have a nosebleed would you like me to call the doctor?"

"No Seven. I'm fine. My blood pressure must be a little high today." I hold a rag to my nose. After a few minutes it stops and I stand, but all the blood seems to rush from my head and I pass out. Luckily Seven is there to catch me.

"Lieutenant?" She shakes me a little. "Anna? Wake up. Are you ok?" I don't respond. She uses her Borg enhanced vision to scan me she finds something in my lower abdomen. She thinks it is some sort of parasite. She hits her comm. badge, Picks me up and heads off toward Sick Bay. "Seven to Doctor and B. Torres"

"_Torres here Seven, what can I do for you?_"

"_Doctor here._"

They both answer at the same time.

"Anna is here with me in Astrometrics. She had a nosebleed and now she has passed out."

"_Is she alright?_" B'Elanna panics

"I'm not sure I scanned her with my enhanced eye and found two life forms in her abdomen. Possibly some sort of parasite. I am carrying her to Sick Bay."

"_I'm on my way. Torres out_." B'Elanna sounds worriedly.

* * *

As Seven enters through the door she sees B'Elanna waiting with the doctor. Seven lays me down on the nearest bio-bed. B'Elanna rushes over to where I am. I am still unconscious.

"Doctor, help her. Is there something wrong with the baby and what does Seven mean by two?" B'Elanna is panicking. The doctor grabs a tricorder and scans me.

"Her blood pressure is elevated. That's what caused her to have a nosebleed and her to pass out." He moves his scan to my stomach. "Seven is right, there are two, and they both look perfectly healthy." He looks up and smiles.

"T…t…two. You mean twins?" B'Elanna is in shock.

"Yes, correct. You and Anna are having identical twin girls."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I didn't know before."

"Shouldn't it have picked up two life signs?"

"Yes but one life sign can mask another especially in tight places like a womb."

"I see"

Seven walks up to B'Elanna. "Congratulations Lieutenant. I did not know you two were expecting." Seven pats B'Elanna on the back.

"Thanks, Seven." She smiles at Seven. "Can we wake Anna now?" B'Elanna looks to the doctor.

"Of course." He grabs a hypospray and presses it to my neck. A few seconds go by.

"Mmm." I moan. "Lanna?"

"I'm here baby. It's ok." She grabs my hand and strokes my arm.

"What happened? Is the baby alright?"

"You passed out. You're here in Sick Bay."

"I know that. What about the baby?" I'm worried.

B'Elanna smiles and looks deep into my eyes. "The babies are fine"

My eyes go wide. "Babies?"

"Yes babies. We're having twins."

"No wonder my pants didn't fit"

She laughs. I smile and reach up. I take a hold of B'Elanna. I pull her down and kiss her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Seven says. "I'm glad that everything is alright. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you so very much." B'Elanna stops Seven and hugs her.

"You are welcome B'Elanna." she leaves and returns to duty.

"I'm so glad she was there. Who knows what could have happened if she hadn't been there." B'Elanna has tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to think about it. She was and we are all safe." I put my hand on my stomach. B'Elanna puts her hand on mine. "Twins, I would have never thought."

"Neither would have I"

"You can go home now if you like." The doctor walks over and scans me one last time. "But I want you to stay home and relax."

"Whatever you say, Doc." B'Elanna answers. She helps me sit up and the off of the bed.

"I will see you next week for your appointment." The doctor says as we leave.

"Ok bye." I say back to him. We walk slowly home. B'Elanna is holding me by my waist. I am resting my head on her shoulder as we walk. I keep one hand on my stomach and smile. I can't believe it twins. I mean we were going to have our hands full with one baby but now two. We are going to need a lot of help.

"I think it's about time we told Janeway and the rest of the ship. What do you think?" I ask once we enter our quarters.

"I think you're right. Should we invite Kathryn to dinner?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll call her and you go back to work." B'Elanna starts to protest. "I'll be fine for a few hours without you." I lean in and kiss her than shoo her off. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Love you." She bends over and rubs my belly. "And I love you two too." She stands and kisses me again then heads back to engineering.

After a few minutes I hit my comm. badge. "A. Torres to Janeway"

"_Janeway here. Are you alright Lieutenant? I heard about your incident_."

"Yes. I'm fine. Um, B'Elanna and I were wondering if you would join us for supper."

"_I would love to. What time should I come over?_"

"Let's say 1900."

"_That's sounds fine. I'll see you then_."

"Have a good shift Captain."

"_Thanks. Janeway out_."

"Now what am I going to make for supper?" I talk to myself then I look down to my baby bump and place my hands over it. "What did you two want to eat?" I ask my stomach. I think about it for a minute. "Aha. Spicy Paraka Wings. That sounds perfect. I hope Neelix has some." I but my jacket back on and head for the Mess Hall.

* * *

I enter the mess hall, I see Tal sitting with Seven. "Hum?" I think "I wonder if Seven is going to use the advice I gave her" I walk over to the counter where Neelix is cooking something. "Hey, Neelix. How are you today?"

"I am well. And you?"

"Pretty good. Um I was wondering if you have any Paraka wings."

"Yes I believe I do. Are you cooking for B'Elanna tonight?"

"Yep and the captain is joining us as well."

"Good. Give me a few minutes and I'll get some for you."

"Thanks" I turn and head over to Tal and Seven.

"Hi" I say as I reach the table.

"Hello Anna." Tal says.

"How are you feeling?" Seven asks.

"I am better now. May I join you for a few moments?"

"Sure." Tal says and Seven nods.

"Seven was just telling me that you passed out in Astrometrics."

"Yeah well it couldn't be helped. I have more blood running through my body so my blood pressure is going to be higher."

Tal looks at me and whispers. "Does Seven know?"

"Yes she knows. It's a good thing for her enhanced vision or we wouldn't have found out something until next week." I smile.

Seven smiles at me then looks at Tal and pouts. "You knew that she was expecting and you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry they made me swear not to tell."

"We did not make you swear. We asked nicely."

"Well is seems like you know something I don't. So now we are even." She looks to me. "You going to tell me or am I going to have to wait until your delivery day"

"Shh Tal, not so loud. You two are the only ones who know besides the doc and Kathryn. And I'll tell you" I pause, "later." I smile.

"Ooo I hate it when you pause like that." Tal's face is slightly flushed. I know it annoys her that's why I do it. Seven just grins. She loves to annoy Tal sometimes as well. She thinks it's cute.

"What are you smiling at?" Tal asks Seven.

"You just look so cute when you are like this." Seven reaches over and takes Tal's hand into hers then starts softly stroking the back of it with her thumb. Tal smiles and blushes. She sudden realizes I am still sitting there.

"Seven, what are you doing?" Tal whispers.

"I am holding my girlfriend's hand. If you want I will let go." Seven starts to move her hand away. Suddenly Tal grabs it with her other hand.

"No I don't want you to let go. Not ever. I meant Anna is sitting right here I thought you wanted to keep our relationship private?"

"I did but I got some great advice from a friend," Seven glances over at me, I smile. "And she said to do what felt natural and I am. I wanted to hold your hand so I am holding your hand. I don't care about keeping us private any more. I want to be able to do this whenever I feel like it."

"Do what?" Tal asks.

"This." Seven leans over the table and kisses Tal. Not a peck but a good deep passionate kiss. I smile.

"Wow." Tal says with eyes closed as Seven pulls back. I giggle.

"I knew you two were perfect for each other." Neither one of them are shocked when I say that.

"Anna, your food is ready!" Neelix shouts.

"I'll see you two later." I get up and go to the counter. "Thanks Neelix."

"You are welcome. Have a wonderful evening."

"You too." I smile and look over to Tal and Seven they have stood up and recycled their drinks. Still holding hands they leave the mess hall.

* * *

B'Elanna gets home at 1800 hours. She doesn't see me. "Anna?" she asks an empty room.

"Mmm." I moan. I'm asleep on the couch again. B'Elanna smiles and walks over to me. She lifts my head up and sits down. Placing my head on her lap, she takes my hair out of its pony tail and strokes her fingers through it.

About 15 minutes later I start stirring. I stretch my arms up and sock B'Elanna in the jaw.

"Ow."

I realize I just hit her. I sit up straight as an arrow and turn to her. "Oh my gosh baby. I'm so sorry." I reach up and caress her chin where I hit it. "I didn't mean to. I was stretching and I guess I forgot you were here holding me. I was so comfortable. Do you need anything?"

"I know you didn't mean to. All I need is a kiss and all will be forgiven." She smiles. I smile and kiss her chin then her lips.

"Do you need some ice?"

"No I think I'll be fine. Just shocked more than anything else."

"Ok if you say so." I get up off the couch and check the oven.

"Mmm that smells great. What are we having for supper?"

"Paraka wings. I made some spicy and some barbeque. My stomach can't handle the spicy ones right now. They give me heartburn even worse than I already have." I smile and close the oven. "You better go change out of those stinky clothes before Kathryn gets here. She might think you work too hard." I smirk.

B'Elanna gets up off the couch and comes over to me. "But I thought you like my stink." She grins. "You were just saying last night how you loved my scent."

I wrap my arms around her neck. "Yes I did but I don't think Janeway will appreciate it like I do." I peck her lips quickly then turn her around and give her butt a swat to get her moving. She jumps and looks back and smiles.

She comes back in after a shower and changing into her comfy casual clothes. We sit and talk while we wait for Kathryn to arrive. About 5 after the door chimes, I am busy taking the food out as B'Elanna answers the door.

"Kathryn good evening, please come in." B'Elanna moves out of the way and ushers Kathryn in.

"I brought you two some sparkling grape juice. No alcohol." She looks over to me and smiles. She comes over to me and hands me the bottle.

"Thanks. Finally I can act like I'm drinking without actually drinking." I tease. Kathryn can see my bump under my t-shirt.

"Oh my, Anna. You are getting so big. May I?" she asks wanting to touch my belly.

"Sure." I smile as she places her hands on my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" She stands up and removes her hands from my stomach.

"I'm fine, the babies are fine. I just need to take it easy for a couple of days." I smile as Janeway has a look of confusion on her face.

"Babies?"

"Yes we are having twins." B'Elanna says joining us in the kitchen. A huge grin envelopes Kathryn's face.

"That is wonderful. I was excited about one but two that is great." She pulls me into a hug. "You two are going to make wonderful mothers." She says as she grabs B'Elanna into our hug. She releases us and heads to the table.

B'Elanna grabs the wings and I take the drinks.

"These look delicious Anna. You are such a great cook." I am commented by Kathryn.

After a delightful meal we settle in the living room.

"So do either of you two have twins in the family?" Kathryn asks.

"Well identical twins aren't genetically passed down. But my mom's mom was an identical twin. What a coincidence, huh?"

"Have you two thought of names yet?"

"No we haven't really thought about it yet. Besides we only found out today that we were having twins." B'Elanna smiles and places her hand on my stomach. "Also it's bad luck to name the babies before they are born." B'Elanna adds

"I see we wouldn't want anything to happen. Knock on wood." Kathryn says knocking on her head. "Well it's getting late I better get going."

"Ok thank you for coming." I stand and hug Kathryn.

"No thank you. We're having a Federation Day Party that might be a good time to tell the rest of the crew about our newest members. Especially since you are going to be showing a lot more than normal." Janeway smiles. We laugh.

"That's sounds perfect. We'll see you tomorrow morning at the meeting." We walk to the door. "Good night." Kathryn exits our quarters.

"Well I guess now we have to find out how we are going to tell everybody."

"Definitely at the party."

"Definitely." She pulls me into a passionate kiss. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok" we head off to bed.

* * *

Janeway's party is here. She is having it at Chez Sandrine's Pub, on the holodeck. We enter and the place is already crowded. I spot Tom and Harry by one of the pool tables. I take B'Elanna's hand and drag her over to them.

"Hi, guys." I say gleefully.

"Why hello aren't we cheery." Tom says as Harry sets up his next shot on the table. He misses and moves out of the way for Tom to go. Harry looks at me and smiles.

"Anna, there's something different about you." Harry gives me a once over. "Did you do something with your hair?" I shake my head no. "No? Well I can't figure it out. You just have a glow to you." he shakes his head. "Anyway go get something at the bar and we'll play you in the next game."

"Ok sounds good. Come on B'Elanna lets go get something to drink." I once again pull B'Elanna behind me this time to the bar. Tal spots us walking her way and waves us over. Her and Seven are sitting at the bar talking and laughing. I come up to them. "Well what are you two lovely ladies up to?"

"Nothing, just waiting for you two to show up so that the party can get started." Tal says then takes another sip of her drink.

"Well good thing we're here then" B'Elanna says as she waves over the bartender.

The bartender makes his way over. "Well if it isn't the Torres'. Haven't seen you in a while. Your usual drinks I presume." He starts getting B'Elanna's dark ale and my vodka cranberry.

"No just water for us." B'Elanna stops the bartender. And he looks at me

"Just water, thanks." I say grinning at B'Elanna.

"So you're not drinking?" the bartender asks.

"Nope not for awhile. I kind of can't in my current condition." I smile over at B'Elanna.

"Oh and what condition would that be?"

I wiggle my finger for him to lean over for me to whisper in his ear. After a second he leans back with a look of shock on his face. "WHAT?" he shouts. Everybody in the whole place gets quiet and looks over at us. I see B'Elanna's face turn red I can feel my face go hot as well.

"Ha yeah" I say and move closer to B'Elanna. She turns to look at me. I smile then bury my face in her shoulder and laugh.

"Ok. Hey everyone. Um before you return to your previous activities Anna and I have an announcement to make." She looks at me and smiles. Then back to the audience. "We are… we're pregnant." We hear one big gasp as the whole room breathes-in in unison.

I butt in, "and we're having twins."

"Eeeek!" I hear Tal squeak from behind me. I look over at her and glare at her. She smiles and turns her face into Seven's shoulder.

"Round on the house" the bartender shouts. Everybody cheers and comes over to us and congratulate us. Nobody had even noticed me putting on weight. I was really surprised I felt like a class-2 probe walking down the halls. Soon Tom and Harry make their way over.

"Wow you two, congrats." Tom says.

"Yeah congratulations. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" harry asks

"Well you two have a way of spilling the beans about things like this. I mean when me and B'Elanna got together it only took one day for word to spread around campus and we had only been dating each other, what" I look over to B'Elanna. "5 seconds" she smiles and nods. "When we were found out, and as I remember you, Harry, was there when Janeway came to get me. So don't try and act all innocent." I smile and grab Harry into a hug. "You're a good friend Harry and I love you." I look over at tom "and I love you too Tom. You're great." I release Harry and hug tom. Harry moves over to whisper into B'Elanna's ear.

"What is up with her I've never seen her so…I don't know, exhilarated."

B'Elanna turns and smiles at Harry. "Well you know she has always been a happy person but with all of the hormones in her body all of her emotions are amplified." Harry smiles and nods. "You should see her when she's mad at me." She and Harry laugh. He picks up is beer and takes a swig. "But I sure can't complain about the sex." Harry chokes on his drink. "You ok?" he nods. "I mean the first two months she would hardly touch me, but as soon as she hit her third month it's like she can't keep her hands off me." B'Elanna laughs and looks over at me as I laugh with some fellow crewmembers. I look over at her and see her watching me. I smile and blow her a kiss. She smiles back. I turn back to the people I am talking to and say good bye. I make my way back over to B'Elanna. She sees me coming over and sets her drink back on the bar. I reach her and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me. I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"You are so incredibly sexy; I can't wait to get you home." I lick her ear lobe then squeeze her ass. I let her go and move to talk to some more people.

B'Elanna leans against the bar and grabs her drink. She takes a sip to wet her suddenly dry mouth. Harry is just staring at her. She looks at him and smiles. "See I told you she can't keep her hands off of me." she laughs and he smiles.

* * *

The party has started to wear down after a couple hours. I mostly sat and talked but I did get in a few games of pool with B'Elanna against Tom and Harry. We kicked their butts. Now I'm sitting and talking with Seven and Tal when B'Elanna comes up from behind me. She gently places her hands on my shoulders and starts massaging them. I look up at her and smile.

"Mmm you are so wonderful." I say as she leans down and kisses me.

"Thanks I know." She smirks at me.

"Ha, you are too funny." I look back at Tal and Seven and roll my eyes. They laugh. B'Elanna takes a seat next to me and reaches over and places her hand on my stomach. I glance down then put my hand over hers and look up at her. I smile and she smiles back.

After talking a little longer I start to get tired. I yawn.

"Are you getting tired bangwI'?" B'Elanna looks over at me when I yawn.

"Uuh huh." I yawn and nod.

"Ok I think it's time to go home then." B'Elanna stands and moves behind my chair to pull it out for me. I stand slowly as she moves the chair from under me. Tal and Seven stand with us.

"Good night you two." I move over and hug Seven then Tal.

"Good night." Seven hugs me.

"Night sweetie." Tal says hugging me then moves her hands to belly. "Twins I still can't believe it." She looks at my stomach then back to my eyes.

"Neither can we." B'Elanna takes my hand after Tal had backed away from me and joined Seven. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

"Lunch, mess hall, 1200?" Tal asks.

"Sounds like a plan." We all exit the holodeck and head in opposite directions.


End file.
